Perfect Combination
by RaiPhoenix015
Summary: He thinks love's like tennis, a game. She thinks volleyball is worth it all, much more than love. As it goes, maybe their worlds aren't all that different. After all, volleyball and tennis use balls and a net, don't they? And people have hearts that feel.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N:** Here I am with my fourth POT story. I don't know how and I don't know why, but I have another story. And I still have two other pending stories…Ugh, I hate writer's block.

Anyway, this is my fourth POT story and even if this is just the first chapter, I think this one is going to be my favorite out of all of the stories I've done, because I've thought about the plot and everything and I am determined not to make the same mistakes I did in my other story, particularly the dreaded Mary Sue. Ugh.

To all those who read my previous story "Ballads" and are reading this one, I thank you for still being there. Hopefully, I would give you a more dramatic and well-written story. Thank you.

I hope you all enjoy the story and please don't forget to review. It'll motivate me to keep writing and give you all the drama and entertainment you want.

With thanks,

Rai

**Summary:** He was the perfect guy. She, in everyone's opinion, was the imperfect girl, the nobody. He scares her. She amuses him. Romance? No…yes…maybe… Don't know. It's too dangerous.

**Pairings:** You figure it out. There will be a lot, I think. It really depends on the flow of the story if there will be a lot of pairings, but as for the main one, it's down there. It's relatively easy to figure out, and if you read my other story "Ballads", then you have a clue what the pairing is, as that's the pairing I always seem to do. FujixOC…Oh crap, I told you.

* * *

_**Perfect Combination**_

_RaiPhoenix015_

* * *

** Seishun Gakuen Middle School – Gymnasium**

** Thursday; 5:30 p.m.; Girls Locker Room**

"Kimi?"

Katayama Kimiko looked up to see her best friend-slash-practically-sister Aikawa Mariko.

"Hey, Mari." Kimiko smiled. "What's up?"

"How come you're still in jersey?" Mariko asked, tying the bow on her uniform expertly. "Practice is over."

Kimiko looked down at her volleyball jersey and shrugged. "I know, but I want to get in some last-minute practice after everyone's gone home."

Mariko pouted, an act which, as most of the male population in the school said, made the popular senior cuter than ever.

"Mou, you're always practicing some more after we're done, Kimi. This is the third time this week." Mariko sat down on the bench beside her friend. "Want me to wait for you? I don't want you going home late again."

"I know, Mari." Kimiko pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and gave her friend a reassuring smile. "I just want to practice, that's all, and don't wait for me. I'll be fine."

Mariko sighed, knowing that nothing will change her best friend's mind. "Ok, if you say so." She stood up. "You know, this is the reason why you're fukubuchou and one of the best players in the nation." She smiled back at her friend.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Oh please." She laughed. "Thanks though."

Mariko turned and left, almost colliding with their captain as she stepped out the locker room.

"Going home, Mariko?" Volleyball captain, Date Ikumi, asked.

"Yeah." Mariko nodded. "Unlike some people."

Ikumi looked behind her teammate and smiled as she saw her vice-captain doing stretches.

"I'll see what I can do, Mariko." Ikumi said.

"Arigatou, Ikumi-meishu." Mariko bowed and walked out.

Ikumi walked inside the locker room. She shook her head fondly as her teammate failed to notice her presence.

"Ahem."

"Oh, Ikumi." Kimiko smiled.

"Practice again?" Ikumi asked, going to her locker and grabbing her duffel bag.

Kimiko nodded. "Yeah. I won't stay too long."

"Ok." Ikumi closed her locker and looked at her vice-captain seriously. "Don't overdo it, Kimiko. You know your limits."

Kimiko avoided her captain's gaze and pushed her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose. "I know. I got it."

Ikumi sighed inwardly. Sometimes Kimiko was just too stubborn. She turned and walked off.

"Ja ne."

Kimiko ran a hand through her hair, reveling in the silence of the locker room.

She was alone.

Just as she wanted.

Kimiko grabbed her duffel bag, preparing to head on to the court. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out the keys to the locker room which had been in her possession all this week. She was going to lock up before she played, as it was much easier heading home quickly after her all-nighter practice sessions and showering at home.

She was about to head on out when she gazed to her right, directly at a floor-length mirror some of the girls put up to make checking their appearance easier.

Kimiko looked at her reflection.

She saw a girl of 14 years. She had below-the-shoulder, shaggy brown hair, hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed for days, which it hadn't. She had on glasses that kept slipping down her nose, and she was frowning, which she always seemed to do.

Kimiko's gaze traveled down the girl opposite her.

The girl wasn't particularly tall, just a bit taller than most girls her age, and she definitely had a more developed body than most, with a fair-sized chest and a huge rear-scratch that. She definitely didn't want to go there. She was wearing a blue and white jersey and plain white shorts, a bit oversized and not fitting her frame at all.

Kimiko could throw up at her own reflection.

She turned away from the cursed mirror and walked out, locking the locker room on the way.

"The game is all that matters." Kimiko muttered to herself and headed to the court.

* * *

** Seishun Gakuen Middle School – Tennis Courts**

** Thursday; 5:55 p.m.**

_CLICK_

"There." Oishi said, placing his keys inside his pocket after locking up the clubroom.

"Nya. Come on Oishi!" Eiji said, pouting. "Let's go home now! I'm tired!" The redhead complained.

Fuji chuckled, patting his best friend on the back. "Don't worry, Eiji. We're going home now." The Seigaku tensai placed a hand on his pocket and pulled out 2 lollipops. "Here."

Eiji smiled. "Hoi! Fujiko-chan, you're the best!" The redhead took a lolly and sucked on it happily. "Ne, Oishi, you want one?"

Oishi shook his head. "No thanks, Eiji. I guess that should tide him over until he gets home." Oishi whispered to Fuji, who nodded and opened a lollipop of his own.

The three regulars walked on past the courts. The three passed by the school's gymnasium.

"Hoi?" Eiji paused mid-step, his lolly dangling from his mouth. Fuji and Oishi stopped.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Eiji?" Oishi asked.

"There's someone in the gymnasium, nya." Eiji said, turning to the two.

Fuji nodded, hearing what sounded like balls bouncing on the gym floor. "Yes, someone is there."

"That's been going out all week now." Oishi said; looking at the gymnasium whose lights were closed but apparently still had an occupant. "I hear it every time before I leave."

"Nya!" Eiji hid behind Fuji. "D-Do you think it's a…g-ghost?"

"Don't be silly, Eiji." Oishi said, shaking his head.

"Of course there is." Fuji said, looking innocent.

"NYA! Let's get out of here!" Eiji shouted, making a run for it.

"You just had to go and say it." Oishi looked at Fuji. The fukubuchou simply sighed at Fuji's smile of innocence and ran to catch up to the gullible redhead.

Fuji chuckled. Eiji was too cute sometimes.

A resounding crash suddenly alerted the light-haired boy.

"What was that?" Fuji looked at the dark gymnasium.

Although curiosity was needling him, when he heard Eiji calling his name and shouting something about his best friend being captured by ghosts, Fuji simply turned away and ran off to catch up with his friends.

But not before he reached the gates and looked at the gym's double doors one last time.

He could've sworn he saw someone there.

* * *

** Seigaku Gymnasium**

Kimiko placed a hand on her chest and released a sigh.

He almost saw her.

That Fuji Shusuke.

Kimiko went back to the dark court and started picking up the variously-colored traffic cones she had stumbled over after hearing Kikumaru Eiji screaming about ghosts.

In the end though, the brunette simply sat down on the dark court, spinning a cone around and around and letting her thoughts wander.

Fuji Shusuke, Seigaku's tensai.

Ever since they were in first year, Fuji made himself out as a force to be reckoned with, and he was. He's popular, smart, handsome, one of the best athletes in the nation and has a great personality.

He was a somebody. He was perfect.

Kimiko loathed somebodies, especially perfect somebodies.

In their second year, Fuji came to be more and more in the spotlight, his career as a tennis player blooming under his feet and leaving a trail of admirers on his wake. And by his third year, he was practically everywhere, his influence reaching as far as overseas, as Kimiko was told.

Kimiko shook her head.

"Stop it, Kimiko." She berated herself.

Kimiko stood up and placed the cones in various points of the court, even balancing one on top of one of the poles holding the net and placing a few amidst the bleachers.

Kimiko stood at a spot near the middle, a few volleyballs at her feet. She took one and bounced it up and down.

An image of Fuji Shusuke flashed in her mind.

Kimiko shook her head and gritted her teeth.

"He isn't your target, Kimiko. Get a hold of yourself. Fuji Shusuke isn't your target."

Kimiko took off her glasses and placed them in her pocket. She closed her eyes and tossed the ball up. She jumped up, hit the ball with a swift arm and listened with a smirk as the ball hit a cone in the darkness, completely obliterating it.

She opened her eyes and located the ruined cone. She nodded to herself.

This was her forte and in this game, not even Fuji could stand a chance against her.

* * *

** Katayama Residence**

** Thursday; 7:30 p.m.**

XXXXX

_Hey Sho-kun!_

_What's up? I just got home from training. Sorry I couldn't text you. I forgot my cel when I turned up late to school. Again. Third time this week, and today's a Thursday…mou…_

_Anyway, how's practice? I bet you got creamed!... As if, ne?_

_With love,_

_Kiku-chan_

_P.S. Same time?_

XXXXX

Katayama Kimiko stretched her arms in the air after typing that quick message in her computer. That after-school training left her completely unsatisfied. She could have done more with an hour or two, but she really didn't want Mariko or her okaasan to worry.

"Since the inter-school competition is coming, hard training is a must." Kimiko said to herself and hit the 'Send' button on her laptop.

XXXXX

** After a while**

_DING!_

Kimiko had just stepped out from the bathroom when she saw the laptop of her screen flashing.

She opened the message and smiled.

XXXXX

_How's my Kiku-chan?_

_Late to school again? That's getting to be a habit. _

_Practice was the same. Tiring. And I didn't lose, for your information. Miss Smarty-pants. But that's what I love about you, ne?_

_Rest up a bit. I'm sure volleyball training tired you out. Don't overdo it._

_Sho-kun_

_P.S. Of course._

XXXXX

"'Don't overdo it?' Jeez. He sounds like Ikumi." Kimiko pouted, but smiled at her friend's concern.

* * *

** Katayama Residence**

** Thursday; 8:00 p.m.**

"Kimi?"

Kimiko turned to see her mom standing by the door. Pushing her notebooks away from her, she turned to her mother. "What is it, okaasan?" She asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Chidori smiled at her daughter. "Nothing dear. I'm fine. You got home earlier than usual today, dear."

"Oh." Kimiko shrugged. "I guess I have been training too late these past few days, so I decided to go home earlier than usual."

Chidori nodded. "How's practice?"

Kimiko smiled. "It's going great. If we keep up the training, we're sure to win the inter-school competitions."

Chidori smiled. "That's good. Anyway, I bought you something."

Kimiko jumped up, eyes shining. She loved surprises. "Really?"

Chidori walked inside and pulled out a box from behind her. Kimiko took it and excitedly removed the wrapper. Once she opened the box, the smile from her face and the excitement disappeared.

Inside the box were a black t-shirt, just her size and not oversized as usual, and a pair of pants. She also noticed what looked like a headband inside.

The message was loud and clear. Her mother was once again telling her to fix her appearance, for the thousandth time.

"Thank you for the gift, but I don't want this, okaasan." Kimiko said, handing the box back and not meeting her mother in the eye.

Chidori held back a sigh. "Dear, you really should fix-"

"My appearance, I know." Kimiko said, turning away. She really didn't want to hurt her mother. She loved her dearly and she was always open to her about everything, but there were certain things that she didn't want her mother dealing with, like her looks.

"It isn't that I'm trying to pry, Kimi." Chidori said, hurt at her daughter's stubbornness. "It's just that…wouldn't you feel much better if you at least fix up your hair, or buy clothes that fit. You would look prettier-"

"Don't use that word!" Kimiko shouted. Instantly, she regretted having shouted. She knew her mother was only trying to help, but…

"I'm not _her_, mom." Kimiko said. "I like the way I am. I'm not like _her_. I don't want to be like _her_."

Chidori didn't bother hiding her pained sigh.

"I guess you won't be having dinner tonight."

"I'm not hungry, okaasan." Kimiko said stubbornly, biting her lip and getting angry at herself for hurting her mother yet again.

"I see." Chidori placed the box on her daughter's bed and headed out the door.

"I love you, Kimi."

Kimiko nodded, guilt eating at her. "I love you too, okaasan."

* * *

Kimiko wasn't the least bit surprised when a message appeared on the screen of her laptop. Tossing her notes on her bed, she glanced at the clock and saw that it was exactly eleven o'clock. Sho was always on time.

Kimiko sat down in front of her computer, following the ritual that's been going on for almost five months now.

11 o'clock. Sho and Kiku.

XXXXX

_Sho29: Ding! Dong! Still up?_

_Kiku-11: Of course. What else? You'd miss me if I wasn't on._

_Sho29: True…too true…_

_Kiku-11: Is something wrong? You ok?_

_Sho29: Nothing…I'm fine…_

_Kiku-11: Geez. Don't give me that. I know you. Talk to me._

_Sho29: Kiku-chan…_

_Kiku-11: Yeah?_

_Sho29: …When can I see you?_

XXXXX

Kimiko's breath hitched in her throat as she read the words.

She bit her lip.

Ever since they accidentally stumbled upon each other in a chat room that infinitely boring night five months ago, every night to Kimiko has been nothing short of amazing.

Sho was kind, funny and talking to him was so comfortable. It's as if he totally gets her, everything about her. He wasn't pushy or irritating, and was always happy to talk to her.

The only thing about Sho was that he wanted to see her.

Kimiko doesn't take offense in that. It wasn't as if Sho pushed her and pushed her to meet up with him. He just drops it in once and a while.

And it scares her.

XXXXX

_Sho29: I'm sorry, Kiku-chan. I shouldn't have said that._

_Kiku-11: …It's ok…I don't mind…_

_Sho29: I know, but I really shouldn't have…_

_Sho29: Did I scare you?_

_Kiku-11: … … …_

_Kiku-11: A little…_

_Sho29: Let's talk about something else…_

XXXXX

And as Sho told Kimiko another one of his hilarious stories, Kimiko thought that nothing could be better than this.

Nothing at all.

* * *

** Seigaku – School Grounds**

** Friday; Lunch Break**

"Hey, how do you put the green one there?"

"You move it like this."

"That's wrong!"

"Hey guys." Kimiko said, sitting down under the tree with her kouhais.

"Ne, ne, Kimi-senpai." Kimiko's freshman varsity teammate, Seto Rizu, looked at her. She showed her a half-done Rubik's cube. "How do you solve this?"

"No fair!" Rizu's older cousin and junior student, Seto Yori, exclaimed. "Kimi-senpai, do mine too, please!"

Kimiko smiled and put down her bento. She took the two Rubik's cubes and after examining them, did a few turns each and gave them back.

"But it isn't done!" Rizu whined.

"Stop being such a baby and do it yourself, cousin." Yori berated the younger Seto and started doing hers.

"Hey Kimi!" Mariko appeared. "Hey Seto cousins."

"Hey Mari/Mariko-senpai!" The three greeted her, before resuming to their own activities, the Seto cousins with their cubes and Kimiko back to her lunch.

"So, what's new?" Mariko asked, sitting down beside her best friend and getting out her own lunch.

Kimiko shrugged. "Other than the fact that the cousins are playing with cubes, that Ikumi's got another class representative's meeting and that I haven't seen the others, nothing's going on."

After seeing that the cousins were busy, Mariko leaned in and asked. "How's Sho-san?"

Kumiko shrugged, her glasses slipping down her nose at the motion. "Doing fine, and…you know…"

"He asked again, didn't he?" Mariko asked, already knowing the answer. She was the only one Kimiko had ever told about this Sho person. And frankly, the fact that her best friend was communicating with a member of the opposite sex, and the member of the opposite sex seemed to be genuinely interested in her, excited Mariko.

"Kimi, how come you won't agree to meet up with him?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Mari, I'm not his type."

"How do you know you're not his type?" Mariko asked stubbornly. "You've been communicating with the guy for five months now and, based on the copies of the chats you have with him that you gave me, the guy is even flirting with you."

"Ok. So let's say he is flirting with me, and I admit that he seems to like me," Kimiko said. "But look at me!"

"What about the way you look?"

"I…I'm me!" Kimiko exclaimed, not knowing what words to use.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Kimi-senpai." Rizu suddenly spoke up, putting down her Rubik's cube which looked far from being solved. "What were you talking about anyway, senpais? Because there's nothing wrong with Kimi-senpai."

"Ah!" Mariko smiled with satisfaction. "You see? Rizu-chan said it. There is nothing wrong with you."

"That isn't the case, Mari." Kimiko countered.

"Yeah, and you really shouldn't take into consideration what Rizu says." Yori spoke up, without taking her eyes away from the soon-to-be-solved cube. "Considering that Rizu worships Kimi-senpai like a god, her opinion on whether or not there's anything wrong with Kimi-senpai doesn't matter."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Both Mariko and Rizu shouted at the junior.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" Rizu asked, near tears.

"Are you implying that there's something wrong with Kimi? And your cousin isn't stupid, Yori!" Mariko shouted back angrily.

Yori sighed and tucked the solved cube into her pocket. "That wasn't what I was saying. Why are you getting all defensive?"

As the three got into another squabble, Kimiko simply turned back to her food.

"Geez, what's with the noise?"

Kimiko almost dropped her bento in surprise. She turned, not seeing anyone, and then looked behind the tree into some bushes, only to see someone lying down there.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and moved over to where her friend was lying.

"Asleep again?" Kimiko asked.

Italian-exchange student and volleyball varsity, Belinda Costa, groaned. "Obviously." She opened her eyes and blinked up at her classmate.

"Have you even eaten yet, BC?" Kimiko asked.

Belinda, a.k.a. BC as her real name was difficult for most to pronounce, simply closed her eyes again and placed a hand over her eyes.

"Nope."

"Well, get up." Kimiko said, tugging on the girl's arm.

"Kimi, do you not understand the importance of a good day's sleep?"

"Unfortunately, I don't because I don't even sleep at night." Kimiko said, grabbing her friend's hand and tugged her up to a sitting position.

"Kimiko. You are a menace to all sleepers." Belinda groaned.

"Save your complaints for someone who cares, BC." Kimiko said. "Here." She took out an extra bento from her pack. "Eat this. We still have after-school practice. Ikumi is going to kill you if you sleep again in the middle of a drill."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Belinda said, but hungrily ate the bento.

"I'll wash up for a sec. Watch Mari and the cousins for me and make sure they don't kill each other." Kimiko said. She stood up and walked off to where the faucets were.

* * *

The closest faucets were the ones frequently used by the tennis team. Kimiko tried to avoid people like them as much as she can, but she really didn't have a choice.

Luckily, nobody was in the courts today.

"Lucky me." Kimiko said, sighing in relief. She washed her hands.

Kimiko looked around. She was alone.

She really didn't want to do this at a place where people could see her, but she was alone and it was a bit hot.

Kimiko removed her glasses and washed her face.

"Ah. Relief." She was surprised when she felt herself suddenly pushed forward, dunking her whole head under the faucet.

"A-Ah…g-gomen."

After coughing out the water in her lungs, Kimiko looked up through her soggy hair expecting the worst. She saw three freshmen boys and two freshmen girls.

They were only freshmen. Kimiko sighed in relief, sweeping her damp locks to one side. Had it been anyone in her year, she would have freaked out.

"I-It's ok." Kimiko said, pulling out her handkerchief and wiping her face.

"G-Gomenasai senpai." All five said in unison and bowed to her.

Kimiko gave an uneasy laugh. She wasn't used to being bowed at by a group.

"It's ok. Really. I'm sure it was an accident." Kimiko said. She smiled at them. "But still, whose fault was it?"

One of the boys trembled.

"I-It was me, senpai." He said.

"And you are?"

"H-Horio Satoshi, senpai."

"And you guys?" Kimiko asked the others.

"U-um…" One of them stepped forward. "I-I'm Kachiro…a-and this is, Katsuo. This is Tomoka-chan and Sakuno-chan."

"Ah." Kimiko tried to give them a reassuring smile. "I see. Well, I-"

"G-Gomenasai senpai!" The one named Horio suddenly shouted and started bowing to her a few times. "I-I really didn't mean to push you… um… we were running and we wanted to wash up…a-and…"

"Hey, Horio-kun, it's ok." Kimiko said. "I was surprised, but it's fine." She gave them a reassuring smile, feeling pleased when they visibly relaxed. "Just promise me you guys will be careful next time. If you had bumped somebody else, well…some people aren't as understanding."

"Hai!" All five bowed to her.

"Um…senpai?"

"Yes, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno looked down at the ground, wringing her hands together and a light blush on her cheeks. Kimiko couldn't help smiling at her kawaii kouhai.

"A-Ano…senpai," Sakuno looked up at her. "Y-You're the fukubuchou of the girls volleyball varsity, aren't you?"

"Are!" Horio looked at Kimiko, so did the others. "Oh! It is you Katayama-senpai!"

Katsuo nodded. "We just didn't recognize you without your glasses, Katayama-senpai."

Kimiko's eyes widened.

Glasses.

"My glasses!" Kimiko checked her pockets. "Where are my glasses?"

"Here they are senpai." Kachiro said, pulling her glasses out of the sink. He shook off the water. "They are wet, though."

"It's ok. Thank goodness." Kimiko sighed, wiping it dry and putting it on. "Thank you Kachiro-kun."

"There! That's you, Katayama-senpai!" Tomoka smiled. "You look different without your glasses, senpai. You look prettier."

Kimiko inwardly winced at Tomoka's choice of words.

Ok. Going into unwanted territory here. Change topic.

"I really prefer Kimiko." Kimiko said. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

Kimiko got the exact reaction she was looking for.

"Oh yeah! Let's eat!" Horio and Tomoka shouted happily, before bowing to Kimiko and running off. Katsuo and Kachiro did the same before running after the two.

Sakuno stayed behind and reached into the pack she had with her. She handed Kimiko a small bento.

"H-Here senpai." Sakuno said.

"W-Why thank you, Sakuno-chan. You didn't have to." Kimiko said in surprise. "But aren't you going to eat?"

"I-I've got my own, senpai." Sakuno said, smiling. "A-And this is in apology…for pushing you and all that." Sakuno then trailed off, muttering something under her breath. Kimiko managed to catch it.

"You weren't able to give it to whom?"

Sakuno blushed as red as a tomato in seconds and gave a small squeak of surprise. "I-It's nothing, senpai. See you."

With that, the freshman quickly bowed and left.

Kimiko looked at the small bento box on her hand. She opened it and 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the tennis ball-looking onigiri. She bit into one and marveled at how delicious it was.

She suddenly remembered that the others must be waiting for her, BC probably asleep as usual and the three having their squabble.

Kimiko walked back, enjoying the onigiri as she walked. She was surprised when she heard someone sobbing.

"Hm?" Kimiko followed the sound. She walked opposite the direction she should be going on and saw two people behind the school.

She quickly hid behind a tree as she saw two people: Fuji Shusuke and a girl. It took Kimiko a while to figure out that the girl was, Aya, a volleyball player. She wasn't a varsity player, but Kimiko remembered coaching her a few times.

She watched as Aya sobbed in front of Fuji, wiping her eyes and muttering incoherent words. Fuji had a red paper in his hand and he was patting the girl on the back with his other hand.

Figures. Kimiko watched the two. The all-mighty Fuji has another admirer confessing her feelings to him and she really thought Aya was different than most girls.

She was about to turn away when Fuji spoke.

"Gomenasai." Fuji said, offering the girl his handkerchief.

"No Fuji-senpai." The girl said, wiping her eyes with her hands and declining his offer. "I just really thought I should tell you my feelings. You're very dedicated to tennis, aren't you?" She smiled up at him, her eyes red and puffy but her smile surprisingly genuine and relieved.

Fuji smiled back. "Yes, I am."

"You're just like, Kimiko-senpai." Aya suddenly said.

Kimiko's eyes widened. How the heck did she get into the conversation?

Fuji's brow knotted as he thought. "Katayama-san? Your volleyball fukubuchou?"

"Hai." Aya said, smiling. "You and Kimiko-senpai are so much alike."

Kimiko quickly turned around, not wanting to hear more.

She and Fuji? Alike?

Kimiko could gag. She and Fuji were complete opposites and on different levels of the social food chain.

They were not alike.

Hell yeah, they weren't.

* * *

Fuji heard a sound behind him, but didn't turn around as Aya was talking animatedly about her beloved senpai, and needless to say, Fuji was actually quite curious about this person he didn't seem to be familiar with.

"You're both really kind and really cool and very passionate about your sports." Aya said, seemingly feeling much better. "You really should meet her, Fuji-senpai. You'll find you have a lot in common."

Fuji nodded. "I see. I'll try, Aya-chan."

"Anyway, Fuji-senpai, I'm really sorry about bothering you." Aya said, blushing. "I just wanted to get it off my chest. Gomenasai."

"It's ok." Fuji said. "Friends?"

Aya nodded. "Friends." With that, the junior turned and ran off, waving before turning the corner.

Fuji smiled and walked towards the same direction Aya took. Instead of making his way to the school, he went over to the sink the tennis club usually used and washed his face.

Yet another admirer confessing her feelings to him. It was a good thing Aya was very understanding.

Sometimes even he, the calm and collected tensai, didn't know how to act to these confessions.

He never liked hurting other people's feelings.

He remembered Aya's earlier words about her fukubuchou, Katayama Kimiko.

Fuji never really noticed her. They had a few classes together but he never really noticed her, as she was mostly quiet.

Usually though, Fuji didn't really mind other girls, but the fact that Aya interjected her name so easily and talked about her happily, made Fuji curious. There must be something special about her if Aya would say they were alike, not that he was saying he was superior to other people.

Fuji wiped his face and shook his head.

In the end though, Katayama Kimiko was really none of his business.

With that, Fuji walked off.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think?

That's the pairing, and for some reason, that's the pairing I seem to be doing so much of. Hmm…don't know why.

And if I used any Japanese terms incorrectly, please alert me. I don't want to make mistakes on that one, as I'm not Japanese and I do not like offending people who are Japanese.

By the way, the term "_meishu"_ that was used to refer to Ikumi, i.e. Ikumi-meishu, means '_leader'_. I don't know if I used that right, but I got it off an Internet translator, as I said, I'm not Japanese. I wanted her to have a title, like _"buchou"_ is for Tezuka. So if I used it wrong, or if you have a much better title, please tell me. I will greatly appreciate it.

There are six players in a volleyball team, but the story will be somewhat focusing on eight, plus their coach…and not all of them will be paired up with a regular or something. I'm trying to introduce them one at a time, so as not to confuse people.

Anyway, did you enjoy it? Please give me a review and tell me all about it. I try to reply to reviews, except rude ones or anonymous reviews.

I am not telling people to take it easy on me or anything, but all I'm asking is that if you disliked my story or have something to say, please say it in a nice way. I'm not rude to people who are not rude to me, but if you are rude to me, then I'm rude to you. It's a give-and-take thing, like school, they give you the learning and the knowledge and the blah-blah and you take away their sanity. Mutualism rocks.

Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter. Since its vacation time, I don't really have much to do, and I've got insomnia. It sucks. And I've got writer's block with my two other stories. That sucks even more.

So pardon the seemingly bad mood. Insomnia and writer's block do not go well together.

Take care, everyone.

Rai

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**A/N:** Hey. Presenting the second chapter of my newest story "Perfect Combination". I would just like to say that I am very happy because everyone has reacted positively to the first chapter.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, as well as everyone who put it on Alerts and Faves. Thank you.

Thank you very very much to the readers of "Ballads" who are reading this one as well.

Thanks to the following:

**invisible-gurl**; **Lady Aduka**; **fullofmisery**; **Sugar Highness**; **xzlioness**; **fujilovesme**; **Anime-Kunoichi**; **skyblu629**; **Riropin**; **meohmeohmy11**; **syNemYoA**; **anonymous jane** and **xxArianaxx**

Special thanks to **Skoellya**!

To **syuusuke's girl**, I miss you! Thanks for everything!

**Summary:** He was the perfect guy. She, in everyone's opinion, was the imperfect girl, the nobody. He scares her. She amuses him. Romance? No…yes…maybe… Don't know. It's too dangerous.

**Pairings:** Since you read the first chapter, you should know what.

* * *

_Perfect Combination_

_RaiPhoenix015_

_Special thanks to:_

_Skoellya__ and syuusuke's girl_

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Middle School – School Grounds**

**Monday; Lunch Break**

"Senpai!"

Kumiko looked up from her lunch. BC, on the other hand, simply kept snoozing away.

Kimiko smiled and waved. "Erina!"

"Hey, Kimiko-senpai." Erina said, sitting down beside her senpai.

"Hey kiddo." Kimiko said, patting her on the back with a smile. "You've been absent for two days. Feeling better?"

"Pretty much." Erina shrugged. "Though okaasan practically wouldn't let me out of the house."

Kimiko nodded, knowing all about Erina's mother, who was constantly worried that her daughter's passion for volleyball will lead her to the hospital… again.

Kimiko glanced over at Erina. Shindo Erina was a freshmen varsity player and was skilled at the sport, but she trained as if there was no tomorrow. She pushed herself too much, ending up at the hospital on more than one occasion.

She was just like Kimiko.

And that was bad.

Real bad.

"Erina!" Mariko suddenly appeared. She ran to them and squealed happily, enveloping the freshman in a hug.

"Hey, Mariko-senpai." Shindo Erina said awkwardly.

"You've been absent for two days!" Mariko exclaimed, hugging the freshman tighter. "Has your fever gone down? You shouldn't have pushed yourself at training!"

"Mariko-senpai, can you please let go of me?" Erina said, trying to pry the senior's fingers off her.

"What's with the noise?" BC mumbled, looking up at everyone. When she saw Erina, she rolled over. "Oh great, you're back." She said sarcastically.

"It's not as if I want to see you, BC-senpai." Erina bit back.

"And your tongue is sharper than ever." BC said, keeping her back to them. "Why don't you make like a clam and shut up. Some people are trying to sleep."

"You're always trying to sleep." Erina rolled her eyes. "What's new with that? Makes me wonder why you even got into varsity if all you do is sleep."

"Ha!" BC sat up, and turned to the freshman with a glare. "I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back, freshman. Watch your mouth."

"Oh please." Erina glared back at her. "All you do is eat and sleep. You're getting fat and sluggish."

As the two kept up their banter, Mariko sat to one side nervously watching them.

"Kimi, shouldn't we stop them?"

"Nah." Kimiko tucked her lunch back in her pack. "They just missed each other, that's all."

"We didn't miss each other!" BC and Erina shouted.

"Whatever." Kimiko stood up. "I have to go to the cafeteria for a second. Anyone coming with me?"

"I'll come with you, Kimiko-senpai." Erina said, giving BC one last glare and getting one back in return, before standing up and following her upperclassman.

As they walked, they passed by students, most of whom gave them a wide berth or bowed to her in respect.

Kimiko pushed her glasses higher up on her nose, not knowing how come people always seemed to do that.

Sure, she was the volleyball vice-captain, but it wasn't as if she was actually a _somebody_.

* * *

"You sure are well-known, Kimiko-senpai." Erina said, walking with her hands behind her head, as she walked beside the vice-captain.

"I'm not." Kimiko said back.

"Really?" Erina said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She knew all about her senpai's problem with popularity.

The two went inside the bustling cafeteria.

Erina scrunched her nose in disgust. She hated crowds and noisy people.

"Ne, Kimiko-senpai?" Erina turned to her. "What are we doing here anyway?"

Kimiko was looking around. "I have to talk to someone. Over there." She pointed at a table in the midst of the crowd.

Erina looked over to where she was pointing. "You're going to see that idiot Horio and that loudmouth Tomoka?" She asked.

Kimiko gave her a disapproving look. "You shouldn't say that about your classmates, Erina, and I've met them. They are very nice."

"Maybe Sakuno and Horio's two friends, but not the other two. Jeez." Erina sighed.

"Be nice." Kimiko warned and walked off. Not having a choice in the matter, Erina sighed and followed.

As they walked towards their destination, Erina couldn't help but be impressed as Kimiko weaved her way around the people. She watched as Kimiko avoided colliding with a classmate and then was nice enough to pull out a chair for a struggling kouhai with a loaded tray.

Kimiko was a very kind person, and she was actually very popular. Erina wondered how come her senpai couldn't see that when everyone else could.

The two reached their destination.

Erina watched Horio and Tomoka, who were arguing as usual. She wondered what ever made her senpia think they were nice people. Erina thought they were plain annoying.

When all five noticed them, they stood up and bowed.

"Ohayo Kimiko-senpai!" They greeted her.

"Ohayo Erina-chan." Sakuno turned to Erina. "Are you feeling better?"

"Hey, Sakuno." Erina nodded to her. Sakuno was the only one out of them she could call a friend, seeing as she hated Horio and Tomoka and Kachiro and Katsuo were seemingly afraid of her.

"Hi guys." Kimiko said. "What's up?"

"Nothing senpai." Tomoka jumped up, eager to talk to the upperclassman. Erina mentally rolled her eyes at her. "What about you?"

"Nothing much." Kimiko said. She pulled out a bento box out of her pack and handed it to Sakuno. "I just wanted to give this back to Sakuno-chan." She turned to her. "They were delicious."

"A-Arigatou." Sakuno said, blushing.

Tomoka turned to her friend. "So that's what happened to it, Sakuno-chan. I thought you were going to give it to him."

"I-I w-wanted to give it to, K-Kimiko-senpai." Sakuno stuttered.

"You should give it to him!" Tomoka exclaimed.

Erina sighed in frustration. Here it was again. Tomoka and her loud voice.

"Who's he?"

Erina turned to her senpai, ignoring Sakuno and Tomoka.

"She's talking about Echizen Ryoma." Erina explained. "Sakuno has a crush on him."

"Really?" Kimiko asked.

"That's the one." Erina nodded. "He's pretty popular and he's a good player from what I heard." She leaned towards her senpai. "Even Rizu likes him."

"He isn't just a good player, Kimiko-senpai." Tomoka turned to the two varsity players. "Ryoma-sama's the best!"

"Oh God." Erina muttered, tugging on her painful ears.

"Where is he?" Kimiko asked.

"Echizen's over there, Kimiko-senpai." Katsuo said, pointing over to the table where the regulars were sitting.

"Oh, I see." Kimiko said.

Erina looked up at her. Her senpai had a mischievous look in her eye.

"Ne Sakuno-chan?"

"Um…h-hai?"

"Do you want Echizen-kun, to come over and sit with you?"

Sakuno blushed so hard Erina thought she would burst any moment. Tomoka, on the other hand, squealed, as the three boys looked at their senpai in surprise.

"Oh, she'd love that Kimiko-senpai." Tomoka exclaimed.

"K-Kimiko-senpai….I…"

"Ok. Come on, Erina."

Erina followed as Kimiko walked over to where the Seigaku regulars where sitting. She inwardly smirked.

This was going to be good.

Erina and Kimiko were nearing the table where the regulars where seated, but before they could even arrive, someone at the table spotted them.

"Kimiko-senpai!" A spiky-haired junior jumped up and waved at them. Erina didn't know him, but her senpai did.

"Ohayo Momoshiro-kun." Kimiko greeted him when they got near. She pushed her glasses higher up on her nose and gave him a smile. The rest of the people at the table looked at them.

Kimiko turned to this scary-looking guy. "Ohayo, Kaidoh-kun."

Erina was a bit surprised when he hissed.

"Fsshh…ohayo, Kimiko-senpai." He said.

"Excuse me." Kimiko turned to the people at the table. Erina was surprised at how calm she seemed to look at the presence of all those guys. "But can I please talk to Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma stood up and walked over to her. "Kimiko-senpai?"

Kimiko smiled down at him. "Ohayo Echizen-kun. Listen." She bent down and whispered into his ear.

Erina was surprised when her usually cool and arrogant classmate blushed a bit. The problem was everyone else noticed it too, especially as the boy was quite pale and any color would immediately be noticed.

"Ok?" Kimiko smiled at him.

Ryoma nodded and simply walked off. Everyone watched as he approached a heavily blushing Sakuno and a squealing Tomoka.

Erina looked up at her senpai, feeling a bit impressed.

"O-Ochibi went over to Sakuno-chan!" A redhead shouted. He grabbed his companion. "Oishi, he went over to Sakuno-chan!"

"I-I can see that Eiji."

Momoshiro whistled. He didn't seem too surprised. "Nice job, Kimiko-senpai."

"It was nothing." Kimiko shrugged.

She turned back to the table and bowed to them. "Gomenasai for making Echizen-kun leave, but I really think it's much better for him to be there, don't you?"

She smiled at them and bowed again.

"Oh, Momoshiro-kun, Kaidoh-kun," She turned to the two. "Don't tell Murata-sensei I told you this, but you passed the test."

Momoshiro let out a whoop of delight as Kaidoh let out a sigh of relief.

"Arigatou Kimiko-senpai." They said.

Kimiko placed a hand on Erina's shoulder and turned to leave, but a voice stopped her.

"I never thought Echizen would approach a girl on the request of a senpai."

Erina turned back to see Fuji-senpai looking at Kimiko-senpai's back. She knew he purposely wanted Kimiko-senpai to hear him.

Kimiko turned back and gave him a cold look.

"Well, if you take offense at me having done something that you, as Echizen-kun's teammates and friends, should have done, then I apologize. Gomen."

With that, Erina was dragged off by her vice-captain, but not before she saw a surprising sight.

She thought she just saw Fuji-senpai open his eyes.

* * *

Fuji closed his eyes just as Eiji and the others turned to him.

"Woah." Eiji said. "She was mean."

"Nah." Momoshiro spoke up. "Kimiko-senpai wasn't really being mean. She just hates it when people question her like that. Sometimes she can be a bit weird, but she's really cool. Don't mind her much, Fuji-senpai. I'm sure she didn't mean it like that."

"How do you know her, Momoshiro?" Taka-san asked.

"Oh. Well, last week baka Mamushi and I got into a fight in the hall and ended up in detention." Momoshiro explained, ignoring Kaidoh's glare at being called a baka and a mamushi. "Murata-sensei punished us by failing us in the test he gave."

"How does that involve her?" Inui asked, his notebook and pen out and a grin on his face as he started writing.

"Murata-sensei asked Kimiko-senpai to look after us during detention. We don't know how, but she managed to convince Murata-sensei to give us the test so we don't flunk."

"Really?" Eiji asked, thinking. "How come I don't know her, nya?"

"Ahem."

Everyone turned to Inui.

The dataman started talking.

"Katayama Kimiko from Class 3-5. Height and Weight: unknown. Date of Birth: unknown. Age: 14 years. Hair color: Dark brown. Eye color: unknown, on account of wearing eyeglasses. She is the fukubuchou of the girl's volleyball varsity."

"Really?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah." Momoshiro nodded. "She told me that, but I've never seen her play."

"But from what I've heard, the girl's volleyball team is winning a lot of competitions lately." Taka-san said. "But I've never watched them play either."

"I don't think any of us have watched the volleyball team play." Oishi said. "But they're doing very well it seems."

"They're competitions usually coincides on the same day as our matches." Tezuka said.

Fuji suddenly remembered what Aya said the day before.

_You and Kimiko-senpai are so much alike. You really should meet her, Fuji-senpai. You'll find you have a lot in common._

"The volleyball team has always been highly active." Inui said. "But since Katayama Kimiko-san, Date Ikumi-san and BC-san became varsity players in their freshmen year, our volleyball team has become one of the best in the nation."

"Nya, I didn't know that. Kakkoii." Eiji said. He jumped up. "We should meet them!"

Fuji gazed at the table where Ryoma was. He was talking to a blushing Sakuno, as the freshman trio tried to keep Tomoka from bothering them.

Indeed, this Katayama Kimiko seemed to be somebody interesting.

* * *

**Math Class – Last Period**

Although there was a student sitting in-between him and his target, Fuji had no trouble keeping tabs on Katayama Kimiko. This was the last class of the day and, fortunately for Fuji, it was a class they had together.

Since the class started, Fuji couldn't see anything that interesting about her. She was quiet, only talking when asked, taking notes diligently and attentive in class.

She seemed to be a normal hard-working student.

Then it happened.

Noda-sensei had a particularly difficult problem on the board. Since no one was raising a hand to answer, he called on the girl sitting between Fuji and Kimiko. The girl, Akane, stood up nervously. When she stood up, something fell out of her pocket.

The girl let out a squeak as Noda-sensei managed to grab the Rubik's cube before she did.

He gave the girl a piercing stare.

"What is this?"

"I-it's a-a…a Rubik's cube, Noda-sensei." Akane answered softly.

"And what are you doing with this?" Noda-sensei asked.

Noda-sensei hated toys.

"I…I…Ano…"

"She got it from me, Noda-sensei."

Everyone turned to Kimiko.

"Gomenasai." She said.

"Ah, is that so, Katayama-san?" Noda-sensei said, tossing the cube back to Akane.

Noda-sensei looked down at her. "Katayama-san, if you answer the problem on the board correctly, you will be spared from a trip to the principal's office."

Fuji watched Kimiko with interest. Noda-sensei was known for giving difficult problems that you won't be able to answer unless you read the next chapters in the book for your upcoming lessons. And hardly anyone did that.

Answering some of his difficult problems was usually Noda-sensei's way of punishing students. It's either you get it right, or you go to detention.

Fuji had a feeling that Katayama Kimiko knew that rule very well.

And she did.

Kimiko looked at the blackboard. She pushed her glasses up her nose, stood up and went over to the blackboard.

She turned back to her teacher.

"I can't answer this, Noda-sensei."

"Ha!" Noda-sensei laughed. "You know what to do, Katayama-san."

"But-"

"Detention!"

"The thing is-"

"NOW!"

Kimiko simply nodded, grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

"And that is why you should learn better than to bring toys in the room, or back-talk to a teacher." Noda-sensei said. "Now, we will continue with the lesson."

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Koshino Hanako, a Math and Science teacher and the famed coach of the girl's volleyball varsity team, walked in.

Koshino Hanako, Seigaku's girl's volleyball varsity coach, was an attractive woman in her early thirties. A kind woman who always smiled, she doesn't look like much of a coach, but three consecutive volleyball championships during her high school years, leading her team to the Girl's Youth Volleyball World Championship as well as other major competitions, belie her gentle appearance.

In a shorter term, she was a volleyball shark.

And everyone knew it.

"What are you doing here?" Noda-sensei asked.

"I need to talk to Katayama Kimiko." Koshino-sensei said.

"I sent her to the principal's office."

Koshino-sensei raised an eyebrow. "And why?"

Noda-sensei crossed his arms. "She bought a Rubik's cube to class."

"Is that why you sent her to detention?" Koshino-sensei asked, her voice growing louder. "You cranky old man, just because you can't solve it you shouldn't take it out on a student!"

"I'm not cranky! And don't call me old!" Noda-sensei shouted. "I'm just forty-seven years old!"

"There's nothing 'just' about being forty-seven, you stubborn old man!" Koshino-sensei shouted back. She turned around, only to see the problem on the board.

"What is this?"

Noda-sensei gave her a look of satisfaction. "Katayama-san couldn't solve it."

"Of course she couldn't solve it!" Koshino-sensei shouted. "The problem is wrong! It's impossible to solve it! You won't even get a negative answer!"

Noda-sensei froze. Everyone in class remained quiet, until someone in the back snickered, making a few others snicker and laugh quietly.

"You sent my fukubuchou and varsity player to the principal's office because of a toy and a problem that was impossible to solve!" Koshino-sensei shouted. She grabbed the stubborn old man by the arm and dragged him off. "Apologize to her!"

As soon as the two teachers were out of the room, Akane stood up.

"I have to go see, Kimiko-chan." She muttered before running out of the room.

After ten more minutes of waiting, it wasn't long before everyone else started leaving. Although it was still a good half hour before classes ended, Koshino-sensei seemed to have Noda-sensei tied up at the moment.

Fuji, on the other hand, stayed put.

He glanced over to Kimiko's seat.

The door slid open, and Katayama Kimiko walked in.

She seemed to be in a hurry and didn't seem to notice Fuji.

The tensai watched as Kimiko grabbed a pen and what looked to be a small notebook from her pocket. She pushed her glasses higher up on her nose and hurriedly scribbled something in. She pulled out something else from her pocket and placed it and the notebook on the table on top of Noda-sensei's book. She immediately walked out.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Fuji grabbed his bag and stood up. He went over and saw the Rubik's cube placed over what looked to be a small booklet, a booklet on techniques on how to solve a Rubik's cube. He took it and opened it.

_Noda-sensei, don't give up! You can solve it!  
_

Fuji couldn't help smiling.

Interesting. Very interesting, indeed.

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Middle School – Gymnasium**

**Monday; 4:00 p.m. (After school practice)**

Speed. I am speed.

"Cousin, coming at you!"

Rizu's eyes flashed open and the small freshman ran towards the direction of the ball. She hit it back to her older cousin Yori, maintaining perfect form.

"Nice one!" Yori shouted. "Back at you!" She hit back the volleyball, sending it in the other side of the court from where Rizu was standing. In the blink of an eye, the freshman managed to reach the ball and sent it sailing back with a perfect shot.

"Good shot, Rizu!" Kimiko shouted from the sidelines with a smile.

Rizu smiled, happy that her senpai was pleased.

Speed.

That was her forte.

Yori rolled her eyes at seeing her younger cousin showing off for their senpai.

A memory surfaced in her mind as she watched her cousin waving at her beloved idol.

She could still remember it.

The match that failed to get her into the varsity last year.

Last year when the volleyball tryouts were held, Yori, as well as five other girls, had a match against a member of varsity. It was a match against Kimiko-senpai.

One against six hardly seemed fair, but Kimiko was among the best of the best and no one was surprised when she managed to beat them, even with a handicap. But then again, for someone like Kimiko a match against six inexperienced players wasn't really much of a handicap to begin with.

Needless to say, Yori and the others lost. Everyone expected it. The whole team wasn't really synchronized and everyone was hogging the ball for the attention of the coach, captain and the varsity members.

None of them got in.

Yori could remember it well. As the six of them sat down on the courts, tired, breathless and bickering, Kimiko walked towards them, not even sweating or breathless.

Yori was shocked.

Were they that easy to beat?

The truth was, yes they were.

"_Volleyball is a team sport."_ Kimiko had said, looking down on them all with a hard look._ "When you play, you play with the team. You don't play for your own benefit and you don't play for anyone outside the court. You play first and foremost for the people in the same side of the court as where you're standing."_

"_Remember that."_

And she walked away.

"Yori-chan!"

Yori snapped back to reality.

"Mou…" Rizu frowned at the older Seto. "Are you ok?"

Yori nodded, hiding a frown, and jumped up, hitting the ball and continuing with their rally.

* * *

"Hmm…seems like Rizu-chan's in perfect form today."

Kimiko looked over at her teammate and the volleyball team's junior manager and data expert, half-American and half-Japanese Liana Dwight, a.k.a. Ree.

"Then again, what else could you expect from Kimiko-fukubuchou's protégé?" Liana smiled.

She and Kimiko turned back to the cousins, watching as the varsity's pint-sized dash princess easily hit two consecutive balls sent by Yori into opposite sides of the court.

"Haven't seen you all day, Ree." Kimiko said.

Liana stood beside her vice-captain. "I was at the Audio-Visual Room watching movie clips of Mizoguchi Gakuen's last match. I'll be an easy win."

Kimiko gave her a sideway glance of disapproval at her words. "They're good players, included in the top 15 best teams in last year's national championships. Just because we beat them last year doesn't mean it'll be the same now."

Liana laughed. "I wouldn't have said that if I didn't have the info to back it up, Kimiko-fukubuchou."

She handed Kimiko her clipboard. Kimiko took it and read through Liana's notes on their next opponents.

"Kimiko! Ree!"

The two looked up to see their captain and coach approaching. Kimiko and Liana stood to attention, bowing to their coach.

"Koshino-sensei." The two said to their coach.

"Koshino-sensai, thanks for helping me with Noda-sensei." Kimiko said.

"It was no problem." Koshino-sensei said, shrugging. "That stuffy old man is always so cranky."

"Varsity! Assemble!" Ikumi shouted.

The other members of the volleyball club quickly scooted over to another court, giving the varsity their privacy. The Seto cousins quickly stopped their game, walking over to where the others were. Erina, who was doing drills, went over to where BC was snoozing on a bench and dragged her sleepy form over to the group.

Ikumi did a quick head-count. "Where's Mariko?"

"Here!" Mariko shouted, coming out from the locker room and bounding over to them. "Some girls needed help in the locker room." She quickly explained, before standing close to her best friend.

Ikumi counted them up, her, Kimiko-fukubuchou, Mariko, BC, Erina and Ree. Eight varsity members out of eight.

"All accounted for." Koshino-sensei said. She turned to Ikumi. "Captain?"

Ikumi nodded and turned to her team. "We have news about the match with Mizo Gakuen for next week." Ikumi said. "Due to unfortunate matters, Mizo's varsity is out of commission and unable to compete."

"What?" All of them exclaimed, except for Kimiko and BC. The latter was suddenly wide awake. Kimiko on the other hand, grew cautious. This was big news.

Liana grabbed her clipboard from Kimiko, waving it in front of her coach and captain's faces. "B-But…I-I've got…data…for…for easy win…"

Koshino patted her player on the arm. "I know Ree-chan. You aren't the only one disappointed." Koshino sighed, placing a hand over her chest. "And I was so looking forward to seeing their handsome coach, Hiro-san."

Everyone, except for a still-stunned Liana, rolled their eyes. Koshino-san has had a crush on Mizo's coach in forever. It can be unbearable, not to mention embarrassing particularly the first match they had with the said school and their own coach ended up cheering for the wrong team.

"Shouldn't you be worrying more about the team than their coach?" Erina asked, exasperated at their coach's antics.

Koshino turned to Erina. "Oh pish-posh. The team can handle themselves, but my poor Hiro-san must be so worried." Koshino started dancing around, hearts in her eyes. "My poor Hiro-san, having to suffer the sight of his team incapacitated. How he must be suffering."

Kimiko turned to Ikumi.

"Incapacitated?"

Ikumi nodded. "They had a match two days ago against Itokawa Chuu."

Everyone grew quiet.

Kimiko's eyes widened and a feeling of pity surged through her for the Mizo varsity.

Ito Chuu has one of the most dangerous varsity teams ever. Their players were not only skilled, but they were strong and ruthless, going as far as to physically handicap their opponents before and after and also during or in-between matches. They were more notorious for harming other players during matches though. Although infamous, every match they were in was considered a big deal, as the casualties are major.

Their violence and tendency to hurt other players resulted in them being disqualified from all major competitions for three consecutive years. Surprisingly, this year a member of the national board allowed them to compete again. The decision to allow them back in the game caused a national scandal, but the decision remained final.

And having been away from the main scene for three years made the Ito Chuu varsity hungry for matches.

"What are the casualties?" Mariko asked.

Ikumi winced. "All seven of their varsity players were injured; four were rushed to the hospital from shoulder dislocation and sprained wrists; one with a head injury and their fukubuchou with an eye wound and almost broke her neck."

"How about Miya-san?" Rizu asked.

Miya, the captain of Mizo Gakuen was a good friend of them. Heck, they were good friends with the whole team.

Ikumi couldn't speak, so Koshino put aside her precious Hiro-san and told them.

"Miya is in the hospital with a coma."

Everyone froze.

"A-a coma?" Yori asked, feeling a cold chill up her spine. "H-how did that happen?"

Koshino crossed her arms in front of her chest. "From what I heard, Miya jumped in front of her teammate to save her from Ito Chuu's strongest spiker. It hit her square on the head, sending her crashing to the metal benches."

"And I was told that…" Koshino turned to Ikumi.

Ikumi continued. "In lieu of Mizoguchi Gakuen, we're going to have a match next week…"

"…Against Ito Chuu."

* * *

**A/N:** Was that a cliffie? Because I think it was. OMG! The evil cliffie strikes again!

To all my "Ballads" readers, you know what I mean, but to those who don't know… I am notorious for putting in dreaded cliffhangers and then not updating in a long time. I particularly like putting cliffies in the middle of extremely dramatic and suspenseful moments.

BWAHAHAHA!

But anyway, I am once again asking for reviews and critiques if you have any. I've now introduced the eight volleyball players and their coach, Koshino-sensei. If you're a bit confused, here's an easier way to memorize them:

Remember the word KIMBERLY.

K – Kimiko

I – Ikumi

M – Mariko

B – BC

E – Erina

R – Rizu

L- Liana/Ree

Y – Yori

I was incredibly bored when I was making this story and was having difficulty remembering the names I initially decided on using, so I made this one. The first four are all seniors, the next two are freshmen and the last two are juniors. Easy.

I hope you guys won't get confused, because you have to be at least semi-familiar with all of them. Kimiko's passion is volleyball, so it'll be wrong to ignore the people she's closest too.

And if anyone's wondering what the deal is with Ryoma. I think it's perfectly simple.

Ryoma is surrounded with the regulars, who are all guys, and since he is friends with them, it is a lot easier for him to disregard what they're saying and their frustration at him being dense. Kimiko, on the other hand, is a female and an upperclassman. It won't be easy for him to disregard a request from her.

And if you're going to say something contradictory to that, I will tell you that that strategy works and has been applied in real life. My older cousin, who is a graduating college student, used it on this guy who her younger sister has a crush on. She asked really nicely in a cutesy voice and the pretty eyes.

I was there when it happened. I almost threw up my lunch. The cutesy voice was so fake.

Anyway, that's all for now. I am now going to work on the third chapter.

Take care.

Rai

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's the third chapter. Hope you guys will like it.

I'll save the Author's Note for the end.

Thanks again to those who reviewed, as well as those who put the story in Alerts and Faves.

Thanks are due to the reviewers:

**xxArianaxx** and **xzlioness** – for proving how effective, as well as ineffective, the ask-Ryoma method is. You guys made me smile.

**LivelyRose** – I'll try but I'm not promising anything. I am having extreme difficulty with it, but I'll try.

**Archerygrl1992** – A volleyball fan who would hopefully help me in future volleyball matches. Thank you!

**towa no yume** – one of my usual readers! I love you! Thanks for reading again!

**i****nvisible-gurl** – your review made me smile. Thanks!

**anonymous jane**, **AppleShortCake**, **PlacidRascal**, **syNemYoA** – Thanks so much!

**Skoellya** – Thanks so much once again for your help.

**Summary:** I am thinking of changing it, due to me thinking about all future happenings...Hmm...

**Pairings:** Since you read the first chapter, you should know what.

* * *

_**Perfect Combination**_

_RaiPhoenix015_

_Dedicated to:_

_PlacidRascal_

_Special thanks to:_

_syuusuke's girl_

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen High School**

**Tuesday; History Class**

Mariko sighed as their history teacher droned on and on about something or the other. It was only fifteen minutes into the class and she was bored already.

Mariko couldn't really look out the window despite her boredom, as somebody else was sitting in-between her and the window.

Not that he wasn't more interesting than what was outside a grimy old window.

Mariko snuck a sideways glance at Tezuka Kunimitsu, the highly-respected buchou of the tennis team. She watched as he listened attentively to their teacher, the long and slim fingers of his left hand diligently writing notes.

Mariko suddenly remembered that she should be writing notes too, but she dismissed that. She could always con some of her guy classmates to lend her theirs. There was an advantage to being popular among the males.

Mariko continued in her silent observation of her seatmate.

It wasn't that she liked Tezuka. Sure, she admits that he is gorgeous and highly attractive, but he really wasn't her type. She didn't dig guys who are about as emotional as a rock.

And he sure was hot, she'd give him that.

But she had her eyes set on someone else.

Unfortunately though, he wasn't in her class at this moment.

Mariko shrunk down on her seat, taking care to seem too noticeable to her teacher. Her thoughts drifted to yesterday's news.

They have a match against Ito Chuu next week.

Ito Chuu was potential suicide.

And Mariko sure as hell didn't want to die early.

Kimiko, on the other hand, would probably stand in front of a speeding dump truck, a rampaging dinosaur, a charging elephant and a zillion fangirls if it would help her improve her game.

Sometimes her best friend was too obsessed.

Sure, Mariko's passionate about volleyball, but she had her share of other hobbies too.

Like going to the mall for instance, or going after guys.

Sure. Kimiko allowed Mariko, her mom and other friends to drag her to the mall, but she doesn't do anything in there. And her interest in boys was about the same as Tezuka's emotional level.

Zilch. None. Nada. Zero.

Mariko was starting to think that getting her best friend a boyfriend was impossible.

In the first place, whatever made her think it was possible anyway?

Then again, Mariko did love playing matchmaker.

And Kimiko was the biggest obstacle she has ever encountered in her career.

Mariko's gaze switched to the person sitting two seats down on the row to her right.

Fuji Shusuke.

Truth be told, Mariko found him quite interesting.

Ignoring the fact that Mariko found all handsome guys in their year interesting, she found Fuji particularly interesting because she had heard about Aya-chan confessing her feelings to Fuji and how he turned her down gently. As a matchmaker, that aroused her curiosity.

Fuji was a regular. He was popular and sought-after by the opposite sex, even the same sex as he.

How could he turn down Aya-chan?

Well, sure she was an underclassman, but she knew other girls in her year who confessed their feelings to him as well, only to be turned down.

Mariko believed that there are several factors that turn a man on, age, looks, personality and gender.

Fuji's problem wasn't age, as he seemed to like everyone equally and not on whether they are freshmen, juniors or seniors.

And Mariko didn't really think he was gay, although he seemed even prettier than her.

So maybe it was the looks and the personality that get him.

Mariko knew that Fuji's world was all about tennis and that he was a really nice guy, popular and smart.

Sorta like Kimi, except she wasn't a guy and she sure as hell couldn't see how popular she was.

Mariko's eyes widened.

That's it!

"Aikawa-san, you seem to know the answer."

"Eh?"

It took Mariko a few seconds to realize she had shouted at loud.

"U-Um…gomenasai, sensei." Mariko said with a bow. "But I wanted to use the bathroom."

Their teacher let out an exasperated sigh. "Sure. Go ahead." He said.

Mariko bowed to him and bounded out, giving Fuji a glance as she passed.

This was going to be perfect!

With that, Mariko went out of the room happily.

Not only had she found her target, she also has a chance to walk by her koibito's classroom and see him. Mariko couldn't see anything interesting happening in history today, so she'll just skip for now and see her koibito. It was his lunch period right now, same as Kimi.

* * *

**English Class**

Tok…Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Costa-san!"

"Hai, Ishino-sensei?"

"_Please… stop tapping… your pen on… the table."_ Ishino-sensei said in English, albeit slow and with a bit of an accent.

"_I understand, ma'am. I won't do it again."_ Belinda said in a bored tone, getting just the tiniest bit amused at how her teacher's eyebrow raised as she processed the words.

"_Ma'am, can I please go to the bathroom?"_ BC continued on.

Ishino-sensei, knowing the English word 'bathroom', nodded.

BC walked down the hall, completely in the opposite direction from where the bathrooms were located. Coming from a wealthy family and having traveled frequently between Italy and the States, she knew English as if it was her mother tongue. She wouldn't lose anything with skipping a class.

Her thoughts drifted to yesterday's news.

A match against Ito Chuu.

The sound of it was enough to send her blood pumping adrenaline.

Having joined the mainstream after three years of lying dormant, Ito Chuu was, as of now, the team to beat.

And BC wasn't one of the riskiest volleyball players in the nation for nothing.

This was definitely a challenge she wanted to face head-on.

* * *

BC entered the library, waving to the librarian. She headed straight for the back of the room.

"Today is Tuesday, Costa-san and the second time you skipped English class." The librarian said before she was out of ear-shot.

Almost every faculty member in school knew that Belinda was notorious for skipping English classes. It was useless even reprimanding her for it as she can pass the subject even without going to classes once. But it helped to once in a while remind her that totally skipping the class won't let her graduate.

"Hai." BC said.

BC approached one of the tables.

"Hey there." She said.

Ikumi barely looked up from writing notes.

"Skipping again?" She asked, as BC sat down.

"Yup. I decided to join you in your study period."

Silence enveloped the two seniors.

"Have you and Koshino-sensei decided yet?" BC asked.

Ikumi kept on writing, though BC noticed a slight pause after she asked her question.

"Koshino-sensei did tell us to think about it." Ikumi answered. "Since the match will be on Monday next week that gives us enough time to think about whether or not we want to play."

"Uh-huh." BC said.

"You still haven't answered my question, though."

Ikumi stopped writing and smiled. BC wasn't one to fool. She put her pen down and faced her teammate and closest friend.

"You know what our decision is B." She said.

BC let out a low whistle. "So you and Koshino-sensei are really going to do that, Ku?" She asked, using the friendly moniker she only used on her friend when they were alone.

"She won't take that lightly, you know." BC said.

"We know that." Ikumi said, massaging her temple. "Kimiko will definitely want to play them, but…"

"Yeah, I know." BC nodded. "Most of us aren't ready yet, Mariko, the cousins, the brat and Ree."

"You're ready to take them on?" Ikumi asked with a smile.

BC shrugged. "You know me, I'm a risk-taker. The thought of playing Ito Chuu is a challenge I want to face and I'm willing to play them anytime. But I'm not stupid. I won't risk getting anyone in varsity injured just to satisfy my risky blood."

"Very noble of you, B." Ikumi said, laughing lightly.

"How about you, Ku? Do you want to play them?"

Ikumi thought about it. "I would want to, but even I have to face the fact that the match is suicide."

"And you're Ikumi-meishu." BC said with a smirk. "Varsity has to come first before your own personal satisfaction."

"Oh, don't give me the meishu thing." Ikumi said with a grin.

The two friends then lapsed into silence.

"There's something else." BC said. "You know all about Kimiko and the cousins, right?"

Ikumi nodded with a sigh. "I'm afraid that really isn't something I can do anything about. Rizu and Kimiko still don't notice it?"

BC shook her head. "Not yet, as far as I know. Aren't we going to do anything?"

"What can we do?" Ikumi asked with a sad smile.

"I think some are starting to notice, particularly Ree. She isn't our resident brain for nothing." BC said.

"It's best if we leave it alone." Ikumi said. "At least for now, B."

BC nodded. "Sure, at least until the dam bursts."

Ikumi simply nodded at that.

* * *

**Lunch Break**

"Skipping lunch?"

Rizu looked up. She smiled.

"Ohayo Ree-chan-senpai."

"Hey." Liana said, sitting down on the steps beside her friend. "What are you doing at a place like this?" Liana waved a hand at their surroundings.

The two were currently sitting on the 'ghost steps' in-between the second and third floor. The 'ghost steps' was the stairway located near the back of the school mostly used by the janitors and generally avoided by the students and teachers.

Rizu shrugged, leaning back on the steps. "Nothing, just wanted some time to think."

"Uh-huh." Liana nodded. She pulled out three bentos and two pairs of chopsticks from her backpack. "Here. Okaasan made too many. Good thing we have the same lunch period."

"Arigato, Ree-chan-senpai." Rizu smiled, taking one of the bento boxes.

The freshman watched as her upperclassman tied her hair into a bun. She then pulled out her trusty clipboard, a notebook and a pen from her bag and started writing, pausing once in a while to pop food in her mouth.

Liana noticed her kouhai staring. "Is something wrong, Rizu-chan?"

"I was just wondering what you're doing, senpai."

"I'm trying to come up with something for the match next week." Liana said. She then bit the end of her pen and started reading her notes.

The match is on Monday next week. Today's Tuesday and that still gives Liana enough time to try and gather data but, although she had five to six days to gather data, that still doesn't give her and the varsity enough time to train and to work on the data she gathers.

Liana didn't want to tell anyone, but the truth was…

It was hopeless.

They will lose.

Liana highly doubted that her senpais didn't know that, but her senpais think differently. If they wanted to compete, she had to show them something, anything to help them play.

Maybe not to win but, at least, to play.

She had to come up with something.

"Ree-chan-senpai?"

"Yeah?"

Rizu placed the bento to one said and looked down at her feet, wringing her hands together.

"D-Do you really think Koshino-sensei and Ikumi-meishu will let us compete?"

Liana, knowing the freshman's doubts, thought about it.

"Well, Ree-chan, I don't really know." Liana said honestly. "You know they're both always concerned about the welfare of the team, but well..."

"Kimi-chan-senpai, would want to play, would she?" Rizu suddenly asked.

Liana bit her lip.

That was one of her main concerns.

Kimiko was ruthless when it came to competing in matches. Improving her game is important to her.

She was strong…

But sometimes a bit too strong.

"Honestly speaking Rizu-chan, she might. You know how Kimiko-fukubuchou is." Liana said, giving a weak laugh.

"Senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to play them?" Rizu asked. "Because, I don't. I'm scared of them."

"There's nothing wrong with not wanting to play them, Rizu-chan." Liana said, placing an arm around her kouhai's shoulders. "We're unprepared. It's natural to not want to play them and to be scared."

Rizu shook her head. "But I don't want to let Kimi-chan-senpai down. If she wants to play then I want to play."

Liana looked at the freshman with a fond smile.

She really was Kimiko-fukubuchou's protégé.

"Can I tell you something, Rizu-chan?" Liana asked.

"What is it Ree-chan-senpai?"

"I feel like I let you all down." Liana admitted, sending Rizu an awkward smile.

Rizu looked at her in confusion. "Why?"

Liana sighed. "I should have had data on Ito Chuu, even if everyone assumed that they would be out again for this year. And I should have gathered information once I heard that they're back."

Rizu shook her head. "Ree-chan-senpai, you didn't do anything wrong. You're the smartest one in varsity. Not having data once in a while won't change that."

Liana smiled, giving the younger girl a hug. "Arigato, Rizu-chan."

Rizu hugged her back. "It's ok, so don't feel bad anymore, senpai."

"Yeah." Liana nodded. She looked at her notes and then swept them all into her bag.

"It's no use thinking about it for now until the Koshino-sensei, Ikumi-meishu and Kimiko-fukubuchou comes up with a decision." She said and started eating. "Let's eat."

After a while, Rizu suddenly remembered something.

"Ne Ree-chan-senpai, isn't it Kimi-chan-senpai's lunch period during Tuesday the same as ours?"

"Now that I think about it, it is." Liana said. "Shall we go look for her?"

Rizu nodded. "Yup!"

* * *

**Class 3-5**

Mariko knocked at Kimi's classroom door. Her best friend's room is located before her koibito's room, so she might as well say hi to her before seeing him.

"Ohayo, Aikawa-san." One of Kimiko's classmates greeted her. "Looking for Katayama-san?"

Mariko nodded. "Hai. Have you seen her?"

He shook his head. "No. Sorry. As soon as lunch started, she left."

"I see." Mariko smiled. "Thanks."

Mariko stepped out of the room.

Where could she be?

Mariko was surprised when someone suddenly hugged her from behind.

"Mari-chan-senpai!"

"Oh, ohayo Rizu-chan." Mariko said. "Ohayo Ree-chan."

"Ohayo, Mariko-senpai." Liana said.

"What are you two doing here?" Mariko asked.

"We were looking for Kimiko-fukubuchou." Liana said.

"Are you looking for her too?" Rizu asked.

"Yup." Mariko nodded. "But I have a feeling we all know where she is right now."

"Let's go!" Rizu jumped up.

Liana's brow furrowed in thought. "Mariko-senpai, don't you have a class now?"

Mariko waved her question away. "Never mind that. Let's go! Let's use the long way. I want to see my koibito."

Liana rolled her eyes as Rizu giggled.

"Come on."

* * *

**Gymnasium**

Erina sighed as Yori and Kimiko continued their rally.

This has been going on for quite some time now. Erina and Kimiko hadn't eaten yet, while Yori skipped classes just to play with the other girl.

Her senpais were too obsessed with the game.

Then again, Kimiko didn't become one of the best players in the nation sitting down.

And it was Kimiko who Yori constantly challenges.

Erina watched as Yori and Kimiko hit the volleyball back and forth. Yori jumped up and did one of her power shots, but Kimiko easily hit it back. Erina could practically hear Yori gritting her teeth.

Erina leaned back on her seat.

Seriously, playing each other wasn't going to answer their question of whether or not they want to play Ito Chuu or not.

Kimiko, being Kimiko, wanted to play. No questions asked about that. But her position as vice-captain and as an upperclassman is obviously making her have doubts on whether or not she wanted to put her team out on a limb.

Yori, on the other hand, wanted to play for reasons Erina couldn't really comprehend.

She knew all about the Rizu issue, but she couldn't see how that connected to Yori wanting to play.

"Hey guys!"

No one looked up, as Erina already knew who it was and the two were busy concentrating on their game.

Mariko, Rizu and Liana walked inside the gymnasium. Mariko and Liana sat down beside Erina on the bleachers, while Rizu went to the side of the court to watch her cousin and idol play.

The three newcomers have barely settled in when someone came.

"What is going on in here?"

All the varsity players couldn't ignore that voice. The three on the bleachers quickly stood up. Rizu gave a squeak and evaded the ball that her cousin had accidentally hit at a wrong angle after hearing the voice. Kimiko, on the other had, simply looked at Koshino-sensei, knowing they were about to get it.

Koshino-sensei was absolutely livid.

"Why is everyone at the gym?" She shouted, her voice echoing all through the venue. "Have you all forgotten that you have classes and some other places to be?"

The six remained quiet.

"SCAT! Get going!"

* * *

**Science Class**

Kimiko suppressed a yawn. She pushed her glasses up her nose and continued writing the notes on the blackboard. Thankfully, this was her last class of the day, but after playing Yori earlier, she was a bit tired. Checking her watch, she saw that there was still around half an hour of class left. She sighed and continued her note-takings.

The only good thing though was that Koshino-sensei wasn't her Science teacher this year. She already had to endure her coach's incessant lectures whenever she so much as breathed in class last year. Good thing their Science teacher for this year was a bit more laid-back.

Kimiko looked out the window for a brief moment. When she looked back down at her table, she was surprised to see a small blue note in the middle of her desk. She picked it up and quickly hid it under her desk before her teacher could see it. Kimiko pushed her glasses up her nose and unfolded the small note under her table, taking care not to be noticed.

Neat handwriting met her eyesight.

_Keep awake._

_Even our kind sensei is unforgiving when it comes to sleeping in class._

_Until the next note_

She turned it around. There was no name.

Kimiko wasn't up for practical jokes. She looked around, not caring whether or not the person who sent is was watching her.

But as she looked at the people seated around her, all of them were busy listening to the teacher, except of course for him.

Fuji Shusuke.

Although sitting at the next row behind Kimiko's seat, Kimiko could see that Fuji wasn't listening to their sensei. His book was up and was covering up a much smaller book.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and turned to the front. She glanced at the note again. She frowned a bit and tucked the note inside her pocket, taking care not to crumple it.

She opted to put the note out of her mind and focused on class.

After a while, Kimiko sighed as the bell rang for the end of classes. She stood up, gathering her things and tucking them in her bag. She accidentally hit her pen and quickly bent down to pick it up. She shook it, frowning at how the ink might have clogged up again. She turned to her table.

Another note was there.

Before picking it up, Kimiko looked around. There were only a few students left, but they were the cleaners and were busy doing their jobs.

She picked up the note. She though about not opening it, but curiosity was needling her so much that she opened it.

_Rest up tonight so as not to fall asleep in class,_

_From a concerned friend_

_Until the next note_

"Kimiko-san?"

Kimiko looked up, only to see Sugawara Kai, a sweet and slightly awkward boy and is one of the few guys in class that Kimiko thinks of as a good friend. Mariko was convinced that Kai seemed to have a crush on her, but Kimiko really paid that no mind.

"Hai Kai-kun?"

Kai blushed a bit. "A-ano…we're gonna clean up now."

"Oh I see. Gomen." Kimiko stood up, grabbing her bag. She was about to walk off, but suddenly turned and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Kai-kun?"

He turned around, his face turning a cute shade of red.

"H-Hai Kimiko-san?"

Kimiko briefly thought of asking Kai if maybe it was him who sent her the notes, particularly because he was sitting just behind her, or maybe ask him if he saw anyone pass her a note, when someone tackled Kimiko from behind.

"Kimi!" Mariko shouted happily, hugging her friend from behind. "Oh, hey Kai-kun."

"Ohayo Mariko-san." Kai said, with a small wave.

"Let's go Kimi!" Mariko smiled and tugged on her hand.

Kimiko pointed at Kai. "But I was-"

Mariko placed her hands on her waist. "We have a varsity meeting, or have you forgotten?"

Kimiko sighed. "Fine. Ja, Kai-kun."

With that, Kimiko left the room not having solved the mystery of the mysterious note-giver.

* * *

**Seigaku Gymnasium**

**Tuesday; 04:30 p.m. (After School Practice)**

Erina looked around at everyone gathered. For today, Koshino-senpai decided to postpone the varsity's usual practice for a meeting, so the only people in the gym where the varsity and their coach. Although she didn't say why, Erina was sure they all knew what this was about.

Koshino-sensei cleared her throat. "Ok. Let's talk. I have until Friday afternoon to give my decision to them." She looked at her players sitting down on the middle of the court in a circle. "But right now, I want to hear what everyone's thinking."

Erina glanced at Kimiko, who was seated opposite her.

She wasn't going to be surprised if Kimiko-senpai was going to push for a decision now.

And sure as heck, she did.

"Ree."

"Yeah?" Liana asked, as they all turned to Kimiko.

"First we need to know what you know about Ito Chuu." Kimiko said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "That would give us something to base our decision on."

Erina noticed the looks Koshino-sensei and Ikumi gave each other, but she opted not to acknowledge them and instead listened to what the team's brain and genius informant would say.

Not that she would be surprised at what Ree-senpai would say.

Sure enough…

"I have information on all the teams we will encounter, whether for nationals or even for inter-school competitions or practice sessions, but as for Ito Chuu…" Liana paused.

"I have none."

BC gave out a low whistle. "None?"

"Frankly speaking, in terms of actual data on formation, style and strategy, I have limited information that will be useful to us." Liana explained. "But since I have no idea of who their varsity players are and since I haven't seen any of their matches, what limited knowledge I know is useless. And considering the time we have, that will affect the effectiveness of what data I gather."

"I'm only a junior student, so it can be stated that I have no information on them partly due to my year, since Ito Chuu has been ineffective since I became varsity. In the case of our senpais…"

Liana pointed at all their senior players, Ikumi, Kimiko, BC and Mariko.

"They have never encountered them before, as Ito Chuu was put out of commission when they were all in their freshmen year."

Erina decided to state the obvious, getting a little irritated at why none of them would even go out and say it.

"In short, we're doomed."

Some of the others sighed.

"Well…"

Everyone turned to BC. The senior had a thoughtful look on her face, not like her usual sleepy look.

"What is it, BC-chan-senpai?" Rizu asked.

"We can still play them." BC lied down on the court and closed her eyes. "Go for potential suicide."

Erina inwardly smirked.

Trust BC-senpai to start the ball rolling.

BC-senpai was one of the riskiest players ever. It was natural of her to say something like that.

But she wasn't stupid.

Erina was interested to see how far her little comment would go.

Liana jumped up. "That's crazy!"

"What does that mean?" Yori turned to Mariko.

"What BC means," Mariko explained. "Is that we risk playing Ito Chuu so we can get information."

Koshino-sensei nodded slowly. "That is an option. What do you think?" She turned to Kimiko and Ikumi.

Erina carefully studied Ikumi-meishu.

Ikumi-meishu was the kind of captain whose first thought is what every match would do for the team.

Would it do them good? Or bad?

That was always her first question before going on to other decisions.

Erina was willing to bet that Ikumi-meishu's not risking it all on a single match, and is more concerned about the thoughts of a particular someone.

Ikumi placed her hand on her chin. "Strategically speaking, that would work to our advantage in the case of future matches, but the disadvantage is that there will be casualties. We don't want to end up like Mizo Gakuen and Miya-san."

"Do you want to go for it?" Koshino asked Ikumi.

Silence.

Erina turned to Kimiko-senpai, noticing that Koshino-sensei, Ikumi-meishu and BC-senpai also looked at her, admittedly a bit more subtly.

As expected…

"I want to."

In Erina's personal opinion, Kimiko-senpai was letting the thought of beating a strong opponent, a feared opponent, an impossible opponent, get to her too much.

She always was stubborn.

"B-But Kimiko-fukubuchou," Liana looked at her in shock. "Ito Chuu is, as BC-senpai said, 'potential suicide'."

Kimiko looked at everyone. "Simple. We play them, bringing out only the seniors, Rizu and Yori-"

"WHAT?" The cousins looked at her.

Even Erina was surprised. Kimiko-senpai was going to put the others out on a limb? Even if they weren't ready?

"All four seniors will be able to hold out much more in a way." Kimiko went on. "Rizu and Yori are our best combination. Rizu's the fastest out of all of us, and Yori acts as her support."

Rizu was near tears. "B-but…Ree-chan-senpai-"

"-Is our strategist and informant." Kimiko interrupted. "Ree needs to collect her data which is why she can't be put on court. Erina, on the other hand, has been out for a while because of her fever and her mom will most likely sue us if we put her in when she just recovered, so we can't risk her going out again. We can forfeit in the middle of a match once it gets too much."

Erina frowned. Her mom and state of health were an issue again, but truth be told, it was a bit comforting that she won't be put against blood-thirsty killers.

But even then, Kimiko-senpai was pushing at them to make a decision before they even decided for themselves.

Her stubbornness was playing her.

Then again, Kimiko-senpai never forfeits a match before it even begun.

She wasn't about to start now.

"We will vote on it." Koshino-sensei said.

Koshino-sensei looked so serious, no one even thought of arguing.

"Well, I don't want to play them." Rizu shook her head. "Miya-san is in the hospital. I don't want anyone to end up like that."

"Well, I'm going for it. We aren't going anywhere if we don't take a risk."

Warning bells resounded in Erina's mind.

By pushing the others at making a decision, Kimiko-senpai unconsciously pushed someone else.

"B-but…Yori-nee…" Rizu said, looking at her cousin in surprise.

"We shouldn't always be a baby about getting hurt." Yori said.

"Yori!" Mariko said warningly.

"The only rules that really matter are what we can do, and what we can't." Yori said. "We can do this if we try, but I guess not all of us are strong enough."

"Yori!" Mariko said again. "You're going too far!"

Rizu stood up and ran out of the gym.

"I'm going after her." Mariko jumped up and ran after the freshman.

"Yori. You will do drills tomorrow morning. You are not allowed to touch a volleyball until afternoon practice." Ikumi said sternly.

"Hai, Ikumi-meishu."

BC stood up. "Come on, kiddo. Let's get you home." With that, she led the junior student out of the gymnasium.

Erina sighed.

She knew this would happen, but she didn't think it would be so dramatic.

Liana suddenly grabbed Erina's arm and dragged her up.

"I'm taking Erina home." She said.

Erina was about to protest when Liana gave her arm a soft squeeze.

"Sure."

The two players walked out of the gymnasium.

As soon as they were near the gym's double doors, Liana dragged Erina to a corner. She gave her a shushing motion to which Erina nodded.

They watched the scene.

Koshino-sensei stood up from her seat.

"Well, I think we have all made a decision." She turned to Ikumi. "Ikumi, tell the others tomorrow morning that we will forfeit the match. I'll tell the board tomorrow morning of the decision."

"Understood Koshino-sensei." Ikumi said, standing up and bowing to the coach.

Kimiko remained sitting.

Koshino-sensei left the gymnasium, luckily using a different exit than the one near where Erina and Liana were hiding.

"You undermined my authority."

Liana and Erina looked at each other. This was the first time they heard that harsh tone from Ikumi-meishu.

Kimiko looked up at her. Ikumi was looking at her sternly.

"What?"

Even from the distance, the two could see and fell Ikumi's unforgiving glare. "Despite being the vice-captain, you still have no right to demoralize me by pushing to make a decision without my consent. And you certainly have no right to disrespect Koshino-sensei or the others like that."

Kimiko looked down on the ground.

"I know." She murmured.

"Do you really?" Ikumi asked, sarcasm seeping from her words.

"Did you think that challenging Ito Chuu, a team that would most likely harm our players, will make you stronger?" Ikumi continued. The two saw Kimiko flinch.

"Do you think that if you took a chance by challenging them, you would surpass _her_?"

Erina's brow furrowed.

Her? Who was 'her'?

She looked at Liana, but the junior was intently watching the two seniors clash.

Kimiko stood up and turned to Ikumi, challenging the captain's gaze with her own. She shouted back, pain evident at her voice.

"You have no right to say that!" Kimiko shouted. "You don't even know her! You don't know anything!"

"She was also my friend, Kimiko! Granted we weren't the best of friends and I don't know her as much as you do, but we were teammates." Ikumi shouted. "I knew Miko as a player, and that is exactly the person you are trying to defeat. So don't go telling me I don't know anything."

And as they stood there, looking at each other, no more words were said.

Liana and Erina glanced at each other and quietly agreed that it was time to go.

The two walked down the road in silence, parting ways as silently.

Erina walked home alone, thoughts whirling in her mind.

Ito Chuu was screwing them over before the match even begun.

And Erina had a feeling it wasn't over yet.

* * *

**A/N:** Done! The third chapter is done!

The truth is I rewrote this chapter twice before settling on this one. I was confused at first as to how I was going to put in all the things I want to put in. But it turned out much better than I expected. I don't know how you guys are going to take it though, so as usual reviews and critiques are welcome.

XXXXX

**Chapter Analysis:**

From now on, I have decided to add this part, a chapter analysis. This is where I will put in my analysis of the chapter, obviously. This is where you will also know the various thoughts that occur to me as I write, as well as my moods and whatnot. My thanks to my confidante and friend, **pipaponee**, for being my personal analyst…or therapist…or punching bag...and all the various roles you have played in my life.

Anyway, as for the analysis:

I made this chapter to focus a bit on the thoughts of the characters concerning the match between an opponent that they're not sure they can play. The thing is in tennis, although there is a team, when you're playing at that instant there's only you, or your partner as the case is in doubles. In volleyball, there are six of you, which can serve as a disadvantage if one or several of the team is not ready to play. That's what I was trying to point out here, that there can be issues regarding playing games when in a team like that.

The parts were also divided for everyone to see the thoughts of some of the OCs. I didn't use POV, but more of an 'in-there' kind of thing wherein you can get what is happening and the emotions of the characters while still getting what the singular person is thinking.

Plus, you will notice that there are other issues other than the match, like ahem, ahem and ahem. And an issue with ahem's attitude. You figure it out.

XXXXX

Everyone knows that Prince of Tennis defies all the laws of physics, gravity and whatever, which makes it one of the coolest fandoms ever. So don't be surprised about anything when I do get to actual volleyball plays, and even then I might need a beta-reader.

By the way, '_Koibito'_ means 'lover or sweetheart', as used by Mariko-chan. '_Miko',_ on the other hand, means shrine maiden among others, but is used here as a name. Who? Well, it's a secret.

Take care everyone.

Rai

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter. How is everyone? I would just like to inform everyone that I am now in need of therapy. You want to know why? I'm afraid the reason cannot be stated here for reasons that this is a T-rated story, and it is not related to Prince of Tennis. For those of you whose minds are in the gutter, THAT is NOT the kind of thing I need therapy about. I am now heavily in need of caffeine, not that I drink coffee. I'll settle for some Gatorade as I type.

By the way, I think that you readers are going to find this, or the next chapter, MOST interesting, despite this one being long.

Thanks are once again due to those who liked the previous chapter.

To the reviewers:

**unchangingxp**; **red-jello04** and** anonymous jane** - Thank you very much for the reviews. It is highly appreciated.

**xzlioness** – The day of reckoning is coming soon. Everything will be revealed then. Man, I sound prophetic or something. Anyway, that is the mystery, so stay tuned. It'll be fun! BWAHAHAHA!

**towa no yume** – Is there something different about the way I write? Hm, I don't see it either. Anyway, I've updated "Hanging by a Moment", nothing yet for "It's Our Time" (frowns).

**Hinataluv** – I've had this idea before you said that, so if you want more involvement from the regulars, you will love this chapter and the next one. BWAHAHA! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the review.

**narutodaisuke93** – I LOVE YOU! You know why. THANK YOU!

**Archerygrl1992** – I'll be asking you help soon, because the volleyball thingy is getting ever closer. I am concerned now about how you'll take this chapter, because I think I'm throwing away a bit of logic and common sense here. So your opinion after this will be greatly appreciated.

**Skoellya** – You are so great as always! I am concerned about how you'll take this chapter, but this is how it turned out and I've given a lot of thought to this, so your opinion will, as always, be very highly anticipated.

**PlacidRascal** – I love you so much. Nothing else other than that. You know what that means. Thanks as well. Another chapter for you, because you're great, but I'm still greater than you. BWAHAHA! Peace.

Enjoy!

Rai

* * *

_**Perfect Combination**_

_RaiPhoenix015_

_Dedicated to:_

_PlacidRascal_

_pipaponee_

_Special thanks to:_

_syuusuke's girl_

* * *

**Katayama Residence**

**Wednesday; 5:30 a.m.**

"Morning, okaasan." Kimiko mumbled as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey." Chidori said, busy cooking. "I'll be done in a sec."

Kimiko yawned and sat down on her side of the table.

Chidori turned, about to tell her daughter to set the table, when she noticed that she was still in her PJs.

"No practice today, Kimi?" Chidori asked.

"Not going to practice." Kimiko mumbled, placing her arms over the table and lying face-down on them.

"Why not? You've never skipped practice before, honey." Chidori said, setting the table herself.

Kimiko mumbled something.

"What was that, honey?"

Kimiko looked up. "I had a fight with Ikumi-meishu, Koshino-sensei…" She sighed. "I had a fight with the coach and almost everyone in varsity."

Chidori frowned, placing the food down on the table and sitting down across her daughter.

"What happened?"

Kimiko pushed her bowl away from her, not really hungry. "You know okaasan, speaking about these things on the breakfast table foresees a crappy day."

Chidori raised an eyebrow. "It's already a crappy day when you said you were skipping practice, honey."

Kimiko sighed, and then grabbed her bowl. She took a few bites of her breakfast and then started.

"You know about that match we have next week with Ito Chuu, right? The one I told you about? The one that got Miya in the hospital?" Kimiko asked. Chidori nodded. "Well, I wanted to play them, but the others didn't… and it sorta got out of hand…"

"Because you were being stubborn again?" Chidori asked with a look. Kimiko nodded, making Chidori sigh.

"Honey…"

Chidori stopped short, not really wanting to reprimand her daughter. Kimiko was smart, and although extremely stubborn, Chidori believes in her ability to know when she did something wrong and to fix it in any way she could. And from Kimiko's apparent decision not to go to practice, she saw that her daughter already was feeling regret.

"Ok. After eating, I want you to go and get ready for school." Chidori said. She held up a hand when Kimiko started to complain. "I know. I know. You want to skip practice. Just trust me and get ready."

After a while, Chidori ushered Kimiko into the car, and the mother and daughter quickly left.

* * *

**Enoki General Hospital**

Kimiko stood in front of the door, not knowing whether to knock or to just walk in. After a while, she knocked softly and then opened the door slowly. Kimiko closed the door behind her and walked inside, approaching the bed slowly.

Sadness enveloped her as she saw her friend.

Kimiko dragged a chair near the bed. She then reached over and held Miya's hand.

"Hey Miya." Kimiko said, trying not to mince words or to stutter. Being this close to her friend and seeing her lifeless and hooked up to those machines was unnerving, but Kimiko talked on, trying to imagine that her friend was only sleeping and that the machine was not there.

"Sorry the varsity and I couldn't have visited earlier. We were planning to visit on Friday, but well… okaasan snuck me in to see you. She's outside sweet-talking the doctors and the security guard. There is an advantage to having a nurse for a mom." With that, Kimiko gave a small laugh.

"Anyway, after what happened to you guys, Ito Chuu's next opponent turned out to be us. We were all surprised, of course. And we weren't ready, like you guys. In the end, we decided to forfeit…after fighting over it, which is mostly, I mean _completely_ my fault."

Kimiko paused, but then squeezed Miya's hand and talked on.

"It's not as if I wanted to put the others in danger or anything. I was just…I don't really know. I want to play, but at the same time, I didn't really want to put the others in a risk. Am I being confusing?" Kimiko laughed softly.

She took a deep breath.

"Anyway, my problems aren't really that important compared to you. Wake up soon, ok? Because your family needs you, and your team needs you. And we still have to beat you at the championships." Kimiko joked, squeezing her friend's hand and standing up.

"Take care, Miya. Wake up soon and get better."

She jumped up when the door suddenly opened. It was a nurse.

"You Chidori-san's kid?" She asked.

"Um…yeah?"

"You need to go." The nurse said, walking towards Miya's bed and checking the machines.

"Ok." Kimiko nodded.

With that, she left.

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Middle School – Gymnasium**

**Wednesday; 3:30 p.m. (Afternoon Practice)**

Ikumi watched the varsity practice. They were only seven of them today, Kimiko having skipped morning and afternoon practice for the excuse of schoolwork and Koshino-sensei busy at the faculty room with paperwork.

None of them seemed surprised at Kimiko not coming, though it was obvious that despite what happened yesterday, they were all worried about her.

Ikumi watched what can be called as their worst practice ever, much worse than morning practice. And that one ended in total chaos.

Mariko, worried about her best friend and worried about the varsity's youngest player, was completely out of it. Yori, who was busy doing her drills was keeping well away from the volleyball and her cousin. Rizu was doing the same and was busy playing with Erina, though her speed and concentration were off today. Erina, on the other hand, wasn't helping any. She seemed to be lost in thought today. Liana was off to one side and was busy making notes. She also seemed completely out of it and was ignoring everyone.

BC approached Ikumi.

"Worst practice ever, ne Ku? Much worse than this morning?"

Ikumi sighed. "Yeah. Tension's running high, too high."

"Everyone's gone crazy." BC said. She shook her head and patted her friend on the shoulder, before lying down on a bench to get some sleep.

Ikumi started doing drills, opting to forget everything for a while. She had a feeling something was going to happen.

* * *

Mariko sighed as she walked down the path to the school's tennis courts. Practice left her feeling really awful. She had to get out of that gym or she would go crazy.

She reached the school's tennis courts where some of the tennis club members were having their usual practice. The regulars were there and were busy guiding the members through practice. Various fans littered the side of the courts watching and cheering them on and offering the regulars food and drinks and their undying love and adoration.

Mariko turned away. The sight of it made her feel a bit more depressed.

She was about to walk away when someone called her name.

"Mari-chan!"

Before Mariko could turn, she felt arms wrap around her waist. She giggled.

"Eiji-kun! I'm ticklish!"

Eiji grinned and held on a bit longer before letting go. "I know that, nya." Mariko smiled back. Seeing her koibito in high spirits made her mood a little lighter.

Eiji gave her a look. "Is something wrong, Mari-chan? Shouldn't you be with the varsity playing volleyball?"

Mariko shook her head. It wasn't really his problem. "No. It's nothing."

Eiji gave her a cute pout. "Nya, you're not feeling ok, Mari-chan. I can see that."

It was at times like these that Mariko really felt attracted to Eiji. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"I'll be fine. I promise. I was just feeling a bit down that's all."

Eiji squeezed her hand. He got an idea. "Nya, hey Mariko-chan. Do you want to play tennis?"

Mariko looked at him in confusion.

"Uh…what?"

Eiji gave her a cheeky grin. "Nya, come on. That'll give you a change of pace."

Mariko looked at the courts. "Well, I don't mind that much but you guys are practicing, and I don't really know how to play."

"Mou…hey, what if I play doubles with you and we play a match against one player? Will that be much better?"

Mariko looked at Eiji. She knew he was trying hard to cheer her up and that tennis really was the only thing he could suggest right now.

"Well…If it's ok with your captain."

With a whoop of delight, Eiji gave her a quick hug and started dragging her to the direction of Tezuka who was with Fuji and Oishi.

* * *

On the courts, Fuji noticed Eiji walking towards them and with him was Mariko.

"Seems as if we have a visitor, ne?" Fuji said with a smile, as the three of them waited for Eiji and Mariko to come near.

It was no secret among the regulars and even to Ryuuzaki-sensei that Eij always had a crush on Aikawa Mariko since the start of senior year, not that he had gathered the courage to tell anybody yet. It was painfully obvious as he was a tad more affectionate to her than anybody else, and was always by her side any chance he got, even more than Oishi, and they had to be together to play doubles.

For everyone, Eiji being interested in girls was a good improvement. He was always quite the flashy and hyper character and loved being the center of attention. In the presence of Mariko though, Eiji can be a lot calmer and more subdued.

Now if only he could see that Mariko is also obviously very interested in him.

"Aikawa-san," Oishi greeted with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Ohayo Oishi-san." Mariko bowed to her with a smile. She turned to the two regulars with him with a smile. "Ohayo Tezuka-san and Fuji-san."

"Ne ne ne, Oishi. Can Mari-chan play a game with us?" Eiji asked.

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That's an unusual request."

"Don't you have volleyball practice today, Aikawa-san?" Oishi asked, pointing out the girl's attire. Mariko was wearing a gray sweatshirt, with the word 'Volleyball' printed in the front and her black jogging pants.

Mariko shrugged, not answering.

Fuji glanced at Mariko and Eiji's intertwined hands. He decided to help them out a bit. After all, it was getting a bit boring. This would be good fun.

"Why not?" He answered. He looked at Oishi and Tezuka. "This will be a change of pace and it will be fun for Aikawa-san."

"Yeah, nya." Eiji agreed. "A doubles match, well sort of, with me and Mari-chan against one of the regulars."

They all looked at Tezuka. The captain gave Mariko a look before nodding.

"Court E, one match, not more than an hour."

Eiji nodded vigorously and turned to Fuji. "Do you want to play with us, Fujiko-chan?"

Fuji nodded. "Sure, if you don't mind Aikawa-san."

Mariko shook her head. "Not really, Fuji-san. But I don't know how to play tennis. I don't even know how to hold a racket."

"And you should take off your sweatshirt before we play, Aikawa-san." Fuji said. "It'll make it difficult for you to move."

Mariko shook her head. "No. I'm not exactly wearing anything under this." She patted her sweatshirt. Fuji was greatly amused when Oishi and Eiji started seeming uncomfortable and Tezuka went a bit rigid. Mariko didn't seem to notice.

"Eiji can just lend you a spare shirt, Aikawa-san." Fuji suggested.

"Nya Fuji." Eiji looked at his best friend with wide eyes.

Mariko just smiled. "I don't mind. It'll be a bit loose, but since its Eiji-kun, I don't mind the least bit."

Fuji's smile widened as Eiji blushed. The tensai was greatly amused at Mariko's subtle hint. Then again, he knew that Mariko did have the tendency to be a bit of a flirt.

Fuji and Eiji led Mariko over to the clubroom to change. After a while, Mariko came out wearing Eiji's spare Seigaku shirt.

Mariko looked down at the shirt and smiled. "Nice shirt. Thanks Eiji-kun." Eiji simpled blushed and nodded.

"Hm…I can't believe our shirt looks good on you, Aikawa-san." Fuji commented.

"Really? Maybe I should get one of these." Mariko giggled.

The three made their way to Court E, with Fuji and Eiji teaching Mariko a few basic things to remember when playing.

"Interesting."

"Inui!" Oishi reared back when Inui suddenly appeared.

"Let's go." The data man quickly followed after the trio. "This will be most useful to my data."

Oishi glanced at Tezuka. "We'd better make sure Inui doesn't do anything to Aikawa-san."

The captain nodded and the two made their way to Court E as well.

* * *

**Science Laboratory**

Kimiko read over the highlighted portions on her book and started writing notes.

Truth be told, the sci-lab was the last place she wanted to be today. After skipping morning practice, she wanted to go back to the gym and play volleyball.

But the problem was she was a coward.

One of the things Kimiko isn't proud of is her inability to think of something to say whenever apologizing. She can feel guilty as she wanted but that didn't help her in her failure of apologizing.

Kimiko stopped writing and stood up. She looked out the window. She was surprised to see Mariko out on the tennis courts.

Shouldn't she be at practice?

She watched as her best friend talked to the regulars before walking off with Eiji and Fuji.

Kimiko looked away. She knew all about Mariko's unusual attraction to Eiji, so it was normal for her to be with him.

But why was Fuji there?

Kimiko debated on it, and then decided there was no harm in going to see Mariko. At least she didn't really have a fight with her friend, so it will be easy enough talking to her.

With that, Kimiko pushed her glasses up her nose and swept all her stuff into her bag. She walked off down the hall.

* * *

Ikumi watched as the members and the varsity practiced. She noticed something odd. She looked at everyone in the gym, as well as the people on the bleachers, before walking towards the locker room.

"Has anyone seen Mariko?" Ikumi's voice rang all over the locker room. After learning from the girls inside that her player wasn't there, Ikumi headed out of the locker room, almost bumping into someone.

"Ah. Gomen Ikumi-meishu." Aya said as she bowed to the captain. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was on clean-up duty."

Ikumi nodded. "It's fine. Aya, have you seen Mariko?"

"Oh, Mariko-senpai?" Aya pointed outside. "I passed by the tennis courts and saw her talking to Eiji-senpai."

Ikumi sighed. It figures Mariko would go there.

"Thank you, Aya." Ikumi said. "Change your clothes and get back to practice."

"Hai."

As Aya left, Ikumi went over to Liana, who was perched on the bleachers and was observing the players whilst writing and talking to Erina.

"Erina."

Liana paused in her writing. Erina stood up. "Hai, Ikumi-meishu?"

"Go and fetch Mariko from the tennis courts." Ikumi said. "Take BC with you."

Liana's eyes lit up. "Mariko-senpai went to see Eiji-senpai again, ne Ikumi-meishu?"

Ikumi didn't bother to answer and simply nodded at Erina.

"Eh?" Erina frowned. "I can go by myself, Ikumi-meishu. I don't want to go with BC-senpai."

"BC!" Ikumi shouted. All movement in the court stopped as BC, who was all the way on the other side of the gym, stirred.

"What is it?" Her sleepy voice rang back at Ikumi.

"Get up and help Erina on an errand."

"Why do I have to go with that brat?" BC asked, still lying down on a bench.

"What makes her think I even want to go with her?" Erina muttered.

"I heard that brat!"

"You would much rather sleep than stand up, you lazy onibaba!"

"You did not just call me that, bakemono!"

Ikumi rubbed her temples. "Fine!" She shouted.

"Erina, go! Quickly!" Erina stood up and ran off.

"BC! Defensive drills! Now!" BC muttered something inaudible, but stood up nonetheless.

"Ree! Supervise her!" Ikumi shouted. The junior nodded and ran off to where BC was.

"Everyone! Do drills!" Ikumi shouted, eyes flashing angrily. "I don't care what drills you do! Just get moving!"

It was a miraculous day in the history of Ikumi's term as captain.

She snapped.

* * *

**Court E**

"You serve first, Fuji-san." Mariko shouted over to him. She glanced at Eiji, who was standing on the back of the court while she stood near the net.

Eiji saw her looking and gave her a smile. "You'll be fine, Mari-chan. I'll get the shots you missed, and Fujiko-chan won't hit you. So just relax nya."

Mariko smiled back and turned to the front.

Ok, let's see how good she was when she can't use her hands and when the ball she was aiming for was less than half the size of the ball she was used to.

Mariko watched Fuji toss the ball into the air and hit it. Mariko was able to track the ball's movements and, aiming her racket, hit the ball.

When the ball and her racket made contact, Mariko was about to shout with joy when she saw the ball sail cleanly out of the courts and towards the three spectators.

Tezuka caught the ball with his hand before it could hit him square in the face.

"Ah! Gomenasai Tezuka-san!" Mariko shouted, dropping her racket in surprise. Mariko could see a vein on the captain's temple pulsing, which added more to her uneasiness.

"Now now, Tezuka." Fuji's voice rang out. "She's a guest and you did allow her to play with us, so don't give her that look." Fuji turned to Mariko. "Pay him no mind Aikawa-san. He looks dangerous, but he's really quite a pussycat."

"Fuji." Tezuka's voice rang out threateningly.

Fuji shook his head with a smile.

He had a feeling this was going to be mighty interesting.

* * *

Erina ambled around casually, not really in any hurry to fetch her senpai and go back to the gym.

Practice has been pretty terrible, and Erina wasn't in the mood to go back there, plus she didn't want to be on Ikumi-meishu's radar.

But ambling here was taking her too long, and if she took too long…

The punishment from Ikumi-meishu will be more severe.

With a sigh, Erina hurried off towards the courts. She skidded to a stop when she reached the place. Looking around, she was surprised to see that there weren't any regulars around.

With a frown, Erina walked on, looking at every court she passed.

"Erina-chan!"

Erina turned to the voice. She waved at her. "Hey Sakuno."

"HI!"

Erina cringed. "…and Tomoka."

"Ne, Erina-chan." Tomoka went near and tugged on the girl's jacket. "Shouldn't you be at practice?"

Erina recoiled from Tomoka's touch, wrapping her jacket around her.

"Yeah. I should but I was looking for Mariko-senpai. Have you seen her?" She directed the question at Sakuno, knowing Tomoka would most likely be useless.

"Gomen, but we haven't seen her." Sakuno shook her head.

Ok, so even Sakuno was a little useless right now.

Erina sighed and walked off.

"Ah! Where are you going, Erina-chan?" Tomoka asked, pulling on Sakuno's hand and following after their classmate.

"I've got to find Eiji-senpai. No doubt Mariko-senpai is with him." Erina muttered.

"We'll help you look!" Tomoka shouted happily, making Erina twitch.

Sakuno noticed their classmate's steadily growing annoyance. She went over to Erina.

"We'll help you look if you don't mind, Erina-chan." Sakuno said, smiling. Erina simply nodded at her, only for it to be replaced with an incessant twitching on her temple when Tomoka started talking.

The three reached Court E.

"Huh?" Sakuno looked around. "There seems to be quite a lot of people here."

Erina's sharp vision caught movement.

"Look out!" Tomoka shouted.

Erina held out a hand and managed to catch the tennis ball easily.

"Wah! Another wrong shot!"

Erina approached the crowd. She saw Mariko-senpai, surprisingly dressed in a Seigaku regular shirt and playing tennis. Some of the girls in the sidelines were jealously comtemplating about who's shirt she was wearing.

"Mariko-senpai?"

Mariko turned to her teammate. She waved. "Erina-chan!" Then she went back to her game.

"What is she doing?" Erina asked.

"Playing tennis."

"I know that." Erina turned to Ryoma. The freshman was busy sipping Ponta and was watching the game with a bored look. "Why is she playing?"

Ryoma shrugged. "Buchou let her."

"Ohayo Momo-senpai!"

Erina cringed at hearing Tomoka's loud voice. She turned to the loudmouth only to see her with the regulars. Momoshiro saw her and waved.

"Ohayo Erina-chan!"

Erina, Ryoma and Sakuno walked towards them. Erina bowed at the regulars.

"Ohayo senpais."

"I guess you're here to take Aikawa-san to practice?" Oishi asked.

Erina shrugged. "I'm in no hurry."

Erina and the others watched the match. Although Fuji was winning, Eiji was saving Mariko's missed shots and Mariko kept hitting the ball wrong, all three seemed to be enjoying themselves.

That is, until it happened.

* * *

Mariko frowned inwardly as Eiji managed to hit another ball she missed. Although Fuji was taking it easy on them and that she really was enjoying herself, it irked her that she can't get in a decent shot.

"Oof." Mariko swung her racket, effectively hitting the ball. She smiled at her success, but it quickly turned into a frown when the ball just barely managed to get over the net and Fuji expertly hitting it to the corner where Eiji couldn't reach.

"Mou…Another failed shot." Mariko sighed.

"Kikumaru to serve." Inui, who was acting referee called out.

"Wait. Can I serve?" Mariko suddenly heard herself asking.

"Eh?" Eiji went over to her. "Are you sure Mari-chan?"

"Sure." Mariko nodded at him.

"Ok. Aikawa to serve." Inui announced.

Mariko went to the back, smiling at Eiji as he handed her the ball. When Eiji positioned himself at the net, Mariko readied herself.

Although she was having fun, Mariko felt that something was seriously off. Although she was a volleyball player and her skills are more for a volleyball court with a high net than a court with a low net, Mariko's skills must be, even though in a small way, applicable in tennis.

Although Rizu was the undisputed dash princess of the varsity due to her small and agile stature, Mariko wasn't far behind as one of the fastest in the team. Her speed allowed her to reach balls but for some reason she wasn't able to hit them.

And that is what's ticking her off.

Everyone in the varsity has a skill, and some of them had special skills, like Rizu's speed and BC's power shots.

Mariko was proud of her skill.

She was the only one among the team with a more developed foresight.

Mariko's foresight allows her to accurately predict the direction of the volleyball based on its movement. By looking at how the opponent served it, set it or hit it, Mariko can precisely determine where the volleyball will go.

Her foresight has never failed her before. Why now? Why in tennis? What's the significant difference?

Mariko gripped the ball tightly. Using her sharp sight, she's seen how Fuji and Eiji served, so she's got the mechanics down pat.

Now, let's see if she can apply that.

Mariko tossed the ball and jumped up. She smirked when the ball made contact. She watched, her sharp eyesight following the ball. She watched as the ball headed directly toward Fuji.

Then, it happened.

Erina's voice drifted to her ear.

"Ohayo Kimiko-senpai."

And it seemed like she wasn't the only one who heard.

_TOK_

Eiji's voice rang out.

"Fuji!"

The next thing Mariko knew Fuji was kneeling down on the court with a hand on his face, particularly his right eye.

"What happened?" Mariko asked, jumping over the net.

"Fuji!" Oishi and the other regulars went over to their teammate.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Fuji's voice called out. He looked up at Mariko with his left eye. "That was a strong serve, Aikawa-san."

"Strong serve or whatever, you should have been able to hit that Fuji." Inui spoke, while writing on his notebook.

"What happened, Fujiko-chan?" Taka-san asked, as Oishi surveyed the wound.

"Did you get distracted, Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

Fuji gave a weak chuckle. "Somewhat."

Mariko watched as Oishi surveyed his teammate's eye. It was bleeding. Mariko noticed Erina and Kimiko standing in the corner. She inwardly smirked as she was struck with an idea.

"Gomenasai, Fuji-san!" Mariko shouted, bowing low. "It was my fault."

Fuji smiled at her and waved a hand. "It's no-"

"No!" Mariko deliberately raised her voice. "I wounded you! I was wounded like that once!" She ran over to Kimiko and in no time at all, managed to drag her stunned best friend over to the group.

Mariko turned to her. "Kimi, check his eye. Please. The school nurse has already left and you were the one who checked my injury once, so please do that for Fuji-san." She gave her friend a well-practiced pleading look knowing she will agree.

"Well," Kimiko glanced at the injured Fuji. "May I Oishi-san? One of my teammates did injure one of your teammates."

Oishi looked at Fuji hesitantly, before nodding to Kimiko.

"Taka-san, help me get Fuji to the clubhouse." Oishi said.

Mariko inwardly squealed when she saw Kimiko follow after the regulars.

So close. So close.

* * *

Kimiko inwardly sighed at what Mari had gotten her into. One second she appeared at the courts, and the next thing she knew Fuji was bleeding and she was suddenly asked to nurse him.

Although there wasn't a very high risk of experiencing eye injuries in volleyball, Kimiko knew how to clean up and check out any eye injuries thanks to her mother's experience as a nurse.

But why was she the one who had to nurse the smiling idiot?

Kimiko entered the clubhouse with the regulars, Mariko, Tomoka and Sakuno in tow. After Taka-san and Oishi-san placed Fuji down on the bench, Kimiko sat down beside him. She swept her messy brown hair away from her face, pushed her glasses higher up her nose and placed a hand under Fuji's chin.

"Fuji-san?"

Fuji looked at her. Kimiko was surprised to see electric blue looking back at her. This was the first time she's seen his eye color. She fought down her surprise and got a clean cloth to wipe his injured eye. She stopped when he flinched.

"Hm…Can you open your injured eye, Fuji-san?" Kimiko asked.

If his eye couldn't open then there was the chance his very eye was grazed and injured.

"I would rather you drop the honorific Katayama-san." Fuji said, opening his injured eye, though it only opened halfway before he closed it again. "It's very uncomfortable." He smiled at her.

Kimiko was about to speak when Tezuka spoke before her.

"How is it, Katayama-san?" Tezuka asked.

Kimiko looked up at the tennis captain. He was so tall. She had to crane her neck backwards to see him properly.

"He can open his eye, so thankfully it wasn't injured, but it might be grazed." Kimiko said.

"Is it broken?" Mariko asked.

Kimiko shook her head. "It's rare for the eye to be broken open from a tennis ball."

Inui nodded. "Katayama-san is correct. The ball is big enough that a lot of the energy gets absorbed by the surrounding bone and tissue." He said. "How did you know that, Katayama-san?"

Kimiko shrugged. "Just know-how from my mother. She's a nurse."

She turned back to Fuji. He seemed to be looking at her in interest. She dismissed that and started wiping his right eye, being careful not to press too hard.

"Does it hurt here?" Kimiko asked, pressing down softly under his eye.

"No."

"Here?" Kimiko pressed down on the spot beside his eye. Her eyes narrowed when he flinched.

"I see." Kimiko wiped away some of the blood and tilted her patient's chin slightly upward. "You've got a wound on the side of your eye."

She stood up, not wanting to be too close to him anymore. "He'll be alright. Just clean his wound and cover it up. It's nothing he has to go to the hospital for unless it's infected, but thankfully it doesn't seem to be."

"Are you sure?" Tezuka asked.

Kimiko thought about being offended, but she let that slide. He had reason to not believe her. After all, she wasn't a registered nurse or anything.

"Positive." She said. She moved away from Fuji, leaving Oishi to clean up his wound.

"Hey, Mariko-senpai."

Kimiko turned to her teammates. Erina was poking Mariko, who was looking down on the ground and apparently in deep thought.

"Mari-chan?" Eiji placed a hand on her soulder, but she didn't stir.

Kimiko saw that Mariko's eyes were moving back and forth, and her mouth was opening and closing, as I speaking with no words coming out. This only happened when Mariko was thinking deeply or had discovered something important.

Kimiko snapped her fingers in front of Mariko's face. She snapped out of it.

"That's it." Mariko muttered. She turned to Kimiko.

"I got how he can defeat Ito Chuu."

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Middle School – Tennis Clubhouse**

**Wednesday; 5:40 p.m.**

Mariko looked at the people gathered in the clubhouse. It was a combination of tennis players and volleyball players, her, Kimiko, Ikumi, Ree and Koshino-sensei along with Inui, Oishi, Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei.

It had been very had to convince both teachers to sit down and talk, as the rivalry between the two former athletes was well-known.

Koshino Hanako was a volleyball shark while Ryuuzaki Sumire was a tennis great.

And both were passing on their former glories to their respective teams.

As the tennis team and the volleyball team were among the most active teams in the school, it wasn't long before passing the former glories to students turned into 'who would give more glory to the school' and 'whose team can bring more glory to their coach'.

It was an amusing rivalry, although it does have the tendency to get out of hand at times.

"Look." Mariko tried to explain again. "All I'm saying is give my theory a shot. In a way the mechanics of tennis and volleyball are the same in which you hit the ball to the opponent's court. To do that you need to see the ball and follow its path and hit it, granted that we use our hands in volleyball and in tennis we use a racket."

Mariko looked at everyone. "When I was playing Fuji-san, my foresight wasn't working."

Liana spoke up. "Why? Mariko-senpai's ability of foresight is second to none in varsity. Although it's a different sport, the ability of foresight will still be effective, ne Inui-senpai?"

Inui nodded. "That's true. In tennis, we also use the ability of foresight to know where the ball will go. If indeed Aikawa-san's ability of foresight is developed, although playing another sport, she would have been able to adjust her foresight. It should have worked."

"Why didn't it?" Oishi asked.

"I have a theory." Mariko said. When everyone was listening to her, she continued. "When I accidentally injured Fuji-san-"

"You still owe me for that, Hanako." Ryuuzaki-sensei said. "I cannot believe my player was injured, by an amateur player no less."

"Hey," Koshino-sensei glared at her. "It was an accident, and you're player was clearly distracted. It wasn't my player's fault."

"As I was saying," Mariko raised her voice, but not too much to imply disrespect. "When I accidentally injured Fuji-san and Inui-san said that it was impossible to break his eye because of the ball's size that made me realize why my foresight wasn't working."

Kimiko, Inui and Liana sat up. It was Kimiko who spoke.

"I get it." Kimiko said. "The reason your foresight wasn't working was because your eyes can see the ball but your foresight can't."

Liana nodded, writing notes on her clipboard. "Your foresight was attuned to a ball the size of a volleyball and not a smaller ball as a tennis ball, which threw off the use of your foresight."

"Interesting. Very interesting." Inui muttered. He turned to Oishi and Tezuka. "This data can be useful to us."

"So…" Ikumi spoke up. "What does this have to do with Ito Chuu? You said there was a connection to them."

"I asked Inui-san beforehand about it." Mariko said. "Ito Chuu is known for their strong and fast shots, shots that are capable of hurting an opponent. Inui-san said that to make shots like that required strength, control and a higher sense of foresight than what I have."

"Why is that?" Ikumi asked.

Mariko turned to Inui. "Inui-san, if you may."

Inui cleared his throat and talked. "Aikawa-san told me about your opponents. I'm sure you understand why strength and control are needed in those types of shots. The need for a developed sense of foresight is what is most needed."

"Picture you throwing a rock at a wall. Seeing the rock hit the wall is using your sense of sight. Knowing that the rock will hit the wall is common knowledge, it's what you know will happen. Knowing the spot where the rock will hit before throwing it is considered foresight. Knowing how many throws it will take before the rock will break, as well as knowing the path of the rock, like whether it will curve or head straight, is the foresight this Ito Chuu uses."

"What's the connection?" Kimiko asked.

Liana was the one who answered.

"Ito Chuu's foresight to hurt others focuses on five things: how many hits you give, how strong a shot is, where to direct it, the path it will take to reach its target and of course to know where their opponent's shots will go. Mariko-senpai's foresight only focuses on the path of the ball hit by the opponent and what the ball's target is whenever she hits it. There is no path or strength of shots involved."

"This is giving me a headache." Koshino-sensei rubbed her head.

"Figures you won't understand something simple." Ryuuzaki-sensei commented. Koshino-sensei glared at her.

"I didn't say I didn't understand it." Koshino-sensei said. "What I can't understand is why you need them." She pointed at Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"To develop a much better sense of foresight, we have to play tennis." Mariko said.

"Which is completely unethical." Koshino-sensei said. "You're volleyball players, not tennis players."

"Tennis will help us develop foresight, as well as strength and a higher pain tolerance." Mariko said.

"What do you mean strength?" Oishi asked.

"The regulars have strong shots. Using a racket to catch those shots will help us develop foresight, as well as strength in our limbs and wrists." Liana explained.

"Wait." Ryuuzaki-sensei held up a hand. "All I'm hearing is the advantage it will give varsity. What about the regulars?"

Mariko grinned. "Since we know how to take strong shots, the regulars have to develop stronger shots to counter us. It will also develop their foresight to prevent us from developing our foresight. Plus, to develop their mental strength."

"What do you mean by that?" Oishi asked.

"What I want to know is what you meant by higher pain tolerance?" Kimiko suddenly asked.

Mariko crossed her arms and grinned. "Well, the regulars, being guys, have to develop a sufficient amount of mental strength if they're going to hit a girl."

"Say what!"

Mariko smiled deviously. "Ito Chuu has strong shots, which means we have to be prepared to take strong shots. In other words…"

"The regulars will be pelting us with strong tennis shots."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there. Ok, I will not be surprised if you're all scratching your heads on this one, because unless your mind is as twisted as I am, then you won't be able to understand the logic behind this.

I know for a fact that the setting has been, in a way, used a number of times. Like, the girl's tennis team will be working with the guy's tennis team and all that junk. But give me a story where the guys had to hurt the girls with the girl's consent and I'll admit that my idea was crappy, because right now I haven't read a story like that and I love my idea (opens up to more 'opportunities', if you know what I mean).

By the way, "_onibaba"_ means hag, witch or spiteful old woman, while _"bakemono_" means monster or goblin.

XXXXX

**Chapter Analysis:**

This chapter focuses more on the varsity's involvement with the regulars, and how, through some odd circumstances, the regulars (granted through Fuji's injury) were able to unconsciously help them out with their problem.

All I can say is, it doesn't matter what I say to make you understand the twisty logic here, because it's either you're just going to read the next chapter and await the pelting of the girls with tennis balls without bothering to understand, or you're just going to wait until the next chapter to even understand or think about it.

Or maybe you're not even gonna bother to understand it, I don't know.

All the twisty logic here is, for a fact, real and true to life and has been researched. (Wow. I have a feeling that makes me sound smart.) It will make perfect sense if you try and understand it, because this is the simplest explanation I can give.

Seriously, all the things here are true and the idea of combining the logic behind tennis and volleyball has been applied, though not like this. Don't ask me all about it, because it is a terribly long story that you are going to get bored of hearing. Trust me on that.

And another thing, I know there wasn't much romance or the usual drama I love putting in, and the part with Kimiko and Fuji wasn't romantic at all. I told you before, I need therapy. Not my fault I feel unromantic right now. And besides, that was Kimiko's side, you haven't heard how Fuji though of the situation or what he's going to do about it. BWAHAHAHA!

XXXXX

Once again, reviews and critiques are highly appreciated. Those who will ask me about my reason for needing therapy, you have to know the meaning of 'TRC' and 'KF' or 'FK' if you want to understand me.

Gatorade please.

Rai

P.S. I know I make long Author's Notes, but do I make TOO long? I have fun blabbering.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone.

Hm…I seem to have taken a bit longer than usual. I am having problems, not with the story, though I am having a bit of trouble. It's merely personal stuff and all that junk which is why I am in a seriously depressed funk now. Nothing to worry about because I am still very faithful to the story, but the time between updates is getting a bit larger. I do hope I don't end up taking too much time on the next chapter.

Anyway, I am trying my best to incorporate and understand all the advices I've been given. So bear with me. I originally intended for this chapter to contain the beginning of practice. There isn't much 'action' on this chapter (in my opinion). It's mainly a filler in-between important events.

My thanks to the people who have read, reviewed and given me critiques. Thank you as well to those who put the story in Alerts and Faves. It is very much appreciated.

XXXXX

**meeqhuanne009**,**Akitsuki Akira**,**SimpleLing**, **syNemYoA**, **NotSupposedToBeHere** – My apologies for not being able to update quickly. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I really appreciate your reviews.

**AppleShortCake** – (laughs) Yeah. I wouldn't want that either. It'll be hard thinking of someone to pair up with him. Thanks for the review.

**xzlioness** – Thank you for your review. I don't really know I come up with that kind of stuff. (laughs) Anyway about what you said, I will definitely remember that detail, but I think I might have a solution for that already. (laughs) Chalk it up to imagination.

**narutodaisuke93** – Thank you very much. Things aren't going so well for me lately. Your review really cheered me up. Thank you. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this one. I personally think it isn't one of my best works. Boo hoo. But I'm going to work hard on the next one. Your reviews are always appreciated.

**Archerygrl1992** – I did say I was asking for your help, and that's coming along soon. I'm sorry if I'm going to be bothering you so much in the next few chapters. Expect a PM from me sometime. I really, really, really appreciate your help. Thank you. Thank you.

**singer in the wind** – I'm sorry I still haven't replied to the recent PMs you sent. Bad days. Ugh. I will reply soon. I promise. Thanks for your kind words and advices and I'm sorry I still haven't done it 'correctly'. You know what that is. I think it's gotten habitual. I do hope I can change that. Thanks for your reviews. Oh, and you can't steal my writing ability and I won't give it, but we can share. (laughs)

**Skoellya** – First of all, thanks for your review, as always. I will try and put in the regulars more when the actual training thingy comes by. Like I said up there, this is more of a filler chapter for the next events to come. It's a bit boring and I think I didn't do too well. (cries) But I'm trying very hard to make the next chapter much better and more exciting, but it's hard when there are bad days. Ugh. But I am very excited for when the whole training comes in. It is going to be so…froth with 'opportunities'. (laughs insanely) And I think I made Fuji OOC here. Ugh. Review please, and I will not hold you to it if you say it's bad. I blame the bad days.

**PlacidRascal** – I love you. If I didn't, I wouldn't say that. Plus, I sent you a PM. 'Nuff said. Thank you very, very much.

XXXXX

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Don't forget to read and review.

Rai

* * *

_**Perfect Combination**_

_RaiPhoenix015_

_Dedicated to:_

_PlacidRascal_

_singer in the wind_

_Special thanks to:_

_sniper1250_

* * *

**Fuji Residence**

**Wednesday; 7:30 p.m.**

"Ah, you got home a bit late, Syuusuke."

Fuji looked up at his older sister.

"Syuusuke!" Yumiko grabbed her younger brother's arm and pulled him to her. She placed a hand on his right cheek, pulling her hand away quickly when Fuji flinched.

"Ah, it's really ok, oneechan." Fuji said with a smile. "It's not that bad."

"What happened?" Yumiko asked, dragging him to a chair. She glanced at her younger brother's bandaged right eye.

"I was accidentally hit with a tennis ball. I guess I got a bit distracted." Fuji said with an apologetic smile at his worrying sister.

"Distracted? Distracted by what?" Yumiko asked. Her brother was an experienced player. Surely it would have been something really important if it distracted him.

Fuji fell silent, not answering.

"Hm?" Yumiko placed a hand on his arm. "Is something wrong, Syuusuke?"

Fuji shook his head, his custom smile in place.

"It's nothing, oneechan." Fuji said. "I guess my eye is stinging a bit."

"Did you have it checked?" Yumiko asked, worried about an infection.

Fuji nodded. "Practice ended early because of a meeting, so Eiji and I dropped by the hospital to have it checked. It's nothing really, just a scratch under my eye. They gave me something for it."

"That's good." Yumiko sighed in relief, patting her brother's hand. "Well, just get cleaned up and rest. I'll call you when dinner's ready. Yuuta-kun's staying over at his friend's house while okaasan and otousan are out with some friends, so it'll just be the two of us tonight."

"Ok. Arigato neechan." With that Fuji walked up the stairs to his room.

As soon as her younger brother disappeared up the stairs, Yumiko stood up from her seat and headed to a cabinet where she pulled out her tarot cards.

She sat down and laid the cards out on the table slowly.

"Hm, an encounter with a person…" Yumiko muttered to herself.

"…who will either be of significance or a hindrance in his life." Yumiko put down her cards and placed her chin on her hand. "Interesting."

* * *

In the privacy of his room, Fuji tossed his bag to the side and raised his hand. He stopped short when he was about to rub his right eye.

He sighed. It hurts a bit.

Well, he did deserve that, being distracted and all.

Fuji laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling with his good eye.

Although his eye did hurt, it did get him close to Katayama Kimiko, in a physical sense of the word.

He could still remember it.

When he heard Aikawa-san ask Kimiko to check on him, needless to say, he was surprised. Not that he showed it.

And when he felt a hand under his chin and looked up to see her face, he opened his good eye to look at her. That in itself was saying something, because although Fuji wasn't really all that secretive about his eyes, it was the first time he's ever showed it to someone when that someone hadn't even done anything.

He could vividly remember her face.

Honestly speaking, Kimiko wasn't gorgeous but she wasn't hideous either. She was pretty, that was true, but pretty in the sense that you don't notice it instantly, rather it grows on you.

But after seeing her that close, Fuji could honestly say that at that instant he immediately saw just how pretty she was behind her glasses and despite her unruly hair.

The glasses were another thing.

Kimiko wore thick glasses and yet she was a volleyball player, particularly one of the best in the nation. Since Fuji had never watched any of their games, it made him think about how she could play.

And he was really curious about what she would look like without her glasses.

And he managed to think about all that stuff in a span of less than three seconds before he felt pain from Kimiko wiping his eye.

Then he saw it.

An expression similar to concern crossed her face and he just had to ruin that moment by asking her to drop the honorific after she surprised him by calling him 'Fuji-san'.

Why was he surprised anyway? It's not like they were barely even close enough for her to call him 'Fuji-kun' or 'Syuusuke'.

Another thing that interested him is her, albeit obviously limited, knowledge of injuries, and after hearing that her mother's a nurse, he carefully filed that information away in the very slowly growing part of his mind where he stored the things he knew about her.

And when she started checking his eye, pressing ever softly and speaking in that soft and calm tone of voice, he felt himself relax.

It was a shame though that she obviously didn't want to be near him for too long.

By the look in her eyes, he was sure she didn't really hate him, in an extreme sense, but there was an obvious dislike in her eyes despite the concern she showed. Fuji had never done anything to her, other than that episode a few days ago in the canteen, but Kimiko didn't seem like the type of person to detest someone over that.

"Syuusuke! Dinner's ready!"

Fuji sat up in bed with a sigh.

Well there wasn't anything he can do about her not liking him, but there was something he could do.

He can get to know her.

Well, that would be difficult, but that wasn't to say he wouldn't try.

She was really interesting.

Katayama Kimiko.

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Middle School – Gymnasium (Locker Room)**

**Thursday; 04:00 p.m.**

"That was, by far, your stupidest idea ever!"

"What are you talking about? It's a good idea."

"It's stupid!"

"It is not!"

"Well, it might work."

"BC." Kimiko turned to her teammate. "Her idea was stupid."

"Kimi. My idea was not stupid." Mariko defended herself. "Why do you keep saying my idea is stupid?"

"Because it is." Kimiko waved her hands. "You are going to have the regulars bombard us with tennis balls. Do you even know the painful physics behind that?"

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid!" Mariko shouted.

As the two continued on with their bickering, Rizu turned to Liana.

"Ree-chan-senpai?"

"Yeah?" Liana looked up from her notes and looked at her kouhai.

Rizu glanced at her idol and her other senpai. Ordinarily, Rizu would ask any of the two of them, but it seemed that today they were the opposite of their usual selves. Kimiko was acting like a panicking parakeet unlike her usual cool and calm persona, while Mariko seemed to be acting smarter than usual.

"What does Kimi-chan-senpai mean with 'the painful physics behind that'?"

"Getting hit with a tennis ball is more painful than getting hit with a volleyball." Liana explained. "It's got something to do with the size of the ball and the speed. Don't worry. You'll study up on that someday, Rizu-chan."

Rizu thought about that. "But if that's so painful, then why does Mari-chan-senpai want us to be hit with dozens of tennis balls?"

"See?" Kimiko shouted, making the freshmen jump up. Kimiko pointed at Rizu. "That is exactly the point! Why do you want us to be hit with dozens of tennis balls? It's preposterous, not to mention painful!"

Rizu sighed. Kimiko-chan-senpai must have heard her. She still wasn't that used to her senpai's sharp hearing.

Rizu turned to her cousin. She had already forgiven her cousin for what happened two days ago and it did seem like everyone's more or less gotten over it with this mush more interesting piece of news. Yori-nee might not have apologized in so many words, but her cousin did seem to have cooled off and is back to her old self.

Still, even if Rizu is the closest to Yori, even she did not know or understand what goes on in her head.

"Ne Yori-nee?"

Yori turned to her. "Hm?"

Rizu inwardly sighed. Her cousin didn't seem angry.

"What do you think, Yori-nee? About the whole thing?" Rizu asked.

"I think-" Yori paused when another outburst from Kimiko erupted.

"Why are you so against us playing with the regulars anyway?" Mariko asked. She didn't seem angry anymore, only curious.

Rizu noticed Kimiko flinch. "It isn't about the regulars. It's about-"

"The pain thing? The fact that it isn't volleyball?" Mariko rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. I know it isn't that, or else you wouldn't be acting like this and would just calmly decline."

"She's got you there." BC chuckled, her sleepiness disappearing because of the interesting turn of events.

Rizu thought about it.

Kimiko-chan-senpai really was all about being cool and calm whenever she was under pressure or in making decisions for the varsity. Although the varsity has seen this side of hers on more than one occasion, it is weird to see her acting like this over something she could have just said 'no' to.

"Yeah Kimiko-senpai, why don't you want to?" Yori asked suddenly. The junior student had a smirk on her face.

Rizu groaned. Her cousin can be terribly sadistic at times.

Now that Rizu thought about it, there really was only one reason why Kimi-chan-senpai, being who she is, wouldn't want to train with the popular regulars.

"Maybe you like someone in the regulars?" Rizu blurted out.

"Bingo!" BC shouted and laughed, her Italian accent distinct in her laughter.

"Ooh, could it be?" Liana piped up. The junior was holding her clipboard with her hand poised and ready to take notes. There was a gleam in her eyes.

"Could it be?" Liana asked again, taking a step at Kimiko's direction. Kimiko stepped backwards instinctively.

"WAH! This is great, Kimi!" Mariko shouted happily. She ran to her best friend to hug her, but Kimiko side-stepped her easily.

"I don't like anyone!" Kimiko shouted. With that, she turned around and walked out of the locker room.

BC let out a whistle. "Interesting. Ah well, show's over." With that, she lied down on a bench to get some sleep.

Mariko and Liana sat down side-by-side, excitedly talking and giggling about their vice-captain's supposed 'crush'.

"K-Kimi-chan-senpai's angry." Rizu mumbled to herself. It was all her fault. If only she didn't blurt that out.

"Nah." Yori spoke up. "She might be miffed, but I'm sure she's not angry. Go to her if you want."

"S-Should I?" Rizu asked.

"Sure." Yori nodded. She smiled and winked, before standing up and walking off.

Rizu smiled. At least things are getting better between them. With that, the younger Seto set off to look for her beloved senpai.

* * *

It was easy for Rizu to spot her idol. Kimiko's favorite spot is always underneath the big old tree at the side of the school. Most students don't use that sideway path, instead going through the school or the other sideway path that was paved and much more convenient.

Kimiko sometimes hated really noisy crowds and prefers the peace and quiet, especially when she was in a foul mood like today.

Rizu looked at her senpai from behind a tree. Kimi-chan-senpai was currently leaning against the trunk of the tree. Her eyes were closed and her hands were placed on her lap. Rizu heard her humming softly.

Well, at least she seemed calmer out here.

"Rizu?"

Rizu sighed. She knew hiding from her was useless. She stepped out from behind the tree and walked over to sit beside her senpai.

Kimi-chan-senpai still had her eyes closed and was still humming.

"You have a nice voice, Kimi-chan-senpai."

"Thank you, but I don't think that's true." Kimiko replied softly.

"Are you angry?"

With that, Kimiko opened her eyes. She looked confused.

"About what?"

"About what I said, that you liked someone. Gomen." Rizu apologized.

"That?" Kimiko shrugged. "Sooner or later Mari and Ree are going to jump to that conclusion anyway. It's no biggie, Rizu. Besides, it's not as if it's true." With that she smiled at her kouhai. "So don't worry about it."

Rizu smiled back. This was the one thing that made Rizu idolize Kimi-chan-senpai so much.

She was smart and an amazing volleyball player, as well as pretty and cool, but the one thing that really sets her apart is her kindness.

Her senpai was really very kind.

"Ne Kimi-chan-senpai?" Rizu piped up. "Can I ask you why you don't want to play with the regulars?"

She watched as her senpai's smile turned into a thoughtful look.

"Because…" She avoided looking at her eyes. "That's because I don't want to owe them anything. I don't want to owe them any favors."

The statement confused Rizu.

Owe them favors?

That didn't make a lot of sense.

Yori-nee once told her that one of the simplest ways to tell when someone's lying is when they won't look you in the eye.

Rizu didn't want to think her idol was lying. What's more is that, her senpai now seemed a bit gloomy.

"Kimi-chan-senpai?" Rizu spoke up, trying to change the topic. "Can I braid your hair? Please. Like the ones I do on Yori-nee's hair?"

Kimiko shrugged and removed her glasses. She moved over, turning her back to her kouhai.

Rizu was glad she luckily had a brush and some ties and pins with her. She really wanted to do Yori-nee's hair as an apology, but she can braid her older cousin's hair some other time. It wasn't every day that Kimi-chan-senpai lets someone do her hair. She would much rather have it down and messy.

Rizu brushed her senpai's hair slowly, making sure not to pull too hard. Her senpai's hair was really pretty. It was a bit dry and was uneven because of lack of trimming, probably because Kimi-chan-senpai really didn't care that much about her appearance, but it had body. It does as it was told to do. It was easy to fix her hair.

Rizu decided that a braid really won't do because of her senpai's uneven hair. She placed it in a messy but stylish bun, letting the shorter hair frame her face.

Once she was done, Rizu went to look at her senpai from the front. She giggled.

Although volleyball is her turf, she might have a future in hairstyling.

"What?" Kimiko looked up. "Does it look weird?"

"No." Rizu shook her head with a smile.

She refrained from saying that her senpai looked pretty. Everyone in varsity knew that the word 'pretty' or anything like that was taboo, though only the seniors seemed to know why.

"Do you like your work?" Kimiko asked her. "Although I can't see my face, if you like it then I like it."

Rizu giggled and nodded. "It suits you, Kimi-chan-senpai. You were a pleasant customer."

Kimiko smiled.

Her senpai was really very kind.

Mysterious, but kind.

Then suddenly-

_BAM!_

Rizu was shocked when pain erupted in the back of her haad and she suddenly felt herself falling towards her senpai.

"OW!" Rizu shouted, her hands holding the back of her head. Tears sprung in her eyes. "Owie! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Rizu!" She felt Kimiko holding her hand. There was a slight panicked tone in her voice.

Then the two of them saw a tennis ball nearby. She was surprised to hear her senpai curse under her breath.

"Ah! Gomenasai!"

Kimiko and a teary-eyed Rizu looked up.

"Momoshiro-kun?" Kimiko stood up, bringing the sniffling Rizu up with her.

"G-Gomenasai senpai!" Momo-chan-senpai ran over to them, his tennis bag on his shoulder and Rizu's classmate Ryoma with him. Momoshiro picked up the ball and bowed to Kimiko several times.

"Don't apologize to her." Ryoma appeared with a Ponta on hand and a bored look on his face. "Apologize to her." He pointed at Rizu.

Rizu felt herself blush at Ryoma-kun's gaze. She brushed her tears away. It's embarrassing for him to see her in this state.

"Ah, Rizu-chan." Momoshiro recognized his teary-eyed kouhai. He bent down. "Gomenasai Rizu-chan. I didn't mean to hit you. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen."

Rizu sniffed. She held on to Kimiko's hand tightly while the other hand was on the back of her head. There was a nasty bump. "I-It's ok, Momo-chan-senpai."

"What were you doing anyway?" Kimiko asked a bit angrily. "You're hitting innocent bystanders." Rizu felt her senpai's hand squeeze hers.

Momo-chan-senpai and Ryoma-kun turned to her. "Ah well I-" He stopped.

Kimiko and Rizu waited, but Momoshiro only stared at her, even the bored look on Ryoma disappeared.

Rizu inwardly giggled. Guess her work made a huge difference to Kimi-chan-senpai's looks.

Kimiko, on the other hand, was ticked.

"What? What are you looking at?" Kimiko asked, a bit angry and yet curious.

"Kimiko-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"Duh, of course that's her Momo-senpai." Ryoma snapped out of it.

"How am I supposed to know it's her?" Momoshiro yelled at his kouhai. "She isn't wearing glasses."

Kimiko turned and plucked her glasses off from the ground. She was about to put it on when a hand stopped her.

"You look different." Ryoma said, looking up at her. Rizu could see the surprise on Kimi-chan-senpai's face.

Ryoma continued on. "You aren't wearing glasses, your hair's up and you're wearing clother that fit-"

"Echizen!" Momoshiro pulled him away. "Don't say that to Kimiko-senpai."

Her senpai simply sighed. Rizu noticed that she didn't bother putting on her glasses again, as for her clothes...

Kimi-chan-senpai was wearing a black, slightly tight-fitting shirt, one of the few clothing in her closet that weren't loose or baggy, brown cargo pants and black runners. She really brought her jacket with her, a rather oversized one, but in her haste to leave the gym she had forgotten it.

"Hey Kimiko-senpai…" Momoshiro suddenly spoke up. "I think that you look much pre-"

_WHAP!_

In an instant, Rizu had jumped up and latched herself on her senpai, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"No using the p word." Rizu whispered to him and Ryoma.

She heard a soft groan from Kimiko. Rizu had forgetten yet again that her senpai's hearing was sharp. She had heard her kouhai perfectly.

"So Kimi-chan-senpai, we have to go!" Rizu simply said and unlatched herself from Momo-chan-senpai, acting like nothing's wrong. "The others must be waiting."

"Sure." With that Kimiko turned, but not before giving the others a look. "Momoshiro-kun, make sure not to do that again. You'll hurt other people if you play around, you too Ryoma-kun. Ja."

"Bye-bye Momo-chan-senpai! Bye-bye Ryoma-kun!" Rizu waved and followed after her senpai.

* * *

"Woah. Kimiko-senpai looks really different without her glasses on." Momoshiro said, as the two of them walked off towards the direction of the tennis courts. "And you were right, she was wearing normal clothes for once. She usually wears those baggy ones. And I always thought she was un-cute."

"Momo-senpai, you talk too much."

"I'm trying to make a point here!" Momoshiro glared at his kouhai, then sighed at the lack of response. "Seriously Echizen, you have to admit Kimiko-senpai looked great."

"Sure. Whatever." Ryoma said and walked off.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Ryoma simply ignored his senpai and walked off towards the direction of the vending machines. He was in the mood for something to drink.

When he arrived, someone was already there.

It was the coach's granddaughter, Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

Inwardly, Ryoma flushed. He could still remember it when Kimiko-senpai had gently and kindly asked him to sit near Ryuuzaki and talk to her. He still couldn't understand why he did that just because she asked, but he did it.

"Ah, R-Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma froze but in a second his cool and calm persona took over.

"Ryuuzaki." Ryoma nodded at her. "What's up?"

"N-Nothing." Sakuno stuttered.

Ryoma always wondered why she did that. Was he that scary or something?

"S-Shouldn't you be at practice now?" She asked.

Ryoma shrugged. He turned to the vending machine. Usually he would take a while to pick out the one he wanted, but for some reason his hands quickly pushed the button and fished out his drink.

"Momo-senpai and I ran into Kimiko-senpai without her glasses." Ryoma said, opening the can.

"Really? You saw her too?" Sakuno asked in surprise.

Ryoma paused in mid-drink. "Did you?"

"Yeah." Sakuno nodded. She placed a hand on her chin in thought. "Um…It was an accident and Tomo-chan, Horio-kun, Katsuo-kun, Kachiro-kun and I saw her without her glasses."

"Really…" Ryoma said. He really wasn't that interested but for some reason his mouth was blabbing on and on just to talk to her.

"It's odd though…" Sakuno continued on. "I always thought Kimiko-senpai didn't like people to see her without her glasses. Back then, she was panicking when she thought she lost it. I- Ah!" Sakuno paused. "I-I'm rambling. G-Gomen, Ryoma-kun. Y-you should go to practice."

Ryoma nodded. Buchou would be making him run tons of laps by now.

"Sure. Ja. Nice talking to you." With that Ryoma turned and walked off.

Nice talking to you?

Where did that come from?

By the time Ryoma reached the courts, Momoshiro was already running laps.

"Echizen! Ten laps for being late!"

"Hai buchou."

"Hold those laps for a while, Tezuka." Ryuuzaki-sensei suddenly called out. "Regulars, we have a meeting at the clubhouse. Now."

"Hai!"

Ryoma was a bit relieved. At least for a while he wouldn't have to run laps.

"Everyone, listen up." Ryuuzaki-sensei clapped her hands as everyone entered the clubhouse and gathered around her. "We have important news. Inui, Tezuka, Oishi, if you may."

"You seem to be in a hurry, Ryuuzaki-sensei." Inui commented.

"Of course." Ryuuzaki-sensei shrugged. "Because the sooner we all decline that Koshino Hanako's offer, the sooner I can tell it to her face." With that Ryuuzaki laughed out loud. "Now go on and tell them."

"Hai sensei." Oishi nodded. Then the vice-captain and Inui launched into their explanation.

* * *

"Kimi-chan!" Mariko squealed at seeing her best friend. "Wow! You look so…wow!"

Mariko was about to say the taboo word, but thankfully she caught herself.

"Come on! It isn't everyday we go out like this! We should go! Now!" Koshino-sensei shouted. "Ah, quality time with the team! This will be fun!" With that Koshino-sensei started dancing around.

Everyone ignored her. It was really the only solution whenever she acted like that. Instead, everyone was focused on Kimiko.

"You look different, Kimiko-senpai." Erina commented.

"You look nice." Liana said, sketching a picture of Kimiko on her clipboard.

"Your work?" Yori looked down at her cousin.

Mariko paused in admiring her best friend's hair. She tuned in to the cousin's conversation.

Rizu nodded. "Yup. Ano…" She sighed. "I really wanted to do Yori-nee's hair, but I though that it wasn't everyday Kimi-chan-senpai allowed me do her hair, so I did it. Gomen Yori-nee."

Yori looked down at her cousin. Mariko saw her smile. "It's fine." She patted her head.

"Owie!" Rizu flinched.

"What's wrong?" Yori asked.

"Ano…My head got hit by a tennis ball." Rizu sniffed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Let me see that." Yori asked.

Mariko watched from the corner of her eye as Yori sat down on a chiar and pulled her cousin towards her. She placed the smaller Rizu down her lap and rubbed her head softly.

Mariko smiled to herself.

"Owie. It hurts." Rizu pouted.

"This is how it's going to hurt if we are going to have that practice with the regulars." Yori answered, rubbing her cousin's head.

"Really? Then I want to have that practice!"

"Eh? But you just said it hurts!"

"Even if it hurts, Yori-nee will make me feel better, right?"

Mariko turned to the side.

"BC, wake up." Ikumi shook her friend awake.

"I'm still sleepy."

"We're going now. Don't tell me you want to sleep again."

BC sat up and yawned. "But I'm still sleepy."

"Oh come on." Ikumi grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her up. "You can sleep on the bus."

"BC-senpai, you are really so lazy." Erina muttered.

BC glared at her, all traces of sleepiness gone. "What was that, brat?"

"I said you were lazy." Erina glared back. "Lazy and deaf. Jeez. Pitiful."

"Shut up!"

Mariko giggled to herself. She turned to the last two.

"So? What's up with the hair, Kimiko-fukubuchou?" Liana flitted around her vice-captain.

"Rizu did it." Kimiko answered as she shook her hair loose from the bun and put on her glasses.

"Really? Did you ask her to make it for you? Is it for someone? Someone special?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You aren't holding out on me, are you Kimiko-fukubuchou?"

"No."

"Maybe you have a boyfriend to the side?"

"No."

"Kimiko-fukubuchou, you're hopeless."

"I know."

It was for the times like these that Mariko lived for. The moments spent with her friends and teammates.

"Come on everyone! We gotta go!" Koshino-sensei called out.

"Coming!" Everyone called out.

"Mari?"

Mariko looked up. Kimiko looked at her curiously.

"Come on, Mari."

Mariko smiled.

"Sure!"

* * *

"WHAT?"

"You want us to hit girls?" Momoshiro and Eiji asked loudly.

"Yes." Inui nodded. "It is a training regimen, nothing you need to feel guilty for."

"B-But we can't hit girls, even if it is training." Taka-san said. The power player immediately thought of his 'burning mode'. He could never hurt anyone, especially a girl.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Fuji commented. "Did the varsity agree to it?"

"It hasn't been finalized yet." Inui answered.

"B-But I don't wanna hit Mari-chan." Eiji muttered.

"AHA!" Ryuuzaki-sensei shouted in triumph. "Then we'll tell them that we decline! Let's see what that Koshino has to say about that!"

"This will be not only be a good opportunity for training, but also a good opportunity to socialize." Inui commented. "And from the data I've been given by the varsity's manager, Ree-san, I've discerned that their training regimen is 5.3 percent harder than ours. 1 percent would be enough for the varsity and the regulars to be on equal terms, but 5.3 constitutes a slight difference."

"Fsshh… Does that mean they're better than us?" Kaidoh asked. He is not one to let himself be one-upped by a girl.

"Eh?" Eiji jumped up at that. "Is that true? That Mari-chan and the others are better than us?"

"Not necessarily." Inui said. He had to admit. When he found out about that percentage difference, even he was perplexed. "Being that they are female and their bodies are much more…fragile than ours, they need to train a bit harder to get their bodies used to hard work. Also, they play volleyball so their training is different than ours, so there is a possibility that they are better than us in some aspects-"

"The truth is I'm not surprised at that." Ryuuzaki-sensei spoke up. The coach had a thoughtful look on her face. "For females, it requires training to get their bodies into shape. That training also needs to increase bit by bit to get their bodies fitter and more used to hard work. Besides, it also depends on the mentality. If that Koshino really prepped them up then it isn't surprising that they have a hard training regimen. Koshino can be strict with training…"

The tennis coach muttered on and on. She seemed to be talking to herself more than to her players.

"Ah." Everyone turned to Inui again. "I also failed to mention that their captain is also quite strict with training." He glanced at his captain. "From what I've heard, Date-san, or more known as Ikumi-meishu, is even stricter than Tezuka."

"Really?" Eiji jumped up in interest. "Mari-chan told me she was really scary."

"How about Katayama-san?" Oishi asked. "Isn't she their fukubuchou?"

"Nya, that's right. Same as Oishi!" Eiji jumped up.

Inui glanced at his notebook. "Well, although Date-san is very strict and is the captain, Katayama-san is also heavily involved in monitoring their progress. She organized more than half of the training schedule and the drills they do right now. Plus, she had been a member of varsity since freshman year and is considered one of the best players in nation."

"Fsshh…All I know is I'm not hitting my senpais." Kaidoh shook his head.

"I agree." Momoshiro shouted. "That would be disrespectful, not to mention it'll hurt them." The power player remembered his previous encounter with his Rizu-kouhai and Kimiko-senpai.

"Well, you don't have trouble hitting anyone, Momo-senpai." Ryoma spoke up. "After all, you did hit Seto."

"ECHIZEN!"

Everyone turned to Momo.

"Which one?" Inui asked. "Seto Yori of junior year? Or Seto Rizu of freshman year?"

"Rizu." Ryoma answered.

"You hit a freshman!" Ryuuzaki-sensei grabbed Momoshiro by the collar. She shook him hard. "What kind of an upperclassman are you? Koshino Hanako is going to have a field day telling everyone that my regulars are a bunch of thugs!"

"It was an accident!" Momo wailed. "I didn't mean to hit her!"

"Nya, bad Momo!" Eiji joined in. The redhead was rather fond of that cute and upbeat freshman.

"Fsshh…Baka." Kaidoh muttered. He couldn't believe his rival had the nerve to hit a younger girl.

"Momo, you shouldn't have hit her." Taka-san softly berated.

"That's right. Did you apologize?" Oishi asked. "What if she got a concussion?"

Momoshiro felt a dangerous aura behind him. He didn't need to turn back to see that it was his captain.

"It was an accident and I already apologized!" Momo wailed. "Kimiko-senpai was with her when it happened and I said I was sorry and I really didn't mean to hit her."

"Ahem."

Everyone turned to Fuji. The tennis tensai simply smiled.

"If everyone is getting this anxious over an accident, then how would it look like if we're actually going to hit the members of the varsity during the training?"

"As always, Fuji is correct." Inui spoke up.

"So are we declining?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked. When no one answered, she laughed. "Yes! I will go and tell that Koshino Hanako right now! I can't wait to see that look on her face!"

No one could say anything as the tennis coach walked out of the clubhouse.

"Hm. Shame." Fuji commented. His smile a bit more sadistic than usual. "It would have been quite interesting too."

* * *

**Katayama Residence**

**Thursday; 11:05 p.m.**

"Jeez. Now I'm feeling bothered."

"Kimi?" Chidori peeked inside her daughter's room. "You're still awake? Is something wrong or are you still stuffed from dinner? You ate a lot."

"Gomen okaasan." Kimiko sighed. "I can't sleep, and I guess I am still feeling a bit stuffed."

"What's wrong?" Chidori walked inside.

"It isn't really something you can help me with." Kimiko swiveled around in her computer chair. "You see, when the team and I were with Koshino-sensei, she told us about a rumor going around. Well, it isn't exactly a rumor because sensei said it was true."

Chidori sat down on her daughter's bed. "What's it about?"

"Turns out some people are saying that there's this volleyball player that's having an affair with her coach, and she's still a minor." Kimiko said. She frowned.

"Really? Who?"

Kimiko shook her head. "Koshino-sensei didn't tell us, although she did say that we played the team once. She just told us to be careful about scandals like that. It turned out the team is suffering due to the rumors and are thinking about pulling out for this year."

"My God." Chidori sighed. "That is quite a shock. Kids these days."

"More like adults." Kimiko muttered.

Chidori stood up and patted her daughter on the head. She didn't seem to have heard what Kimiko said. "Come now dear. Don't mind that news. I know you're always antsy whenever there are scandals involving players you've played with, but as long as your team isn't affected then it's fine. So forget about it."

Kimiko nodded. "Yeah. I just hate things like this."

"I know." Chidori said. She kissed her daughter on top of the head. "Now get some sleep. Good night."

"Night okaasan." Kimiko said as her mother left the room.

She frowned. She hated things like that. Some people have no sense.

Kimiko shook her head, opting to forget the whole thing. She swiveled around in her computer chair and turned to her computer.

It seemed like Sho-kun wasn't online. Again.

They've both been so busy. It's been ages since they last talked.

She was about to log off when a message appeared.

_Sho29: Ding! Dong! Still up?_

Kimiko's eyes widened.

He was on.

_Kiku-11: HI! Wassup?_

_Sho29: It's been a while. Sorry._

_Kiku-11: It's fine. I know you're busy._

_Sho29: Yeah practice is going great._

_Kiku-11: That's good._

_Sho29: How about you?_

_Kiku-11: I'm fine…I'm just feeling really bothered right now._

_Sho29: Hm? What about?_

Kimiko sighed and proceeded to tell Sho-kun about the rumors going around, though it wasn't really a rumor.

_Sho29: I know you hate those kinds of things but you shouldn't let that bother you._

_Kiku-11: I know, but still…_

_Sho29: What?_

_Kiku-11: It's so easy for them to throw away what they've accomplished. Didn't they think about the consequences if they were found out? Plus, she's a volleyball player and he's a coach. He should know better._

_Sho29: Well there are times when you can't help how you feel._

The first thing that entered Kimiko's mind was that feelings were for amateurs, but she really didn't want to say that to Sho.

_Sho29: I know what you're thinking. But that is true. When feelings are involved you can't really help it._

_Kiku-11: I don't believe in that._

_Sho29: I know you don't._

_Kiku-11: Anyway, enough of that. What's up with you?_

_Sho29: Something interesting actually._

_Kiku-11: Really? What?_

_Sho29: We just heard news that a tennis player from overseas is coming to Japan. Our coach is looking for a way for the team to meet him and play with him._

_Kiku-11: Really? That's so cool. Who is he?_

_Sho29: We don't know yet. We don't even know where he's from. But he's supposed to be good._

_Kiku-11: Wow, but I'm sure you'll beat him._

_Sho29: You seem to have a lot of faith in me even if you've never seen me play._

_Kiku-11: I don't know. I just have this feeling that you're very good. Plus you told me a lot of stories about your victories. It's awful that you're very arrogant about it though… just kidding!_

_Sho29: Well, I hope someday you can see me play. For real. In person._

Kimiko's breath hitched in her throat.

In the beginning, Kimiko had already decided that she had no plans of meeting him.

She didn't want to get his hopes up, and hers if she would meet up with him and hope they can be 'friends' or whatever.

But…

* * *

_Kiku-11: Maybe someday._

_Kiku-11: Good night. I'll talk to you some other time. Love, Kiku_

_Kiku-11 has signed off._

He looked at those words.

He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up.

Although she never came out and tell him, he already knew about Kiku not wanting to see him.

That's just how she is.

Whenever they would talk even if only through words, he could see her personality so distinctly.

She's honest, kind and understanding. She was funny and with a good sense of humor. She can be serious but also completely silly at times. She was warm and interesting and caring. She was a good person with hopes and dreams and insecurities and problems.

But she was as mysterious to him now as the day he first talked to her.

He knew some things about her, snippets here and there, but he still didn't know the real her.

Then again, it wasn't as if he was telling her his life story. But every time they would talk to one another, she would be so accepting and would never push to know more about him than he wanted to tell.

Damn.

Was it possible to fall in love with a stranger?

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys. Most of what I will say concerns this chapter so let's get on with the analysis.

XXXXX

**Chapter Analysis:**

This chapter, as I said before, is more of a filler kind of chapter. There isn't much drama (in my opinion) and it lacks something (again, from my point of view.) For one thing, I was typing this up whilst experiencing bad days, so for me it didn't reach my standards or maybe I'm just feeling awfully crappy today.

The reason why I took longer to update wasn't only because of the really crappy days, but also because I immersed myself reading manga online. Yep. I'm guilty. That was because it was hard for me to write when I wasn't in the mood. I was all depressed and stuff. Ugh. Plus, I was trying to take all the advices I've been given to heart. So I implore you all to bear with me this time.

Anyway, for the chapter itself:

I am not quite sure if the part with Fuji was OOC. I tried to inject his usual attitude into it. It should have been easy since he still didn't know Kimi, so his 'I am interested in interesting and mysterious people' kinda thing should have been there, but it's hard because of crappy days. Ugh.

In the next part, I mostly put things into Rizu's perspective. Bear in mind that Kimi's reason for not wanting to train with the regulars still wasn't explained. Oh, and the part with Rizu's ability in hairstyling is inspired from the manga 'Beauty Pop' (which I was reading to try and lighten my mood), and I did it in a way that you can sorta get a visual on Kimi's looks.

I also added in some RyomaxSakuno there. There might be a smudge of OOCness, but I think it came out well.

As for the part with the regulars, that was based on a real incident, except I was the one hit with a basketball. Bear in mind that Ryuuzaki-sensei 'cancelled' it (stress on the quoted part).

As for who was the person at the end, I'll let you think about that.

XXXXX

I (yet again) blame the crappy days for my depressed mood.

I hope you all enjoyed it and review. As always, critiques are welcome, except if they are mean and disrespectful ones.

Have an un-crappy day,

The depressed, but thankfully not suffering from writer's block, Rai

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**A/N:** And here is another chapter. It took me a while to update. Hmm…Life is mean like that, making you guys wait…or maybe I'm the one who's mean.

Anyway, obviously the whole volleyball/tennis training episode has been postponed. Ok, I'll admit it. It has been postponed, not entirely cancelled but…oh, I'll just let you guys wait for it to come. I've decided to put in that filler and to postpone the training thing due to the fact that I think I've been putting in too many plot thingys all at the same time. At least with this, I'll be able to flesh out everyone for a while before I start getting into everything. So I guess I'm just prolonging stuff.

Oh, and I made a timetable! That will make it a bit easier for me to organize my thoughts whenever I make the chapters, plus I changed the summary of the story. Does it fit? I think it does.

And everyone seems to be having their own thoughts about who "Sho29" is. I have been doing a complete brainstorming session on that matter (insert insane laughter)…not that I'll tell you who he is.

Oh, there's another thing. This chapter is partly a silly chapter. I will warn you of that. I was seriously on high when I was making it, and it turned out this way. But I do have a good excuse…sorta. I was reading the manga 'Perfect Girl Evolution' a.k.a. 'Wallflower' as well as 'Ouran High School Host Club' when I was making this, more so 'PGE'. That manga was so cute and just so silly sometimes that I ended up feeling silly (not silly silly, just cute silly), which made some parts of the chapter turn out completely cute silly.

It would really help to visualize this in your mind like a movie. Hmm…Sunako (of PGE) is so cool by the way. She is SO in love with Kyouhei, not that he knows or that she realizes it herself yet.

So, yeah. Just wanted to warn you of that, and I think some of these are sweatdrop moments, with some serious in-between, sorta like a sandwich. Hmm…(busy contemplating…)

XXXXX

**Lei14**, **skyblu629**, **AppleShortCake**, **tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy** and **SimpleLing** – Thank you all so much for your reviews. I apologize if I wasn't able to update really quickly. I hope you all enjoy it, filled with my love and complete silliness.

**twilightdeath**, **aRLegOdDesS**, **White Alchemist Taya**, **ecyoj06** – You all guessed the same thing. I wonder why. I know that would be SO totally like every shoujo manga if…never mind. Anyway, thanks for your opinions. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, filled with my love and complete silliness. (I love saying that).

**xzlioness** – It's ok. If you are having these doubts then I guess you are not yet fated to figure out who it is. Let fate take its course. Fate is never wrong…or at least that's what that girl thought in the movie I watched. Hmm…forgot the title (laughs insanely). Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**SS-lover06** – Ooh…sadistic…sadistic. I will keep that in mind. I love sadism, and being mean, and being dramatic. So who really knows how my mind will play it all out together in one scene (laughs insanely). Thanks for the review. Enjoy.

**meeqhuanne009** – Sorry I didn't update quickly. (pouts) Arg! Anyway, I have a vision in my head of what Kimiko looks like. I'm thinking of looking for a picture and then posting it in my profile ala 'click the link' style. Hmm…what do you think? Oh, and I'm not telling who the overseas guy is, although now that you remind me…I would love to put Kevin, Billy and the Griffy twins in the story (deeply contemplating the issue at hand).

**Lady Okori** – Sweatdrop moments? I'm afraid there's a few here. Chalk it up to my silliness and manga-reading habit (pouts). I promise to be more serious in the next chapters, though I don't think that's possible considering my current state of mind. Oooh…I love sadism. Yeah, I wanted the training to go through but…ahem ahem…you'll see (laughs insanely).

**anonymous jane** – Oh, the eye thing? I actually put that in to get Kimi and Fuji close physically, though I also did it because I wanted to see him hurt (laughs insanely). I am so crazy, but other than that fact…I love torturing Fuji. Expect to see more moments like that, though I think I'm starting to love torturing Kimi too, and I definitely would love to torture the regulars because of the girls, sorta like this chapter (fufufufu).

**singer in the wind** – Hmm…Like you said, it doesn't take much to screw Fuji up. Plus I personally think that it's also based on the author's idea of his personality. I think I kept him (sorta) in character here. And OMG! Lacrosse ball to the throat! Hmm…maybe I could use that sometime. Imagine…tennis ball to the throat…Hmm…(grins wickedly)

**narutodaisuke93** – Did I already tell you how much I love you? LOTS and LOTS! Thank you. You're review made me SO happy beyond words, though I still don't think much of that chapter. Anyway, this chapter is full of silliness. I hope you enjoy it.

**sniper1250** – After getting over my depression, I have now switched to a state of complete hyperactivity. Is that bad? Because I think I completely murdered this chapter (boo hoo). But I'm still feeling as happy as ever! Bwahaha! Anyway, (coughs) I'll admit that an author feels really good whenever people compliment their story and tell them that their story is very loved. Even I love that feeling and I like it when people say good things about my story. I'm working on your suggestion of fleshing everyone out, but I think you won't like this chapter. Ehe. Because it's completely silly, but I pretty much love it. I will keep in mind that advice about complete characterization before I add a new OC. Thanks for the advice.

**Skoellya** – I'm afraid it is a complete omen of doom if I switch from depression to hyperactivity, without a normal intercession or normality. Ugh. (cheers up) But anyway, I've switched mangas! (sparkly eyes) I'm reading 'Wallflower' now. So I think that contributes to my silliness today. I don't think I showed Fuji too much in this chapter, though there is a KimixFuji moment. I'm still looking for the right moment to completely feature him, and I'm pretty much thinking about how to keep him in character. I'll try and keep other loveydovey stuff at a minimum and…OMG, just discard whatever I'm saying. This is a completely silly chapter, made purely for the sake of my enjoyment and whatnot, so please ready yourself before reading. This is mainly due to my silliness, as my mood affects my chapter. Reviews and even a good scolding will be accepted. But I AM SO HAPPY TODAY! (laughs insanely)

XXXXX

Well, that's it. I hope you all enjoy this silly chapter, borne out of the endorphin rush I experienced and the influence of mangas.

This chapter is especially dedicated to **fuji appleZ**, because of the review she (I think she's a she) gave to the last chapter of "Ballads". It was so flattering, not that I think it's true. But it is VERY MUCH appreciated. Although I'm not sure she will read this story, I dedicate this to her.

Oooh…and I made a profile. I didn't want to make one, but I made one, and it's mostly about POT. Hmm…but I think I'll be changing it. So you can go read it before I delete it. I'm like that.

Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!

Rai

* * *

_**Perfect Combination**_

_RaiPhoenix015_

_Dedicated to:_

_fuji appleZ_

_Sunako Nakahara (of PGE)_

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Middle School**

**Friday; Math Class**

Kimiko diligently copied down the equations written on the blackboard. After that incident days ago with the Rubik's Cube and Noda-sensei sending her to detention by mistake, Kimiko could very well spend her Math classes in peace. Although there was no apology given to her by the forty-seven year-old teacher, the Rubik's cube proudly displayed on the upper-left corner of his table was enough of an apology. She also noted happily that day-by-day the toy seems closer and closer to being solved.

She was also happy to note that the usually cranky attitude displayed by the teacher has been replaced with a slightly more relaxed disposition. Some could even say he's friendlier than before.

After Noda-sensei wrote the whole equation on the board, he pointed to a boy sitting near the front. Without another word, he stood up and answered it.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow to see that he made a mistake somewhere in the middle. Usually Noda-sensei would be all over his student's mistakes, but now he simply pointed to the mistake made.

"Redo it over here." He simply said.

"Gomenasai Noda-sensei." The boy said, and immediately changed his answer.

Although their sensei still had trouble showing kindness to others, he was obviously improving. Kimiko smiled to herself at that.

Once the problem was answered and Noda-sensei started discussing it, Kimiko grabbed her pen. She looked down at her notes and was about to write when she noticed a small blue note placed in the very center of her table.

It took Kimiko a few moments to remember that this little blue note was the same as the first two notes she got in Science Class. She didn't bother looking up to see if anyone was watching her and merely grabbed the little note. She opened it under her desk and saw the semi-familiar handwriting she remembered seeing three days ago.

_I never thought I would stop fearing Math classes. Then again, it was all because of you._

'_Til the next note…_

Kimiko read the note once. Then without another word, she pocketed it.

It was nothing but a silly note anyway.

"Katayama-san. Answer please."

Kimiko pushed her glasses higher up her nose and walked to the front. After a few moments, she was able to answer the problem on the blackboard.

"Done, Noda-sensei." Kimiko said, placing the chalk down on the teacher's table.

Noda-sensei gave a nod. "Ok. Nicely done."

Kimiko stood there for a second, absorbing the words. It seemed like she wasn't the only one surprised by that compliment, albeit one that was awkwardly given. The other students started whispering.

Noda-sensei simply ignored them and turned to the board, where he proceeded to discuss.

Kimiko then went back to her seat. She noticed Fuji, a thoughtful look on his face and his chin propped up on his hands. Although his right eye was closed and his other eye was bandaged due to the wound the day before yesterday, Kimiko had the feeling he was watching her.

She ignored that and sat down, where another note was awaiting her.

She frowned and opened it swiftly.

'_Nicely done'? Congratulations. You are the first student to ever receive a compliment from Noda-sensei._

_You are amazing._

_TTNN ('Til the next note)_

Kimiko suddenly realized that she was glaring at the words 'you' and 'amazing'. No one has ever said that to her, apart from varsity and her okaasan, and she wasn't about to accept compliments like that from a stranger.

She was starting to get a little ticked off.

She pocketed the second note and simply went on listening to the discussion.

After ten minutes of uninterrupted discussion, a knock was heard. A freshman girl walked inside.

"What is it?" Noda-sensei turned to the student.

"Anou…" She handed him a note. "It's from Ryuuzaki-sensei, Noda-sensei."

With that, Noda-sensei read the note. He frowned and turned to the freshman. "Where is Ryuuza-" The girl wasn't there anymore.

"She ran off, Noda-sensei." The guy sitting near the door called out.

"I can see that quite clearly, Edagawa-san." Noda-sensei said. He scribbled something in the back of the note. "Edagawa-san, take this to Ryuuzaki-sensei. I don't know where she is, so you are responsible in getting this note to her before the next bell rings."

"Eh?" Egagawa-kun glanced at his watch. "But that's in three minutes."

Noda-sensei tossed the note at him. "Then you'd better get going."

With that, Edagawa-kun ran off.

Kimiko shook her head with a small smile. It seemed like running errands instead of solving mathematical equations is Noda-sensei's new way of punishing his students.

She looked down at her notebook, ready to pack it inside her bag, when she noticed her pen was missing. Kimiko looked down to her right, seeing it under her seatmate's chair.

"Kai-kun." Kimiko called out softly.

Her seatmate, Sugawara Kai has been her classmate since freshmen year. He was a nice guy, although a bit clumsy and awkward at times.

Kai turned to her. "Ah, hai Kimiko-san?" When Kimiko pointed at her pen under his seat, Kai swept it up and handed it to her with a smile.

"Arigatou." Kimiko grabbed her pen, her fingers accidentally touching his. She was a bit surprised when Kai pulled back his hand, his face a bit red. She simply smiled at him.

_BRING…BRING…BRING…_

Kimiko turned to her desk after hearing the bell ring. Another note was there.

She frowned deeply and opened the note.

_It seems like running errands instead of solving mathematical equations is Noda-sensei's new way of punishing his students…hahaha…_

_Good luck in your next class._

_TTNN_

Kimiko frowned and stuffed the note roughly in her pocket. She looked up, but the students were already heading out to their next class. She turned to the right, but Kai was already gone. She turned around, but there was no one there. She then turned to her left. The only one there was Fuji, who she would much rather avoid.

She sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Fuji walked down the hall and made his way to the library. He had study period next and he wanted to get to work and finish his homework before the next bell. His eye was stinging like mad last night for some reason, so he opted to sleep it off instead of studying.

As he walked down the hall, he smiled politely to the students, most of which were girls, who continued to fawn over his wound. It was worse yesterday, when the girls practically tripped over themselves asking about his wound. Thankfully, the girls were less anxious today.

He entered the library, carefully making his way inside. The bad thing about having only one eye was that your depth perception is completely thrown off. It becomes difficult to gauge distances.

"Fuji-kun?"

He turned, smiling at the librarian.

"Be careful going around. You might hit the shelves dear boy." The librarian said.

Fuji nodded. "Hai."

With that Fuji walked off, choosing a table near the corner. He placed his bag down on the table and sat down. The light-haired tensai was in the midst of starting his homework when he heard a voice.

"Fuji-kun?"

Fuji looked up. He smiled. "Ohayou, Mariko-chan."

Mariko smiled at him and sat down. "What's up? Does your eye still hurt?"

Fuji shook his head, though stopped quickly when his head started throbbing. "Well, I guess it does sting a bit."

Mariko pouted. "Gomenasai Fuji-kun."

"It's fine. Don't worry." Fuji said. Had Eiji been with the light-haired boy at the moment, he was sure that the redhead would be giving Fuji looks and gesturing to leave him and the pretty Mariko alone.

Fuji inwardly chuckled at the thought. Ever since the accident, Mariko started hanging out with him and Eiji much more than before. Whether it was because of guilt at hitting Fuji or just a chance to be with the redhead, Fuji didn't know. He really didn't care much about that anyway.

"Oh by the way, Mariko-chan, I didn't know you have study period right now." Fuji commented, knowing full well that his companion had most likely ditched classes again.

"Anou…" Mariko scratched the back of her head. "Class was boring, so I went to the bathroom and I saw you so…"

"Mari?"

Mariko flinched. She and Fuji looked up.

"H-Hello Kimi." Mariko said, smiling awkwardly. "H-How are you?"

Fuji watched with his good eye as Kimiko walked towards his table. She had her bag over one shoulder and a few books were cradled to her chest. She looked miffed.

"Mari, shouldn't you be in class right now?" Kimiko asked. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her up. "Go. Now."

"B-But…class was boring…"

Fuji watched with amusement as the usually cool Mariko was reduced to childish murmuring because of her best friend.

Kimiko gave her a look. "Aikawa Mariko. Class. Now. This is the fifth time you ditched classes this week, or do you want me to tell Ikumi and Koshino-sensei?"

"Fine." Mariko sighed in defeat. She turned to Fuji. "See ya, Fuji-kun."

"Good luck, Mariko-chan." Fuji said.

He and Kimiko watched as Mariko walked out of the library. The light-haired tensai heard his companion sigh. He glanced at her.

Kimiko stood there, her dark brown hair disheveled as always and for some reason she seemed a bit gloomier now than she was during their Math class. She shifted her bag higher up on her shoulder and clutched her books tighter to her chest.

"Are you ok, Katayama-san?" Fuji found himself asking.

Kimiko turned to him, a polite smile on her face. "I'm fine, Fuji-san. How about you? Is your eye alright?"

She was being civil. Too civil.

Fuji's left hand twitched. His eye was itching again.

"I'm fine." Fuji answered with his custom smile in place. "And my eye isn't doing badly either."

Fuji was a bit surprised when Kimiko approached the table and set her books and bag down on it. He noted that she didn't sit down and kept a distance from him.

"Does it sting?" Kimiko asked, pushing her glasses up her nose. Because of her glasses, Fuji couldn't really see her expression. Her poker face and neutral tone of voice also didn't give him a clue if she was feeling concerned or merely asking out of curiosity or politeness.

"Fuji-san?"

Fuji snapped out of it and suddenly realized that he hadn't answered Kimiko.

"I apologize Katayama-san." Fuji gave her an apologetic smile. "My eye does hurt, much more today than yesterday."

Kimiko tilted her head to the side. "I see. That's actually much better. If it hurts that means it's healing well."

"Maybe, but it's keeping me from doing homework." Fuji chuckled lightly, motioning to his notes. He looked up at her. "By the way, do you want to sit down?"

Although her eyes were mostly covered by her glasses, the surprise on her face was evident.

Kimiko suddenly scooped her books up with one hand.

"Um…no." She shook her head, her messy hair flying all over. "I've got things to do and I really should get going, Fuji-san."

"I see." Fuji nodded. He watched as Kimiko hoisted her bag on one shoulder. "I'll see you around then."

She paused and looked at him. It took a while for her to reply. "Yeah. Sure." She walked off.

"Ah Katayama-san." Fuji called out. She turned to him. "I still haven't thanked you for attending to my injury at that time." Fuji smiled at her. "Arigatou."

Kimiko shrugged. "It was nothing. Also, it really won't be necessary for you to finish your homework, Fuji-san."

"Eh?" Fuji raised an eyebrow at her.

"A faculty meeting will be held during lunch and we'll be dismissed then." Kimiko said. She bowed her head to him. "Ja ne."

Fuji watched Kimiko as she walked out of the library. Once she disappeared, Fuji looked down on his notes.

He didn't know why he believed her words, but Fuji found himself packing his stuff. In a few moments, he was on his way out the door.

"Fujiko-chan!"

Fuji almost fell over as his redheaded friend glomped him.

"Ah! Gomen Fujiko-chan!" Eiji said as he grabbed his friend by the arm and steadied him. "Are you ok?"

Fuji looked at Eiji with his good eye. "I'm fine Eiji. You came from my blind spot so I didn't see you."

"Gomen." Eiji apologized as the two of them walked on down the hall. "Nya, by the way, did you see Mariko-chan?"

Fuji chuckled. "No. I was talking to her a while ago, but she left for classes."

"Mou, I-"

"Fuji! Eiji!" Oishi called out, as he walked towards them.

"Nya, Oishi!" Eiji immediately clamped himself onto his doubles partner. "What are you doing here, Oishi? Don't you have classes?"

Oishi patted Eiji on the head. "Well, I've got news from Ryuuzaki-sensei. It turns out that-"

"Ah, that we'll be dismissed by lunch? Yes, I heard." Fuji shrugged, purposely cutting off his fukubuchou. He smiled innocently.

"Nya! Hontou ni?" Eiji looked at them wide-eyed.

"Well, yes." Oishi nodded, feeling deflated that somebody knew before he did. "There's a faculty meeting during lunch so we're free to do anything we want."

"Nya, that's great!" Eiji jumped up and down. "We get the day off and-"

"We have tennis practice after lunch." Oishi interrupted him. "It's Ryuuzaki-sensei's orders."

"Wah! No!" Eiji pouted. Oishi patted him on the shoulder and turned to Fuji.

"Ne Fuji, how come you knew about it?"

Fuji shrugged. "Actually, Katayama-san told me about it." Eiji and Oishi looked at him wide-eyed. Fuji feigned innocence. "Is something wrong?"

"Wah!" Eiji clamped himself onto the tensai. "You talked to Kimiko-chan? Really?"

"Yes, I did." Fuji answered. "Although I do wonder how she found out about that."

"Nya, it's normal." Eiji spoke up. "Kimiko-chan is a favorite among the teachers and she's popular with most of the students. Mariko-chan told me so, nya. Someone must have told her about it."

"NO! I absolutely refuse!"

"Me too! It is ridiculous!"

The three turned around at the source of the voices, only to find themselves in the path of rampaging teachers, with Koshino-sensei and Ryuuzaki-sensei leading the pack.

"AH!" Oishi jumped over to the side, grabbing Eiji's arm.

"Nya, wait! Fuji!" Eiji tried to grab his friend's hand, but he couldn't reach him in time. The two could only watch as the crowd passed by, seemingly having engulfed Fuji with it.

"Nya, Fujiko-chan got trampled over!" Eiji cried out.

Once the last of the teachers passed, Eiji and Oishi saw Fuji with his savior.

"You really should be careful, Fuji." BC said, as she let go of his arm. "But then again, you couldn't see with your left eye."

"Ah, arigatou BC-san." Fuji muttered, rubbing his arm. BC's grip was a bit too tight, not that he would tell her that.

"No prob." BC shrugged. "Hey Kikumaru, Oishi." She gave them a wave. "What's up?"

"What a relief." Oishi sighed.

"Nya, BC-chan saved Fujiko-chan!" Eiji grabbed the girl and hugged her tight. "Eh?"

"What's wrong? AH!" Oishi held out an arm and just barely managed to catch BC when she suddenly fell down.

"Eiji, she fainted." Fuji crouched down. He couldn't believe that the usually cool Italian girl would faint because of a hug.

"Nya, I didn't mean to!" Eiji wailed.

"Should we bring her to the infirmary?" Oishi said, hoisting her up in his arms.

"I think we should probably alert Date-san." Fuji said with a sadistic smile on his face. "How amusing. To faint all because of an embrace?"

"Hoi! Fuji! Don't do that, nya!" Eiji said, shaking his arm. "Ikumi-meishu is going to kill me when she finds out I made BC-chan faint!"

Oishi shook his head with a sigh.

"Let's go." With that, the three walked off to find the volleyball captain.

* * *

**Seigaku (In another part of the building)**

**Friday; Lunchtime**

"Itadakimasu!" Momoshiro happily shouted as he grabbed his chopsticks and happily dug into his food. "Yum!"

"Momo-senpai. That's just disgusting." Ryoma commented, as he ate his food slowly.

"Who's disgusting?" Momo said, his mouth still full with food. He swallowed and gave a contented sigh. "Ah. This is the life."

_SLAM!_

Everyone turned to the door.

Standing there was none other than Seto Yori, along with her cousin, Rizu, and classmate, Liana.

"MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI!"

Yori stomped inside. The other two followed, though Rizu was panicking and Liana was busy with her clipboard.

"Yori-nee! He already apologized!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Yori shouted. She effortlessly pushed a student aside with one hand.

"AH!" The poor boy shouted as he crashed into a table.

Liana was beside him in an instant. She inspected the boy's shoulder. "Interesting. The amount of damage Yori caused with just one hand is impressive." With those words, the boy, as well as most of the people near Liana, scurried away from her.

Ryoma watched with interest and a slight feeling of impending doom as Yori marched right up to Momoshiro.

Momo dropped his bento once he saw the girl's face. "A-Ah, Yori-cha-."

Everyone watched as Yori grabbed Momoshiro by the collar and hoisted him up easily, despite Momoshiro being taller than her. She roughly pushed him against the wall.

"Ouch." Momoshiro rubbed his shoulder.

"You were the one who hit Rizu with a tennis ball yesterday, weren't you?" Yori asked, placing her hands on her waist. Every part of the girl screamed anger.

"It was an accident!" Momoshiro said loudly as whispers and surprised looks from the other students popped out. "And I was sorry!"

"Yori-chan," One of the girls approached her tentatively. "Momoshiro-kun has already apolo- WAH!" The girl ran off after receiving a killer glare from the angry girl.

"Woah. Interesting." Liana noted that in her clipboard. "The intensity of her killer glare has gone up by more than fifty percent."

"Yori-nee!" Rizu tugged on her cousin's arm. "He already apologized. It's ok."

Yori glared at Momoshiro so coldly, everyone in the room shivered.

_BAM!_

Everyone could only watch with wide-eyes as Yori's fist crashed down on the table Momoshiro and Ryoma had been eating on. Ryoma quickly grabbed his bento and Ponta as the table crashed down near his feet.

"Strength has gone up by more than sixty three percent." Liana noted. Her eyes shone at this development. "Her power shots will be even more amazing on the courts!"

"M-M-M-Mommy." Momoshiro cried out.

Yori leaned towards Momo.

"Kami-sama!" A student shouted. "She's going to bite his head off!"

"If you touch one hair on my cousin's head again, keep in mind I know more than a thousand methods of killing you." Yori whispered venomously, but still enough for everyone to hear.

"Yori-nee! Stop! No more!" Rizu's voice went unheard.

_BAM!_

"What's going on here?" Ikumi entered the room. The volleyball captain looked angry. "Although we're being dismissed early, that does not mean that everyone can-"

"Ikumi-meishu!"

Half the students in the room bowed down at the captain's feet.

"D-D-Date Ikumi-sama! S-Seto Yori-san! S-She…" The student previously pushed by Yori practically groveled at the surprised Ikumi's feet.

"Excuse me." Tezuka appeared. He walked inside the room, his face stern as ever. "Please keep the noise down or-"

"Buchou!"

The other half of the students bowed down on the captain's feet.

"Please save Momo-kun, buchou!" The girl, who was previously glared at by Yori, clutched the captain's arm.

Tezuka looked up to see his regular, pushed back against a wall. He was practically being choked to death.

"Tezuka-buchou?"

Tezuka looked to the side to see Ikumi, scared students at her feet.

"Ikumi-meishu." Tezuka gently disentangled himself from the girl hanging onto his arm. He treaded past the students bowing on the floor, making sure not to step on anyone.

"What is going on?" Tezuka asked her.

"I'm not exactly sure, Tezuka-buchou." Ikumi replied. "But it seems like one of my players is trying to kill one of your players."

"I see." Tezuka answered, pushing his glasses up his nose. "My apologies as well, Ikumi-meishu. My player must have done something to invoke this kind of anger."

"Oh, there's no need for your apology." Ikumi smiled at the captain. "I'm afraid despite her looks, Yori is very strong. So I think we had better go and stop them before it gets any worse."

With that, the two captains walked towards the two fighting junior students. Yori was still spouting threats a mile a minute and was shaking Momo by the collar so much that the power player was rendered helpless. Rizu was standing to the side and was near tears.

Rizu saw her captain. "Ikumi-meishu!" The small freshman ran to the tall girl. "Y-Yori-nee won't stop."

"Don't worry, Rizu." Ikumi smiled down at her and patted her on the head. With that she approached the raving girl followed by Tezuka.

Ikumi placed a hand on Yori's shoulder. By reflex, Yori whipped around and glared at her, only for it to deflate quickly upon seeing the captain's face. Ikumi was giving her the evilest and most ferocious glare ever possible in humankind.

Liana completely dropped her clipboard and froze from the sheer intensity of the glare. Rizu gave out an 'eep' and ran out of the room crying, with some students hot on her heels. Some of the students froze in place like Liana. Even the usually stoic Tezuka and impassive Ryoma had to take a step back to steady themselves.

And that's saying something.

Then, the glare melted off Ikumi's face only to be replaced by a sweet smile.

That seemed to have done it.

_THUD!_

* * *

**Seigaku (Infirmary)**

**Friday; 2:15 p.m.**

Yori moaned as she opened her eyes. Her vision was very blurry but after staying still for a while, it cleared. All she saw was white.

"Where am I?"

With a soft groan, she sat up. She looked around and realized she was at the infirmary.

The memory of Ikumi-meishu's glare came back to her in an instant.

Yori shivered.

"Damn. Ikumi-meishu's going to kill me." Yori placed her head in her hands. "And who knows what Kimiko-senpai will do to me once she finds out. She hates roughhousing."

After a while, Yori simply sighed in defeat. She tossed her legs off the bed and put on her shoes.

"I'd better apologize to Ikumi-meishu." Yori muttered. She knew she had to apologize to that idiotic porcupine head, but there was no way in hell she would do that.

Yori swept back the curtains and stepped out, only to hear voices from the behind the curtain next to hers. She walked towards the curtains and peeked inside. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Sitting side-by-side on the bed were Momoshiro and Rizu.

Yori placed a hand over her mouth before she could gasp out loud. She was about to barge in when she noticed that they were still wearing their clothes and that from where she was standing it did look like they were sitting near each other, but in reality they were sitting on opposite sides of the bed.

Yori placed a hand on her chest, taking a silent breath. She thought something had happened between them.

Kami-sama, she lost ten years of her life in those thirty seconds.

"I still can't believe Ikumi-meishu was that scary, Rizu-kouhai." Momoshiro said as he leaned back on the headboard of the bed.

"That was actually the first time I saw her like that myself, Momo-chan-senpai." Rizu said. "Even I was scared of her."

"Although some said Ikumi-meishu was a scary captain, I always thought she's nice because she always smiles a lot and is very kind." Momoshiro said.

"She is nice and very, very kind." Rizu said with a nod. "And she's really passionate about volleyball and lots of things, and sometimes she comes off as scary when something concerning the varsity happens."

"I see. Well, I'm sorry for saying this, but I think your cousin is a lot scarier." Momoshiro gave Rizu an awkward smile. He looked up at the ceiling. "Although Yori-chan and I are in different classes now, we were in the same class last year and I've never seen her that angry."

"Well, I have." Rizu muttered. "Gomenasai, Momo-chan-senpai."

Yori gritted her teeth. Her cousin should not have apologized to that idiot. He didn't deserve it one bit.

Momoshiro noticed the sullen look on his kouhai's face. "Hey, Rizu-kouhai. I'm fine, scared as hell, but I'm fine." He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it."

Rizu smiled back. "Thank you." With that, the small freshman jumped off the bed. "I'm going to go see if Yori-nee's awake."

"Sure." Momoshiro lied down.

Yori quickly went back to her bed. She tossed her shoes off and lied down. She just managed to close her eyes when she heard the curtains open.

"Hm…Guess she's still asleep." Yori heard her cousin say. Yori kept her eyes closed. She resisted the urge to move when she felt a warm hand on her forehead.

"Rest up, Yori-nee. I'm going to go see Ikumi-meishu."

As soon as Yori heard retreating footsteps, the sound of the curtains closing and the sound of, what was most likely, the door to the infirmary close, she opened her eyes. She sat up.

"You're awake. You heard everything, didn't you?"

Yori didn't bother turning to the familiar voice.

"Yeah." She replied to Momoshiro, whose voice was clearly coming through the curtains behind her. "Listen, if you're asking for an apology-"

"I'm not." He cut through her words. From the other side of the curtain, Momoshiro was lying down on his bed, his eyes trained to the ceiling.

"Good because I wasn't planning on giving you one." Yori bit back. She brought her knees to her chest and sat there in silence.

After a while, Momoshiro spoke up. "You must care about Rizu-kouhai so much to do that."

"Yeah well, she's the younger cousin. I have to take care of her." Yori said.

"Have to?" Momo repeated. "Or want to?"

Yori kept silent, not answering. After a while of silence, Momoshiro sat up in bed. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh, I must have said something wrong." Momoshiro muttered to himself. He opened his mouth and was about to apologize when Yori's voice came through the curtains clearly.

"Since our mothers are very close to each other and our fathers became good friends, Rizu and I pretty much grew up together." Yori started, prompting Momo to shut up and listen.

"Rizu and I were always together." Yori spoke. "It was kinda like having a younger sister, since I'm just an only child. And Rizu was actually the only one out of my cousins who wanted to be with me."

Yori lapsed into silence once more. Momo scooted over to the end of the bed so that he can hear her voice more clearly.

"Why is that?" Momo asked softly. It wasn't everyday that the stubborn and fierce girl would talk to him.

Generally, Yori and Momo pretty much avoided each other owing to the fact that they were incompatible. They both have strong personalities, with Momo's upbeat attitude and Yori's fierce presence both in and outside the courts. Plus, Yori basically thought of Momo as an idiot while Momo thinks that the girl is a complete snob.

In short, two strong people like them don't really go so well.

It was actually a miracle Yori was talking to Momo, let alone opening up to him.

"I guess…" Momo tuned back to the girl's voice. "I guess it's because since I was just an only child, I got clingy to anyone who was with me. None of my other cousins liked that, except Rizu who always wanted someone like an older sister."

Yori stretched out her legs and looked up at the ceiling. "Then one day Rizu and I started playing volleyball, since we were out of games to play. I guess you could say that was how we got into the game. We would always play it with each other and usually I would win. Then a week after my tenth birthday, Rizu and her parents moved away and I was alone again."

Momoshiro tried to picture a ten-year-old Yori all alone. It didn't seem possible, because although Yori was a bit anti-social and hard to get to know outside the courts, she knew how to get along with people and is a nice person. It's actually rare to see her by herself because she's usually accompanied by Liana or some of her classmates.

"That was when I completely got into volleyball." Yori said. "I continued playing volleyball after Rizu left, purely from boredom and because I didn't want to let my parents know I was lonely. Then I really started loving it and when I found out that Seigaku's girl's volleyball team was quite strong, I decided to go here. It was lonely for me to not be with my cousin anymore, but I still got volleyball and some good friends, like Ree."

"Then Rizu came back." Momoshiro continued for her.

"Yeah." Yori said. "Turns out Rizu also went on playing volleyball after she left and also wanted to go to Seigaku because of the volleyball club. She came back to live with me and my parents and the rest is history."

"I see." Momoshiro nodded. "That's why you're protective of her, because you met up again after being separated."

At his words, it suddenly dawned on Yori just how much she revealed. She hit herself on the head. Damn.

"Yeah well, if that's how you see it." Yori said, a haughty tone seeping into her words.

Momo blinked in confusion. Just a while ago they were talking, now she suddenly turned cold.

"I'm awake, so I'm going to go see Ikumi-meishu."

Momo heard the sound of Yori's shoes and the curtain's being pulled back.

"Ah. Wait!" Momo jumped out of bed and swept back the curtains. He managed to grab Yori by the arm before she could walk off.

Yori looked at his hand on her arm. "What are you-"

Momo, having forgotten to wear his shoes and was only wearing slippery socks, suddenly slipped, effectively bringing the girl down with him. Yori fell down on Momo hard.

"Ouch!" Yori muttered, as Momo groaned from below her. "You idiot! You-" Yori's vision met with amethyst.

"Yori-chan?" Momo asked, seeing the girl staring at him.

"Nothing." Yori moved off him and stood up. Momo stood up after.

"Sorry about pulling you down." He apologized, as he grabbed his shoes and put them on.

"It's fine." Yori muttered. "Let's go."

Momoshiro watched her back. She seemed to be acting weirder than normal all of a sudden. Just when he thought they were finally getting along well, too. He silently followed her, not daring to say anything in case he offended her again.

"Um…Momoshiro." Yori said with her back turned to him and her hand on the door. "I know you won't bother doing me this favor after what I did to you, but-"

"Ah, don't worry. I won't tell anyone that the two of us actually had a decent conversation and I won't tell anyone the things you told me." Momoshiro said. She turned to him in surprise and he shrugged with a smile. "Although I do love gossip as much as a guy can, I'm not that sort of person to blab a secret that important to someone. Plus, I know it would be bothersome for you if your teammates found out we weren't fighting for once. I've got teammates too, so I know." He winked at her.

Yori smiled. Although she still thought of him as an idiot, he was actually a kind idiot. "Thanks Momoshiro and…I'm…sorry. You know, for what I did."

"Hey." Momo poked her arm and grinned. "You smiled at me. That's a new one. Plus you thanked me and apologized. Maybe next time I can make you laugh."

Yori's smiled melted off her face and she stuck her tongue at him. "Don't push your luck." She turned away.

Momoshiro smiled genuinely. Although talking to her normally was actually quite nice, Momo couldn't let her off that easy. "Hey, I won't tell anyone, if-"

"What?" Yori glared at him, though she obviously didn't mean it so much.

Momo grinned at her. "-If you stop calling me Momoshiro."

Yori rolled her eyes at him. "Isn't that your name, idiot?"

"But I call you Yori-chan." Momoshiro reasoned. "So it would be fair if you call me by my name."

"I didn't ask you to call me that in the first place, and why would I want to call you by your name?" Yori crossed her arms.

Momoshiro thought about it for a second, before saying the first thing that came to mind. "Because you like me."

"Ha! In your dreams." Yori laughed haughtily. She tilted her head to the side. "Maybe you like me, that's why."

"And why would I like you?" Momoshiro asked her.

"Because I hate you and you can't stand that." Yori said. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked out the door. "Bye, Takeshi-kun."

Momoshiro froze for a second at hearing his name roll off the girl's tongue so easily. He grinned and followed after her.

"Hey, why are you following me?" Yori asked, stepping away from him.

The two continued to walk down the hall, bickering all the way. They didn't notice a pair of amused eyes watching them with a matching grin before that person walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Seigaku (A random classroom)**

**Friday; 2:50 p.m.**

"Ah! Yori-nee!" Rizu jumped up and hugged the older girl in the middle.

"Hey." Yori smiled down at her cousin.

"Momo-chan-senpai!" Rizu turned to the other person and smiled.

"Hey there, Rizu-kouhai." Momo said. He pointed at the scene. "What's going on here?"

Yori and Momo watched their teammates. To one side, Erina was laughing heartily all the while pointing at BC, who was gritting her teeth in anger. Eiji was sitting beside BC and was offering his apologies, whilst Oishi was trying to get the laughing girl to stop. Fuji and Liana were seated in one corner, the former with a creepy smile of amusement on his face and the latter with her pen dancing off her clipboard a mile a minute.

Rizu sighed. "Well, it turns out BC-chan-senpai fainted when Eiji-senpai hugged her."

"Oh, now I see." Yori sighed.

"Eh? Why?" Momo asked her. "Why did she fai-"

_BAM_

Ikumi sighed as she and Tezuka walked inside the room.

"It's not as if it's my fault." Ikumi was saying. Tezuka simply nodded.

"Ikumi-meishu!" Liana went to her captain. "Where have you been?"

"Well I-" Ikumi saw Erina laughing at her friend. "What's going on? Why is Erina laughing at BC?"

Erina took a deep breath. She smirked at BC. "Oh you'll love this, Ikumi-meishu. Eiji-senpai embraced BC-senpai and she fainted." Erina finished off with another bout of laughter.

"How come she fainted anyway?" Oishi asked.

"BC-senpai doesn't believe in physical contact with the opposite sex." Yori spoke from a nearby table where she, Momo and Rizu were eating at. Since they all missed lunch, they were sharing the cousins' lunches.

Rizu nodded in affirmation. "At all. Ever. Nothing."

"Really?" Momoshiro asked. He looked back at BC. He always thought she was cool, but now he found out that she was actually scared of the opposite sex.

"She's not scared of the opposite sex if that's what you're thinking." Liana spoke up. "She just hates being touched by guys."

"Are you ok?" Ikumi patted her friend by the arm and gave Erina a warning glance to shut up. The freshman did so, though snickers were heard from her every few seconds.

"Yeah." BC muttered. "Shut up!" She yelled at Erina who let out another burst of laughter.

_BAM!_

"Ikumi, you owe me big time for that." Kimiko stepped in, looking extremely tired.

"Ehe, gomenasai, Kimiko." Ikumi said.

"Where have you been, Katayama-san?" Fuji asked. "You seem tired."

"It's all your fault!" Kimiko pointed at Ikumi. "Have you forgotten that you're forbidden to use that look outside the gym and especially against underclassman?" Kimiko scolded her captain. "But you just had to use it on Yori and Momoshiro-kun and in a classroom of second-year students!"

Yori and Momoshiro shivered at the memory of that look.

"Nya, what look?" Eiji asked, having missed the entire episode.

"Ikumi gave them the 'Tatarime'." Kimiko said, crossing her arms angrily.

"T-The evil eye?" Eiji and Oishi repeated.

Kimiko recounted the event. "Some of the students were crying outside the faculty room claiming that something happened to Ikumi. Koshino-sensei almost had a heart attack wondering what everyone was talking about. If I hadn't heard about it from the student council office, who knows what might have happened."

"It's not entirely my fault!" Ikumi pouted. The usually calm captain was acting like a scolded child, which she was. "I just wanted to stop Yori from killing Momoshiro."

"And you." Kimiko turned to Yori. "I thought I told you no roughhousing and displays of temper!"

"G-Gomen." Yori murmured.

"AH!" Kimiko crashed down on a seat. "I had to do some fast talking to assure Koshino-sensei that Ikumi was fine and that Yori and Momoshiro-kun shouldn't be punished for terrorizing the other students."

"But I was the victim there!" Momoshiro exclaimed. "Why should I be puni-AH!" He wasn't able to finish his thought when Yori stuck a sushi in his mouth. The poor boy almost choked.

"Tatarime?" Fuji spoke up. "It's been so long since I last saw that look, Ikumi-meishu." The light-haired tensai chided lightly. "The last time I saw you use it was during the beginning-of-the-year ceremony when some of your classmates weren't paying attention to the speeches."

"So Ikumi-meishu was responsible for that?" Liana sidled up to Fuji, her clipboard poised and ready to write. "I was wondering why all the senpais suddenly grew quiet and started paying attention to everything. So Ikumi-meishu gave them the Tatarime."

"Well, Ikumi is famous for that look." Oishi said. "All the seniors know about it, not that they spread it around."

"Nya, it's not as if our kouhais believe that their precious Ikumi-meishu can pull off the evil eye." Eiji said with a shiver. "But it's still scary, hoi."

"Would you like to see it again?"

Everyone turned to Ikumi. The usually reserved captain had an evil smirk on her face.

"Ikumi-meishu." Ikumi turned to Tezuka. The captain simply shook his head, and Ikumi dropped the smirk.

_BAM!_

"Regulars/Varsity!"

Everyone turned to the door, where their respective coaches were standing.

"I'll tell them!" Koshino-sensei shouted.

"I will!" Ryuuzaki—sensei shouted back.

"Just tell us please." Kimiko pleaded. After having to handle the after-effects of Ikumi's tatarime, Kimiko was dead-tired.

"Fine." Ryuuzaki-sensei said. "All tennis regulars and volleyball varsity members are to have a-"

"-a meeting together in the gymnasium right now." Koshino-sensei butted in. "Practice-"

"-will resume right after the meeting." Ryuuzaki-sensei said, glaring at her rival.

"So everyone head out." Koshino-sensei finished with a satisfied smirk.

Ryuuzaki-sensei wasn't about to let herself be ousted like that. "Captains, please make sure your members are all there."

"Um…" Koshino-sensei tried to think of something. "Varsity, make sure the students will not be interrupting the meeting."

"Because we all know how popular my boys are with the girls."

"And we all know how popular my girls are with the boys."

"What are they doing?" Kimiko asked. Their fight was just making her more tired than before.

"Kind of like, who gets the last word in." BC answered.

"Let's just leave." Erina said, ignoring the two quarreling teachers and walking out of the room.

It wasn't long before everyone followed after and left the two bickering teachers in the classroom.

* * *

**A/N:** There. Done. Hmm…I read through it, and I feel myself turning a bit less silly than before. Chapter analysis time!

XXXXX

**Chapter Analysis:**

Ok, let's start. Hmm…I think it started out okay, though I made a mistake somewhere along the middle and it morphed into…into…I don't really want to use the word 'silly' anymore.

Anyway, there was a light FujixKimi moment over there, though I'm still working up the courage to feature Fuji more in fear of totally murdering his character. I think I sorta portrayed him in a…a…lack of energy kinda thing. I really need to portray him more. Maybe I'll do that in the next chapter. When I was reading that part, I suddenly realized that I am having a bit of difficulty putting Kimi and Fuji together if there were no grounds to them meeting in the first place. Like in that event, they talked but it didn't mean anything major because it's like they just met and talked…Hmm…I need to think of how they're going to meet next. I actually find accidental meetings fun to make.

Anyway, I introduced the secret note thing again and put in more stuff. Now before I get into that silly part, please remember that I am completely entitled to my silly moments, thank you very much…but it actually feels a bit weird making something like that. I'm not used to putting in silliness, plus everyone was there, which was difficult to do and I'm sure for you readers, a bit difficult to understand (crawls under a rock).

Facets of their personalities have been introduced, like BC, Ikumi (Tatarime means evil eye, in case some still didn't get it) and the cousins. I know I put it all together just like that, like mixed cereals in a bowl, so I have to do damage control…but still, I did enjoy making the chapter. It's not often that I get in the mood to make silly happenings.

XXXXX

As always, reviews and critique will be appreciated. Also, if you don't like the silly parts, please tell me. I get strong hyperactive moments which totally affect my writing, so sometimes I can't really help it.

Thank you.

Rai

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**A/N:** Here is a new chapter. Other than that, nothing much. School is starting soon, which is sad.

Anyway, for this chapter there's a volleyball match which lasted for a short bit because I was too chicken about making a long one. Arg! Please tell me if it's ok. Because volleyball matches are going to come soon (sighs). Other than that, there are 'moments' here, like FujixKimi for example. I really am sorry for doing it to Eiji, but… well, just read all about it.

I can't answer reviews for now, but please be assured that I love them all. Oh and there is no chapter analysis for now. Shortage of time prompts me to not make one.

Oh, and based on research (ooh...that sounded smart), it turns out that Japanese students start school on April. It's May by this time, ok? It's just the start of the year. Why? Because there are months and months of fun torturing to put the characters through. So I'll be following that. Ok?

By the way, for those of you who don't know, I wrote a yaoi story. Yes, I did. OMG. I still cannot believe I wrote something like that. It was my first try. I've got a problem with tenses but it turned out great. For those who are Perfect Pair fans, read it and leave a comment please. I might make more.

Plus, there's a poll in my profile concerning the story. You guys can check it out. Please. It won't take five minutes. Thanks.

Reviews and critiques are, as always, appreciated. Enjoy.

Rai

* * *

_**Perfect Combination**_

_RaiPhoenix015_

_Dedicated to:_

_singer in the wind_

_Dedicated and with special thanks to:_

_Archerygrl1992_

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Middle School (Gymnasium)**

**Friday; 3:00 p.m.**

One of the things that never fail to make Ikumi smile is definitely the dedication present in her club. After all, how many clubs are there in the school in which the members, even without their superiors there, willingly give up their free time to practice seriously and to keep the gym in tiptop shape?

Ikumi is proud to say that her club is one of them, or possibly the only one out of all the clubs in Seishun Gakuen Middle School.

Ikumi watched as the few senior members took charge and kept the younger ones in check. The underclassmen and the trainees were also busy training and were listening to their senpais. Some were doing drills and exercising. Light practice games were going on. Some were taking breaks and talking but it was obvious that everyone was doing something productive.

Nothing flatters a captain more than seeing her members working hard whether or not she was there.

"Everyone, your attention please!" Ikumi said loudly, her voice echoing through the whole length of the gymnasium. She hid a smile when she saw the members turn to her attentively.

"We have guests today." Ikumi motioned to Tezuka and the other regulars behind her. "An important meeting will be held here, so practice is postponed for an hour or so and-"

She paused as excited whispers erupted. Some of the members started giggling and pointing to the regulars. The reality of the immense popularity of the regulars is not lost on Ikumi and she knew of some of her club members' attraction to them. After all, they are girls. She let them spend a few moments in marveling the guys before speaking.

"Ladies." Ikumi allowed a light warning tone to seep into her voice, causing the girls to go quiet. "Ok, all members are to leave the gym for a while until the meeting is over. I want everyone out of the gym in five minutes. Those who stay even one second more than that will be subjected to drill punishment." Ikumi paused before continuing. "Plus I'm sure you have all heard about what happened before in the junior class-"

With that, the girls suddenly came more alive and in no time flat the whole gym was void of any people, except the regulars and varsity.

"Impressive." Liana said. "Their reaction time today was better than before." She laughed as she sat down on a seat.

"You should use the evil eye as a threat more often, Ikumi." BC said, as they all went to the bleachers to wait for the two probably still arguing teachers. The senior then lied down to get some shut-eye.

"Kimiko." Ikumi called to her vice-captain. "Can you please go and find the others?"

"Why me?" Kimiko pouted at her.

"If you have forgotten, I did use tatarime." Ikumi said, subtly hinting on the fact that the affected juniors who previously saw her evil eye would most likely hyperventilate if they see her.

"Fine." Kimiko sighed. She stood up from her seat. She was about to walk off when Fuji's voice interrupted her.

"I'll go look for the others, shall I Tezuka?" Fuji asked. After a nod from his captain, Fuji followed after the brunette. "Shall we Katayama-san?"

Kimiko, still a bit tired from everything, simply shrugged. She walked out of the gym with the light-haired tensai.

Tezuka turned to the captain beside him. "Your foot please, Ikumi-meishu."

"Ah." Ikumi moved her left foot, which was currently placed atop the tennis captain's right foot. "I apologize, Tezuka-buchou."

Tezuka gave the captain a pointed look. "You do know that it was not necessary to step on my foot so that I will say yes to Fuji, do you?"

Ikumi smiled. "I know that quite well, Tezuka-buchou. I just did it as a safety measure just in case you were to say no."

"Really?" The stoic captain asked with a deadpan tone. He raised an eyebrow at her. "And why did you want me to say yes in the first place?"

Ikumi's face scrunched up a bit as she gave him a silly yet thoughtful look. She smiled at him. "Oh nothing. On another note, do you have any idea what this meeting will be about?"

Tezuka gave Ikumi a look, showing her that he definitely did not believe that it was 'nothing' and then he shook his head. "No idea at all."

As the two captains continued on with their conversation, their respective teammates were busy watching them. Some were outright staring while most were watching more discreetly.

You really cannot deny that, standing side-by-side and talking comfortably as they are obviously doing, the tennis captain and the volleyball captain looked good together. They looked like those famous couples who not only look good by themselves, but look even more blindingly attractive when together.

Both were good-looking, smart, highly respected, talented, passionate, and tons more. There were differences in personality, like Ikumi-meishu's vibrant disposition and Tezuka-buchou's stoic nature, but they suited each other in a physical sense.

"Ne ne ne, Oishi-senpai, BC-chan-senpai." Rizu turned to the two, as they were quite close, if not the closest, to the two captains. "Is something going on between Buchou and Ikumi-meishu?"

"Oh, believe me Rizu," BC commented from her perch on the higher steps. She peered down at them. "That is something we ask ourselves time and again."

Oishi gave the freshman a smile a smile. "No one really knows, Rizu-chan. All we know is that they have been friends since freshmen year."

"Hoi, that's right." Eiji said, lowering his voice in case he was heard. "They're all buddy-buddy and they even have normal conversations, nya. Ne ne, Oishi, BC-chan." He turned to his fellow seniors. "Do you remember Mister and Miss Freshman?"

BC sat up with a grin, all intentions of sleeping gone. "That was precious." She laughed.

"What happened?" Momo asked.

"Nya, I'll tell you all about it." Eiji turned to his kouhais. The redhead talked on, not letting anyone interrupt him. "Back when we were freshmen, we had a Christmas party for all the kids in freshmen year. It was a lot of fun, nya. Anyway, some of the girls started fighting about something or the other and it ended up with all the girls voting on who was the prettiest girl in the freshmen year. Some of the guys heard about it and they decided to vote too. So the girls decided to vote on who was the most handsome guy, which ended up with a Mister and Miss Freshman contest."

With that said, Eiji paused to breathe deeply.

"In short, Buchou and Ikumi-meishu won?" Momoshiro asked. Although the captain wasn't one for contests, it actually did not surprise the junior that he would win something like that. He certainly had the fanbase for that.

"Not exactly." Oishi shook his head. Eiji giggled at that.

"What happened?" Erina asked. She usually wasn't interested in things like that, but it wasn't everyday you hear something like this about your revered captain.

BC grinned and decided to tell them. "Ikumi and Fuji were crowned as Mister and Miss Freshman. It wasn't that surprising really. After their names were announced, they went up the stage and were teased like you wouldn't believe. Then when Ikumi walked off the stage, she tripped and fell." She had to pause as Eiji started giggling.

"Come on now, Eiji. It wasn't the least bit funny." Oishi said.

"So she fell." Liana said impatiently, her hand stationary in the air and ready to write. Inui was as restless as she was. "Then what happened?"

"The person she landed on was Buchou, right?" Ryoma spoke up impassively. "It's obvious."

"She did, nya." Eiji nodded. "But she didn't really land on him, more like Buchou caught her."

"Really?" Rizu asked. She could imagine it, Tezuka-buchou catching a falling Ikumi-meishu just like a scene from those romantic TV series Yori-nee's okaasan loved to watch. "What happened next?"

"That's right, Eiji. What happened next?"

"AH!" Everyone reared back when Ikumi suddenly popped up in the middle of the conversation, granted that they were talking about her.

"Um…nya…Ikumi-meishu…" Eiji tried to say.

Ikumi turned to her team, smiling sweetly but with an obviously pissed aura. "Everyone is on drill punishment until Koshino-sensei arrives, specifically the hardest drill in our arsenal. Any complaints?" Nobody answered her. "Now get going."

As if knowing what awaited them, the regulars turned to Tezuka.

"Everyone. Laps now. No one will stop until Ryuuzaki-sensei comes." He said, sitting down with Ikumi. "Now."

"I didn't even do anything." Ryoma muttered to himself, before setting off with his senpais.

* * *

Fuji and Kimiko walked out of the gymnasium together. Fuji was a bit worried about his companion. She seemed genuinely tired.

"Are you ok, Katayama-san?" Fuji asked. "You look tired."

Kimiko pushed her glasses up her nose. "I hate it when people say that. It's like a polite way of telling them they look like shit."

Fuji looked at her in surprise. That was not the answer he expected.

"God." Kimiko stopped walking and looked up at Fuji. Through her thick glasses, you could see distinct apologetic eyes. "Gomenasai, Fuji-san. I… I didn't mean… It came out wrong. Gomenasai." She bowed to him.

"Ah. Well, I…" Fuji looked at the bowing girl. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up softly. He smiled at her. "I know."

Kimiko looked down at Fuji's hold on her shoulders. Then Fuji did something he thought she wouldn't do. He felt Kimiko relax in his touch, not completely but she did relax.

"I really am sorry, Fuji-san." Kimiko said. "Things went downhill for me today after I met you in the library. I was just so busy and I…" She stopped. By that time, the fact that she was being held by Fuji must have completely registered in her mind. Fuji was surprised when Kimiko's shoulders tensed.

"Oh. Gomen." Fuji quickly let go of her. He gave her his usual hollow smile, ignoring a weird feeling in his chest. "Anyway, it must have taken a lot out of you to have made you this tired." He gestured with one hand. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Kimiko nodded.

The two of them walked on. From the corner of his eye, Fuji saw her hand grip her left shoulder. He knew she wasn't like BC who was sensitive to being touched by men. How come she reacted differently around him?

The two reached the school building and were on their way up the stairs when someone came barreling down.

"Ah, Kimiko-senpai!" A junior approached her. He grabbed her hand and shook it with a smile. "I passed that make-up exam!"

"Really?" Kimiko smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. "That's good. I knew you could do it."

The boy shook his head. "Maybe, but I still couldn't have done it without your tutoring sessions. Here." He let go of her and handed her a small envelope. He bowed. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Kimiko said, pocketing the envelope. "Ja."

With that, the two of them walked on.

"Hm, you do tutoring session, Katayama-san?" Fuji asked, noticing that unlike him, she easily allowed the boy to touch him.

Kimiko shrugged. "Yeah. I was tutoring him during study period for his make-up exam, among other busy things."

"I see." Fuji said. "And you get paid for it, am I correct?"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow at him. "It's no secret, if that's what you're thinking. It's just that some of us have to make a living, and it's not like the teachers don't know about it. They're usually the ones who dump students on me when they don't want to tutor."

"Ah. I see." Fuji nodded.

"I don't look like the type to work, am I?" Kimiko asked with a smile.

Her voice held no malice or contempt, so Fuji felt it safe to nod.

"Yes." He admitted, smiling in apology. "You seem quite… well, well-off actually."

"Do I?" Kimiko asked, pushing her glasses up her nose. "I just seem like it, I guess. I'm no stranger to hard work." She ran a hand over her messy brown hair.

"Katayama-san, if you don't mind me asking, you live with your mother, am I right?" Fuji suddenly asked.

Kimiko looked at him in surprise. "Yes, I do."

"How about your father?" Fuji asked.

Kimiko was silent for a moment. "I used to have one, but not anymore." With that, she walked faster. "Let's find the others." She left the tensai simply staring at her back.

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Middle School (Gymnasium)**

**Friday; 3:35 p.m.**

"Ok. Let's get this meeting underway." Ryuuzaki-sensei said.

"Like we were supposed to have done half an hour ago." BC mumbled, though everyone could hear her. The senior had a towel over her head. The sure sign of how tired she was from Ikumi's punishment.

"By the way," Koshino-sensei looked around at the tired athletes. "How come the others are tired?"

"It's nothing, Koshino-sensei." Ikumi spoke up. She smiled sweetly from beside Tezuka. "You and Ryuuzaki-sensei were saying?"

"Ah yes." Ryuuzaki-sensei stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "This was mentioned during the faculty meeting earlier. Apparently," This was where the tennis coach beamed, as if in delight. "There is a meeting with the parents on Monday."

"A meeting? Like a parent-teacher meeting?" Mariko piped up. She was sitting happily beside Eiji. Everyone just pointedly ignored the fact that the two were holding hands, not that they bothered hiding it.

"Really, why is that?" Kimiko piped up. The two coaches glanced at each other.

"Is that about our grades or something?" Erina asked, bored from it all. "It's not like any of us are failing anyway. Plus it's May. School just started."

"Passing grades are required to participate in club activities. Is there a problem?" Liana asked.

"It's not that, although we do want to caution you all on keeping your grades up." Koshino-sensei said. She bit her lip and looked at Ryuuzaki-sensei. "It's just really important news. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear it."

"Then why are you acting so weird?" Yori spoke up.

"Nya, what's it about, senseis?" Eiji asked.

Ryuuzaki-sensei sighed. "We can't tell you."

There was a pause, as the information sunk in. Suddenly, questions erupted.

"Everyone." Koshino-sensei warned. When everyone quieted, she sighed. "It's a surprise, really. Just believe us when we say you'll love it. Well, some of you will."

"Meaning?" Kimiko asked.

Ryuuzaki-sensei crossed her arms. "Just bring a parent or a guardian, got it?"

"Well, I'm ok with it as long as volleyball practices aren't bothered on Monday." Yori spoke up. Ryoma nodded to that.

"I agree." Erina nodded.

"Same here." BC held up a hand. Although she said that, she was inwardly thinking about the amount of damage having her parents over would cause.

"Well, everyone seems all for it." Ryuuzaki-sensei said.

"That's great." Koshino-sensei smiled. "Remember, we'll be meeting them on Monday after the game." Everyone looked at her oddly.

"The varsity has an official match after school on Monday here in the gym." Ryuuzaki-sensei explained. "The regulars are invited to watch."

"Really? That's great." Momo exclaimed. "We can finally watch how the varsity plays."

"Here?" Ikumi asked. "In our gym?"

"Is something wrong?" Tezuka asked. Ikumi looked very confused.

"Usually, we play official games at that free-for-all gym near the park and only unofficial or practice games are held in a school's gym." Ikumi explained. "We hardly have official games on a home court. Since these are only middle school games, rules are a bit lax concerning courts so we play in regular courts where there are no biased crowds or something like that." She turned to her coach. "How come we'll be playing here?"

Koshino-sensei shrugged. "Don't you like it? The first home court game for this year is in our favor."

Ikumi looked at her weirdly. "Yes, but-"

"Who will we be competing against?" Liana asked, her clipboard out and ready to check her notes for information.

"Toji Middle School." She replied.

All the girls said the same thing. "Sure win." Even Koshino-sensei nodded at that.

"Eh?" Ryuuzaki-sensei looked around at all the varsity members. "You all seem very confident."

"There is no disrespect intended." Liana said. "Their players are good, but volleyball is not their school's forte. They are more well-known for their academic team."

"Besides, we defeated Toji at every single game last year." BC said, yawning. "This year isn't going to be any different."

"Of course." Yori said.

"No questions asked!" Rizu said proudly with a giggle.

"They must have gotten that attitude from you." Ryuuzaki-sensei said to the other coach. Koshino-sensei beamed proudly.

"It'll be great, won't it?" Mariko suddenly said, bouncing a bit on her seat. "I mean, the regulars will be seeing us win in the first match they've ever watched. It's all good."

"Well, since it is Toji, I guess we can relax a bit in today's practice and make up for it tomorrow." Koshino-sensei said.

"Hai." All the girls said, even Kimiko and Ikumi.

"Ikumi, Tezuka, we would like to talk to the two of you." Ryuuzaki-sensei said. "The rest of you are dismissed."

* * *

"It's actually weird seeing you guys so confident." Momoshiro said, as the coaches and the captains disappeared to Koshino-sensei's office.

"That's just because you've never seen us play a match." Yori said, as she stood up and grabbed a volleyball from a nearby rack.

"Yeah. We kick ass when we play." BC said with a smug grin.

"Would you like a sample?" Liana asked as she stood up and joined Yori on the court.

"Sure!" Eiji jumped up and clapped his hands.

"I'll play!" Rizu jumped down from the bleachers and stood beside her cousin.

"I'm sure I can tolerate playing with the brat for now." BC said, as she stood up and joined the trio.

"Baba." Erina whispered, only to be smacked on the head by BC. "Hey!"

"Now, come on guys." Liana stood up to act as ref and scorekeeper. "Let's play."

"Keep it light, everyone!" Kimiko called out.

The regulars watched with interest as the four took their positions, the Seto cousins on one side and Erina and BC on the other.

"Nya, I'm betting on Rizu-chan and Yori-chan!" Eiji shouted happily and jumped up.

Oishi turned to him. "Eiji, you really shouldn't bet-"

"Me too!" Momoshiro shouted.

"I bet Erina-chan and BC will win!" Mariko stood up beside Eiji.

"Anymore bets?" Liana asked, looking up from her clipboard after writing down the bets. "Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji thought about it. "This will be very interesting. You can put me down for-" He felt Kimiko's elbow press against his arm. "-no one. I will much prefer to watch the match, Ree-chan."

Liana pouted. "Fine."

While Liana, and suddenly Inui, continued taking down bets, Fuji turned to the girl and raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's not that I'm against making friendly bets like these, Fuji-san." Kimiko said. "It's just that matches like these tend to come out unexpectedly. I didn't want you to lose on something like that."

"Really?" Fuji smiled at her in interest. "If I will ask you, Katayama-san, who do you think will win?"

Kimiko looked down at the court where her teammates were stretching before the impromptu game. "Yori and Rizu are great in terms of teamwork, with them being cousins. For Erina and BC, their teamwork is actually impressive despite their rivalry and arguments and-"

Fuji placed a hand on her arm. He chuckled and said, "Who do you think will win?"

Kimiko seemed a bit torn. "I don't really like taking sides on this."

"I won't tell anyone." Fuji reassured her. "Besides, it's not wrong to take sides once in a while. It's a friendly game."

Kimiko looked back down on the court. "It's more likely that Erina and BC will win."

"See? That wasn't so hard." Fuji chuckled again.

"The winners of the bet will be treated by the losers in Taka-san's sushi shop." Mariko suddenly shouted.

"Then, I'm in." Fuji suddenly said. "Ree-chan, put me down for Erina-chan and BC-san please."

"Got it!"

Kimiko swatted Fuji lightly on the shoulder. "You… You did that to-"

Fuji grinned. "I wanted to bet on a sure thing."

Kimiko looked away, a bit angry. "How sure are you that I'm even right? It was just an assumption."

Fuji knew she was angry. He decided to appease her. "Well, since you were the one who said it, I didn't feel the need to think twice."

Kimiko looked back at him. Fuji was surprised to see her face heat up the slightest behind her glasses. He smiled genuinely.

"Let's just watch." Kimiko said, turning away before she could blush even more

"Ok. Let's get on with the game." BC shouted feeling more energized than ever.

"Go BC!" Mariko shouted.

"Ok." Liana stood to attention. "Since this is just a practice slash exhibition match, first team to reach eleven points wins. Let's play!"

Yori stood behind the service line, calm and composed. She took a deep breath, tossed the ball high up, and served the ball. BC was on it in an instant. She hit it upwards and Erina jumped up, hitting it and sending it sailing towards the cousins. Yori moved aside as Rizu appeared from out of nowhere and hit it back with just one shot, the ball grazing the top of the net.

"How come she didn't hit it?" Oishi asked, wondering why Yori would just evade the ball this early in the game.

"Just watch." Mariko muttered with her eyes trained to the court. She cheered as Erina made contact with the ball and hit it back.

After a few hits from both sides, with Rizu taking more shots than her cousin, something happened.

"Take that!" Erina hit the ball, sending it in a far corner from where the cousins were standing. Despite being farther from it, Rizu turned. Using her speed, she reached the ball in no time at all. She managed to save it, and hit it over the net. BC grinned as she jumped up to meet it in mid-air.

"Back at you!" BC swung her arm. A loud, almost gunshot-like sound reverberated through the air once her wrist made contact with the ball.

Yori swerved to the side to avoid being hit while Rizu had to duck down. The ball hit the floor, making another gunshot-like sound before bouncing high up into the air.

"That's a point for BC-senpai and Erina-chan." Liana shouted, as the two sported matching smug grins.

"Woah!" Momoshiro let out a whistle. "That was some hit!"

"Nya, that was a strong shot!" Eiji muttered with wide eyes.

"Fssh…What was that?" Kaidoh asked. If that sound was any indication, it was obvious that that shot was strong. Even Ryoma was sitting up in interest, and usually he didn't care much for anything else that didn't concern tennis.

"BC's forte is attacking and blocking. One can say that she has the strongest power shots in the varsity." Kimiko said with an underlying tone of pride and happiness in her voice.

"Just how strong was that shot, Ree-kouhai?" Inui asked in curiosity.

"Well," Liana thought about it. "If you get hit by it, it's as painful as getting hit by a steel chair."

"Really?" Everyone turned to her.

"I was just kidding, though it might be more painful than that." Liana grinned. "But it really is difficult to gauge how strong it is unless you're on direct line of fire." Liana turned to the game. "Change serve."

"Can I serve now?" Erina asked. With a nod from Liana, Erina geared up to serve. She smirked. "Yori-senpai, let's see you guess this one."

Erina tossed the ball high up. She did a weird wrist snap as the ball came down. A low dull sound was heard. The ball crossed the middle of the net.

"Left!" Yori shouted. The ball made a clear path towards the middle despite her words. Suddenly, it swerved and headed to the left.

"Got it!" Rizu hit it upward in a save. Yori was quick to hit it back to the two.

"Point to Yori-chan and Rizu-chan." Liana shouted. "One all."

"Nya, but that ball was headed to the middle." Eiji asked, scratching his head.

"Erina's amazing at making unpredictable shots. It's all in the wrist and the arm." Mariko said. "And Yori's good at predicting shots based on the sound of how it was hit."

Eiji turned to her with a grin. "Nya, sorta like how you predict shots based on the ball's movement." Mariko beamed happily at him.

Kimiko sighed. "They don't even know that they're making fricking eyes at each other."

Fuji chuckled from beside her. "Do you disapprove of Mariko-chan and Eiji-kun?"

"Not really." Kimiko shrugged. "It's just that I'm not into romantic stuff and blatant displays of…of…"

"Of attraction?" Fuji supplied for her. When she nodded, Fuji grinned. "Would you much rather play hard-to-get?"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow at him. "A bit surprising coming from someone who's got eighty percent of the female population wrapped around his finger, and yet does not have a girlfriend."

"Oh, I've found someone very interesting. It's just a matter of getting her attention completely." Fuji said mysteriously.

"Ah." Kimiko gave him a weird look.

_THUMP!_

"Erina!"

Kimiko's head swerved to the court only to see Erina lying down on the ground, a hand on her wrist. Kimiko stood up and was about to run to the court, when Erina sat up.

"Brat! What did you do now?" BC muttered, her face stony.

"Are you ok, Erina-chan?" Rizu called out from behind the net.

"I'm fine!" Erina let go of her wrist and rubbed her stomach. "I just slipped, that's all. My stomach hurts."

"How about your wrist?" Rizu asked. Erina's forte was more in her unpredictable hits stemming from unique arm movements and wrist-snapping. A number of incidents involving broken wrists and arms were in her record.

"Fine." Erina made circular motions with her wrist. "I almost landed on it when I fell. Good thing I didn't." Erina could feel Kimiko's eyes on her. "I'm fine. No need to worry."

After looking at the girl one more time, Kimiko sat down. Erina felt it safe to stand up. She noticed the ball on the other side of the court.

"Oh, we get that point." She pointed out.

"Yeah." Liana nodded. "One point to Erina-chan and BC-senpai. You ok, Erina?"

Erina nodded, while Yori gaped.

"What?" Yori pointed at Erina. "That was a deliberate slip-up! It wasn't an accident! You should know better, Ree!"

"Yeah well, your fault for falling for it." BC countered, with a grin.

"She did that on purpose?" Oishi asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"She might have hurt herself like that." Taka-san agreed.

"Erina can be melodramatic, but she's not stupid." Kimiko said, settling comfortably despite her earlier surprise. "Well, she's not usually stupid." Kimiko said as an afterthought.

"I'll serve now." Erina said. She stretched her arms high up and grinned.

"Oh shit." Yori's voice rang out. "Rizu!" Rizu nodded.

"What's going on?" Eiji asked, wondering why Yori started to look tense.

Erina tossed the ball. Once it reached the height of her head, she hit it. The ball started spinning around very quickly as it headed directly towards the middle. The next thing everyone knew, it swerved to the side and was headed directly for Rizu. Rizu had to do a backflip to avoid it. It landed on the court with a resounding 'bam'.

After doing the same serve for six times, with Rizu and Yori having to evade the heavy ball every time, the score came up eight points to one.

"Out!" Liana called out, as Erina's seventh serve landed out. "Rizu to serve."

"What was does serve?" Fuji asked. His brow furrowing in thought. "It seemed to follow Rizu-chan and Yori-chan around the court."

"That was Erina's special serve." Kimiko explained. "She calls it the Chaser. It'll follow its intended target no matter what."

"Wah! That's sort of like Buchou's Tezuka Zone, only opposite." Eiji commented.

"Tezuka Zone? What's that?" Mariko asked.

Eiji looked at her in confusion, before remembering that she wasn't a tennis player. "Well, it's Buchou's move where all the balls are sucked into his circle. He doesn't even have to move and all the balls are returned to him, just like that, nya." Eiji explained.

"All balls return to him?" Mariko and Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, nya." Eiji nodded. A weird look crossed both girls' faces.

"Is something wrong?" Fuji asked.

"Nothing." Kimiko said as Mariko shook her head. "We were just wondering how that happens." They turned back to the game.

Fuji inwardly frowned. They were acting weird.

"Go Rizu-kouhai, Yori-chan!" Momoshiro cheered as Rizu went behind the service line. "My free meal ticket is riding on you!"

"Shut up, baka!" Yori and Kaidoh shouted at the same time.

"Fsshh…Just shut up and watch the game!" Kaidoh said, grabbing Momoshiro by the shirt and pulling him down on his seat.

"Keep quiet, Momo-senpai." Ryoma muttered, surprisingly interested in the game.

Yori rolled her eyes as a fight erupted on the stands.

Rizu shrugged and served the ball. It was a regular serve, nothing special. BC smirked as she jumped up to spike it.

"I got it!" Yori shouted as she jumped up.

The two met in mid-air. BC swung her arm, ready to use another of her power shots. Yori held out her arm to block.

_BANG!_

The next thing everyone knew, BC was on the ground, the volleyball on her stomach.

"She blocked it." Taka-san said. "Did you see that?"

"I thought you said BC-san has the strongest shots in the varsity." Fuji commented.

Kimiko chuckled. "Yes, but Yori is the strongest blocker."

"Her arm is like a rock when it powers up." Mariko commented.

"Oh, so that's why she wasn't hitting too many shots." Oishi said.

"Uh-huh." Mariko said. "Plus no one has ever managed to get past Yori's blocks. No. One."

Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"Actually, if you based it on all her matches, two people have gotten past Yori-chan's blocks." Liana spoke up. "If you based it on official matches however, no one has ever done that."

"Who got past her serves?" Oishi asked.

"Ikumi-meishu and," Liana pointed at Kimiko. "Her." Kimiko simply sighed as the others started making a fuss.

"I wonder if she might be a match for Taka-san's Hadoukyuu." Ryoma suddenly spoke up. The regulars grew quiet at that.

"Can we get back to the game now?" Yori shouted at them.

"Sorry!" Liana called out, turning back to the game.

Rizu served again. This time Erina aimed to spike it, only to meet the same fate as her partner. Erina was sent crashing down on the court. The same routine continued on, with BC and Erina trying to get a shot past Yori.

"Nine to eight. Rizu to serve. Yet again." Liana said.

"Two more points and we win." Rizu said. She executed an overhand serve.

Erina aimed to spike it, but this time Yori wasn't there to block. Yori dug low to get the ball. In a flash, Rizu hit it the other side, only for BC to spike it.

"Nine points all." Liana said. "First one to reach eleven points wins."

"Yori's arm has lost power." Kimiko remarked before anyone started asking.

"Really?" Fuji spoke up from beside her in a low voice intended only for her. "Lost power? Or purposely withdrew the power? After all, you did say to keep it light."

Kimiko glanced at him. "I don't know what you mean."

Fuji inwardly chuckled at that. Kimiko was certainly a very mysterious person. Fuji and the regulars were tennis players but she still acted as if they were spies, when they don't really know much about the game at all.

Fuji turned back to the game. The rally was over much quicker than before. Since there were two points left, it was a crucial point. But Kimiko knew what she was talking about when she said BC and Erina would win. He watched as BC made another gunshot spike which secured the win for them. All it took Erina was another Chaser serve completely ending the game.

Everyone broke into applause.

"Woo hoo! We win!" Mariko shouted. "We win the bet!"

Kimiko stood up and approached her teammates. They were all sweaty and very much out of breath, excluding Rizu whose stamina was still going strong but is breathing a bit heavily.

"Mou, we lost." Rizu pouted.

"Good game." BC said with a smile as the four shook hands. "I am bushed."

"Great job everyone." Kimiko smiled at them. "After a while, make sure to shower up and change."

"What's going on?" Everyone turned to Ikumi who was walking out of the office with Tezuka.

BC suddenly tossed a volleyball at the captain, who had her back turned to her. Some of the regulars were about to call out, but Ikumi simply turned and hit the ball. The ball bounced back at BC who fell down after catching the ball.

"Jeez! It was just a joke! You didn't have to hit it that hard." BC said, rubbing her palms together. They were a bright red.

"Sugoi!" Eiji gushed. "You're strong, Ikumi-meishu."

"Thank you, but not really." Ikumi said with a shrug. "Anyway, varsity clean up the gym before you leave. The regulars will help you. Kimiko, take charge please."

"Got it." Kimiko asked. "What about you?"

"Ikumi-meishu and I have an errand to do for Ryuuzaki-sensei and Koshino-sensei." Tezuka answered as monotonous as ever. "I'll leave you in charge, Oishi." Oishi nodded.

"An errand?" Liana, Inui BC, Momoshiro, Mariko, Eiji and Rizu were on the two captains in an instant.

"What errand?" Mariko asked.

The two captains glanced at each other. Ikumi sighed. "I knew this would happen."

"It is an errand for Ryuuzaki-sensei and Koshino-sensei." Tezuka answered.

"What kind of errand?" Inui asked, his glasses gleaming.

"A private errand meant only for us." Tezuka answered.

"Where are you going?" Momoshiro asked.

"To where we were told to go, which we will not tell you." Ikumi answered. "Now please leave us-"

"Now everyone," Fuji stepped in. He was smiling more maliciously than usual. "I'm sure Tezuka and Ikumi-meishu desire their privacy. Let's just leave them alone. We can find out the details about their date tomorrow."

"Date?" Everyone turned to the two.

"Oh for God's sake." Ikumi rolled her eyes. "We are going now." She grabbed Tezuka's arm and the two walked out of the gym.

"That was mean, Fuji." Mariko said, after which she burst into laughter.

"Shall we follow them?"

Everyone turned to Rizu.

Mariko clapped her hands. "Let's go-"

"NO!"

"But Kimi-"

"NO! I am putting my foot down, Mari." Kimiko said. She frowned and pointed at the court, littered with volleyballs and training cones. "We still have to clean up the gym and-"

"The sooner we clean up, the sooner we can follow them." Fuji commented.

Mariko, Rizu and Liana were on it in an instant. They were throwing volleyballs into the rack, piling traffic cones and setting them to the side, throwing the trash into the trashbins and others. Some of the regulars helped them.

Fuji sauntered towards Kimiko, who was looking at everything with disbelief. "Don't I get thanks for my good work?" He asked teasingly.

Kimiko rolled her eyes at him, but smiled. "Thank you, but you do know I don't want to follow Ikumi, don't you?"

"I know." Fuji said with a light shrug.

Kimiko pushed her glasses up her nose and smiled at that.

"DONE!" Mariko and Rizu shouted after ten minutes of quick cleaning, though the gym wasn't even half-done. "Now, let's go!"

Kimiko frowned. "NO! Now clean that up properly. After that, we're going to eat."

* * *

**Kawamura Sushi**

**Friday; 6:15 p.m.**

"This is good." Yori complimented as she bit into her food.

"You're a great chef, Taka-san." Rizu said. "This is absolutely yummy."

"Thanks." Taka-san said, blushing lightly and offering some more food.

Kimiko bit into her food slowly. She was sitting on the counter with BC and Oishi, who were currently in conversation. Taka-san's father came over and placed a plate down in front of Kimiko.

"Eat up, little lady. There's enough food for everyone."

Kimiko smiled. "Thank you. The food is very delicious."

Kawamura-san laughed. "Well, we try our best."

Kimiko looked behind her. She smiled at seeing everyone in good spirits. Momo, Kaidoh and Yori were eating, with the former two arguing every once in a while and the latter one egging them on. Inui and Liana were seated at one table, most likely talking about their data. The three freshmen, Ryoma, Erina and Rizu, were eating in comfortable silence. Eiji and Mariko were seated together.

"Mind if I join you?"

Kimiko looked up at Fuji. She nodded. Fuji set down his plate and sat down on the seat beside her.

"Just keep the wasabi away from me." Kimiko said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Fuji chuckled. "I know."

_RING…RING…RING…_

Pulling out her phone, Kimiko stood up. "I'll just take this outside." Walking outside, Kimiko answered her phone.

"Okaasan?"

"_Kimi, are you on your way home?"_ Chidori asked.

"No. I'm with friends. I'll be home by six-thirty maybe."

"_I'll be home late, ok? We've got some problems here at the hospital and we're understaffed, so I've been asked to step in."_ Chidori explained. _"I'll be home by midnight at the most."_

"It's fine okaasan. I'll just leave some dinner out for you." Kimiko said. Although her mother was only a nurse at the most, she was very hard-working. It wasn't unusual for them to ask for her help every now and then.

"_Thank Kimi. Make sure to get home early. It looks like rain."_

Kimiko looked up at the sky. It was getting darker. "Hai."

"_Bye. Love you, Kimi."_

"Love you too. Ja."

Kimiko looked back up at the darkening skies before walking back inside. She was surprised to see everyone crowding around a table.

"What's going on?" She asked Fuji, who remained seated on the counter.

"Chili-eating competition." Fuji simply said with a chuckle.

Kimiko rolled her eyes at that.

_CRACK!_

Everyone paused.

"Was that thunder?" Mariko asked.

Suddenly, rain started pouring outside.

Kawamura-san peered outside. "Nothing too worry about kids." He said. "It's just a drizzle, but I'm guessing you have to get on home now. If that thunder is any indication, it might get stronger."

Moans and groans came around.

"I love having you kids here, but it's better to be careful." Kawamura-san said with a small smile. Sometimes it amazed him how attached the kids get to his shop. Then again, he does let them hang around anytime they wanted.

As Taka-san went behind the counter, the regulars and varsity started getting their stuff.

"Hello? I've come seeking shelter." A voice said from the outside.

"Come on in." Taka-san said, clearing the tables for the guests.

"Thank you."

A handsome guy walked in. He folded his umbrella and placed his bag down on a chair. He saw the crowd inside, recognizing someone among the crowd of students.

"Yori?"

Said girl turned to him. She gaped.

"Kira-nii?"

"Yori!" The guy, Kira, walked forward. He smiled and enveloped the girl in a hug. In the background, some noticed a certain spiky-haired male seething. He held her an arm's length. "Wow. I haven't seen you in months. How have you been?"

"I'm fine." Yori said. She smiled. "Oh, where's Rizu?"

"She's here?" Kira asked, looking around.

"She went to the bathroom." Mariko said. "Who are you?" Kira gave her a sexy grin. Mariko almost swooned.

"Well, I'm-"

"KIRA-NIISAN!" Rizu came running to her older brother. She crashed into him in a hug and Kira lifted the small girl clear off her feet.

"Niisan?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Yeah." Yori said. "That is Seto Kira-nii, my cousin and Rizu's older brother. He's sixteen."

"What are you doing here?" Rizu asked as her older brother placed her down. She encircled her hands around his waist.

"I came to see you, of course." Kira said, ruffling her hair. "I came here right after school let out."

Rizu took a step back to look at him. He was still in his school uniform.

Kimiko was shook up at seeing his uniform. "You go to Hyotei?"

"Uh, yes." Kira said. He grinned at her. Mariko almost swooned again. "I'm a second-year at Hyotei Academy - High School Department. You know the uniform?"

"I've seen it." Kimiko said.

"Kira-nii!" Rizu started bouncing around. She pushed her older brother towards Kimiko. "This is her! This is her! This is Kimiko-chan-senpai!"

"Oh, so this is her. The one you've been telling me about." Kira said. He held out a hand. "Seto Kira, Rizu-chan's older brother."

"Pleased to meet you." Kimiko said politely, pushing her glasses up her nose and then shaking his hand. "I'm-"

"Oh, I know who you are. Believe me." Kira let out a laugh. "Rizu-imouto calls me and e-mails me practically five times every week to tell me about her teammates. You must be Katayama Kimiko-san, the vice-captain."

"Hai. Nice to meet you." Kimiko said.

"Niisan! Niisan!" Rizu called as she bounced over to the other varsity. "This is all of them, except for Ikumi-meishu."

After a round of introductions, with Mariko blushing as she shook Kira's hand, Kira pointed to the guys.

"And these are your boyfriends I take it?"

"NO!"

Kira was taken aback as most of them shouted. "Uh, sorry. I just thought…well, never mind. Sorry."

"How long will you be staying here, Kira-nii?" Yori asked.

"Most likely until Monday." Kira said. "The first-years have a physical exam on Monday and ours will be on Tuesday, so I can pretty much stay here until then."

"You can watch our match then, Kira-san." Mariko spoke up. She smiled at him. "We've got a match on Monday. I'm sure you'd love to see Rizu and Yori play."

"Yeah, niichan!" Rizu nodded. "Come and watch."

"Why not? I would love to see you all play." Kira smiled at them. Mariko was seriously about to swoon that time. "Anyway, we'd better get on home. Come on imouto, Yori-itoki. I think the rain's getting stronger out there."

"Hai." Yori nodded, grabbing her and Rizu's bags.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you." Kira said, as he grabbed his umbrella and fished another one out of his bag. "Ja."

"Bye!" The two varsity players walked out with Kira.

"I'm leaving, too." Eiji said, as soon Kira walked out. He looked serious.

"Huh?" Mariko turned to Eiji. "You're leaving? But the rain-"

"Yeah, I'm going." Eiji said monotonously, as he grabbed his bag. "I'll just run through it and catch the bus. Ja." With that Eiji ran out into the rain.

"Oh, Eiji." Oishi sighed. He stood up and grabbed his bag. "I'll go after him." The fukubuchou ran off.

"What's gotten into him?" Mariko wondered, placing her hands on her hips. "I thought he was going to walk me home."

"Uh, you seriously don't get it, don't you Mariko-senpai?" Liana spoke up. "As expected."

"Is she always like this?" Inui asked his kouhai.

Liana nodded. "Yes. I anticipated this as soon as I saw him walk inside."

Mariko turned to see everyone looking at her in disappointment. "What?"

"You were drooling all over Rizu's brother. You have no shame." BC said. Kimiko gave her a look. "Sorry. Ignore the last part."

Mariko's eyes widened. "B-But I didn't really mean it. I-"

"Well, you were blushing a lot, Mariko-senpai." Momoshiro said with a consoling smile.

"You were swooning and smiling a lot." Erina said, adding more guilt.

"And you invited him to the match, instead of his own sister. Here we thought you liked Eiji-senpai." Ryoma said, adding tons more guilt.

"Oh no." Mariko bit her lip. "It's just that this was the first time I met him. Plus, he was cute. I couldn't help it." Mariko grabbed her bag. "I'm going home. I'll call him then." Without another word, Mariko headed outside.

"Mariko! For pete's sake, be careful!" Kimiko shouted as her best friend ran off. "Jeez."

"Is Mariko-senpai always like that?" Ryoma asked.

"Believe me, she was worse." BC said. "She was a total flirt back then, until she mellowed down when she got close to Eiji."

"Honestly, sometimes Mari is too much." Kimiko sighed.

_RING…RING…RING…_

Celphones were whipped out as everyone checked their phones for the call. It was Liana's.

"Yes?" Liana was silent for a moment. "Fine." Liana frowned. She cut the call and grabbed her bag. "I gotta go. Dad needs me to go to the supermarket. Come on Erina."

"I'll come with, Ree-chan. Come on Echizen." Momoshiro stood up as well. "I live a block away from there anyway."

"Sure." Liana said. She handed her notebook to Inui. "Here, Inui-senpai. Take good care of that."

"Of course, Ree-kouhai." Inui said, handing over his own notebook. The four were out in no time at all.

Inui placed the notebook carefully inside his bag. He stood up. "I'll be leaving as well. Come on Kaidoh."

"Fsshh…Ja senpais."

The two ran out into the rain.

"I should go on home, too." Kimiko said. She grabbed her bag.

"Will you be ok, Katayama-san?" Fuji asked, grabbing his own bag.

"Of course." Kimiko smiled. "And I don't need a walk home."

Fuji chuckled. "I know."

Kimiko pulled out an umbrella from her bag. "Ja, Fuji-_kun_."

Fuji was so surprised, he almost didn't reply. "Ja ne, Kata-"

"Just leave it at Kimiko. It's tiresome to say the whole thing." Kimiko called back and disappeared outside.

"Aw…how sweet." BC spoke from the counter. She grinned. "No offense meant, though."

"None taken." Fuji said. "I will be leaving now, BC-san. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I got a ride coming." BC said. "Hey Fuji." BC gave him a look. "Don't play her. Believe me. Even a tensai like you won't be able to play her. Kimiko's not your regular girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fuji said. "Ja ne, BC-san."

BC sighed as Fuji walked out. Taka-san and his father walked back inside.

"Everyone already left." Taka-san sighed.

"Here. I'll pay for everything." BC said, pulling out her wallet. "Do you take card?"

"No." Kawamura-san said. He looked at her incredulously. "A kid like you has a credit card?"

"It's my Mother's." BC said. She smiled. She was used to people acting like this. "Anyway, how much is it?"

Kawamura-san hesitantly gave her the bill. BC hardly glanced at it before forking over the money, plus a little extra. She heard the sound of a car honking.

"There. Thank you very much, Taka-san and Kawamura-san." BC bowed to them in thanks. "Expect me to come back. The food was great."

"Thanks, BC-san. Take care." Taka-san said, waving.

Kawamura-san let out a shrill whistle, as he counted the money. "Man, that kid must be rich, eh? She paid for all your friends just like that. There's even a little extra here, make that a lot extra. She's the Italian kid that transferred to your school two years ago, right?"

"Yes, she is." Taka-san said, wiping the tables and gathering the plates.

"You should invite her more, son." Kawamura-san said, still counting the money again and again. "After all, she is Italian. Japanese cuisine would do her good. Plus, she's rich."

"Now, come on otousan." Taka-san sighed.

Kawamura-san laughed. "I was just kidding, son."

_CRACK!_

"The rain's sure getting stronger. We'll close early for today."

"Hai!"

* * *

**A/N:** How was that guys? Now, there will be no chapter analysis for now, probably because I'm sure not many people read it anyway. I'm going to speed up my writing. School's in two weeks, so I'm hurrying right now. Plus, the story will be speeding up a bit. I've been delaying stuff for too long.

It's official. There will be a match on the next chapter. Yes. OMG. I don't know how I'm going to swing THAT. I tried it here with a practice match, so tell me if it sucks and I'll try and fix it up in the next chapter. Oh, and expect the girls to be all cool in the next chapter. I've always wanted to make something like that. Plus I'll be making them have this cool entrance. Bwahahaha.

By the way, Kira-nii is just an extra. It's something of a family background thing. You can pretty much dismiss him but he'll make a cameo in the next chapter, especially as far as Mariko and Eiji are concerned. 'Itoko' means female cousin, by the way.

There are more Fuji and Kimi moments here. Am I making it too fast? There will be more on the next chapter, especially with Kimi's appearance on the court. Woo-hoo! Oh, and what do you guys think about Ikumi and Tezuka? I'll leave you wondering about that.

Don't forget to review. I will appreciate it.

Rai

P.S. I've put up a poll concerning this story. Just click on my profile and vote. Please. It won't take five minutes. Thank you.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**A/N:** ALERT! LONG CHAPTER! WAH!

Here is the next chapter! It's LONG! And it has a match! An honest-to-goodness match! I don't know you're all going to take it, but there are a lot of explanations, interruptions, and whatever, in between.

I tried hard to make it as un-boring as possible. I put in as much personality as I can into the varsity and I put in the regulars too. I just hope it won't get all mumble-jumbled into you guys when you read it.

I don't know how official volleyball matches go. The intro is based on how they do it in my school, and we don't really take it seriously here. Plus, I don't know terminologies much. It's difficult for me to remember everything. I think I might have mixed in basketball terms or something. Oh yeah, basketball finals are here! Los Angeles Lakers vs. Boston Celtics! Who do you choose? Oh wait…volleyball's the topic here.

XXXXX

I can't reply to all the reviews, because my chapter is TOO LONG! Boo hoo. I hope you won't get bored.

Thanks to those who reviewed! I love you all!

**Yumiko-Hime**; **unchangingxp**; **narutodaisuke93**; **Narumi Rhen**; **Lei14**; **xxArianaxx**; **skyblu629**; **fujilovesme**; **Lady Okori**; **crazyboutyou**; **invisible-gurl**; **White Alchemist Taya**; **Haru Cherry**; **meeqhuanne009**; **SJ Cloude**; **anonymous jane** and **akayuki-rin**.

**DevoTheMadCashCow** – I'm not the least bit offended and I hope you can check this out. I want to make volleyball games as believable as I can make them, but I keep remembering how the regulars play. I end up giving the girls permission to rupture all the rules. (sigh) But I will appreciate anything you can advise me on. It's just that I have to base things on how I get it. With school coming in I don't have much time to 'study up', which I always do while making stories. Any help will be appreciated. Thank you!

**singer in the wind** – I love you forever. Did I reply to your PM? ACK! What if I didn't! Did I? Sorry! I still love you!

**MysticBlood** – I apologize for not giving my birthday gift! WAH! It's a week or whatever overdue! NOOOO! (sniff, sniff) Sorry.

**sniper1250** – I truly, truly, truly, appreciate your review and warning. I was very surprised when I read that and I looked into it already. Everything has been somewhat cleared up, so everything is (hopefully) back to normal without any more interruptions. I truly appreciate it. Thank you.

XXXXX

Anyway, I know that I pretty much fractured, ruined and disregarded every rule or law there is, both in volleyball and the laws of physics and whatnot, so I implore you all to put up with me, especially those who play volleyball themselves. Heck, if we can put up with the impossible moves in tennis, shouldn't the same go for volleyball? I mean, the main reason we love POT in the first place is because it is too impossible to be real, right? ... Oh wait; we love the show because of the handsome guys. Sorry, my mistake.

Rai

* * *

_**Perfect Combination**_

_RaiPhoenix015_

_Dedicated solely to:_

_sniper1250_

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Middle School (Class 2-3)**

**Monday; Lunch Break**

Liana smiled from her post on the windowsill as she watched the commotion going on near the gates from the window of her classroom. The sight that met her eyes today just proved what an incredibly unpredictable, yet amazing, woman her coach was.

It was only Koshino Hanako who can convince the principal to cut classes just so that the whole student body can bear witness to the skills of the girl's volleyball varsity at their first home court game. Somehow, she even managed to spread the news. So now, in this beautiful Monday morning, a crowd was making its way over to the Seigaku Gymnasium. A few parents of the students were coming, as well as some parents, students and faculty members from Toji Middle School. There were even some people from the media who wanted dirt on the first home court game of the season and some fans who were interested to watch.

In short, what everyone thought was just another game turned into a big one.

Then again, all it took was for Koshino-sensei to dangle the good publicity this will cause in front of the principal to make him agree anyway.

"Ree-senpai?"

"Yes?" Liana looked away from the window to see her beloved kouhai, Mia.

Mia of class 1-4 was a trainee in their club. She was pretty good, though still not good enough to be a varsity. Then again, dedication and training can make a whole lot of difference. Plus, Mia was more interested in one day taking over Liana's duty as manager and data-gatherer. In a sense, if Rizu was Kimiko-fukubuchou's protégé, then in a way Mia was Liana's.

It was quite flattering.

"Isn't it exciting?" Mia asked, peeking out of the window herself and looking in awe at the crowd. "The first home court game is yours. I'm looking forward to seeing you and Ikumi-meishu and Kimiko-fukubuchou and the others play."

"Ah, well." Liana shrugged and looked back outside to see people herded by a few senior students over to the gym. "I'm looking forward to the game, as well."

"You'll be playing, right?" Mia asked. "Or just looking out?"

"I expect all of us will be playing." Liana answered.

Mia turned to her in excitement. "Because the regulars are going to watch, right? I found out that Koshino-sensei invited them."

Liana nodded. Mia's natural curiosity already pegs her as a good data gatherer. Just a bit more and Liana has a feeling Mia will most likely be the future manager of their varsity.

That is, she will be right after Liana leaves. No way was she going to give up her post before she graduated.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting anything?" A voice spoke up.

"Inui-senpai." The two girls acknowledged him, Mia with a quick bow and Liana with a small incline of the head.

"Mia-chan, do you mind leaving me and Ree-chan alone to talk?" Inui asked.

Mia looked curious as ever but she shook her head. "Oh no, Inui-senpai. I'll get going then." Mia walked off. She looked back at them one last time before disappearing around the corner.

"What's with the intrusion, Inui-senpai?" Liana asked, crossing her arms with a teasing smile. "I should consider being offended."

Inui handed Liana her notebook, the one she lent him days ago. "Thank you for lending me that. It was very useful."

"Oh, I know how useful it was to you, Inui-senpai." Liana chuckled.

Liana skimmed through the pages checking to see if anything was off, not that she needed to. If Inui was meticulous about his own notes, there was no need to worry about her own notes being handled by him.

"Oh?" Liana noticed some yellow post-it notes on a few pages. She read them and laughed. "I see you've taken the liberty of changing some of the data I have on the regulars, eh?"

Inui shrugged, though Liana could see a grin on his face. "I thought of helping you out."

"Well, thank you." Liana smiled. "I'll return yours but I put it in my locker, safe and sound."

"No need to hurry." Inui said. He looked out the window and down at the by-passing crowd. "I see people have heard of your game."

"Surprised?" Liana smirked at him. "As a tennis regular, it's not surprising that you don't know how popular our volleyball varsity is."

"Oh, I know how popular you all are." Inui smiled. "It's just that it presents a bit of a challenge."

"Challenge?" Liana asked. "What challenge?"

"It's nothing." Inui stepped away from the window. He held out a hand. "How about I escort you to the gym. Isn't it about time for your game?"

Liana nodded. She took his hand and jumped off the windowsill.

Together, the two walked down the hall, talking and exchanging data.

* * *

**Seigaku (Library)**

**Monday; Lunch Break**

"Kimiko-san?"

Kimiko looked up from the Rubix cube she was playing with. There were still fifteen minutes left before she had to head over to the gym and get ready. She was taking her time before that.

"Oh, hey Kai-kun." Kimiko pushed her glasses up her nose and gave him a smile. "Do you need anything?"

Sugawara Kai was the only person of the opposite sex in the whole school who Kimiko could call a close friend. He was a bit on the clumsy side, but was sweet, not like the egotistical males around here.

"Uh…no, Kimiko-san." Kai said with a light shake of his head. He smiled. "I just wanted to wish you good luck in the match, not that you need it." He gave a light chuckle.

"Thank you." Kimiko waved a hand over to an empty chair. "Would you like to take a seat?"

Kai sat down. He watched as Kimiko did a few turns on the cube and solved it. Kimiko noticed him looking.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, while scrambling the cube again.

Kai shook his head, blushing. "It's nothing. It's just that… well… you always play with that cube just before matches start."

"Oh, you noticed?" Kimiko asked, looking up from the cube.

Kai blushed and inwardly berated himself for being that obvious. He nodded.

Kimiko smiled and got to work solving the cube. "It helps me focus, in a way. If I get my mind working just before a match, I find that it's much easier for me to completely get into the game once I play." She looked up at him. "Does that sound weird?"

Kai shook his head. "It's not weird."

Kimiko checked her watch. "Uh-oh. I've only got two minutes left to get to the gym." She stood up and grabbed her bag. She tucked the cube inside and looked at Kai. "Hey Kai-kun, do you want to-"

"Kimiko-chan?"

Kimiko looked behind her. It took a while for her to register that it was Fuji who called her.

"Is something wrong, Kimiko-chan?" Fuji asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kimiko shook her head. Having him call her by her name sounded a bit weird. It was weird in a good way and necessarily a bad way.

"Shouldn't you be at the gym now?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah. I was just on my way." Kimiko answered, zipping up her bag.

"I'll come with you then." Fuji said. He grabbed her bag without so much as a word.

Kimiko pouted and pushed her glasses up her nose. She didn't really like being helped in something as trivial as that, but she let it slide. It did feel nice.

"We're going to go, Kai-kun." Kimiko said, waving a hand. "Will you be at the game?"

Kai nodded. "I'll be there."

"Great." Kimiko smiled. "I'll see you there." She ran off after Fuji.

"G-Good luck!" Kai called out.

Kimiko was at the door. She looked back and smiled. "Thanks. See ya!"

Kai sighed to himself once Kimiko disappeared. He was so sure Kimiko was going to ask him to accompany her to the gym. If only Fuji hadn't come along at that time. At least there was one consolation with all this. Kimiko did seem genuinely happy that he would be watching the match. She even smiled at him.

Kai grabbed his bag and stood up. He exited the library and made his way to the gym.

* * *

**Seigaku Gymnasium**

**Monday; 1:30 p.m.**

"Sugoi. There are so many people." Rizu commented as she and Erina entered the gym.

It really was a sight. The bleachers were packed with spectators, parents, students, teachers and fans. The court was littered with a few members of the volleyball team who were busy cleaning and getting the court ready for the game. At the sides of the courts were people from the media, reporters, journalists, photographers and cameramen who were making last minute adjustments to their gear or scrutinizing the gymnasium for the players or interesting people.

Rizu nudged Erina with her elbow. "Hey, check that out Erina-chan."

Rizu was pointing over to a section of the bleachers. The principal, vice-principal, as well as some of the faculty members, including Ryuuzaki-sensei were seated near the front row.

"Koshino-sensei never ceases to amaze me." Erina muttered. She grabbed Rizu's arm and dragged her off. "Come on. We'd better go and get ready."

"Oh, wait." Rizu pulled her arm free and waved over to some of the regulars who were already seated with Sakuno, Horio, the freshmen trio and a few others. They waved back.

Rizu and Erina made their way to the locker rooms. As guests, the girl's locker room was lent to the volleyball players from Toji Middle School while the home team, meaning Rizu, Erina and the others, were to use the boy's locker room. It really wasn't a bother anyway. By school rules, the locker rooms were kept clean everyday.

Rizu and Erina reached the boy's locker room. Their teammates were already getting ready.

"You're a bit late, Rizu, Erina." Ikumi spoke up. The captain was already dressed and ready as always.

"Gomen Ikumi-meishu." Erina said. The two of them quickly went to their temporary lockers to get changed.

After a few minutes, an announcement was heard over the speakers.

"The game will start in ten minutes. I repeat, the game will start in ten minutes. Players, please be ready by then."

"Varsity!" Ikumi called out. Everyone quickly finished up on what they were doing and sat down on the benches in front of their captain.

"Now, you all know how this goes." Ikumi looked around at all of them, arms crossed and looking every bit the captain she was. "This is the first home court game for the season so let's make it count."

"No need to worry, Ikumi-meishu." Mariko spoke up. "We'll win this anyway."

"Got that right." Yori nodded.

Ikumi raised an eyebrow in disapproval, although the edges of her lips quirked upward. "That may be so, but don't let your guard down. Just because we think we're going to win, doesn't mean it will happen."

"Ikumi." BC spoke up. "I think everyone agrees with me when I say it doesn't matter. We will win, you know. Look." She pointed at Kimiko. "Even Kimiko's not worrying, and she's usually more paranoid that you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kimiko waved a fist at her as the others laughed.

"Well anyway," Ikumi smiled at all of them. "Let's just enjoy the game. Keep it light and-"

"We won't be keeping it light for today, Ikumi." Koshino-sensei walked in. She clapped her hands, demanding everyone's attention.

"Is something the matter, Koshino-sensei?" Liana asked.

"This is the first home court game in our gym this season." Koshino-sensei looked around at all of them. "I want a sure win from us so don't keep it light."

"You're a bit uptight, Koshino-sensei." Kimiko commented.

"You want us to bring out the heavy artillery against Toji Middle School?" Erina asked. "That's completely unnecessary."

"And a waste of efforts." Yori said. "Even at our worst, we can still beat them."

"I'm not asking you to bring out the machine guns and the howitzer." Koshino-sensei said, toning the anxiousness down a little. "I just need you to bring out the handguns and the assault rifles."

Everyone asked the same question. "Why?"

"Just because." Koshino-sensei said with a nod. She turned to Ikumi. "Ikumi."

Ikumi nodded. She turned to the others. "You heard what she said everyone. You know what to do."

They all nodded.

* * *

Eiji was bouncing on his seat, excited to finally see Mariko and the others play.

"Nya, this is so exciting." He said.

"This is your first volleyball match, ne senpais?" Tomoka asked the regulars. When they nodded, Tomoka clapped her hands excitedly. "This is great senpais. You'll get to watch your first game on the home court."

"Ne Tomoka-chan," Inui spoke up. "You're just a freshmen but how many games have you watched?"

Tomoka thought about it. She turned to Sakuno. "Sakuno-chan, how many games have we been to since last year?"

"A-Anou…" Sakuno thought about it. "I think more than a dozen or so."

Tomoka nodded. "Yup. Even before we started going here, Sakuno-chan and I watched a few games in that free-for-all gym near the park where most games are held."

The intercom suddenly flared and a voice erupted from it.

"Everyone, please settle down. The game will now begin. I repeat. Everyone, please settle down. The game will now begin."

The crowd quieted just the slightest.

"Did I make it?"

Everyone turned to the newcomer. It was Kira.

"You're just in time Kira-san." Fuji said. He moved over, giving him space on the edge of the row. Eiji, who was sitting on the seat below Fuji, barely acknowledged the newcomer.

"Thanks." Kira sat down. He took a deep breath. "I thought I wasn't going to make it before it starts." He saw Sakuno and the other freshmen. "Oh, hey there."

After a quick introduction, Kira settled down. He sighed.

"You seem tired, Kira-san." Taka-san commented.

"Oh, I was with my girlfriend earlier." Kira answered. "I lost track of time, so I rushed over here."

"Girlfriend?" Eiji's ears perked up at that.

The intercom let out a buzz and everyone concentrated on what was happening.

"We now present the players." The announcer, who was a senior student and was usually the commentator for home court basketball games, said over the intercom. Sitting with her were the referees.

"From Tonegawa Jiku Middle School, we present their volleyball varsity led by their coach, Abe Moriko, captain, Fujiwara Akemi, and vice-captain, Sasaki Haruka."

The students, parents and teachers from Toji Middle School cheered loudly as their players walked out of the locker room and stood in a line at the courts. Everyone from Seigaku clapped their hands and cheered politely.

After a pause, the announcer spoke again.

"And from Seishun Gakuen Middle School," She had to raise her voice as those from the home court started cheering wildly. "We present the home court volleyball varsity led by their coach, Koshino Hanako, captain, Date Ikumi, and vice-captain, Katayama Kimiko."

"Hoi! Here they come!" Eiji cheered.

The regulars, Kira, and the freshmen joined in the multitude of students, parents, teachers and fans that stood up to welcome their home team.

Led by Koshino-sensei, the eight members of the volleyball varsity walked out of the lockers and into the courts.

The cheers got wilder.

Koshino-sensei walked out first. She was proudly wearing a varsity jacket, the word 'Seigaku' above the word 'coach' vividly stitched on the back.

The varsity jacket was pretty similar to the regulars jacket. It was blue in color but with white long sleeves and red edges. The word 'Seigaku' was stitched on the back in white and red.

It looked pretty cool.

Ikumi followed after the coach with Kimiko walking just slightly behind her. They seemed to be talking about something. The words 'Captain' and 'Vice-Captain' were on the back of their jackets. Behind them were Liana, who had her clipboard on hand as always, and Rizu, who was bouncing on her heels and looked pretty excited. Yori was behind her cousin. She looked a bit bored and was talking to Erina, who didn't look bored but seemed to be indifferent to everything. Holding up the rear were Mariko, smiling and visibly excited, and BC, who was yawning.

In all honesty, one has to admit that they looked very cool. They could give the regulars a run for their money in popularity and coolness.

The cheers that met them were loud and wild.

"Go Mari-chan!" Eiji shouted.

"Go Rizu!" Kira cheered.

"Go Yori-chan!" Momoshiro rooted for her.

"Go Kimiko-senpai!" Sakuno, Tomoka and the freshmen trio cheered for their beloved senpai.

Fuji simply chuckled and settled down to watch. It was a bit difficult to relax though, as the bleachers were shaking. Fuji looked behind him to see that Tezuka looked as impassive as ever while Inui was busy writing in his notebook, glancing at the courts now and then.

"Aren't you going to cheer for Ikumi-meishu, Tezuka?" Fuji asked with a teasing tone.

Tezuka gave him a pointed look. "I'm sure Ikumi-meishu can handle the game on her own."

Fuji chuckled again and turned back to the courts.

The two teams and coaches shook hands and then went to their respective sides of the court. They then started getting ready.

The Toji varsity gathered to one side with their coach and appeared to be going over a few last minute tips and reminders. The Seigaku varsity however had taken off their jackets and was doing stretches and warm-ups, looking calm and composed as ever.

Fuji's gaze traveled over to a certain dark brown-haired female talking to Liana and Ikumi.

Kimiko was wearing their standard apparel, a white, collared jersey with black shorts, knee pads, white knee-length socks and runners. Her surname 'Katayama' and her number '11' were stitched on the back of the jersey in bold blue and black.

Fuji noticed that she was still wearing her glasses and her hair was still as messy as ever and wasn't tied up like their opponents. Then again, even Ikumi and the other girls didn't have their hair tied up, save for Rizu who was in pigtails and Liana who had her hair in a messy bun. This just shows how completely confident they are in winning this game, if they don't even care the least about the usual mechanics of getting ready.

One can't help but be impressed at their confidence and in their complete and undeniable faith in their skills and in their teammates.

Fuji watched with observant eyes as Kimiko talked to her captain and manager. She had a hand on her hip and looked happier than he had ever seen her. Then again, volleyball was her forte after all.

From this angle, Fuji noticed that Kimiko, who usually wore oversized training clothes and regularly looked unkempt in her school uniform, actually had a bit of a figure. It was the first time he's seen in her in clothes that actually fit fine.

Fuji slapped himself mentally for that. Where the heck were his thoughts going?

"Got anymore seats, Inui-senpai?"

The others looked up to see Mia and Kai.

"Hello." Mia waved at everyone as Inui moved over to give them both seats. She sat down with a huff. "Finally. Kai-senpai and I were looking all over for seats."

"Hello, Mia-chan." Fuji said. "And Kai-san."

Kai nodded mutely while Mia smiled. "Hello Fuji-senpai, is the game starting?"

"Yes it is." Fuji nodded.

Mia stood up. "Go Ree-chan-senpai!" She suddenly shouted, surprising everyone.

Liana, Kimiko and Ikumi looked up from their conversation. None of them had to look for long, as Mia was waving at them energetically. Liana waved back with a smile. Ikumi raised a hand in greeting. Kimiko simply nodded.

Suddenly, a buzzer echoed and the players made their way to the courts. The spectators cheered.

"Nya, it's starting." Eiji clapped his hands excitedly. He watched as Mariko got into position. As if knowing she was being watched, she looked up. Eiji waved at her and she smiled back with a thumbs-up and a sly wink.

"That's odd." Kai suddenly spoke up. "Their roster's different."

"Eh?" Momoshiro looked down at the girls. "What's different?"

Kai pointed at the Seigaku players. "Rizu-chan is out of the game with Ikumi-meishu. Usually it's Ree-chan."

Kira frowned at that. Usually his little sister was always in the starters. She was proud to tell him that.

Mia noticed that and nodded. "Yeah. Rizu-chan is always in the starters. Then again, it isn't surprising considering the occasion."

"Occasion?" Everyone turned to her in question.

"Ah, I'm guessing you noticed it too, Mia-chan." Inui spoke up.

"It wasn't hard to." Mia said with a proud smile. "See them?" Mia pointed to two women and a man sitting among the Seigaku faculty members. They were wearing ordinary clothes and looked to be just normal people.

"They're among the board of the Japanese Women's Volleyball Association." Mia said. "That man is the head of their middle school division."

"Fsshh…Are they coming to scout our team?" Kaidoh asked. It wasn't odd that the team would be scouted this early, with the official start of the volleyball season coming in.

"From what I know, our team is one of the top-notch players in their book so the seniors are constantly being scouted for a chance to play in high school volleyball when they graduate. Today though, it doesn't seem like it." Mia said with a thoughtful look. "The chairman wouldn't come here for something like that."

"Seishun Gakuen to serve." The referee announced and everyone focused on the game.

* * *

The game started with Seigaku serving first as home team.

"Ah, home court disadvantage." Mia said.

"Receiving first gives you tons of chances to attack. If you receive first, you get the chance to attack first." Inui explained.

Yori stepped behind the service line and did an overhand serve.

The game started off normally, with the teams rallying it back and forth for a bit. Suddenly one of the Toji players did a spike, giving the first point of the game to the Away team. As the Toji players high-fived each other, the Toji fans cheered and the Seigaku fans clapped politely, the Seigaku varsity remained calm and composed as ever and got into position.

Toji served the ball and another rally started. For eight consecutive rallies, Toji scored all eight points.

"Can we play now?" Erina asked from her position in the middle front.

"I'm starting to get bored." BC let out a yawn. "If we don't get it on soon, I'm going to fall asleep."

"Besides, I think our fans are getting a little bored with us losing eight points in a row." Mariko commented, tossing her hair over one shoulder.

"If we get this point, Ree gets to serve. We're pretty much guaranteed consecutive points after that." Yori said. "She isn't the best server for nothing."

"Thank you." Liana said with a chuckle. "I do agree. It will be better for us to get this point, Kimiko-fukubuchou."

Everyone turned to Kimiko, who was in the middle of the back row. She smiled and nodded. Besides, she was getting bored as well.

"All right!" Mariko bounced on her heels.

"Come on everyone." Kimiko said, crouching low and getting into position. "Let's play."

From the benches, Rizu let out a giggle as she watched the excitement on her teammates' faces.

"I'm guessing Kimiko gave them the 'go' signal." Ikumi said with a grin.

"It's about time." Koshino-sensei muttered.

The six Seigaku girls on the court watched as the server tossed the ball. She hit it and sent it sailing towards them. Before the ball was even halfway to the net, Yori and Mariko knew where it was headed.

"It's headed to the left." Yori said, using her hearing to discern the path of the ball.

"It's about a few steps from you Erina." Mariko said. In her eyes it was like the ball was moving in slow motion. It was easy to know exactly where it was headed.

Erina took a few steps and caught the ball. Mariko moved and set it, allowing BC to hit it to their opponents with a well-aimed spike. A player managed to catch it.

"BC, increase your power just the slightest." Liana said as she was the one who set the ball this time.

"Got it." BC jumped up and spiked the ball. The same player who caught her shot earlier reached the ball.

"Eek!" She squeaked as the heavy ball sent her falling on her bottom.

The crowd cheered as Seigaku got its first point.

"Finally!" Momoshiro cheered. "Now they're getting into the game."

"Tsk. That wasn't even a quarter of my strength." BC remarked, yawning as she went back to her position.

"What's with the increase in power, Ree?" Yori asked the manager.

Liana shrugged. "When she caught the ball the first time, I noticed that she was…soft."

Yori rolled her eyes. "Just say weak."

Liana laughed. "You're ruthless as ever." She turned to Kimiko. "Kimiko-fukubuchou?"

"Sure." Kimiko nodded.

"Yes!" Liana smiled and then headed over to the service line.

"Ree-chan's going to serve." Oishi said.

"I hope this is the time she does her special serve." Inui commented. Mia nodded in agreement.

On the court, Liana took a deep breath to calm her self. This is the first time she will be revealing her secret serve, apart from practice with the varsity. In a way it can be considered the official debut of her serve in an official game.

She tossed the ball upward and jumped up to hit it. The ball whizzed through the air, making a clear straight path. Suddenly, it was like something tugged on the ball, making it veer hard to the left and landing on the far left court without any of the players managing to hit it.

Kira let out a low whistle. "Woah. Nice ace."

"Nya, that was amazing." Eiji said.

"Why are the reporters going crazy?" Ryoma asked, as the reporters and photographers started chatting amongst themselves and training their cameras to the server.

"That was the Spitfire Serve." Mia said with a smug grin. "It's the first time it's been played in an official match before."

"Serving is Ree-chan's forte." Inui said, pushing his glasses up on his nose and writing down on his notebook. It was a good thing he read through Liana's data on the whole varsity. "It's strong, fast and unpredictable and uses everything from the swing of the arm down to the height of the jump. Based on her training, the Spitfire Serve is able to score fifteen points consecutively, a valuable asset in a game."

"Fsshh…fifteen consecutive points? Is that even possible?" Kaidoh asked.

"Ree-chan makes it possible." Inui answered.

If Fuji wasn't listening closely, he might have missed that weird tone in the dataman's voice. But Fuji was Fuji, and Fuji _always_ noticed these things.

After losing that point, the Toji players managed to get into gear. When Liana served again, they were ready for it but it was another ace, this time veering hard to the right.

Another round of cheers from the spectators erupted.

"Go Ree-senpai!" The freshmen cheered.

Liana was clearly feeling the love. She smirked.

"Serve the ball, Einstein." Yori shouted at her with a roll of her eyes.

"Tsk. Tsk. Jealousy doesn't become you, Yori-chan." Liana said.

"Just shut up and serve." Yori shouted back and Liana did just that.

It wasn't long before they bypassed Toji's score and the score was soon 10-8. Liana geared up for her tenth serve.

"Give way Liana." Kimiko suddenly said.

Liana merely nodded and tossed the ball. She jumped up and hit a floater. As it turned out, their opponents weren't expecting that. Two of their players ended up crashing into each other, with one trying to catch the ball and another trying to veer off its path.

Seigaku was given another point.

"Yeah, you gave way on that one, Ree-chan." Mariko said, stifling a giggle.

"It turns out they are still expecting a Spitfire." Liana said, gearing up for her serve. She served another floater, only to gain another point.

"How long will it take for them to understand that you're hitting floaters, Ree?" BC asked, yawning widely.

"I expect in the next serve after this." Liana said. She was right.

During Liana's fourth floater, their opponents managed to get it. Kimiko caught the ball, allowing Mariko to set it and giving Yori a chance to spike it. She was blocked however, but the ball was saved by Liana. Erina set it for BC. BC jumped up to spike it, only to meet Toji's captain, Fujiwara Akemi.

BC grinned. "Don't think you can stop me, Fujiwara-san." She hit it, but pulled back her strength. If she hit it full force, the captain might find herself skidding across the court.

Apparently, BC underestimated the captain. Akemi blocked it effectively and sent it sailing past the power player. BC and Akemi dropped down lightly on their feet just as the score was given to Toji.

Akemi nodded at her. She walked back to her teammates who patted her on the back.

When BC turned to her teammates, Erina was laughing out loud, Mariko and Yori were snickering, Kimiko was trying to hide a smile and Liana looked smug. BC caught on.

"Y-You guys-"

Erina laughed. "Good job, baba!"

"Shut up, bakemono!" BC growled at her. She turned to Liana. "Ree!"

"Sorry, BC-senpai." Liana said, not being able to remove the smirk on her face. "Fujiwara Akemi of Toji is quite a good blocker. If you use only 25 percent of your strength, she will block it. You need at least 35 percent of your strength to get past her." Snickers from Mariko, Yori and Erina erupted.

A vein was pulsing in BC's temple. "And why wasn't I told of this before the game?"

"Because I thought it would be fun to see that look on your face when someone blocks your spikes." Liana said.

"Ree!" BC waved a fist at her.

"Hey, come on now." Kimiko said. "Back into positions. You know what's going on BC, so…" Kimiko tried to keep from smiling. "So make sure to get it past Fujiwara-san, ok?"

BC flushed angrily, as Mariko, Yori, Erina and Liana laughed.

On the benches, Rizu was gaping and Koshino-sensei was laughing.

"Oh Ree-chan." Ikumi shook her head.

"This is one for the books." Koshino-sensei said, smirking.

A Toji player served the ball. It was caught easily by Liana. Mariko set it for BC. BC jumped up, once again meeting the Toji captain. BC was so miffed she hit it stronger than necessary. The captain found herself crashing down on the court because of that.

"Uh-oh. She's pissed." Mariko whispered to Kimiko. "The more pissed she is, the stronger her shots will get."

"It's good." Kimiko shrugged. "As long as we score, it's fine."

"I know, but I'm more worried for the Toji players." Mariko said.

Kimiko shrugged. She then turned to Erina who was headed to the service line for her turn. Kimiko caught her eye. She gave her kouhai a look. Erina understood and nodded. Erina did a regular underhand serve.

Their opponents were able to catch it and hit it back. This time Mariko was the one in line to spike it. Three players were there to block her. Mariko raised a hand almost as if to spike it, but she leaned over. Kimiko suddenly appeared from behind to hit it at an opening, scoring another point.

Kimiko landed on her feet. Her hand was instantly pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Nice one!" Mariko gave her best friend a hug. Kimiko grinned in return.

From up in the bleachers, Tomoka was cheering like mad for the senior.

"Go Kimiko-senpai!" She shouted.

"The team is great, ne Tezuka?" Oishi asked, clapping his hands for the girls. Tezuka nodded in return, also clapping his hands politely.

"Yori-itoko's doing a good job." Kira complimented his cousin. "But I wonder when Rizu-imouto's playing."

"She will most likely play in the next set." Mia commented. "But it is odd why they aren't putting her out yet."

"It's because Toji's vice-captain, Sasaki Haruka, is still out of the game." Inui commented, reading his notebook which actually had copies of Liana's data. "Their vice-captain's forte is speed, much like Rizu-chan. I expect they're going to put them par on par."

"Oh?" Fuji looked back at him. "How did you know that, Inui?"

Inui could see that look in Fuji's eyes. He knew the tensai was, as he always did, making assumptions.

Not that Inui had anything to hide anyway.

"Ah, Erina-chan is serving again." Inui said.

Everyone turned to the game, except Fuji. He gave Inui a mysterious smile before slowly looking back up front.

Fuji had to admit, the girls were playing very well. Although only Liana, BC and Erina were starting to bring something to the plate, their team was undeniably formidable. The tensai wondered how it would be when Ikumi and, of course, Kimiko went out and played for real.

Erina did another underhand serve and another rally started up. Then Liana set the ball and Kimiko jumped up to spike it.

Fuji watched her closely. Even from this distance he could clearly see a grin on her face. He found out why.

BC had come up from behind her and Kimiko leaned to the side, giving the power player enough space to spike the ball directly to the corner.

BC and Kimiko gave each other a thumbs-up as everyone cheered and they scored another point.

"Kimiko-senpai, can I go now?" Erina asked the vice-captain, pouting. "Ree-senpai gets to go with the Spitfire, can't I go on the Chaser now?" Kimiko smiled and nodded to her.

"About time." Erina muttered to herself. She was really itching to do her Chaser serve. Although it was already well-known among the members of the volleyball team and the varsity, it still hadn't been used in an official match. Now that's about to change.

"Yo brat." BC whispered to her. "Hit that captain for me."

"And why should I?" Erina asked.

"Because if we get their captain out Rizu goes in and you go out. We don't have to stand on the same side of the court anymore." BC said.

"BC." Kimiko gave her a warning look. "What kind of reason is that?"

Erina thought about it. "Fine by me."

Erina tossed the ball. Once it reached the height of her head, she hit it. It was headed directly for Toji's captain. Fortunately, she wasn't stupid enough to try and hit it. She backed off quickly. It landed on the court with a resounding 'bam'.

"Chaser!" Mia, Sakuno, Tomoka, and the freshmen trio cheered.

The fans went wild.

"Another move debuted by the varsity." Taka-san said. "I wonder when the others will start showing their moves."

Needless to say, the captain of Toji Middle School had to jump around the courts trying to escape Erina's Chaser Serve. By Erina's fifth Chaser, the score was 22-9.

"Buchou!" The players ran over to their captain, who had to dive to escape Erina's last Chaser.

"Hey!" One of the girls called out to Erina. "Quit it! Do you seriously want to hurt Akemi?"

"It's not our fault we've got a good server." Mariko rolled her eyes at them.

"Uh-oh." Rizu squinted at the scene from the benches. "There's trouble."

Koshino-sensei shrugged. "Well, Erina's Chaser is a bit on the harmful side, but a serve's a serve."

"They obviously cannot handle it." Ikumi commented, as Mariko and the girl faced off.

"What a sore loser." Mariko muttered.

The girl heard it. "What did you call me?"

"Sorry." Kimiko said. She placed a hand on Mariko's shoulder. "Mari. Chill."

"Calm down." Toji's captain, Fujiwara Akemi, grabbed her player. "A game's a game and a serve's a serve. Sorry about that, Katayama-san."

"No matter what anyone says, I'm finishing the set." Erina said. "The score's twenty-two, with just three more points."

"I'm not asking you to hold back." Kimiko said.

Liana nodded. "I'm afraid that as good as your Chaser is, our opponents don't appreciate it."

"That gives you all the more reason to use it to finish this set." Yori said.

Long story short, Erina finished the set to the cheers and shouts of the crowd.

* * *

They watched as the players went back to their benches for a short break.

"I see Erina-chan finished the set." Taka-san said, clapping his hands loudly.

"I wonder if Rizu-imouto will get to play in the next set." Kira said.

"I want to see how Ikumi-meishu plays." Oishi commented.

"I just want the next set to start." Ryoma murmured.

"Aw." Eiji cooed. "Ochibi is actually interested in something other than tennis."

"Am not." Ryoma tugged down his hat.

"Darn. I'm late. Darn. Darn. Darn."

All the regulars and freshmen looked up. Standing on the steps, arms crossed and looking a bit irritated was an old woman that looked to be in her late forties. She had black hair streaked with the white of old age and was in a white dress. She looked very elegant and sophisticated for her age.

Everyone was surprised when Tezuka was suddenly up on his feet. The old woman recognized him instantly.

"Kunimitsu? Ah, there you are!"

The captain walked up the seats and instead of bowing to her, he enveloped her in an embrace, which she returned with a smile.

"Iyona-sama." Tezuka kissed her on the cheek. By this time, everyone was gaping at their captain's unusual and uncharacteristic show of affection.

"What happened?" Iyona asked him. "Is the first set over? What was the score? Is Ikumi playing? How about her teammates? Is anyone injured? Are they playing fair? Is-"

"Iyona-sama, there is no need to worry. Seigaku won the first set with twenty-five points to nine." Tezuka said, holding the woman's hand and patting it gently. "Ikumi hasn't played yet, but her team is doing well and there is nothing to worry about."

Fuji's curiosity was aroused. He stood up and bowed and then waved over to a seat beside Tezuka. "Saa, would you like to sit madam?"

"Thank you, dear boy." Iyona said. Tezuka gave Fuji a stern look, who looked back innocently, before leading the woman down the steps to sit beside him.

"Iyona-sama, these are my teammates." Tezuka said.

"Oh, so these are the regulars." Iyona nodded at them with a friendly smile. After a round of introductions she introduced herself.

"I am Ikumi's grandmother, Date Iyona. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Grandmother?" Eiji tilted his head to the side. "You don't look that old, Iyona-sama."

Iyona practically squealed in delight. "Oh I like you already. It's Eiji-kun, right?" When he nodded, she patted him on the arm. "You obviously have a good eye for beauty." She laughed.

Everyone was immediately at ease with the kind woman. Iyona seemed pretty cool and upbeat for someone her age.

"Iyona-sama," Inui spoke up. There was an evil glint in his glasses as he held his notebook and pen. "How did you come to know our captain?"

Tezuka obviously stiffened at that, while the regulars grew more interested. The fact that Tezuka, _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu, was acquainted with Date Iyona, who was the grandmother of _the_ Date Ikumi, was a major discovery about the captain's personal, or rather love life.

Iyona raised an eyebrow and smiled. "His grandfather and I were drinking buddies back in college." She answered with a grin.

"Dinking buddies?" Everyone repeated, save for Tezuka.

Iyona put on a thoughtful look. "Well, we were classmates too, if that helps. Usually we would drown our sorrows in sake, Kunikazu in his failure of finding a girlfriend and me in my unsuccessful attempts of getting him one." She let out a laugh.

Inui instantly knew that Iyona-sama was one very sharp lady. He saw that look that crossed her face when he asked about her relation to Tezuka and had purposely not given the answer they wanted to hear.

"Oh, and our grandchildren are very good friends too." Iyona added with a twinkle in her eyes that everyone saw.

But it seemed that as sharp as she was, she was also quite mischievous.

Inui smirked and took note of this development in his notebook. Fuji and Momoshiro grinned at their captain. Oishi, Taka-san and Kaidoh looked amused. Eiji stiffened a giggle behind one hand.

Ryoma simply shook his head. "Mada mada dane, Buchou." He muttered to himself.

Tezuka simply sat there in silence, silently wishing for the game to start.

* * *

Ikumi and Rizu took off their jackets and did a few stretches as Erina and Liana sat down on the benches.

"I'll get to play now." Rizu said, bouncing happily on the soles of her sneakers.

"Rizu-chan, you'll be up against Toji's vice-captain, Sasaki Haruka." Liana said, draping her varsity jacket over her shoulders. Everyone turned to her. "I haven't determined how fast she is, but just like you speed is her forte. She'll be the one who will keep the ball in play the most. You pretty much know what to do."

"Got it!" Rizu gave her a salute.

"The most effective way to beat her speed is to seal her, so it's down to BC-senpai, Ikumi-senpai or Kimiko-senpai." Liana pointed at the three seniors.

"Oh, just let Ikumi get it." BC said with a yawn.

"Fine by me." Kimiko said, taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Well, there you have it." Koshino-sensei said. She smiled. "Besides, this will be a good time to showcase _it_ again."

"You just want the regulars to see _it_." Yori rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, back on topic." Liana spoke up. "Their captain has another skill aside from blocking-"

Snickering went around as BC glared at Liana angrily.

"-which you all pretty much know from the briefing I gave earlier." Liana continued, ignoring her. "So don't give her a chance to do so. In case she does it, Kimiko-senpai will pretty much beat her, so there's no problem anyway."

Everyone heard a buzzer sound.

"Come on." Ikumi said, leading her teammates onto the court.

Up on the stands, the people were cheering at seeing the captain of the Seigaku varsity stepped onto the courts. The cameras were trained on her in an instant.

Iyona was beaming with pride at seeing her granddaughter.

"Look, Iyona-sama." Taka-san pointed down at the courts. "You'll get to see Ikumi-meishu play now."

Iyona stood up, cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. "GO IKUMI! SHOVE THAT BALL DOWN THEIR THROATS!"

Everyone, except Tezuka, jumped at that.

Ikumi seemed to have heard her, who wouldn't anyway. She simply smiled but didn't look for her grandmother and instead watched as the other team served.

"You've got loud vocals, Iyona-sama." Momoshiro commented, rubbing his ears. He was unfortunately sitting in front of her.

"Sorry about that, Momoshiro-kun." Iyona said, giggling like a little girl. "I love watching Ikumi play. Nothing gives this old woman joy than to see her granddaughter play."

"Nya, how about Ikumi's okaasan and otousan, Iyona-sama?" Eiji asked.

Tezuka suddenly shook his head. "Eijii-"

"Oh, come now, dear boy. It's not really something to hide." Iyona patted his hand. She gave the regulars a small smile. "My daughter is long gone." She said.

Eijii instantly panicked. "Ah, g-gomen Iyona-sama."

"Oh, it's really nothing at all." Iyona said, waving a hand. She was still smiling, with no trace of unhappiness in her face. "It was quite a long time ago, about 12 years now. She was in an unfortunate accident."

The regulars were silent at that.

"How about her otousan?" Ryoma asked. Iyona-sama didn't seem the least bit offended at his question.

"Oh, out and about." Iyona-sama said, waving a hand. "Busy with women and not even seeing his daughter, if you know what I mean." She said.

They did know what that meant. When everyone turned to the game, the score was already tied and the ball was on Seigaku's side of the court. BC spiked the ball hard, giving the point to Seigaku.

"Go Seigaku!" Iyona cheered.

Rizu went behind the service line. The small freshman bounced the ball a few times and then served the ball. The game continued on.

"Wow. She's fast." Taka-san commented, pointing at the Toji player who saved the ball.

The vice-captain of Toji, Sasaki Haruka, was indeed fast. She was standing in one side of the court but was in the other side in a second to save the ball spiked by BC.

"But Rizu-imouto's faster." Kira said. "Go Rizu!"

The small freshman was practically bouncing around their side of the court. She weaved around her teammates managing to not bump into any of them and was still able to dive for the ball to save it. Her upbeat attitude was getting the crowd going. Rizu dived low to save the ball, skidding on her feet so as not to fall flat on her face. Mariko set it quickly and allowed Yori to hit it to the corner.

The crowd cheered as the score turned 13-12 in favor of Seigaku.

"Nice save, Rizu-chan." Mariko hugged the girl.

Rizu beamed as her teammates gave her thumbs-up and hugs, but the best part was when Kimiko and Yori smiled at her.

"Good job." Kimiko said as Yori patted Rizu on the shoulder with a grin.

It was enough to get the small freshman more energized.

Rizu gazed past the net directly at Toji's vice-captain, Sasaki Haruka. She really was fast and was good at keeping the ball in play. Unfortunately for her, Ree-chan-senpai knew her weak spot. It was just a matter of time.

"Rizu!" Yori shouted as their opponents caught the ball. Kimiko saved the ball this time and Mariko set the ball.

"Got it!" Rizu was on her cousin's side in an instant. The cousins jumped at the same time and both raised a hand as if to hit the ball. Their opponents, not knowing who was going to hit it, remained watching.

"Banzai!" Rizu cheered happily as she made way, letting her cousin hit the ball and scoring a point.

"Banzai?" Yori repeated when they landed on their feet.

"What else could I shout?" Rizu asked.

Ikumi patted Rizu on the head. "Well, keep it on the down low Rizu-chan. Calling out like that takes away a bit of your stamina. You know how you get when you run out of energy."

Rizu pouted. "Aw…ok."

This time Ikumi was the one who served the ball. Toji's vice-captain saved it as always, letting her teammates hit the ball back. Rizu ran, skidded to a stop and saved it. For the other team, Sasaki Haruka saved the ball.

"Damn." Yori muttered, as Toji got a point.

"Keep a cool head, Yori." Kimiko said.

"I know." Yori muttered. "It's just that Toji's speed freak is irritating me. The only speedster I'm used to is Rizu."

"She's pretty good, isn't she?" BC asked, stifling a yawn with one hand. "But I'm getting bored. I'm going to start sealing that girl."

"Finally." Yori muttered, as she got into place.

"But I thought you were going to let me seal her?" Ikumi asked her best friend with a grin. Ikumi knew BC got bored easily so she knew BC will take over sealing the girl once she started getting bored.

BC shrugged. "I thought I'd let you have the glory of playing your _precious technique_ at the third set. God knows how much you really love being the center of attention, ne Ku?" She grinned at her best friend.

Ikumi laughed. "Ok. I'll let you do it, B."

As the game continued on, everyone assisted BC's efforts to seal the girl, who Yori started calling as Toji's speed freak. At first the effects of BC's power spikes didn't seem to be making any progress, but the result was clear as crystal when Sasaki Haruka's legs gave way beneath her when she tried to save the ball from BC's spike.

By that time, the score was already 22-19 with Seigaku in the lead.

"Nice one!" Yori gave BC a thumbs-up.

"Her arms and legs must hurt from your spikes, BC-chan-senpai." Rizu remarked, as she watched the girl circle her wrist and rubbed her leg. As speed was also Rizu's forte, she could clearly see that the girl's legs were hurting as she hobbled slightly to her spot. Then again, BC was letting out a bit too much power than was needed anyway.

"BC-chan-senpai, can you not seal her anymore?" Rizu asked.

"Eh?" BC raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"She's hurting pretty badly." Rizu said.

"Just give her until the set is over with, Rizu." Yori said with a scoff. "By the third set the speed freak won't be in the game anymore."

"Well, ok." Rizu nodded.

After Seigaku won the second set, Toji's vice-captain had to be helped out of the court as her legs were completely immobilized.

The Seigaku crowd cheered at that.

"Fsshh…BC-senpai's strong." Kaidoh commented.

"Hoi! Did you see her shots?" Eiji asked wide-eyed.

"That poor girl's arms and legs must be in pain by now." Mia commented as she watched the Toji players fuss around their vice-captain.

"I bet Yori-chan was irritated at that girl." Kira commented, an amused smile on his face. "The only speedster Yori-chan prefers on the court is Rizu-imouto."

"Ne Tomo-chan," Sakuno stood up. "I'm going to get a drink from the vending machine. Do you want some?"

"Nope." Tomoka shook her head.

Sakuno turned to her senpais, blushing a dark red. "A-Anou senpais, I-I was going to get a drink. Do you want some?" She gave out a little squeak as orders resonated in the air and coins were placed in her hands.

"D-Do you want something to drink, Iyona-sama?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh, thank you, dear." Iyona smiled at her. "Anything will do." She handed her a few coins. "One for Kunimitsu here too." The captain made to protest but was interrupted with shushing motions from the old woman to the amusement of everyone.

"Oi, Echizen." Momoshiro pushed the freshman to stand. "Go help Sakuno-chan, would you?"

Ryoma knew he couldn't say disagree, so he merely sighed and stood up. He walked out, Sakuno following behind him to the catcalls and cheers from the regulars. Sakuno blushed darkly at that.

With Ryoma leading, Sakuno didn't have to suffer from her lack of sense of direction. They reached the vending machines and in no time at all, had two bags of cold drinks for the regulars and for the varsity too, once they finish their game.

Ryoma had already finished a can of Ponta by the time Sakuno placed the last drink in the bag. He bought three cans so there was no need to worry if he got thirsty. He grabbed Sakuno's bag before the pigtailed girl could lift it.

Sakuno blushed. "A-Anou Ryoma-kun-"

"Come on." He said, carrying both bags of drinks.

"O-Ok." Sakuno followed after, smiling to herself.

The two freshmen turned the corner and saw two women standing near the gates. They were talking.

"English?" Sakuno murmured and watched the two women.

"No." Ryoma shook his head. It wasn't English. It was a different language. He looked at them. They looked to be rich, as they were dressed elegantly and were speaking in a foreign tongue. He didn't mind them however and simply walked past them with Sakuno.

"_Excuse me?"_ One of them suddenly spoke in English. The two turned to them. _"Can you speak English?"_ She asked. Her companion looked at her.

"We're in Japan so speak in Japanese, Nicola." The older woman said in fluent but slightly accented Japanese. She turned to them and smiled. "Excuse me, but there's a game going on right?"

"Hai." Both answered, with a slight bow.

The older woman nodded and asked. "Do you by any chance know Belinda?"

"Be…Belin…Bel…" Sakuno shook her head, not able to say it in the throaty way the woman said it.

"Do you mean BC-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"_BC?"_ The younger woman spoke. _"Belinda goes by BC here, mom?"_

"Yes, she does." The other answered with a sigh. "Thank goodness. Can you please show us to the gym?" She bowed to them slightly.

Sakuno wasn't used to being bowed by someone older and nodded. "Hai. Hai."

"Are you BC-senpai's okaasan?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

"Yes I am." She answered with a smile. "I'm Marina Costa, and this is my other daughter, Nicola."

* * *

**A/N:** THERE! By the time you read this, you must be tired or bored as hell. You probably aren't even reading this as far as I know.

This is the longest chapter I have ever done, and I have the feeling it will get longer as time goes. Ugh! While I'm typing this Author's Note, the number on MSWord says, PAGE 26! I'm going to die! And the match isn't finished yet!

Anyway, I miss my old analysis, so here it is:

XXXXX

**Chapter Analysis:**

THERE'S A VOLLEYBALL MATCH!

XXXXX

How was that for an analysis?

Ok Fine. I'll make another one.

XXXXX

**Chapter Analysis 2:**

I tried hard to not make this boring. I don't know if I succeeded.

As for the girls, don't you think they are a bit insufferably confident? BWAHAHA! Girls rule!

…as do guys.

But not as much as girls!

Just kidding! I'm a girl (for those who didn't know. Hey! Admit it if you didn't know I'm a girl!), so don't mind that.

Plus, I think I made Toji lose a bit badly. I feel guilty.

XXXXX

So that's it. I guess. I hope this will satisfy you enough until the next chapter.

Oh, and you guys don't have to worry the least bit about family members or whatever, since they might start coming in by the next chapter. I'll try to make it in a way that you guys remember the varsity and regulars instead of the parents… well, just trust me when I'll say I'll try not to confuse you guys then.

Reviews will make me happy.

Thank you!

With love,

Rai

P.S. MSWord says PAGE 27!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**A/N:** Oh wow. It took me a long while to update. SORRY!

I know it's been a while, but since school started… I know you pretty much get what I mean by that. It's not a matter of adjusting to school. The problem is the amount of work we get, so I've got no time to write. It's been frustrating, but tolerable…for now, at least.

Anyway, back on track. This has the second part of the volleyball match. Some moves are in here, particularly Kimiko and Ikumi's moves. This is just the beginning of everything though. Oh, and I made them sound real cool and sorta insufferably egotistic. It's the usual. But things aren't always how it seems.

I hope you enjoy it. I'll admit that it was a bit rushed. I haven't updated in a long while and every time I managed to get my hands on my laptop, someone or something, particularly school-related things, interrupt me. I keep losing my train of thought every time which makes it hard to make the chapter. So if it seems rushed, I apologize.

Other than the game, bits and pieces of the characters are revealed, like their family and personalities. The most prominent factor here is Kimiko's past. But just read on and see.

XXXXX

To all my reviewers:

**Lady Okori**;**crazyboutyou**;** anonymous jane**; **AppleShortCake**; **White Alchemist Taya**; **fujilovesme**; **Archerygrl1992**; **invisible-gurl**; **Yumiko-Hime**; **Aurora Rose**; **SJ Cloude**; **meeqhuanne009**; **Hinataluv**; **towa no yume**; **Heart**; **MysticBlood** and **Leite Destiny**

Special thanks to:

**DevoTheMadCashCow** and **singer in the wind**

Special mention to:

**sniper1250**– who notices things other people don't. For that, I am grateful.

I thank you all.

I apologize for not being able to answer to your questions or to reply. I'll try and answer them next time.

XXXXX

Please keep the reviews coming. For people like me who are stuck in school (lucky are those who are on vacation. I'm jealous), reviews are LOVE! I will appreciate comments, critiques, suggestions and the like.

Thank you everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rai

* * *

_**Perfect Combination**_

_RaiPhoenix015_

_Dedicated to:_

_sheree_

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Middle School (Gymnasium)**

**Monday; Game Time**

"H-Here are the drinks, senpais." Sakuno said as Ryoma placed the bags down on one seat.

"Hn. The game already started." Ryoma muttered to himself as he and Sakuno sat down. From the corner of his eye, the freshman could see the two women they escorted earlier walking towards some seats.

BC-senpai's mother simply sat down and in no time at all was watching the game. Her other daughter on the other hand looked at the seat in disgust. She pulled out a hanky from her bag and placed it over her seat. She sat down on it stiffly.

Ryoma thought about saying something, but decided against it. It wasn't really his business anyway.

'Thank you's and 'you're welcome's rang in the air as the regulars delved into one of the bags and grabbed their drinks, leaving the other bag for the girls to drink after the game.

"Hoi! Here you go, Iyona-sama!" Eiji said, holding out two drinks to the old woman.

"Ah, thank you Eiji-kun." Iyona said absent-mindedly, her eyes trained to the game going on. She was busy watching her granddaughter's every move.

Tezuka took the drinks, opening one of the cans for Iyona and placing it in her hand. She didn't even look to see what it was and simply took a sip, thoroughly engrossed in the game. Then again, she had a good reason to. Ikumi was practically ripping her opponents to shreds.

"GO IKUMI!" Iyona shouted, jumping up. She placed a hand on Tezuka's arm so as not to fall off. Tezuka calmly let her hold onto him.

Fuji smiled at the energetic lady. He took a sip of his drink and watched as Kimiko managed to save the ball. All through the game, the bespectacled girl never once lost her glasses, always lifting a hand just in time to push it up her nose. Fuji didn't know whether to be impressed or to be a bit irritated.

What's more is that she seemed to be deliberately holding back. Whether it was an act of self-preservation to not reveal too much of her moves, or if it was an act of taunting was lost on the light-haired boy.

BC smirked as she hit the ball, sending it sailing neatly past the blocker. As soon as she landed on her feet, she glanced at the scoreboard. The score read 12-10, with Toji in the lead.

Just two more points.

"Come on now." Ikumi clapped her hands, as they all got into position.

Mariko served the ball and a rally followed soon after.

"Eh?" Kimiko looked to the side and frowned a bit. That looked bad.

Kimiko turned her attention to the game just in time to save the ball. Rizu ran over only to hit the ball wrong and sending it flying slowly over the net.

The Seigaku girls instantly knew what was coming.

Toji's captain, Fujiwara Akemi, was on the ball in an instant. She hit it hard. Yori tried to save the ball only for something surprising to happen. Just before the ball could touch Yori's hands, it arced to the side as if suddenly tugged by an invisible force, forming an 'L' pattern in mid-air. It landed just inside the boundary line.

From up in the stands, the crowd was surprised.

"Did I just see that?" Momo rubbed his eyes.

Iyona frowned. "Wow. That ball went… whoosh!" She made an 'L' motion with her hands.

"So that's the Linebreaker." Mia muttered.

"The Line-what?" Momo looked back at her.

"The Linebreaker is a complicated technique invented by Toji's captain." Mia started to explain. "She hits it in a way that the ball's original rotation is reversed, so that the air it emits makes a contrasting motion. When the air the ball emits senses a barricade, like a hand, it propels itself in another direction. It's hard enough to change the rotation of the ball, but to use the physics of its movements is amazing."

Inui silently noted all this in his notebook. He already knew how it worked based on Liana's notes, but to see it live was a treat.

"Fsshh…how come she didn't use that shot before?" Kaidoh suddenly asked.

Inui was the one who answered. "Because changing the rotation of the ball is very difficult to do when it is at the peak of its rotation. The best way to change its rotation is to hit it when it is slowest and weakest. The Linebreaker is also a spike so Fujiwara-san can only hit the ball at a certain condition."

"If it's that limited, then what use is it?" Ryoma spoke up, sipping his Ponta.

On the benches, Liana, Koshino-sensei and Erina weren't too surprised.

"So that's the Linebreaker." Liana raised an eyebrow. Her mind automatically shifted into calculating mode as it started to process the event it just witnessed.

"It really does make an 'L'." Koshino-sensei commented. "At least you know how to counter it."

"Interesting." Ikumi thought about what she saw. "But as interesting as it is, we can't let it beat us. The score's thirteen to ten with us lagging behind."

"It's your turn then, Kimi." Mariko said.

Kimiko nodded. "I know. But before that, Rizu-chan's almost out of it."

"Rizu-chan?" Yori looked at her cousin.

Rizu shook her head. She was panting and sweating hard. "Not yet. I can still go… I think."

"You're going out." Yori said, sternly. "You know what happens when you run out."

"Fine." Rizu pouted. She took a deep breath.

"Rizu-chan's going out of the game." Taka-san said as they watched the small girl walk to the benches.

"She must be almost out of battery." Kira said, smiling fondly. "It gets worrisome if she completely runs out of energy."

"What happens if she does, Kira-san?" Fuji asked.

"She faints, usually falls asleep." Kira said. "You can't bother her for half an hour until she recharges. If you do, she becomes… different."

The buzzer sounded, interrupting their conversation.

Erina was back in to replace Rizu.

They watched as Toji served the ball. It flew to their court, starting another rally. One of the Toji players suddenly did a heavy spike. Mariko saved it, only to hit it wrong again and sending it flying slowly upward. It once again ended in a Linebreaker.

The scoreboard now read 14-10, with Toji still in the lead.

Mariko frowned, but ignored it. She went back to her position.

After two more rallies, the score was 16-10, with Toji's captain using the Linebreaker every time.

"Did you see that?" Mariko asked, wiping some sweat off her chin.

"Yup. It seems they're suddenly getting smarter, eh?" BC said, smirking.

"Not that it'll do them any good." Yori muttered. "It's a little too late to be smart when we're on the third set."

"They're trying to control the flow of the game by hitting heavy shots at Mariko. That then prompts her to hit the ball wrong, setting it up for a Linebreaker." Ikumi said, placing a hand on her chin in interest. "Toji seems to be much better this year."

"But not better than us." Erina said, sighing. "Let's get on with this, Kimiko-senpai."

Kimiko nodded. "Ok. We need to get back those points anyway."

All six girls nodded and went back to position. Toji served and it got off on another long rally, with BC, Erina and Ikumi trying to block all spikes sent to Mariko. Unfortunately, one missed. Mariko saved it, starting the classic scenario.

The ball was headed slowly towards the other side of the net. Fujiwara Akemi jumped, only to meet Kimiko in mid-air.

Kimiko grinned. "Sorry. This one's ours."

Before the ball could cross the net, Kimiko swung her arm to hit the ball directly. Akemi quickly shut her eyes, expecting to be hit, but it didn't come.

They landed.

"What happened?" She looked around. The ball was behind her.

Kimiko smirked and went back into place.

The reporters were going crazy.

"Woah, I didn't see that coming." BC smirked. "Nice job, Kimiko."

Kimiko shrugged, but a smile was on her face. "No biggie."

Mariko was giggling like mad. "Nice one."

Up on the stands, Iyona-sama was laughing her heart out, while some of the others were gaping.

"That Kimiko-girl is one shrewd player." She laughed. "I didn't expect that."

Fuji chuckled. Kimiko was indeed one unusual player.

It turned out that what everyone thought was a spike was actually just a simple pat of the ball. When Kimiko swung her arm to hit it, she pulled back at the last minute only to use her other hand to simply pat the ball upwards and sent it sailing over Akemi's head.

Akemi blushed in embarrassment after realizing she was fooled with one of the oldest tricks in the book.

Erina walked towards the back to serve the ball. She passed by Ikumi, who gave her a look. Erina looked at her in confusion, but Ikumi only nodded.

Erina geared up for a serve. She bit her lip, resisting the urge to do a Chaser, and served the ball normally as ordered by her captain.

"Eh? Not a Chaser?" Mariko glanced at Erina, before running to set the ball saved by Kimiko.

BC spiked the ball hard. A Toji player ran to save the heavy ball. By some stroke of luck, she managed to save the ball before her legs gave way beneath her. The Toji captain set the ball and their player jumped up to spike it right at Mariko.

Mariko hissed under her breath as she saved the ball, but hit it wrong again. It was headed for Akemi.

She grinned and hit a Linebreaker.

Akemi's eyes widened at seeing Kimiko appear before her.

"Wrong move."

The brunette held out her arms, making a stance. The next thing everyone knew the ball crashed down on the court, or rather Akemi crashed down on the court with the ball, skidding a few paces on the court before pausing.

"Shit." Akemi rubbed her stomach. The ball not only hit her stomach but it sent her careening down the court. Her backside was hurting, or rather her whole body was hurting. She could barely stand up from the impact.

Fuji's eyes opened. What was that move? He didn't see it.

"What happened? I didn't even see the shot!" Momoshiro stood up. He looked over at Eiji. "Eiji-senpai, did you see that?"

Eiji looked stunned. He had the sharpest eyesight on the team and yet he…

"Nya, I didn't see anything. Nothing at all." He muttered.

"Echizen, how about you?" Momoshiro asked the freshman.

Ryoma was as stunned as the redhead. He shook his head wordlessly.

"All I could see was a weird blur before she hit the ball." Ryoma said, mostly to himself.

"Nya, what was that shot?" Eiji looked over at Mia and Inui, as did everyone else.

Mia looked near fainting, while Inui was busy muttering to himself. The answer came from an unlikely source.

"That's the Point-Palm Counter." Kai said, speaking up for the first time. The senior looked baffled.

"What's that?" Momoshiro asked.

Inui and Mia seemed to have regained their composure. Inui started writing in his notebook, while Mia educated the clueless masses.

"The Point-Palm Counter, or the P-Counter, is a counter-shot that can be used in any shot, whether a spike, a block or a serve. It is executed by hitting the pressure spaces around the ball before hitting it directly, hence the blur Ryoma-kun saw." Mia said. "In a way, it's similar to hitting the pressure points in a human body. The only thing is that in different circles it is virtually impossible to accomplish."

"Impossible to accomplish?" Fuji repeated. His eyes were closed once again, but he was still a bit in shock.

"It is only impossible in different circumstances." Inui spoke up. "In the human body, it is possible to hit the pressure points because it has, if you can call it, faces or sides, or corners. A ball is a sphere and therefore has none of that. To determine the pressure points of the space around it is very difficult and to hit it precisely is much more difficult to accomplish, bordering on impossible. "

"Then how is Kimiko-san able to use that P-Counter if it's impossible?" Oishi asked.

"Ah, that is what's impressive." Inui could barely contain his excitement at this marvel of physics. "She makes it possible by discerning everything from the way the ball was hit, to its path of direction all the way to the rotation of the ball. She factors all that in and hits it in specific spaces, which requires speed of movements. The effect on the ball is massive."

Mia nodded, bouncing on her seat excitedly. "That's right. By hitting the pressure spaces, the ball's rotation changes completely. Its trajectory and flight path becomes completely unpredictable. The strength increases enormously. Actually, I can't even begin to describe it."

Those who were listening were left in complete awe.

"Other than that, all I can think of is that I never thought I'd see a National-level shot in a game other than the National Championship, especially this early in the season." Iyona spoke up.

Everyone turned to her. She looked thoughtful.

"That's a National-level shot?" Kira looked down at the courts. "I can see why."

"Plus, only a handful of players can use that move." Mia said. "If I'm right there are only four people on record, including Kimiko-senpai, to have used that move in an official match."

"Not only that. The Point-Palm Counter has a guarantee rate of a hundred percent." Inui said. "To date, it is still unbeatable."

After all that was said, everyone's eyes swiveled back to the court. In the amount of time it took to explain that particularly note-worthy move, the score was now 17-16, in favor of Seigaku. What was more remarkable than the P-Counter itself, was the fact that all scores were gained through elementary mistakes. Apparently, the appearance of that move was enough to render the Toji varsity disheartened.

"Will you look at that, Kimi?" Mariko said, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder and leaning to her ear with a smile. "Just one move and you've got them sealed."

Kimiko smiled at her, but chose not to comment. Inwardly, she was completely dead set against using the P-Counter in an insignificant game, but the looks of admiration she got was enough to tide the uneasiness over. As much as she didn't want to showcase her moves, the feeling of having everyone's eyes on her felt pretty good.

Kimiko shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She shouldn't get ahead of herself.

But it did feel good.

Ikumi tossed the ball up and served. The Toji players had lost their nerve at the appearance of the P-Counter, so it wasn't long before they gained another point courtesy of another BC Power Spike.

"Nice one." Yori commented.

"Thanks." BC nodded. "Surprisingly, Toji's actually much better this year, don't you think?"

Erina rolled her eyes. "Better than their old varsity, yes, but better than us, no way."

"Way to hit the bulls-eye." Mariko grinned.

Yori glanced at the scoreboard. "Just a couple more points left. You'd think they would have quit by now."

"Respect is due, varsity." Ikumi spoke up. "They're playing a good game."

"Yeah, so stop getting ahead of yourselves." Kimiko said.

"Says the girl who used a National-level move." BC chided with a knowing grin. "You could have just hit the ball in an opposite way to create a boomerang effect, but noooo. You had to use it."

Kimiko turned away, though everyone knew BC hit the nail on the head.

Let it not be said that even the kind and usually reserved Kimiko did not feel the need to show off sometimes.

Then again, being a part of Seigaku's current varsity does make you feel on top of the social ladder. Showing off is practically a given. Heck, even the varsity themselves would admit that it gives you a feeling of being _all that_.

"Come on everyone." Ikumi said. "Get to position." As everyone dispersed, she placed a hand on Kimiko's shoulder. "You did good, Kimiko. No worries. But even I wonder why." She gave her teammate a look.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow at her. "You're as much of a show-off as me, Ikumi. I just dare you to use _it_. Let's see how you'll feel."

Ikumi grinned. "Fine, but I think our guests are going to be quite surprised." She nodded towards the direction of the bleachers, making Kimiko smile.

"I guess if you do use _it_, they're going to start talking." Kimiko said.

Ikumi shrugged and went towards the service line. As she walked, she raised a hand towards her teammates.

"Keep it lose when we reach twenty points." Ikumi said, holding up two fingers. We'll end the game quickly then." They nodded to her.

Ikumi bounced the ball a few times and served.

On the bleachers, Koshino-sensei, Rizu and Liana were watching the game in interest. Rizu let out a squeak at seeing her captain flash a two sign in one hand.

"I guess she gave the signal when they reach twenty." Liana said.

"Aw. I wish I was there." Rizu pouted. "But it's ok. At least, we'll win."

Koshino-sensei, who was sitting to Liana's left, frowned deeply. Liana noticed it.

"Is something wrong, sensei?" Liana asked.

"Oh, nothing Ree-chan." Koshino-sensei answered quickly with a smile.

Liana looked at her in puzzlement, before turning to the game.

"Just one more point." Erina muttered to herself as she saved the ball. There was only one more point left before everything falls into Ikumi-meishu's lap.

Toji, although disheartened, was trying their best. They managed to get a point, turning the score 19-17.

Erina gritted her teeth as a Toji server served the ball. They were still fighting when their defeat was as clear as crystal. It was utter stupidity, but their fighting spirit is remarkable.

Although they tried their best, they were no match for Yori and BC, who kept going into attack mode. They scored a point.

"Twenty!" BC pointed a finger at Ikumi. "It's your turn now."

"Finally." Yori sighed. "I can relax now."

"Go, Ikumi-meishu!" Mariko said. "Do your best and shock them to kingdom come."

Ikumi laughed. "Why not?"

Kimiko served the ball. It sailed over the net neatly, only to come sailing back just as quickly. The ball was saved by Erina and set quickly by Mariko. It was headed straight for Yori. Instead of hitting it, she moved aside.

Ikumi was just standing there. She watched the ball sail upwards and descend slowly. When it was just above her head, she raised an arm and hit it straight on. The ball flew up the net and made a downward arc towards the opponent's court. It was a relatively easy shot to return.

In no time at all, Ikumi and the girls found the ball headed straight for their side of the court. It flew to the left part of the court, only for it to suddenly veer off course. It flew straight towards Ikumi.

"No way!" Eiji's eyes widened as he stood up. The rest of the regulars, save for Tezuka, followed suit.

"Is that what I think it is?" Momoshiro pointed as the ball headed towards Ikumi like a boomerang going back to the one who threw it.

The Seigaku volleyball captain hit the ball. It soared past the net quickly and in no time at all, crashed down on the court with a loud 'bam'.

Iyona was up on her feet, screaming and cheering.

"GO IKUMI!" She shouted.

Fuji turned to his captain. Try as he might, the sadistic genius couldn't help but open his eyes and award his captain a teasing look.

"By any chance, did we just see a volleyball version of your Tezuka Zone, Tezuka?" He asked. Tezuka glared at him through his spectacles.

"Tezuka, that move is completely identical to your Tezuka Zone." Oishi commented.

"Only that it's in volleyball." Taka-san added.

"Ii data." Inui muttered, cackling under his breath.

"Fsshh…it does look a lot like Buchou's move." Kaidoh remarked.

"Nya, what does that mean?" Eiji asked, bouncing on his heels. "Did you teach her that or something, Buchou?" Momoshiro snickered from beside him.

Ryoma smirked at his captain. He knew he shouldn't say it, but he can't help it. Even if that pulsing vein on his captain's brow was a sure-fire sign of a punishment of a hundred, even a thousand laps, even he couldn't help but comment.

"Mada mada dane, buchou."

* * *

"It seems as if Ikumi-meishu's little move was met with a slight disturbance." Koshino-sensei commented from her seat beside Liana and Rizu, as she saw the regulars at the stands turning to their captain. She chuckled.

"How come?" Rizu asked, oblivious.

Liana patted the small freshman on the head. "It's nothing, Rizu-chan." She said, hiding a grin.

Ikumi's move is one of the most notable moves in the nation, in that it had become her trademark move. To all volleyball players and to the ones who watch their matches, it wasn't much of a big deal other than the fact that it was difficult to oust, but for the regulars, who have never even seen that move much less heard about it, its one heck of a shocker.

Liana had known about the little detail that the trademark moves of the volleyball and tennis captains were slightly identical ever since she was a freshman. She had been practicing her data gathering skills for a chance to become a member of varsity when she stumbled upon a tennis match where she saw the tennis captain perform his Tezuka Zone.

Liana is actually surprised that news of this distinct similarity did not reach the majority of the school's students, particularly the fangirls. Then again, the teams have never been connected to each other before and the arguments and rivalry of Ryuuzaki-sensei and Koshino-sensei made sure of that.

By the time Liana's thoughts turned back to the game, the score was twenty-three to seventeen. Two points short of winning the whole thing and with Ikumi-meishu using her move to gain the points.

Up on the bleachers, the interrogation of Tezuka Kunimitsu was still ongoing. It will be interesting to know how that will pan out. Maybe later Liana can ask Inui-senpai about it.

The loud roar of the fans brought her back to the game.

Ikumi-meishu's famous move, dubbed the Eye of the Tornado or ET, is an impressive move. Based on Liana's notes and observations and the data she read from Inui-senpai's notes, the basic mechanics of both the ET and the Tezuka Zone were almost the same. A unique spin is used on the volleyball so that when it's hit by the opponents, they only strengthen the spin instead of changing it. That then prompts a boomerang like motion retuning the ball to Ikumi every single time like a boomerang to the one who threw it.

The similarity of both moves amazed Liana. She knew she was probably the first person to have known all about that in the first place, with the exception of the two captains. It's just a shame she wasn't able to gather any data on how that came about.

Then again, she was Liana after all. It won't take long for her to find out. Plus with Inui-senpai's help, as she's sure he would gladly help her, the possibility of finding out how this event came about is a hundred percent. Definitely.

* * *

Long story short, the first official home court match of the season ended.

Guess who won?

A buzzer resonated through the air.

"The winner of today's match is Seishun Gakuen Middle School."

The Seigaku fans were on their feet and cheering loudly as the players and coaches shook hands.

"It was a great game, Ikumi-meishu." Fujiwara Akemi, the Toji captain, said as they shook hands.

"Yes it was, Fujiwara-buchou." Ikumi said, smiling back. "We would love to play you again sometime."

"Same here." Akemi nodded.

"Congratulations to you and your team, Katayama-fukubuchou." Sasaki Haruka, the Toji vice-captain, smiled at Kimiko and held out a hand.

Kimiko took it with a grin. "Thanks. I enjoyed the match, Sasaki-san."

"Same here." Haruka said. "Although we lost this match badly, we're far from being out of the running for the National Championships." She grinned. She bowed and then walked off.

Kimiko bowed at her retreating back in respect. Their team's fighting spirit never ceased to amaze her. She then straightened and headed towards the side of the court where the others were gathered with Koshino-sensei. They were talking to several reporters.

As great as it is to win matches, Kimiko didn't like being interviewed about their victories. In her opinion, talking about it to the media takes away a bit of the dignity and thrill of winning. You don't have to explain anything to anyone when you succeed.

When the reporters sighted Kimiko, some of them were on her in an instant.

"How does it feel winning the first ever home court match of the season, Kimiko-fukubuchou?"

"What was it like playing against Toji Middle School?"

"Why did you use the famed P-Counter move on the match?"

"Will you be competing for the National Championships?"

"What are your thoughts on how this game will affect your running for the National Championships?"

The questions ran on and on.

Kimiko answered as much as she can, without giving anything away. One of Koshino-sensei's rules is to never say too much to the media, not that she was planning to say anything anyway.

After almost half an hour, the reporters were ushered away by Koshino-sensei. She then congratulated the team before walking away to talk to the principal and some of his guests.

Finally free from the bothersome media, the Seigaku varsity felt it safe to talk normally.

Mariko bounded over to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"We won!" Mariko shouted, smiling.

"Yeah, we did." Kimiko said, smiling back. She felt her muscles relax. The feeling of winning is always good.

"We won!" Rizu shouted loudly, clamping onto her cousin's waist.

Yori ruffled her hair affectionately. "Yeah, we did. You played great, Rizu-chan."

"I have to admit, we did underestimate them a bit." Liana commented. She placed a towel over her shoulders. "They've certainly improved their game."

"Who cares?" BC and Erina said at the same time, rolling their eyes.

"We won and that's that." Erina said, taking a sip from her water bottle.

BC tossed a water bottle at Ikumi. "Drink up, captain. The game's done. All that's left is to celebrate."

Ikumi smiled mysteriously. "Not yet. Our problems are just beginning."

"Ikumi!"

They turned and saw Ikumi's grandmother hurrying down the steps towards the court. Tezuka followed after her, as did the other regulars, Kira, Kai, Mia and the freshmen.

"Obaasan!" Ikumi hugged her grandmother tightly. "You came!"

"Of course I did." Iyona said. "Didn't you hear me screaming?"

Ikumi laughed. "I did."

"Congratulations!" Iyona shouted, hugging Ikumi tightly again. "I'm so proud of you!" After a second, she let go of her granddaughter and turned to the other players excitedly.

"Kimiko! You did great!" Iyona complimented, hugging the girl.

"Thank you, Iyona-sama." Kimiko smiled. Iyona-sama had watched every match she could ever since their freshmen years, she was like a grandmother to all of them.

As Iyona went around congratulating all the girls, the others walked over.

"Niisan!" Rizu ran to her older brother. Yori followed after her.

"Congratulations, Rizu-chan!" Kira lifted his sister clear off her feet. "That was a great match. You did great too, Yori-chan."

"Thanks, Kira-nii." Yori smiled.

Mariko felt herself being hugged from the back. She turned around.

"Mari-chan!" Eiji smiled down at her. "Hoi! You were amazing!"

Mariko blushed lightly and smiled. "Thanks Eiji-kun. Don't get too close though, I'm afraid I'm sweaty."

"Don't care, nya." Eiji said, his arms tightening around her. He started blabbing on and on about the game, not noticing the dark red tint on the girl's face.

Kimiko chuckled to see her best friend blush deeply. Only Eiji could make her blush like that.

"That was a great match, Kimiko-chan."

Kimiko turned to the tensai. Fuji was holding out a hand to her. She took it and shook his hand with a small smile.

"Thank you, Fuji-kun." She replied.

"Kimiko-senpai, you were great!" Tomoka shouted, interrupting the two.

"We knew you'd win!" Horio exclaimed. Kachiro and Katsuo nodded.

"Congratulations, Kimiko-senpai." Sakuno said.

"Thanks everyone." Kimiko smiled down at all of them.

"Kimiko-san?" Kai walked towards her. He took her hand and shook it warmly with both hands. "That was a great game. You were great."

"Thank you, Kai-kun." Kimiko smiled at him. Had she turned around, she would have noticed a certain someone watching them closely.

"Oi, Yori-chan!" Momoshiro bounced over to her and grabbed her arm, interrupting her talk with Kira and Rizu.

"What?" Yori said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Momoshiro grinned. "Congratulations!" He greeted. "That was a great game. I didn't know you were an amazing player."

If Momo looked closely, he could have seen the surprise and slight happiness on Yori's face but he blinked and it was gone in a second. She grinned at him haughtily.

"So the treat's on you, then?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"What?" Momo's jaw hung open. "No way!"

"Well, what's the use of saying congratulations if you aren't even going to treat the winners?" Yori pretended to look miffed, though she was really only teasing.

"Ree-chan."

Liana, who had been watching Momo and Yori's light squabbling from her seat on the bench, looked up to see Inui.

"Hey, Inui-senpai." Liana smiled up at him, scooting over to give him space on the bench. "Did you enjoy the game?"

Inui sat down, taking care not to sit too close or too far away. "I enjoyed it. A lot of very interesting data came up."

Liana tilted her head to the side. "Such as?"

Inui smiled. "Such as the fact that you are all very exceptional players, or that you have very impressive techniques and moves, among other things."

"Among other things, eh?" Liana asked, knowing full well the kind of data Inui gathered. She laughed. "Anyway, how did they take the Eye of the Tornado?"

A grin popped up in Inui's face. "They took it very well, just like we expected. Although they're postponing the interrogation for a chance to congratulate everyone, I'm sure they are all still very interested to know how that came about."

"That's good." Liana gave him a matching grin. "That will more or less keep us entertained for a quite a while."

A loud shout suddenly cut through all conversations.

"BELINDA!"

Everyone jumped up at the sound. BC whipped her head around to see someone running towards her.

"M-Mom? What are y-"

BC wasn't able to get the words out before her mother enveloped her into a big hug.

"BELINDA!" The woman smiled at her and held her at arm's length. She then started talking in some weird language.

"Mom!" Another voice popped up. A girl was walking towards them. "Now that we've seen her, can we leave?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Nicola?" BC gaped. "Shouldn't you be back in Italy?"

"I came to visit, duh." Nicola said. She looked around the gym and said something in a foreign language.

"Shut up, Nicola." BC glared. "This isn't even your school. Don't go saying stuff like that."

"Ahem."

All heads whipped around to Koshino-sensei. She seemed to be finished talking to the principal. She held out a hand to the woman hugging her player.

"I am Koshino Hanako, their coach." She smiled. "Who might you be, madam?"

"My name's Marina Costa, just Marina will do." She let go of BC and shook Koshino-sensei's hand with a smile. With her other hand, she pointed at Nicola. "This is my other daughter, sixteen-year-old Nicola. I've got another daughter, eighteen-year-old Clara, but she's in Acapulco. My husband Felix would have loved to come, but he's busy in Hawaii. It's nice to meet you, Koshino-sensei." She said all of that with an excited tone, similar to a little kid.

If Koshino-sensei was surprised, she didn't show it. "It's a pleasure, Marina-san."

Marina then turned to her youngest daughter. "Belinda, Mommy is so proud of you. Daddy will be very happy to hear that you won another game."

"Mom!" BC stepped away from her crazed mother.

"Ikumi, honey!" Marina saw the captain and waved at her, before going back to terrorizing her daughter.

"Belinda's mom is in love with her." Ikumi explained to all the dumbfounded faces with an amused smile. "She travels around a lot, so whenever she's around she fawns over BC."

"Mom!" BC pointed a finger at her mother. Weird words streamed from her lips.

Marina started bawling. "Belinda, how can you say that to your dear mother?"

"That was Italian, right?" Mariko asked, to which Ikumi nodded.

The mother and daughter bickered on in hurried and frustrated Italian.

Koshino-sensei clapped her hands. "Varsity, go and get changed. We'll wait for the other parents to arrive before the meeting will go underway." She then turned away to talk to Iyona-sama.

"I'm going." BC turned around.

"Belinda! Don't leave Mommy!" Marina wailed. BC simply ran to the shower room to avoid her crazy mother.

Liana grinned at what happened. This little gathering seems to be quite interesting. First there was Kira, Rizu's older brother, who Eiji hated with good reason. Then there was Iyona-sama, Ikumi-meishu's grandmother, who was very close to Tezuka-buchou. Then there was Marina-san, BC-senpai's mother and her older sister Nicola-san, who seemed to embody the image of a spoiled rich kid.

The manager wondered who else had interesting families.

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Middle School – Gymnasium**

**Monday; 5:45 p.m.**

After a few minutes, the girls walked back outside. They were met with interesting sights.

The most notable thing was that most of the parents have already arrived but what was mainly attention-grabbing was what they were doing, just like the arguing of Date Iyona and Tezuka Kunikazu. They were shouting at each other forcefully about something none of the girls could understand. Tezuka stood to the side, not even doing anything to pacify his grandfather. He seemed quite used to the whole thing.

Kunikazu stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Ikumi walking out of the locker room.

"Ikumi!" He waved.

"Jiji!" Ikumi smiled and walked over to the old man. She hugged him tight and gave him a peck on the cheek. "How are you? And don't tell me you and obaasan are fighting again."

"It's his fault!" Iyona pointed at her old college friend. "He was late and he wasn't able to watch the match as promised!"

"It wasn't my fault! Believe me, Ikumi." Kunikazu turned to the teen with puppy-dog eyes. "I was busy and I tried to come. Forgive me."

As interesting as the conversation was, the other varsity members found themselves sidetracked.

Eiji was waving a hand in the air and calling out Mariko's name.

"Mari-chan!" He shouted. Standing beside him was a pretty woman, most likely his mother.

"I gotta go." Mariko said, slinging her bag higher up her shoulder.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Eiji's okaasan to miss the chance to meet her future daughter-in-law." Kimiko teased.

"Shut up." Mariko stuck her tongue out at her before running off to Eiji.

"Hey Eiji-kun." Mariko smiled. She then bowed to the woman beside him. "Hello."

"Okaasan, this is Mari-chan." Eiji introduced her.

The redheaded woman smiled and held out a hand. "Hello there, Mariko-chan. I'm Emi, Eiji's mother. It's nice to meet you."

The varsity would have continued watching had a voice not called their attention.

"Wow. You're pretty."

Yori looked down to see a little girl. She had slightly curly black hair, striking eyes and seemed to be about seven or eight years old. Yori crouched down to her eye level.

"Hey there, cutie." Yori smiled at her. "What's your name?"

She gave her a cute pout. "Oniisan said never to tell strangers my name."

"Well, your oniisan is very smart." Yori nodded.

"How about if she gives you candy?" Rizu piped up, pulling a candy out from her cousin's pocket.

"Yey!" The little girl grabbed the candy. In no time at all, she was sucking on it happily.

Yori turned to her cousin. She knew her pocket had no candy in it. "Where did you-"

"Megumi!" The girl spoke up. "My name's Megumi. I'm seven years old. You are?"

Yori glared lightly at her giggling cousin, before answering. "My name's Yori. It's nice to meet you, Megumi-chan. You said you had a big brother, right? Where is he?"

"Over there." Megumi pointed at someone in the crowd.

Yori froze. Of all the big brothers in the world, _he_ had to be her big brother.

"Oniisan!" Megumi started calling. "Oniisan, over here!"

Yori made shushing noises. "Wait. Megumi-chan-"

But it was no use, he was walking over.

"There you are, Megu-chan. I told you to stay beside big brother." Momoshiro patted his little sister on the head. She grabbed the leg of his pants with a giggle. "What's that in your mouth?"

"Candy." Megumi answered. "Yori-neechan gave it to me." She pointed at Yori, who was about to slink away unnoticed.

"Yori-chan?" Momoshiro looked at her in confusion, before grinning. "Oh, I see."

Yori turned to him. She knew that tone of voice and she didn't like it. "No. You don't see. You see nothing. Nothing at all. I just thought of giving her the candy. That's all. It is not because you are related to her. I didn't even know you had a sister. So it's her, not you. Got it?"

Momo ignored her rambling. "She's very nice, ne Megu-chan?" He asked the little girl.

Megumi nodded. "Yup. She's real pretty too." She smiled at Yori.

Momo smiled, when he noticed the anger melt off Yori's face. This was the time to use his charming little sister to his advantage.

"Go and thank her." Momo gave Megumi a slight push. The little girl bounced over to Yori.

"Arigato neechan!"

"N-No problem." Yori said. "I-It was nothing."

As Yori struggled over liking the sweet little girl whilst hating that sweet little girl's older brother, the other varsity members were amused at her expense.

"Nice job, Rizu." BC complimented the giggling girl with a grin.

"This will be the topic of gossip for a few days." Liana grinned.

"BELINDA!"

"Uh-oh. Mommy alert." Erina grinned at the horrified look on BC's face. "You know what, BC-senpai? As insanely perky as your mom is, I like her. She's the only one who can embarrass you so much."

"Shut up, bakemono." With that said, BC ran off to avoid her mother.

"Hey, Rizu-chan." Kimiko suddenly spoke up. "Is that your brother with BC's older sister?"

Everyone followed Kimiko's gaze. Indeed, Kira was talking amiably to Nicola. She even had a hand on his arm. It didn't take an idiot to realize that the pretty Italian was obviously flirting with him, as she tossed her hair over one shoulder and offered a hundred mega-watt smile.

"Oh no, she isn't." Rizu frowned. The small freshman ran off. Everyone watched as Rizu suddenly popped up in-between the two older teens, clamping onto Kira's waist possessively.

As amused as Liana was at what was happening around her, she scanned the crowd for a certain someone.

"Inui-senpai!" She waved a hand.

Inui looked up from reading his notes and jogged over. Liana started rummaging inside her bag, looking for the notebook she borrowed from him.

"Ree-chan?" Inui asked, tilting his head to the side in question.

"Wait a sec." Liana said, frowning when she pulled out the wrong notebook. "I have it in here. I want to give it-"

Someone crashed into the girl's back.

"Eep!" Liana gave out a squeak as she fell forward. Had Inui not grabbed her hand, she would have fallen.

"_Big sister!_"

The English words seized her attention. She looked behind her to see a young boy standing there with a mischievous grin. When he saw Inui's hand holding Liana's, his eyes narrowed and he pointed a finger at Inui.

"_Big sister, is that your boyfriend?_" He asked in fluent English.

Inui was quite proficient at English, so he immediately understood what was asked. He fought down a blush and shook his head quickly. "_No, I am not._"

The little boy grabbed Liana's hand away from Inui and pulled her away. He glared at the older boy.

"Lawrence." Liana patted his brother on the head. "Stop it. This is Inui-senpai. He's a good friend. Inui-senpai, this is Lawrence, my little brother."

"_I'm not little."_ Lawrence protested. _"I'm eight years old. I'm not little."_

"Just call him Ro-kun." Liana said, ignoring him.

"I see." Inui nodded, looking down at the little boy. He was rewarded with a glare. Liana saw the look and tapped her brother on the forehead.

"No glaring, Ro-kun." Liana scolded. "Where's Dad?"

"_He's over there._" Lawrence pointed to a man in a formal business suit talking to Koshino-sensei.

"I have to go. See you later Inui-senpai. I swear I'll return your notebook later, ok?" Without waiting for an answer, she walked off. "Come on, Ro-kun."

Lawrence stood his ground. He looked up at Inui for a few seconds. The tall dataman looked down. For someone who was only eight years old, he had a pretty challenging look on him. Lawrence stuck his tongue out at him.

"Stay away from my big sister." He warned, this time in fluent but accented Japanese, and ran off.

Inui stood stock-still for a second before shaking his head.

He knew that the popularity of Liana presented quite a challenge. He didn't know her family would be posing as a rather difficult challenge as well.

So far, some regular and varsity members had a relative or a parent to represent them. It wasn't long before Koshino-sensei and Ryuuzaki-sensei started herding the people towards Koshino-sensei's office for the meeting. The parents started heading on over to the office one by one.

"What will the meeting be about, Ryuuzaki-sensei?" Liana asked.

"It's confidential." Ryuuzaki-sensei answered with a secretive smirk. The answer sparked interest among the teens.

"What do you mean confidential?" Momoshiro asked.

"It's a secret." Ryuuzaki-sensei said. She made shooing motions. "Now go and let us have our little meeting."

The door closed behind her.

* * *

The varsity and regulars, as well as the people left behind, looked at the closed door.

"Confidential? Secret?" Eiji pouted. "Nya, what are they talking about?"

"Beats me." Mariko sank down on the spot beside him.

"Well, this is just fine and dandy." Nicola pouted. She crossed her arms. "I was forced to come here to see Belinda, who isn't even worth the effort, and now I have to wait for who knows how long until the stupid meeting ended."

"You know, Nicola." BC rolled her eyes at her older sister. "No one is forcing you to stay here. In fact, everyone will be glad to show you the way out as long as you shut up and leave."

Nicola glared at her. She turned on her heels and walked off. "Tell Mother I left. I cannot stand another minute of being in this stinky old gym in the presence of a brat like you." She called over her shoulder.

"I love you too, sister!" BC called after Nicola from her spot on a bench. When the angry teen disappeared from sight, Belinda lied back on the bench with a contented sigh.

"Finally!" Belinda sighed.

"That girl was mean, niichan." Megumi whispered to her older brother. Momo nodded from beside her.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Taka-san suddenly remembered the drinks they bought earlier for the girls. He acquired the plastic bag from its spot on a bench and handed it to the girls. "The drinks…well, I guess they aren't cold anymore."

"No problem. I'm thirsty anyway." BC grabbed a drink and lied back down on the bench.

When the girls each had a drink of their own, everyone started conversing about one thing or the other. Their main topic though was the volleyball game.

Lawrence Dwight, Ree's younger brother, looked around the gym. His sister sure had interesting friends. Plus one of her friends had a cute younger sister. From what he heard, Megumi was her name and she was seven. She was pretty cute.

Boredom overtaking him, the young boy stood up from beside his sister and dawdled over to a rack of volleyballs. He scrunched his nose. Volleyball was his big sister's sport, not his. He walked on, only pausing to look up and see if his sister missed him. But she seemed pretty busy talking to that tall guy with the square glasses.

Lawrence frowned at that. He didn't like that guy.

He walked towards the boy's locker rooms and sneaked inside. It wasn't long before he found a rack of basketballs pushed to one side. He grabbed one and started dribbling it. If his big sister was a volleyball manager, he was a basketball rookie. He didn't really know how it came about, only that he picked up the sport when his sister started taking an interest in volleyball.

He walked outside the locker room, spinning the ball on one finger.

"Hello!"

He almost jumped out of his skin. When he saw that cute girl, Megumi, standing there with a smile, he willed his shocked heart to calm down.

"Hello." He greeted back, tucking the ball under one arm.

"My name's Megumi." She smiled at him. "Who are you?"

"Lawr- just call me Ro." Lawrence said.

"Nice to meet you Ro-kun!" Megumi smiled at him. She pointed at the basketball. "Is that a basketball?"

Lawrence nodded. "Yeah. Do you want to play?"

Megumi shook her head. "I'm not really good."

Lawrence shrugged. "It's ok. We'll just toss it around. It's much better than being bored and doing nothing."

She nodded and smiled. "Ok!"

The two walked out of the locker room. In no time at all, they were bouncing the ball back and forth.

Yori noticed them. "Hey, you see that?" She nudged Momo. "Isn't that Megu-chan with Ree-chan's brother?"

"It seems like it." Momo answered.

"Don't worry." Liana spoke up. She also noticed the two. "Rest assured, Ro-kun won't hurt Megu-chan, Momo-kun. He's good at basketball, and he's not into bullying girls."

Momoshiro hesitated for a bit, looking back at his younger sister. "Well, ok." He finally nodded.

"Oh yeah, Kimi." Mariko turned to her best friend. "I didn't see Chidori-san there. Is she coming?"

Kimiko shook her head. "I don't know. If okaasan wasn't coming, she would have called me on my phone by now. She probably got held up at the hospital for a bit."

_BAM!_

All eyes turned to the gym door. A man was walking towards them briskly. He looked a bit alarmed.

"I apologize." He said, when he was near enough. "I got held up for a while, so I'm late." He was tall, with dark hair and dark but obviously kind eyes. He was wearing a business suit and had an aura of power and magnificence.

No one answered, or rather all four senior varsity players were frozen on the spot. Ikumi, BC and Mariko looked at the man in shock. But no one was more shocked than Kimiko.

Kimiko stood up. "O-Otousan?"

That word was enough to send some of the others in astonishment.

"Father?" Rizu repeated. "But I thought Kimi-chan-senpai had no father?"

Kira shushed her. It didn't take an idiot to realize something was afoot. "Shush Rizu-chan."

Fuji looked at the girl. Kimiko was stock-still and a frightened look passed over her face. But it was only for a few seconds before her face turned blank and unreadable.

It seemed he wasn't the only one watching. Mariko started fidgeting and looked at Kimiko with outright worry. Ikumi's eyes hardened and a stony look passed her face. BC was standing up and seemed tense.

"Kimi." The man looked at her. "I-"

"What are you doing here?" Kimiko interrupted him. Although her expression was blank, anger was evident in her eyes and tone of voice.

If Kimiko told Fuji that she had no father.

Then who was this man?

* * *

**A/N:** There it is! It's done! With a cliffhanger to boot!

I'll keep the final words brief for now. I'm a bit pressed for time.

Ikumi called Kunikazu as 'Jiji', which is another term for grandfather. You guys really don't have to memorize all the families or anything. Only the prominent figures will be making appearances now and again.

Oh yeah, I've got a new poll out. It will determine a few things in the timeline, so please answer it if you have time. If you want to know the results of the previous poll just tell me and I'll see if I can put it in the next chapter.

Other than that, what else? Oh yeah, I know I'll probably have a lot of mistakes, but bear with me please. Thank you so much!

Reviews are LOVE for a student stuck in school!

Thank you!

Rai

P.S. To all those who are in school like me, good luck!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**A/N:** Nothing else to say. Check out my profile for the announcement. I'm in a rush because I have something really important to attend to, like NOW, but I couldn't resist not updating it before I leave.

Hope you enjoy this REALLY LATE update.

Thanks everyone.

Rai

* * *

_**Perfect Combination**_

_RaiPhoenix015_

_Dedicated to:_

_Everyone, because of my lack of updating! Gomen!_

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Middle School**

**Monday; 06:05 p.m.**

It was just like those scenes you see on TV, the scene where everything suddenly starts crashing down, secrets are laid bare and everything starts to get messed up and confused as if you were a diver in a fish tank and everything outside was all muddled and murky. Then to clear it all up, a flashback ensues.

But then again, this was real life and not some soap on TV.

In reality, these things were truer and more confusing. In real life it was much more painful.

Silence enveloped the gymnasium after Kimiko's question. The girl was radiating complete anger.

"I ask you again, what are you doing here?" Kimiko asked. She glared at him so venomously, Ikumi's famous 'Evil Eye' paled in comparison.

He took a breath. "Kimi, can't we talk-"

"I ask you again, what are you doing here?" Kimiko stubbornly kept on asking. She was standing in the way between the man and the door to the office. If he wanted to go the damn meeting, he had to answer her first. Besides, it wasn't as if she was going to let him through anyway.

"Chidori couldn't make it." He answered. "She knew the meeting was important so she asked me to go in her place."

"Why you?" Kimiko asked. "Okaasan could've asked anybody, even our neighbor for goodness sake! Why are you here? You shouldn't be here!"

She was screaming now, anger and frustration seeping into her voice and facial features. It was a far cry from the calm and reserved girl she usually was.

The man stepped forward. He was obviously struggling as much as Kimiko was. "Kimi, I-"

"Daisuke-sama." Mariko suddenly stepped forward. The usually carefree expression on her face was replaced with a grim look. "Maybe you should just go to the meeting now."

Daisuke was silent for a moment before nodding. He walked past Kimiko, who kept her gaze on the floor.

"Is she with you?" Kimiko suddenly asked. Her voice was no longer harsh or angry, merely hushed and unfeeling.

Daisuke stiffened. "No, she isn't. She knew you wouldn't want to see her." He walked towards the office door and was gone.

The tension was thick and suffocating.

Everyone was silent.

"I'm tired." Kimiko suddenly spoke. She grabbed her bag from a bench. "I'm tired from the match and we've got tons of homework. I'm going home." She turned around and walked off.

Mariko glanced at Ikumi and BC. She nodded. All three girls quickly grabbed their bags from the benches.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mariko said to Eiji and then running off to follow her best friend.

"Ree-chan, lock up the gym for me. We'll just clean up the gym tomorrow." Ikumi said. Her tone of voice did not allow protests. She glanced at Tezuka and nodded to him before following after.

BC was last. She looked at everyone and slung her bag over one shoulder. "If you know what's good for you, keep this little happening between us." With that said, she turned and disappeared along with the other seniors.

* * *

**Seishun Gakuen Middle School**

**Thursday of the next week…**

After that fiasco in the gym, nothing much happened. Then again, there wasn't time to think about it anyway.

As the last few days of May came, midterms came with it. That was enough to put the incident at the back of their minds. But if you look closely, you would see that the question always hung in the air between the varsity members, unanswered and constantly waiting.

It was a question Kimiko could not face.

_BRING…BRING…_

Hollers and shouts echoed through the whole school as the student body celebrated as one in the final day of midterms.

Kimiko didn't join in their happiness. She was relieved that the past ten days of hard studying and cramming were over, but the joy was dampened by the thought of meeting the other varsity members later, particularly the younger members. No doubt the question would pop up, if not at once most likely when they were by themselves in the locker room.

The seniors knew just enough of the situation to know they shouldn't pry and helped her evade the topic altogether for the past week and a half, but that wasn't enough.

Kimiko knew at the back of her mind that she should tell her kouhais. She owed it to them as their teammate, vice-captain and most of all, friend. She also knew that she couldn't really keep the secret forever.

But that didn't mean she had to tell them now.

Maybe next week, or next month, or on her deathbed even.

Kimiko sighed in frustration and stood up, grabbing her bag. She checked her watch. It was about time for her to go to volleyball practice.

Then again, it was the final day of midterms. That was a good enough reason to miss out on practice.

Kimiko quickly walked out of the room, determined to get out of the school before anyone pressed her to go to volleyball practice. Thankfully she wasn't on cleaning duty, so no one stopped her on her way out.

Bounding down the stairs, Kimiko made way towards her shoe locker. She opened it and instantly a flurry of letters fell on her feet.

This kind of thing usually happened, especially after a volleyball game. For two whole weeks after a game, she and the other varsity members usually received letters and small gifts of adoration and congratulations. For Kimiko, it usually came from male and female underclassmen that worshiped and idolized her. Ikumi and Mariko had it worse though. They always received proclamations of love in-between notes of adoration.

Midterms served as a temporary hurdle for the usual male and female fans from sending letters. But with midterms gone, it seemed the letter-senders are back.

Kimiko grabbed the notes. Luckily, there weren't too many this time. It only took her under a minute to collect them all and place them neatly in her bag. She made it a point to read all the letters. They were always quite flattering.

She stuck a hand in her shoe locker to get her shoes, only for her hand to meet an envelope. She pulled it out. It was blue in color.

The same thing had been going on for a while now. Before it always came during class hours, but until recently the little blue notes can be found in her locker, inside her bag, in-between her books, on her desk. The notes were everywhere.

As miffed as she felt sometimes, Kimiko had to admit that she looked forward to the notes. They were always sweet.

Today's note was no different:

_Midterms are finally over._

_Betcha you get another great mark in Math. You always do._

_I'll have to settle for some make-up work in English. ARG!_

_Take care._

_TTNN_

_P.S. Congratulations in winning the v-ball game. I know I keep saying that, but you were really great._

_P.P.S. I got you a little something._

Kimiko looked inside her locker. Sitting on top of her shoes was a small blue box. She reached out to get it, only to notice her wristwatch.

She was late. She had to get out of the school or else someone was bound to drag her to volleyball practice.

Kimiko grabbed the box, stuffing it inside her bag. With her other hand, she grabbed her shoes and put them on quickly, all the while hobbling over to the doorway.

She didn't make it.

"Kimiko-senpai?"

She froze. Shit.

Kimiko turned to the voice.

"Erina." She looked at her teammate.

"I take it you're ditching practice, senpai." Erina stated with a bored look.

Kimiko thought of disagreeing but she knew Erina wouldn't buy that for a second. She looked down on the ground. "Do I have a choice?"

"Uh, yes you do." Kimiko looked up to see Erina rolling her eyes at her.

"You can just tell us the truth, Kimiko-senpai." Erina said. Her face was a mask of boredom but her voice spoke the truth. "I know it's easy for me to say considering the fact that I don't know anything about what you're going through, but the sooner you tell us the sooner we can put it all behind us."

"Erina, telling you all the truth isn't that easy." Kimiko muttered silently.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I forgot that it's difficult to tell us the whole truth because we wouldn't understand." Erina said, her voice echoing sarcasm.

Kimiko flinched. "It isn't like that."

"Well then why are you running away from us?" Erina questioned her. When Kimiko failed to answer, she sighed. "Do what you want Kimiko-senpai. I just wish you wouldn't look down on us to the point of thinking we won't understand."

"Erina, I-"

"We're your friends." Erina plowed on. "There are things you don't know about us and things we don't know about you. But if we keep on hiding it from one another…well, what kind of team are we then? At the end, I guess we aren't really a team after all."

With that said the freshmen turned around and walked away.

Kimiko was left staring at her back, before she turned and walked out of the school.

* * *

From around the corner, Ikumi sighed, having heard the whole conversation.

Erina is quite the live wire.

When you look at it, Erina was probably the one least noticed among the varsity. As the captain, Ikumi's renowned and respected, with Kimiko as her distinguished vice-captain. Mariko is a popular girl with her flirty and upbeat nature. Yori is the power player, famous for her strong personality. Rizu is the cute freshman speedster. Ree is the brainy American girl. BC was the cool girl, known as the only full-blooded European in school.

Erina was simply the eighth member of the varsity. Sure, she was a good player but she wasn't really well-known in anything other than that.

What people didn't know though was how much of an impact Erina is in the team.

Erina was a cruiser, seemingly joining in with the waves and trends around her and doesn't comment much on things. When she did speak up however, all people here are biting sarcasm and a sharp tongue. What people didn't hear is what she means behind her piercing words.

Ever observant, Erina sees the things people gloss over and always speaks the truth from what she has seen. She's like a voice that tells you _exactly_ the things you don't want to hear. It's why people don't want to listen to her and why people overlook her. Who wants to be told the truth? The truth hurts after all.

That's why it's too easy to overlook her, easy to hate her and shun her.

Because despite all the masks and lies, Erina manages to see you for _exactly_ the person you are, flawed, ruthless, secretive, and a liar like the best of them.

Which is the reason why she's the loneliest person anyone could ever meet.

Liana sighed again. "Erina moves to the beat of a completely different drummer. She always does." The captain walked off down the hall.

"Ikumi-meishu."

Ikumi turned around. "Hey, Fuji."

The light-haired tensai smiled at her. Ever since the tennis team and volleyball team started getting on friendly terms, one could say that Fuji was someone Ikumi was completely wary of.

She wasn't dense. She knew the tensai had plans. He always has. He thinks in an unconventional way that most people don't understand, which makes him someone to be cautious of.

That's not to say that Ikumi didn't respect him. She respected him highly, but respecting someone and trusting someone are two completely different things.

"Is something wrong, Fuji?" Ikumi asked.

Fuji shook his head. "Not really. I just wanted to ask if you've seen Kimiko-chan." He held out a thick brown envelope that was sealed tightly. "One of the teachers wanted me to give it to her. But I assume that she's skipping volleyball practice for today so I wanted to ask if you could give me her home address."

Ikumi almost frowned, but stopped herself. She nodded. "I just saw her going out of the school building ten minutes ago. As for her address…" She trailed off. "I expect you're smart enough to understand that Kimiko's private business is not yours to interfere with."

"Oh, I'm not planning on interfering." Fuji stated casually. "This is a request by one of the teachers. Although I am riddled with curiosity, I'm not mixing schoolwork with my own personal curiosity."

They looked at each other.

Ikumi's first impulse would be to decline, but she stopped herself. The next thing she knew, she gave him directions to her friend's house.

Doubtless Kimiko would be very angry with her when she finds out, but Ikumi ignored that. If anyone could break Kimiko out of her stupor it had to be someone who wasn't connected to the incident.

Besides, Fuji and Kimiko seemed to have become good friends already. She was sure just a harmless visit won't be too bothersome.

Then again, this is Fuji Shusuke after all. Who knows what will happen?

Ikumi chose to ignore that for now and instead nodded to the male. She spoke seriously.

"I don't know what your intentions are Fuji nor do I really care. But if you do anything that will hurt Kimiko, the others and I will not be lenient."

Fuji nodded. "I understand." With that said, he walked off.

Ikumi allowed herself a deep breath when Fuji disappeared.

As mysterious as he seems, Fuji wasn't unfeeling. He wouldn't just toy with people's emotions.

With that thought in mind, Ikumi walked on towards the direction of her locker. She had to go to the gym and explain Kimiko's absence, though she was sure everyone on the varsity already knew.

* * *

**Katayama Residence**

**Thursday; 04:50 p.m.**

Actually, it hadn't taken long for Fuji to reach Kimiko's house. Ikumi's directions had been clear and precise, which helped a lot in locating her house. It turned out that she lived just a few blocks away from school in a serene part of town.

At present, Fuji was sitting on the couch and was looking around at the comfortable living room. The house looked very much like something Kimiko would live in. It was simple and homey one-storey building that radiated a warm and hospitable atmosphere. But in a way though, it was a bit large for just two people and it was far cry from the seemingly secretive family that lives in it.

He glanced at the tables where pictures were placed. He was thinking about whether he could go and take a peek when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Here you go, Shusuke." Chidori said, placing a tray of tea and warm cookies on the table in front of the young man. She sank down on the loveseat across from him.

"Ah, arigatou, Katayama-san. You really shouldn't have." Fuji said, smiling in thanks.

Chidori shook her head. "Oh no. I am pleased to serve my guests, especially anyone among Kimi's friends. It's a good thing you caught me while I was baking cookies. You can be the first to taste them." She smiled at him. "And I really do prefer that you call me Chidori. All of Kimiko's friends do."

Fuji smiled back and grabbed a cookie, taking a delicate bite. It was delicious.

"You're a great baker, Kata- I mean, Chidori-san." Fuji nodded at her. "This is delicious."

"Why thank you, Shusuke. Please help yourself to some more."

As Fuji munched on the tasty treats, he looked at the woman closely. With her dark hair and smile, she was obviously Kimiko's mother, though she had light brown hair and black eyes where Kimiko had dark brown tresses and deep brown eyes. She was also more welcoming than Kimiko and had an aura of complete calmness while her daughter embodied suppressed energy.

"You have to understand my surprise though, Shusuke." Chidori said. "Kimiko usually doesn't get visits from anyone except her teammates, much less from handsome young men."

Fuji chuckled good-naturedly. "Well the truth is Kimiko-chan isn't aware that I'm visiting. It's just that I was asked to give her something important, but she left before I could give it to her." He pulled out the sealed envelope from his bag.

"I see." Chidori looked thoughtful. "Well, you can just leave it with me and I'll hand it to her."

"Arigatou Chidori-san." Fuji nodded. He closed his bag. "Anyway, I really must get going and-"

_DING…DONG…DING…DONG…_

The two paused.

"I should get that." Chidori said. She turned to Fuji. "Come on. I'll see you out, Shusuke."

The two headed towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you, dear." Chidori said.

"Likewise, Chidori-sama." Fuji bowed to her just as she opened the door.

"I'll tell her that you sto-" Chidori stopped at seeing who was at the door.

Fuji had to crane his neck sideways to look at whoever was at the door, as Chidori-san was effectively interrupting his view. When he saw who it was, even he was shocked into silence.

At first glance, one would think that the girl standing at the front porch was Kimiko. But after looking closer, it wasn't her. The girl looked similar to the girl Fuji knew, but she had a much lighter shade of hair and black eyes. In fact, she looked more like Chidori-san than Kimiko did.

Chidori shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see the girl still standing there.

"Miko. What are you doing here?"

_Miko…_

That word was enough to send Fuji's head spinning. He stepped forward.

"Miko?" He asked, eyes open and wide in shock. "As in, Miko-hime? Our senpai back in freshman year?"

* * *

**Niijima Hospital (across town)**

**Thursday; 04:50 p.m.**

Kimiko looked up at the sign that read 'Niijima Hospital', one of the most prestigious and famous hospitals in the country. She didn't know what she was doing here. In fact, she really shouldn't be here anyway. Kami-sama knows how long she's been putting off going here.

Kimiko sighed before turning around. She wasn't going in. No way in hell. She's gone far too long without going here and there was no need for her to start now of all days.

She walked off down the road. She hadn't gotten far though before a voice called to her.

"Kimi-chan?"

She paused and turned, seeing someone she never thought she'd see.

"Keigo-niisan?" She uttered in surprise.

Atobe Keigo, tennis prince of Hyotei, walked towards the girl. Surprise was on his face.

Of course he would be surprised. Kimiko was at the one place she swore never to be.

"What are you doing here?" Atobe asked.

Despite being the same age, Kimiko bowed her head to the older boy. She then shook her head at him.

"I was just…passing by." She said meekly.

Atobe scoffed. "Yeah, passing by. Ore-sama is not stupid Kimi-chan." Seeing the dejected face of his friend, he sighed. "Ore-sama was going to visit her but Ore-sama was told that she left."

"She left?" Kimiko echoed in surprise.

Atobe nodded. "Ore-sama assumes that she sneaked outside. You know how she is." He then held out a hand to her. "Ore-sama is going to go and get her. Do you want to come with?"

Kimiko looked hesitant.

"There is no doubt that she went to visit Chidori-okaasan." Atobe stated.

"Fine." Kimiko finally uttered, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the limousine.

* * *

**Katayama Residence**

**Thursday; 05:10 p.m.**

Needless to say, the sight that met her at the living room was something she fervently hoped wasn't real.

"Fuji-kun?" She uttered in horror.

"Kimiko-chan." Fuji stood up from his spot on the couch beside Miko and across from Chidori. "I…you see…"

"I apologize, imouto." Miko spoke up in Fuji's defense. "I invited him to stay and-"

"Stop it." Kimiko hissed at her. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Kimi!" Chidori looked at her in shock.

"Kimi-chan." Atobe said with a warning tone.

Kimiko ignored them all. "Fuji-kun, I'll see you out." She said, stomping outside. Fuji had no choice but to follow.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Chidori-san, Miko-hime." Fuji bowed to them both.

"It was no problem at all, Shusuke." Chidori said.

Miko shook his hand. "It was nice talking to you, Fuji-kun. Please give my regards to Ryuuzaki-sensei and your teammates."

"I will." Fuji bowed one last time and walked outside, brushing past Atobe. Despite his curiosity at what the Hyotei king was doing there, his priority was in making sure Kimiko did not make any assumptions.

Stepping outside quickly, he was met not with Kimiko's stern gaze but her look of forlorn.

"Kimiko-chan, I'm sorry." Fuji apologized. "I didn't want to hear but I-"

"How much do you know?" Kimiko asked as soon as she saw him. "How much did they tell you?"

Fuji hesitated, but decided to tell the truth. In a way, he did trespass upon her privacy.

"Almost all of it." He answered softly.

"I see." Kimiko sighed.

"Will you tell them?" Fuji suddenly asked. "Will you tell Ikumi-meishu and the others?"

"Should I?" Kimiko asked, bitterness evident in her voice. "After all, it seems as if all my secrets have been divulged by _her_." With another sigh, she walked past him to the door.

"Kimiko-chan, I won't tell them." Fuji said, making her pause in her steps. "You have my word that I won't tell anyone."

"I know." Kimiko said. "But you know what makes all this all the more infuriating?" She looked at him. "The one person who I didn't want to find out the truth was the first person to find out." She gave him a sad smile. "After all, in this little story, I'm the villain here, aren't I? It makes anyone want to hate me."

She turned, about to go in, when Fuji's words stopped her once again.

"I don't hate you, Kimiko-chan." Fuji said, his voice low. "The story is tragic, but I can't blame you for what happened or for why you did what you did. I couldn't." He paused, before continuing. "When I heard the story, I didn't think any less of you. I could never do that to you."

"Will you tell them? Will you tell the others?" He asked again.

"…Maybe."

With those words, she walked inside.

* * *

**Seigaku – A random classroom**

**Friday; 04:30 p.m.**

After reading Ree's notebook, Ikumi closed it and faced the other varsity members. They were having one of their monthly meetings, where they would talk about the schedule for next match and talk about any issues that needed resolving.

But as much as Ikumi tried to act as if things were normal, there was really only one issue that needed resolving.

And she would much rather not talk about it.

Ikumi glanced at her vice-captain.

Kimiko was sitting a little away from everyone right beside Mariko, who was the only one she was talking to. There was no doubt that she wanted to avoid talking about the whole thing, but surprisingly she wasn't avoiding anyone today. She even came when Mariko asked her to come to the meeting.

There was no doubt that the vice-captain was distracted. Ikumi only hoped that the reason she was distracted was that she was deciding on whether or not she was going to tell them all the truth.

Ikumi closed her eyes briefly and opened them.

"Now, is there anything else to be talked about before we're adjourned?" Ikumi asked.

There was nothing but silence.

Ikumi opened her mouth, ready to adjourn the meeting, when someone spoke up.

"I have an issue to raise." Erina spoke up, raising a hand.

"Erina-chan." Rizu placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. She shook her head at her but Erina stubbornly kept her hand raised, waiting to be called upon.

Ikumi almost said no. Erina was the only one actually daring enough to address this issue. Ikumi didn't really understand why she was so persistent in resolving this issue. All she knew was that if anyone was going to openly tackle this matter, Erina was the one to do it.

While Ikumi was struggling on whether or not to allow her to speak, someone made a decision for her.

"What is it about?" Kimiko asked, speaking up for the first time since the meeting started. She looked something akin to defeated.

Erina looked at her. "Do I even need to say it?"

"Not really." Kimiko sighed, leaning back on her seat.

That answer sent a ripple running through everyone.

BC was jostled out of her sleepiness. She raised an eyebrow at her teammate. Rizu, Yori and Liana were curious. Mariko and Ikumi were actually relieved. Erina kept her eyes locked with her senpai's.

Everyone waited.

Kimiko knew everyone was waiting for an answer.

In her mind, she was still hesitant.

But Fuji's words echoed in her mind:

"_I can't blame you for what happened or for why you did what you did. When I heard the story, I didn't think any less of you."_

Kimiko looked around at her friends.

"I wonder…" She spoke, looking around at everyone. "…if, after hearing this story, you will all hate me. I am the villain in this little story anyway."

"Let us be the judge of that." Erina spoke. The freshman was alert and waiting, but patient at the same time.

Still, Kimiko hesitated.

"We know the story, but we don't hate you." Mariko spoke softly, indicating the other seniors.

Kimiko glanced at her best friend. Mariko simply nodded.

Kimiko sighed, defeated and resigned.

"So, I'm guessing you want to know everything." She said, sitting up straight.

After a few moments of contemplating, Kimiko spoke.

"That man who came, Katayama Daisuke, is my father." Kimiko said.

"But I thought you didn't have a father, Kimiko-chan-senpai?" Rizu asked instantly, only to be shushed by her cousin.

"I don't." Kimiko answered, shaking her head. "Legally, that is. He and my mother are divorced. They've been divorced for two years now. The reason okaasan and I still take on his surname is because they both decided to settle the issue of child custody without having to go to court."

"Child custody, meaning you?" Liana asked.

Kimiko shook her head. "I'm not an only child." She let that information sink in before continuing. "I have an older sister and a younger brother. My younger brother is two years younger than me. His name is Kiyoshi. My older sister, who is a year older, is…" She hesitated for a moment. "…Katayama Kumiko a.k.a. Miko-hime."

Most of them started at hearing the name.

"Miko-hime?" Yori looked at her wide-eyed. "As in Miko-hime, one of the best middle school players in the nation? She's practically a legend."

"Is she really your neechan?" Rizu asked.

Kimiko nodded. "I'm sure you all know the story. Miko-hime is considered as one of the best volleyball players in her time. She was sought after by some of the best schools in the nation even before her middle school years, but she decided to go here to Seigaku and led the team to its most magnificent win ever in the National Championships. By the end of her freshmen year, she became the vice-captain, the first ever freshman to receive that honor in Seigaku's history."

"Then just two months into her junior year, she disappeared." Liana finished. "I know about that. Two years ago, Miko-hime disappeared from the limelight just after filing a withdrawal from the school."

A pause settled in the room.

"Kimiko-senpai," Yori spoke up. "If Miko-hime is your neechan, then I guess back when you were freshmen she was a varsity member, right?"

"Not all of us." Mariko spoke up. She smiled softly. "The truth is, even if everybody believes that I've been a varsity member since I was a freshmen, I really wasn't. When Miko-hime left, they needed someone to replace her. I was her replacement."

"But, Kimiko-senpai, why did she leave?" Erina asked. "And where is she now?"

Kimiko sighed. "This is the part I wasn't looking forward to." She mumbled.

After a moment, she spoke. "Miko-neechan was the vice-captain back when Ikumi, BC and I were freshmen varsity. After she disappeared, Mariko took her place. The reason she left was because she…" Kimiko paused. "Well, there was an accident."

After taking a deep breath, she continued. "See, otousan was a drunkard. He didn't have a job and lazed around the house drinking all day long. It was a very hard time for all of us, but mostly for okaasan. That faithful day two years ago, okaasan asked otousan to go fetch Kiyoshi and Miko-neechan from school while she worked in the hospital. I was sick at home that time and couldn't come. Being the drunk he is, otousan crashed the car where all three of them were." She said the last part in a low whisper.

Rizu tried to stop herself, but she found herself asking. "T-Then Miko-hime is…"

"Alive." Kimiko said. "She was alive but just barely. Miko-neechan and otousan made it to the hospital just in time."

"What about your younger brother?" Liana asked.

Kimiko looked away. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Kiyoshi-kun didn't make it." Ikumi answered for her, speaking softly. "By the time they got him out of the car, he had already bled to death. He was sitting in the passenger seat and absorbed most of the crash."

Liana felt a pang in her heart. For someone like her who had a younger brother, she couldn't imagine going through what her senpai experienced. Having Ro-kun die? She didn't even want to think about it. Yet her senpai had to go through the painful experience of losing her younger brother.

"Anyway," Kimiko shook her head and tried to change the topic. "Miko-neechan and otousan were alive. Otousan got away with only a few minor bruises and cuts, but Miko-neechan took a harder hit. When they brought her to the hospital, she was already in a coma."

"A coma?" Yori repeated. "But she's awake, right?"

Kimiko nodded. "She woke up after three weeks in the ICU. By then her wounds have mostly healed, but the damages are practically irreparable. She broke her right leg, right wrist and part of her spinal cord, dislocated her left shoulder and hit her head hard which needed stitches and surgery."

"…So what happened to her?" Rizu asked. "Is she still playing volleyball?"

This was the part Kimiko hated the most. Her shoulders tensed and her back straightened. Her face looked grim and stony.

"She's still in rehab training to get back into shape." Kimiko explained. "The only problem is that she…that she…"

"That she, what?" Liana asked.

"The only problem is that Miko-neechan can't play volleyball ever again…" Kimiko said.

"…And it's all my fault."

* * *

**Seigaku Middle School**

**Friday; 05:30 p.m.**

"Well, at least she told part of the truth." Tezuka said as he and his companion walked down the hall towards the faculty room, their last stop before going home.

"Yeah well, saying 'it's all my fault' doesn't seem to be a good way to end it." Ikumi said, sighing. "She's making herself out to be the bad guy here."

"How did the others take it?" Tezuka asked, opening the door for the other captain. "Not good I presume."

Ikumi sat down on a seat, all the while watching as Tezuka placed the books and folders on top of their teacher's desk.

"Erina took it well, probably because Kimiko admitted part of the truth. Liana's curious, you know how she is. Rizu's a little terrified to think of Kimiko doing something bad. Yori on the other hand…" Ikumi trailed off.

"What is it?" Tezukas asked.

"As it turns out, Yori is a big fan of Miko-hime. She can't believe Kimiko could be responsible for taking Miko-hime out of the volleyball scene. When Kimiko refused to say anything else, she was being persistent. If BC hadn't stopped her, it might have ended a lot worse."

Tezuka looked at Ikumi slumped dejectedly on the seat. With a sigh, he approached her.

"No use worrying about it now." He said. "Katayama-san's made progress. That's something to be thankful for. She has always been secretive ever since our freshmen year."

Tezuka held out a hand towards her. "So don't worry too much, Ikumi. Everything will turn out better on Monday. You'll see." He said comfortingly.

Ikumi took his hand and smiled.

"Yeah. You're right." She said, standing up. "Thanks Kunimitsu."

"You're welcome." Tezuka said, his voice and posture more relaxed than his usual stern aura. Since it was just the two of them, the stoic tennis captain allowed himself to smile which Ikumi returned.

Always busy with their various clubs and numerous responsibilities, it was only at times like these that Ikumi really saw who Tezuka was. The captain, revered, highly respected and idolized, was someone normal, with dreams and goals, strengths and weaknesses. It was only at times when they were both together that Ikumi would see the real person behind the stoic mask of the Seigaku tennis captain.

"So? Shall we go?" Tezuka asked, tugging on her hand which was quite small in his.

Ikumi smiled. "Yeah."

Tezuka led the way out of the office with Ikumi following closely behind, just as always. Tezuka would lead and Ikumi would follow. That was always how it went.

* * *

**Seigaku Middle School**

**Friday; 05:40 p.m.**

Kimiko sighed from her perch on the windowsill as she watched the two captains walking out of the school hand-in-hand. She took care to avoid bumping into anyone among her friends right after her little confession.

If Yori felt that strongly about what she did, what if they found out the whole truth of the matter?

Kimiko shook her head.

There was no use thinking about it.

They had all weekend to process part of the truth. Let's just see what Monday will have in store for her.

Grabbing her bag, Kimiko walked out of the classroom. With everyone already gone home, this would be the best time to go to the gym and practice alone. She might go home late, but it's not as if she cares anyway.

Kimiko headed to the gym. She walked towards the door and was about to push it open, when she noticed something.

It was locked.

And she didn't have the keys.

If she didn't have them, only one person could.

Ikumi.

"Damn."

Kimiko glared at the door as if it was the cause of all her problems. She could almost see it melting.

_Tok…Tok…Tok…_

"Eh?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow at the noise.

It was the familiar sound of tennis balls hitting the side of the gym. It wasn't unusual. Usually the underclassmen would always practice with the wall behind the gym. It's far away and it's secluded and there's only one path to it, so it's easy enough to hide when you see someone coming.

Kimiko wondered if she should go over and see who it was. Since she was friends with a lot of her kouhais, it won't be too bothersome if she watched or offered to help.

Making up her mind, Kimiko walked towards the back of the gym. As crappy as she felt, it would do her good to talk to someone without the weight of her secret hanging over her every word.

Kimiko walked on the small path to the back. She walked slowly and quietly so as not to disturb whoever it was.

She saw movement. Craning her neck to see, she saw the one person she was hell bent on avoiding.

Life was funny that way.

Kimiko placed a hand over her mouth so as not to utter a word and slowly stepped backwards. Had she looked behind her, she would have seen the bush she was directly headed for.

"Eek!" Kimiko squealed as she fell onto the soft bushes.

"Are? Is someone there?"

"Shit." Kimiko muttered under her breath. Still, there was nothing she could do as the figure turned the corner.

"Kimiko-chan?" Fuji looked at her in surprise.

"Hey." Kimiko said weakly. "I know I look weird sitting on a bush, but could you help?"

Fuji chuckled and offered a hand.

"Thanks." Kimiko stood up, brushing the leaves off her skirt. She turned to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" Fuji said, walking off.

Kimiko followed after him. "You know why I'm here."

Fuji nodded. "I guess I do." He walked over to his bag, which was placed under a tree and grabbed a towel and a water bottle.

"So?" Kimiko asked, sitting down under the tree beside the bag.

"Nothing much." Fuji smiled. "I just have nothing better to do."

Kimiko nodded, not believing it. She watched as Fuji drank his water bottle.

Only now, sitting under a tree and looking up at him, did Kimiko really see what Fuji Shusuke, the tennis player, looked like. She's always seen him playing, but not up close like this.

Fuji ran a hand through his hair, soaked from sweat.

If she had to be honest, Kimiko would say that Fuji looked…well… gorgeous.

She didn't use that term a lot, but it fits. Other than the fact that he looks a bit like a woman, he had the aura of gentleness.

Kimiko was used to athletes who were muscle-bound and rough. Fuji was different. She had to admit that compared to the guys she saw training at the sports complex he was definitely a lot easier on the eyes.

Fuji wiped his neck and let out a breath.

Kimiko felt her face heating up.

Shit.

"Kimiko-chan?"

"Y-Yeah?" Kimiko asked, trying to suppress the heat going to her face.

"Are you heading on home?" He asked.

Kimiko looked down, avoiding his eyes. "Not really. I don't want to go home. Not yet, anyway."

"Then, would you like to accompany me?" He asked. Kimiko looked up at him. "I've got errands to do, but it won't take long."

Kimiko thought about it. Anything was better than having to go home and eating dinner with her mother in silence.

"Sure."

* * *

**Street Courts**

**Friday; 06:10 p.m.**

"This is your errand?" Kimiko asked. "But you just finished training."

Fuji chuckled and walked towards the street courts where a few were playing.

"I'm not here to play. I've got to give my younger brother something." He explained.

"Younger brother?" Kimiko followed after him. "You have a younger brother?"

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know?"

Kimiko shook her head. "Nope. What's his name? Is he a tennis player like you?"

"His name's Yuuta-kun." Fuji answered. "He's a very good tennis player. He's a member of the tennis regulars in St. Rudolph."

"St. Rudolph?" Kimiko repeated the name with a frown. "I've heard of that school somewhere before. I just forgot where." Shaking her head, Kimiko turned back to her companion. "Anyway, how come he doesn't go to Seigaku?"

Kimiko noticed Fuji's smile falter the tiniest bit. "That's a long story."

Kimiko nodded, knowing she touched on a sensitive topic. She looked around at the many people playing and thought of something to lighten the mood. She smiled and clapped her hands. "I know. Since I've never seen him before, I'll guess who he is among all the guys here."

Fuji smiled. "Sure."

Kimiko looked around. If this was supposed to be Fuji's younger brother, then they would most likely look alike.

She pointed at a guy with short light-brown hair, talking to a pretty girl. "Is it that guy?"

Fuji shook his head. "No. He's a little taller than Yuuta-kun."

"Then, how about that one?" This time she pointed at a thin and lanky male, with long dark brown hair.

Fuji laughed, amused. "Guess again."

Kimiko narrowed her eyes and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Is it-"

"You've guessed twice and you were wrong." Fuji interrupted. "One more wrong guess and you'll get a punishment."

Kimiko gaped at his smiling face. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked innocently. "You were the one who started this."

Kimiko gritted her teeth. "What happens if I guess wrong?"

Fuji grinned. "That's a secret."

Kimiko looked around, scrutinizing faces. She saw a tall guy standing with his back turned to them. She pointed at him and then looked at Fuji.

"Is it-"

Fuji suddenly chuckled under his breath.

Kimiko immediately stopped. If he laughed, that meant she was wrong.

She looked around vainly and settled on a male, about Fuji's built but shorter and with dark hair.

"Is it him?" She finally asked, noticing that Fuji didn't react. He was the only one with brown hair left and looked a little bit like him. It had to be him.

Fuji shook his head. "Wrong. You lose."

"What?" Kimiko glared at him. "Then who is-"

"Aniki!"

Kimiko turned and gaped.

"Yuuta-kun!" Fuji waved.

"He's the guy I was about to point at!" Kimiko gave Fuji a death glare. A realization came to her. "You deliberately distracted me!"

Fuji smiled innocently, though the grin on his face spoiled it. "It's your fault for falling for it."

"Yo, aniki." Yuuta walked over.

"Kimiko-chan," Fuji grabbed her hand and introduced her. "This is Yuuta-kun. Yuu-chan, this is Katayama Kimiko-chan. She's a friend of mine."

"Don't call me that. Jeez." Yuuta glared softly at him. He turned to Kimiko. "Katayama-san, right? I know I've heard that name somewhere before." His face scrunched up in thought. "Are you into sports, Katayama-san?"

Kimiko nodded. "I play vo-"

"She's the fukubuchou of our volleyball varsity." Fuji interjected, smiling happily. "She's a National-level player. I've seen her play and she's very good."

Kimiko turned to him, blushing a bit. "Fuji-"

"Now I remember!" Yuuta smiled excitedly. "The name Kimiko! You were featured in a sports magazine."

Kimiko looked at him blankly before remembering _that_. She looked at Fuji wide-eyed.

Fuji didn't notice her reaction and placed a hand on his chin in thought. "What magazine, Yuu-chan? I don't think I've read that."

"A few months ago, that sports magazine 'Sports Plus' released an article about some of the top female middle school volleyball players in the nation." Yuuta said. "I remember reading the name Kimiko in there, I think. I just took a look so I don't remember much about it." Yuuta thought about it.

Fuji turned to Kimiko. "Kimiko-chan, I-" He was surprised to see her sad face.

Kimiko looked at him and shook her head. She leaned towards him. "It wasn't me. It was...Kumiko-neechan."

Fuji's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh by the way aniki." Yuuta turned to them, oblivious to their meaningful looks. "What brings you here anyway?"

Fuji turned to Yuuta and pulled something out of his bag. "Here."

Yuuta took the envelope handed to him. He opened it.

The younger Fuji gaped. "Tickets to that new horror movie 'Deadline'! The movie's so popular that tickets are hard to come by. You have to line for ages to get them."

He looked at the tickets, then at his older brother.

"What's the catch?" He asked, suspicious.

This was the perfect time to distract Kimiko. Fuji feigned a look of hurt.

"Yuu-chan, that hurts." He moaned. "I just wanted to give my beloved younger brother something that he will enjoy."

"Woah. I wanna watch that too." Kimiko muttered to herself, glancing at the shiny yellow and red tickets and the former incident having been dismissed for the time being.

"That's your punishment then Kimiko-chan." Fuji suddenly said, having heard her.

"Eh?"

"I've got four tickets." Fuji explained. "Yuu-chan's taking his girlfriend out so I gave him two-"

"Aniki!" Yuuta blushed heavily.

"-I, on the other hand, don't have a date." Fuji explained. "So your punishment…

…is to go out on a date with me. How about it?"

* * *

**A/N:** Done. How's that? I know it isn't much, but this has the first part of Kimiko's past. This was originally 26 pages in MS Word but after editing it, it became 21 pages. I had to take some things out because they reveal a bit too much.

The next part will explain a little more, as well as have more romantic thingys in it, plus the fated meeting between the varsity, Kimiko and Miko.

Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are love!

Thanks all.

Rai

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ok, so I did say I was going to come up with the next chapter and here it is! FINALLY! After half a year or so… Anyway, I apologize for the late (half-a-year-late) chapter. Since I know some of you are pissed off at me and some have shown me some love saying they want the story continued, I made this 30 pages long (excluding the author's note) just for you guys. Hopefully you don't think it's as crappy as I think it is.

Plus, I have a dilemma! I actually forgot some of the sub-plots I was working on before! Obviously, it's because it's been too long plus I'm missing all my old files. That's part of the reason it took me a while to post this up because I suddenly realized that I have absolutely NO direction to go on because I forgot MOST of what I wanted to happen.

Plus, my knowledge of volleyball has dropped to about 1%! Ugh! In the past half a year, I've picked up a love for basketball and billiards, so I'm totally stupid right now!

It's irritating!

So please forgive me for the stupidity that's obviously emanating from this chapter as well as the future ones. I guess I have a lot of studying and remembering to do from now on.

Oh yeah::

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POT. Plus, gown designs, pictures and descriptions came from triple-w (dot) yosa (dot) com. Not me. For pictures, you can check out the site and search it there. I used their exact names from the site itself. It'll be much better if you guys check them out when you're at the part where the gowns are mentioned. What they are for will be revealed in the future. But I think you pretty much have an idea anyway.

Or whatever. I'll shut up now and let you read.

* * *

_**Perfect Combination**_

_RaiPhoenix015_

* * *

**Park**

**Saturday; 10:30 a.m.**

_Dribble. Dribble._

"How about taking a break, Ro?" Liana asked, as she stretched her arms up in the air.

Lawrence, Liana's eight-year-old brother, nodded. "Ok, as soon as I get this." He jumped up and released the basketball, watching with a grin as it sailed neatly inside the basket.

"Yes! Success!" Liana raised a fist in the air. "Good job, Ro." Beside Liana, a cocker spaniel barked happily.

"Thanks, oneechan," Lawrence said as he approached his sister who had a water bottle and a towel ready for him. He took a large gulp before bending down to pat the dog. It let out a happy bark.

"At this rate, you are going to be so amazing at your next game," Liana said, nodding to herself. "With all the improvement that's happened to your performance, no doubt you'd lead the team to victory. I have to be there at your next game. I can't wait! Isn't that right, Nobu?" The dog let out a bark which made Liana laugh.

Lawrence smiled to himself as his sister started talking on and on. One of the things he loved best about his older sister was her never-ending support.

"Arigatou, neechan," he said, tugging on the sleeve of her jacket. "For all the help, I mean. With all your data and tips, I've gotten a little better."

"A little? Try, a lot better," Liana gushed. She ruffled his hair affectionately. "And you're welcome, but I'm happy to do it." Liana checked her watch. "Uh-oh, it's time. We'd better get going. We still have a few laps to run."

Lawrence nodded. "Ok. Come on, Nobu."

Together, the siblings and Nobu ran off.

* * *

**Katayama Residence**

**Saturday; 12:00 p.m.**

_CLOMP…CLOMP…CLOMP…_

Chidori looked up from the vegetables she was cutting, just in time to see her daughter skid past the doorway leading to the kitchen. Kimiko's hand jutted out to grab the doorframe and she peeked in to see her mother wearing an apron and standing over the counter.

"Good morning, honey," Chidori greeted with a smile. "I see you went and took a bath after training."

Kimiko nodded, flipping her wet hair over one shoulder. She tossed her bag on a chair. "I did. I ran a couple of laps around the park and trained in the gym. When I got back, you weren't in your room. I thought you left already."

Chidori finished cutting up the last of the carrots and turned to the onions. "Oh, I dropped by the market to buy some things. They decided to let me take a break from the hospital, so I'm free the whole day."

"That's nice," Kimiko commented. She watched her mother's hands as they quickly sliced and diced the vegetables before tossing them into the pot. "So…"

"So I'm cooking," Chidori said. "I haven't done it in a while, what with me always busy and all. Have you eaten lunch?"

Kimiko hesitated. "Well, I grabbed a snack on the way back and kind of made plans already with some friends…"

Chidori took a sip of the soup. "That's all right. I made plenty to last until to-"

_DING… DONG… DING… DONG…_

"I'll get it," Kimiko ran out of the kitchen to answer the door.

"Hey Kimi!" Chidori heard clear and familiar voice of Mariko. "Are you ready? Oh, I'm so excited! I-"

"Okaasan's still here."

"Oh? Chidori –san?" Mariko called out.

"Hi, honey!" Chidori called out, as she kept on with her cooking.

Kimiko and Mariko appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. Mariko gave a friendly smile and wave.

"You've got afternoon shift today, Chidori-san?" Mariko asked.

"Actually, no," Chidori answered. "I have the whole day off."

"She's cooking," Kimiko commented.

"Mmm…" Mariko sniffed the air. "Well, it does smell pretty good."

Chidori smiled. "Thank you, dear. Have you eaten yet? As I was saying to Kimi earlier, I made plenty of food. I kind of think I went a little overboard."

"Oh, I already ate, Chidori-san," Mariko confessed. "But I definitely wouldn't mind a taste."

"Well, by all means, have some." Chidori turned to the rack to grab a plate. "What are your plans for today, anyway?"

"Wait a sec." Mariko looked from Chidori to Kimiko. "So you haven't… Oh, I see." Mariko suddenly grinned.

"Mariko, shut up," Kimiko muttered.

Mariko suddenly turned to Chidori. "Chidori-san, didn't Kimi tell you? She's going on a da-" Kimiko shot forward and clamped a hand over Mariko's mouth and most of her face.

Chidori placed the plate down and put her hands on her waist. "Ok, what is it? You girls are acting very odd."

"It's nothing, okaasan.! We gotta go!" Kimiko suddenly said, grabbing her bag and dashing out of the kitchen all the while dragging a struggling Mariko.

Mariko managed to get her mouth out of Kimiko's grip. "Kimi! Let me go! Don't tell me you're seriously going looking like this! We haven't chosen your outfit yet! We-" The girl was rendered silent as Kimiko's hand clamped itself over her mouth again.

"Honey? Wait!" Chidori walked out of the kitchen, just in time to see that Kimiko was already pushing Mariko out the front door. "Girls, I-"

"Ja ne, okaasan!" Kimiko shut the door behind her.

Chidori crossed her arms over her chest. "Now what are they up to?"

* * *

**Park**

**Saturday; 12:05 p.m.**

"Whew!" Liana wiped the sweat on her forehead as she ran. "This is quite a work-out." Nobu yipped happily ahead of her.

"Yeah," Lawrence said, keeping pace with his older sister.

Liana pondered on something for a moment. "If we increase our work-out more, I gather our vitals will improve by as much as three and a half percent by the end of next week. You can definitely use that extra on your speed and stamina while it will be good for my dexterity at least. What do you think, Nobu?"

The dog gave out a yip and jumped up, making the Dwight siblings laugh.

"That's what I thought," Liana said. She fell silent for a moment before muttering, more to herself than to her companions. "I wonder what Inui-senpai will say about that."

Lawrence almost tripped when he heard that. He frowned, remembering that tall guy with the square glasses that was a little too comfortable with his older sibling.

"Neechan?" Lawrence looked up at her. "I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like-"

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Oh, hold that thought, Ro-kun," Liana said, pulling out her cellular phone and skidding to a stop. "Hello?" Her eyes widened. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

As soon as he heard the change in tone of his sister, Lawrence pulled a face. As of now, he only knew one person who his sister would talk to with that warm voice.

"This is going to take a while," Lawrence muttered.

Liana didn't appear to have noticed her brother. "Oh, I'm with Ro-kun. We're just out for a run. You?" She smiled a little as she listened to him. "I see."

"Come on, Nobu," Lawrence said, clapping his hands. He and the dog turned the corner, making sure not to go too fast in case Liana lost them. After turning the corner, the scene he saw made him stop.

Right there a few feet away was the very person his sister was talking to. He was sitting on a bench, a book in one hand, and his phone to his ear. Lawrence pulled a face, making Nobu bark.

"Ok, I'll see you on Monday then." Lawrence heard Liana faintly behind him.

"Shoot!" Lawrence turned. Liana was walking towards him. He quickly ran to his older sister and grabbed her arm.

"Ro?"

"Come on. Let's go home. I'm feeling kinda tired, oneechan." Lawrence said, leading his sister towards another path.

"Oh, are you ok?" Liana asked. "You aren't sick, are you?"

His sister looked painfully concerned, Lawrence felt a guilty twinge but he prevailed.

"I'm ok, just tired and a little hungry. Let's go home."

"Sure," Liana said, taking his hand. "Come on, Nobu."

Liana and Lawrence walked off, completely opposite the path they were going on earlier. Lawrence didn't bother looking back.

The farther away they were from that guy, the better.

* * *

**Out on the Streets**

**Saturday; 12:45 p.m.**

"Kimi! Come on!" Mariko rattled on as they walked to the cinema complex. "There's still time to change your outfit and maybe get a quick trip to the salon."

Kimiko sighed as they made their way to the cinema complex. As soon as those words erupted from her best friend's mouth, she decidedly tuned Mariko out. At first it seemed like a good thing to tell her best friend all about how she got roped into this deal. She initially thought that Mariko will help her figure out an excuse to avoid going, but it turned out to be the opposite.

So here they were, Mariko accompanying Kimiko to the cinema complex.

Kimiko didn't really know how she got into this date thing in the first place. All she knew was that Fuji, that sadistic mastermind, managed to con her into this little outing.

Truth be told, Kimiko wasn't really all too worried.

"Mari," she said. "This isn't a big deal. I've gone out with you and the team before so I'm sure this little 'date' isn't going to be any different, except that it's with new people." She shrugged. "Plus, I'm pretty excited to watch that movie anyway."

"Oh, come on!" Mariko stomped her foot. "It's a double date, Kimi! What do you think it means?" Mariko let out another long rattle.

Kimiko looked around as she walked. After hearing her mother talk about lunch and seeing her actually cooking, she was suddenly in the mood to eat something. At the memory of her mother, Kimiko remembered how she practically ran out on her. It wasn't that she wanted to be rude or anything. It's just that having to explain it all will probably not end well.

"Oh yeah! How come you didn't tell Chidori-san about it?" Mariko suddenly said, as if reading her mind.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? I don't even want to think about how she'll react. She'll throw a party if she even gets the idea I'm going out with…" She paused on that thought. "Anyway, this isn't a big deal. Now come on, I'm a little hungry." She tugged on Mariko's arm.

The two looked around for some place to grab a light snack, but instead of seeing food stalls however, all they could see were lovey-dovey couples.

"Why does everything have to revolve around romance?" Kimiko sighed, hoisting her bag higher on her shoulder. She pushed her glasses higher up her nose and tried to ignore the couples. By the time she made they arrived at the cinema complex however, Kimiko had already lost all craving for food due to the sheer number of couples she's seen. The only thing she managed to buy was a simple fruit shake.

"Well," Mariko smiled consolingly at her best friend. Kimiko looked pissed off. "It is a Saturday. We shouldn't even be surprised at the couples running around."

"Like you and Eiji," Kimiko said.

Mariko swatted her lightly on the shoulder. "Hey! We're just going out for lunch, nothing special."

"Whatever. So here's the complex." Kimiko took a sip of her drink as she looked around. "We're going to be in cinema number three, so they should be somewhere around here." Kimiko and Mariko looked around.

"Hey, over there, Kimi." Mariko tugged on Kimiko's arm.

Fuji was standing a few meters away. Suddenly, someone appeared before him and started engaging the male in conversation. Fuji seemed to know her pretty well and the two were immediately immersed in light banter.

Kimiko didn't even notice and was about to make her way to them. "Anyway, I'll see you later then. I'll call you when we-"

"WAIT!" Mariko pounced on her best friend and grabbed her by the arm. "STOP!"

Kimiko was taken aback. "What?"

Mariko observed the girl talking to Fuji. She was a pretty girl with waist-length blonde hair and a pretty, heart-shaped face. She was wearing a knee-length blue dress, all ruffles and lace at the bottom and at the sleeves. A matching blue purse was tucked under her arm while a pair of light blue platform shoes was on her feet.

Mariko was immediately stuck frozen as she remembered the other couple going with Kimiko and Fuji. This girl could only be none other than the girlfriend of Fuji's younger brother.

The girl let out a peal of laughter, effectively taking Mariko out of her frozen state.

"Mari-chan?" Kimiko waved a hand in front of the girls face. "Yoo-hoo! Earth to Mari-"

"Come on! Now!" Mariko hightailed it to the nearest bathroom. Kimiko pushed her glasses higher up her nose and followed with an exasperated sigh.

No one else was inside the bathroom, much to Mariko's relief.

"What is it now?" Kimiko asked.

Mariko looked at her best friend. Kimiko had thrown on what she normally wore. She had on a black hoodie over her comfortable but rather oversized long-sleeved yellow shirt, brown pants, and black runners. Her hair was in its usually messy state.

At least there was one consolation. The pants Kimiko was wearing were the only non-baggy pair she had in her closet.

But still, she looked horrible compared to that other girl.

"Oh my God! This is serious, Kimi!" Mariko paced the floor. "No way in hell am I letting you go out there when that girl's there! There's just no way!"

Kimiko took a sip of her drink. "Ok. Mari, you are acting ridiculous. Calm down." She opened up her bag. "I could just call Fuji and say I can't come. That's the easiest thing… to… do." Kimiko's eyes widened.

Her phone was not in her bag.

It was still inside the duffel bag she used when she trained earlier this morning.

"Ok, so my cel's not here," Kimiko muttered. She caught sight of the red and yellow movie ticket in her bag's pocket. It was like the red and yellow writing on it was tempting her. She sighed and tucked it in her pocket instead. She really wanted to watch that movie. Who cares about what she was wearing anyway?

"NO!" Mariko waved her arms in the air in panic. "I am not letting you bail out on this outing. And I am also not letting you go out there looking like…" She paused.

"Looking like this?" Kimiko felt a pang of hurt but she ignored it. "Mari, you're just over-analyzing the whole thing. I mean, Fuji asked me out on this. He isn't stupid so he knows I won't bother getting dressed up for something as simple as a movie outing, right? If he thought otherwise, it's his fault. So let's go."

Kimiko headed for the door. As soon as her hand touched the doorknob, it swung towards her and not only knocked her drink clear out of her hand but knocked her down on the floor.

Mariko gasped. "KIMI!"

The person on the other side was shocked at what she had done. "Oh no! I'm sorry!"

The fruit drink made a clear ark in the air and overturned, spilling its contents all over Kimiko's hair.

"Oh great!" Kimiko couldn't help but comment. She frowned at the icky liquid.

"Kimi, are you all right?" Mariko helped her best friend up.

"Oh no! I'm really sorry!" A girl walked up to Kimiko. "I'm so sorry!"

Kimiko sighed "Don't worry. It's fine, I guess." She looked up at the girl.

"I really do apologize, miss," the girl said.

Kimiko shrugged. "It's fine. I guess I just need to get out of this shirt."

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Mariko muttered darkly. "Come on, Kimi. We need to wash your hair before it becomes ever more of a mess." Mariko led her to the sink, all the while inspecting the damage.

"Sorry," the girl who bumped into her softly muttered. She did them the pleasure of tossing away the cup before bowing to them and leaving the bathroom.

"Lean over," Mariko said. As soon as Kimiko took off her glasses and did so, she opened the sink and weaved the water through Kimiko's brown tresses, cleaning away the mess.

"This sucks," Kimiko muttered. "And I just took a bath too."

"Don't worry. It's fine. I got it." After a few more moments, Mariko managed to get almost all the icky liquid off of Kimiko's hair. She wringed it out gently before pulling a hair tie out of her bag. "Here, Kimi. You can put this on for a little while so you can take off your shirt."

"Thanks." Kimiko tied her wet hair up loosely before going into a stall. After taking off the long-sleeved yellow shirt, Kimiko was left wearing nothing but her black hoodie leaving her arms bare. She looked down at herself with a resigned sigh. She walked out of the stall.

Mariko gave her a look. "Hmm… Not bad." She grinned.

"What do you mean by that?" Kimiko asked with a soft glare. She rubbed her arms self-consciously. Other than for volleyball matches, she never wore anything without sleeves.

"Nothing," Mariko said, although the grin was still plastered on her face. "Now, come on." She pulled a brush and some hair pins out of her bag.

"Ok. Wait a second." Kimiko stepped back. "What's that?"

Mariko gave her a withering look. "What does it look like?"

"No way are you tying this up!" Kimiko took off the hair tie, letting it fall like a wet sheet down her back. "This whole sleeveless thing is enough as it is!"

"Oh come on!" Mariko advanced on her. "It's painless."

"Painless nothing!" Kimiko continued to retreat.

Mariko crossed her arms over her chest. "Katayama Kimiko! Don't make me use force on you! Now come here! It's almost noon and we're wasting time! We can't let you go out there with a wet look, so let me tie your hair up!"

Kimiko and Mariko then started a glaring contest. Kimiko eventually gave up.

"Fine."

* * *

**De Costa Mansion**

**Saturday; 12:50 p.m.**

"She's suffocating me to death!"

Ikumi smiled fondly at her friend. "Good afternoon to you too, B."

"Oh," BC shook her head. "Hi, Ku. Sorry. I'm just getting annoyed." She stepped back, allowing her best friend inside. "Come in."

"Thanks." Ikumi walked inside the large and beautiful De Costa Mansion.

Even now Ikumi didn't know why it was called the De Costa Mansion when her best friend's surname was simply Costa. She found it impolite to ask though, so she's never asked anyone, even BC.

"So, what's up?" Ikumi asked, as they walked to the spacious living room.

"Mom's going crazy!" BC said, running her hands through her hair in frustration. "She took out her European gowns! Where the hell is she even going to wear them?"

"European gowns?" Ikumi repeated.

"Mom has this large, not to mention expensive, collection of vintage European gowns," BC explained. "Some of them are the gowns she bought from auctions or stores and some she's worn at those fancy parties in Europe we used to go to."

"Fancy parties?" Ikumi repeated, a grin forming on her face. "You used to go to fancy European parties? Wearing gowns?" BC loathed gowns and fancy dresses. Ikumi could hardly even imagine her wearing a European gown.

BC glared. "Stop it. I was young. I didn't know any better."

"Ok, fine," Ikumi said, dropping the subject. She filed it away in her mind for future reference. "It does seem odd." Truth be told though, Ikumi wasn't surprised anymore at what Marina Costa did. She was, quite frankly, a highly eccentric woman but her heart's usually in the right place.

"IKUMI!"

BC stiffened. "Uh-oh! Hide!" She pushed on Ikumi's back. "Hide! Hide! Hide!"

"Oh, come on, B!" Ikumi slapped BC's hands away. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Marina Costa, BC's mother, appeared from the corner. "Honey! There you are! As soon as I heard the doorbell, I had a feeling it was you." The European woman came over and gave Ikumi a motherly hug.

"Good afternoon, Marina-san," Ikumi said politely. "BC told me you took out some of your old stuff." Behind Marina, BC was panicking and making 'no' motions with her hands.

"She did?" Marina turned to BC just as the latter hid her hands behind her back and smiled innocently. "Oh, that's my girl!" She gave BC a quick kiss on the cheek. When Marina wasn't looking, BC wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Oh, you should see the gowns, Ikumi! They're so lovely!" Marina led the two down the hall and into one of the many rooms of the mansion.

Marina opened the door with a flourish. "Voila!"

"Wow!" Even Ikumi had to admit it. She was impressed.

Draped over three mannequins were three beautiful and elaborate European gowns. Marina approached the first one.

"This gown is called the Belle Gown," Marina introduced. Her face was positively radiant with happiness and pride. "Simple, but very beautiful."

It was pure white in color and reached all the way to the floor. The top laced down the back and the neckline was very a deep rounded square with shoulder straps for support. The bodice was double-lined with a simple skirt, giving it a princess-like look.

"This one is the Tempest Gown," Marina motioned to the second gown. "I have two of them, a blue one and a purple one. I think the purple looks more fetching, don't you?"

The Tempest Gown was a low cut gown with full-length sleeves that gave it a historic flare. The sleeves cover up the upper arms and remain open on the lower arms. The gown had a double-lined bodice with white satin and a silver trim. Where the Belle Gown gave an innocent aura, this one seemed fancier and more romantic.

"And this last one is actually one of my favorites," Marina approached the last gown. "It's called the Dangerous Gown."

The third gown was by far the fanciest of the three. It was a dull red in color with rows of fine lace on the double ruffles at the elbows and a matching choker. The gown laced down the back with matching ribbons, making it adjustable.

"Why is it called the Dangerous Gown, Marina-san?" Ikumi couldn't help but ask.

Marina laughed. "Well, for one thing, it is a very elaborate piece, a mix of innocence and not-so-innocence. This gown was in style in the 18th century and was called the Dangerous Gown because it corresponds to the time period of Dangerous Liaisons. I don't think you're familiar with that."

Ikumi shrugged. "Well, I think I might have heard about it, but I'm not too familiar. Still, if I may ask, Marina-san, what's with the gowns?"

"Exactly what I was thinking!" BC piped up. "We aren't in Europe anymore, mother. Why are you digging up all these old things?"

Marina wagged a finger at her daughter. "I object to your use of 'digging up' and 'old'. These are masterpieces, Belinda. Besides, don't you remember the times you wore some of these to our fancy parties back home?"

BC blanched as Ikumi suppressed a laugh. "Wait a sec! Don't tell me you put these out so we can…" She shuddered at the thought. "…so we can wear them?"

"Even if that was so, what's wrong with that?" Marina countered. "Old World European fashion is considered exotic here in Japan. Isn't that right, Ikumi?"

"Well…" Ikumi gave BC an apologetic look. "Truthfully, I'm pretty amazed. You don't usually see these here in Japan."

"There you have it!" Marina smiled happily.

BC opened her mouth to say something, but Marina cut him off.

"Now, I will present to you the most recent, and definitely one of the most beautiful, pieces I have. I bought it just a couple of days ago actually." Marina bounded over to the humongous closet. "In fact, I think this will be the very start of a brand new collection!"

Ikumi glanced at BC. For some reason, Marina seemed a bit perkier than usual.

"In fact, Ikumi," Marina's voice called out from the closet. "I have a feeling this will definitely look good on you."

Ikumi was a little taken aback. "Marina-san, I-"

"Marina? Belinda? Are you in here?"

"Dad?"

BC and Ikumi turned to the door just as Felix Costa, BC's father, walked inside the room.

"Hi Dad," BC said.

"Hello, honey," Felix said and kissed her on the forehead. He turned to Ikumi.

"Ikumi?" He walked towards the girl. "Well, how are you? It's been a while."

Ikumi bowed her head politely. "Good afternoon, Felix-san. Yes, it's been a while. I'm doing very well. How about you?"

"I've been as busy as always," Felix commented.

"Felix? Is that you I hear?" Marina popped her head out of the closet "Hi love. I was just showing the girls the gowns."

"Dad! Mom's whipping out the gowns!" BC suddenly wailed. "She's going to make me wear them!"

Felix chuckled. "Well, it's not like those don't fit you. You are European, after all."

"See?" Marina was smug.

"DAD!"

Ikumi giggled. It was always entertaining to watch BC deal with her parents. She acts differently when at home compared to the cool girl she's known for when at school.

"Anyway," Felix spoke up to stop his wife and daughter. "It's past noon. Shouldn't we all get something to eat?"

Marina pouted. "Well, I was going to show the girls a little something but I think it can wait. Where's Nicola, by the way?"

"Out with some guy," BC commented. "I'm hungry. Let's eat. You come too, Ku."

"Are you sure?" Ikumi asked. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense," Felix said with a grin. "You're always welcome, Ikumi. Now come on. I think the chef must be done cooking up something by now."

The Costa Family headed out. Ikumi smiled. They were really very nice people.

Ikumi looked back at the elegant gowns as they stood proudly and beautifully in the center of the room. She wondered once more what they were for, but knowing Marina-san and her fetishes Ikumi decided to leave it alone for now.

"Ku?"

"Coming." Ikumi walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Cinema Complex**

**Satuday; 1:15 p.m.**

"This is ridiculous!" Kimiko whined.

"It isn't!" Mariko countered. "Now, get out there. You're already fifteen minutes late."

Kimiko scratched her neck. That absence of her hair, no matter how messy, on her shoulders was making her a little unnerved.

"And stop that." Mariko pushed Kimiko's hand away for her neck. "You look fine."

Kimiko sighed. "If you say so."

"Now, Eiji and I are meeting up in another fifteen minutes for lunch," Mariko said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "I'm just going to be around here if you need me. Got that?"

Kimiko waved a hand. After everything Mariko's done for her, it won't be good to bother her. "No, I'll be fine. Go have fun. I don't have my celphone with me so I'll just call you up when I'm home."

"If you're sure…" Mariko said, looking uncertain.

"I am. Go." Kimiko waved her away. "Besides, this isn't even an actual date." Kimiko sighed. "You're the only one making it seem that way."

Mariko huffed. "Whatever. There's nothing wrong with looking great even if it's just a regular outing."

"Ok. I'm sorry… and thanks a lot. I mean it."

Mariko smiled. "Ok. You have fun, too. And remember, just be yourself and everything's going to go great." With one last embrace, Mariko ran off.

Kimiko suppressed a sigh. Mariko always did easily jump to conclusions.

Now without her best friend, Kimiko looked around, only to see that Fuji and the pretty girl had disappeared. She checked her watch. She was late.

"Oh great! Don't tell me they decided to leave!"

"Kimiko-san?"

Kimiko turned around only to see Yuuta. "Yuuta-kun, hi," Kimiko said with a smile. "There you are. I thought you guys left. Sorry I'm late." She looked past Yuuta.

"Of course we wouldn't. We wouldn't leave you," Yuuta said with a shrug and a smile. Noticing Kimiko's gaze, Yuuta stepped aside. "Oh, this is Jun."

"Hi there!" The girl beside Yuuta walked up and gave Kimiko a smile.

The girl was about her age with short and slightly curly red hair held back by a headband and large green eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless red shirt, black shorts and black sandals; a sporty but chic ensemble. A black backpack was on her back.

Kimiko smiled back. The girl gave out a very warm aura. "Hi. The name's Kimiko. You must be Yuuta-kun's girlfriend, then?"

Jun let out a casual laugh and gave Yuuta a quick but fond glance as he blushed. "Pretty much. It's nice to meet you, Kimiko-san. The name's Kobayashi Jun, and you can just call me Jun."

"It's nice to meet you," Kimiko replied. It figures. Mariko must have thought the fancy dressed girl was Yuuta's girlfriend. As she thought, that best friend of hers was always jumping to conclusions.

"Kimiko-san," Yuuta spoke up as he gave her a look. "Now that I think about it, you look different than when I saw you yesterday."

Kimiko shrugged. She knew the messy but casual bun and the sleeveless hoodie made a difference. "Well, it's the hair and the clothes, actually. Someone bumped into me and ended up spilling my drink all over my shirt and hair."

"That's pretty bad," Jun commented. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Kimiko answered. "It's just… well, a lot of things happened."

"Jun! Yuuta-kun!"

The three turned, only to see that pretty girl Mariko and Kimiko saw earlier. She was walking over to them, accompanied by Fuji.

"Oneesan!" Jun suddenly called out, waving a hand in the air.

"Oneesan?" Kimiko repeated.

"That's Reika-san, Jun's older sister," Yuuta explained. "It turns out she and her boyfriend are also going to watch a movie."

"I see." Kimiko nodded. Then she couldn't help it, she smiled with fondness at Mariko's mistake.

All that worrying for nothing!

Kimiko and Yuuta watched as Reika and Jun talked. Fuji left them to it and walked towards the two, only to suddenly stop in his tracks. A surprised look crossed his face.

"Kimiko-chan…" He started. Fuji's eyes opened and a smile formed on his face. He walked over to stand in front of her. "Your hair-"

Fuji was looking at her with so much surprise and interest that Kimiko found herself blushing at his gaze. "There was a little accident. I had to tie it up, that's all."

"Oh, I see," Fuji said, rearing back a little to look at her more.

"Stop it." Kimiko hissed softly and slapped him on the arm. "I know it looks ridiculous-"

Fuji quickly shook his head. "I was just surprised, I guess. It's the first time I've ever seen you with your hair up. It suits you, actually." He stepped back and looked her over. He gave her a charming smile. "In fact, you look very-"

"Ok. Let's not go into that, shall we?" Kimiko said, crossing her bare arms over her chest. She looked down.

Fuji stepped back. "Gomen."

"It's fine." Kimiko looked back up just as Jun and Reika parted ways. Jun bounced back to them.

"Ok, that's done. Thanks for keeping her company, Syuusuke-nii. Shall we get going? The movie's about to start!" Jun bounced up and down on her heels.

Yuuta scoffed. "You seem to be all excited. Don't come to me when the movie scares you, just like all horror movies do." Jun pouted and stuck her tongue out at Yuuta. Kimiko couldn't help but laugh.

"You should see Jun after she watches horror movies," Yuuta continued with a laugh as they walked towards the cinema complex. "It takes an hour before she's able to act like a normal person again."

"That's it. I am so going to scream into your ear at the scary parts," Jun threatened and stomped ahead of them.

Yuuta let out a little chuckle and ran to catch up to her. "Ok. I'm sorry."

"Jun's pretty nice," Kimiko commented. "She and Yuuta-kun make a nice couple." Fuji nodded at that.

"I got it!" Kimiko suddenly turned to Fuji, an idea forming in her head. "Since you tricked me into coming here-"

"I wouldn't say I 'tricked' you," Fuji interjected. "You fell for it."

Kimiko ignored him but a glare was evident in her eyes. "-let's make a bet. The first one to show any sign of fear or to even look away or close his or her eyes is the loser and has to do what the winner wants. How's that?"

Fuji chuckled at the sudden competitive aura from his companion. "Well, I heard this one's as scary as it comes."

Kimiko grinned smugly. "Why? Scared?"

Fuji raised an eyebrow, feeling competitive himself. "No way. Maybe you're the one who's scared, Kimiko-chan."

"What? Scared of horror movies?" Kimiko shook her head with a slightly triumphant smile. "Nope. I even watch scary movies by myself. And I definitely don't get nightmares."

Fuji grinned. His eyes opened and flashed mischievously. "So, let the games begin."

* * *

**Special Recipes**

**Saturday; 01:20 p.m.**

"Yori, you can take a break now."

"I'm fine, okaasan. Don't worry," Yori said as she tied her apron tighter around her body.

Yori's mother looked from behind the cash register. "I'm sorry about this, dear. I know you usually train on weekends but this flu that's been going around…"

Yori shrugged. "It's not your fault some of the employees called in sick, okaasan. I don't mind working."

"Thank you very much, dear," Yori's mother said, smiling. "But you've been working since this morning. You should take a break and eat."

"Well, ok." Yori took off her apron and hung it on a nearby peg. "I'll make it quick." Her mother simply shook her head fondly as she skirted off to the kitchen area of the café.

"Otousan?" Yori popped inside.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Yori waited and watched as her father poured sauce all over one of his dishes. He grinned. "There. Hello, kiddo." Yori's father grinned face covered in a mix of flour, sauce, and sweat. "Takin' a break?"

"For a little while," Yori answered. "Got anything for me to eat?"

Yori's father nodded. "I got some stuff in the mini fridge. You can eat that."

"Got it." Yori took her handkerchief out of her pocket and quickly wiped her father's sweaty and sauce-laden forehead before running off.

"Thanks, kiddo!"

After a short while, Yori was seated on one of the tables with a platter of food, dessert included, in front of her. She looked around at the customers.

Secret Recipes was the small but fairly successful café owned by her parents. It mostly caters cakes and various desserts but with a fair number of meals as well. This day was among their busiest and Yori was glad she could help a little even it did mean sacrificing some of her training time. Then again, Rizu went out with Kira, who had visited yet again for the weekend to see his sister, and her other teammates were busy. It was good that she kept herself busy as well.

Yori looked around at the many people who all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Her parents tried hard to make their café a nice place with good food and good service. With her studies and volleyball games, Yori only sometimes helped out around here. As she finished up her food, she contemplated how many times a week she could squeeze in a two-hour shift to help around when someone called her name.

"Yori-nee!"

Yori looked up, her spoon hanging from her mouth. It was Lawrence, running towards her. Liana was at the counter exchanging quick words with Yori's mother before following her brother.

Lawrence settled down on a chair. "Watcha doing, Yori-nee?"

Yori took her spoon out of her mouth and gave Lawrence a grin. "Just eating. Want some?" She handed him a cheese roll and a cookie off her plate.

"Yes!" Lawrence bit into the cheese roll happily.

"Hey, Yori. How's the work?" Liana said as she approached.

"It's ok," Yori shrugged. She handed her friend a blueberry muffin, knowing it was her favorite. "Have you eaten already?"

Liana's face lit up as she took it. "Thanks. Yup, we did. We went out for a run earlier, went home and then decided to go here. Ro-kun wanted some dessert." She patted her brother on the shoulder.

"Go ahead. Otousan made some desserts earlier." Yori said. She took a last gulp of her drink and stood up. "Anyway, since I'm done here I'm getting back on shift."

"Sure. We'll stick around for a bit." Liana nodded to her as she ate the muffin.

Yori walked off.

* * *

**Cinema Complex**

**Saturday; 03:20 p.m.**

"I am never going to watch another horror movie ever again…" Jun muttered, eyes still wide and a hand clinging tightly to Yuuta's sleeve.

"That's what you said the last time we watched a horror movie." Yuuta said as he patted her hand on his arm.

"You looked away! I know you did. Don't deny it."

"Kimi-chan, how could you have known that I looked away if you didn't look away in the first place?"

"I saw you from the corner of my eye, that's how."

"That still means you looked away."

"No, it doesn't!"

Yuuta looked back at his older brother as he bantered with his… well, he didn't know exactly what his relationship with Kimiko-san was, so he'll just say friend.

The two were in the process of debating if looking from the corners of eyes meant looking away per se.

"Yuu-chan, I'm a little hungry," Jun suddenly said, as she tugged on Yuuta's sleeve. "Let's eat."

Yuuta smiled. "Sure." He looked back. "Hey, aniki! Let's eat!"

"Sure," Fuji said, as he and Kimiko neared. "Where to?"

"I know a place. It's not far from here," Jun offered.

Kimiko checked her watch. It was three-twenty in the afternoon. She debated on whether or not to come.

It's not that she didn't enjoy their company. She did. She actually found Jun hilarious, with her constant griping about the movie that then dissolved into muffled screams that then led to colorful commentary. Yuuta was a nice guy but added more to the fun with his constant teasing towards Jun.

Fuji was… Let's just say he was all right. He was a gentleman but their little bet made him competitive, doing little things to make her look away from the screen like waving popcorn at her, making little furtive comments to make her react, even once attempting to sic a frightened Jun on her with a sly comment.

Still, she knew she won the bet there.

"You coming, Kimiko-san?" Jun called out.

Kimiko snapped out of it and nodded. "Yeah. Sure. I-"

"Well, well, well… Look who we have here."

Kimiko stopped and whipped around. Her eyes widened at the sight.

* * *

**Special Recipes**

**Saturday; 03:30 p.m.**

"Ja!"

Yori waved as Liana and Lawrence walked out the door, a box of cookies on hand. After ordering and finishing off half a dozen cookies, Lawrence was finally dragged out by his older sister, as she cited the dangers of too much sugar.

When the duo was out of sight, Yori walked off to get back to work.

"Honey, table three please," Yori's mother said. Yori nodded, tied her apron tighter around her and walked off to table three to get their orders.

Yori was in the midst of talking to the couple seated on the table when the bell rang, signaling a customer.

"Good afternoon, come on in." Yori called out automatically as she whirled around. "I'll be with you in a-"

Yori almost dropped her notepad at the customers.

It wasn't possible.

"Ah! It's the very nice neechan!" Megumi shouted, bouncing towards Yori and bouncing around her. "Look oniichan!"

Momoshiro looked just as surprised as Yori. "Yori-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I could say the same thing," Yori said. She turned back to the couple at table three who were too busy making lovey-dovey eyes at each other to actually notice her. "I'll go and ring up your orders." She smiled at them and walked off, the siblings following her.

"You work here?" Momoshiro asked, as Megumi bounced off ahead of Yori to the glass case where the desserts were displayed.

Yori nodded. She tucked her notepad on her apron pocket and wiped her hands on it. "We own this place, actually," she said as she ran her hands through her hair. She was suddenly a little self-conscious of how she looked.

"Seriously?" Momoshiro asked, falling into step behind her. "That's cool. It's our first time here. Megumi wanted to get some cake. She saw this place, wanted to check it out, so we decided to come here."

"I see. Thanks for coming here then, I guess." Yori walked behind the counter. She pointed at another waitress. "Just tell her what you want and she'll get it. Enjoy the cake." She was about to walk off.

"Hey, wait! Aren't you going to be our server?" Momoshiro suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?"

Momoshiro shrugged. "Well, you're the first waitress…" He paused. "That sounded weird, but anyway, you're the first we met, and you're a friend. Shouldn't you… I don't know… sell the cakes to us?"

Yori knew that made perfect sense. She just didn't want to be the one to serve them now.

Megumi suddenly bounced back to them. "Oniichan, very nice neechan, what should I get? They're so many!" Momoshiro glanced at Yori hopefully.

Yori sighed. "Sure, just give me a sec." She walked off to the kitchen to ring up the orders she got.

After a short while, she walked back out with apron tied on neatly, hair a little prepped up and looking a little more presentable than before. That wasn't to say she looked horrible before. One must always present a good front to customers. She just looked…cleaner now.

She approached Momoshiro and Megumi, who seemed to be debating on a good cake to buy.

"So, have you picked out anything yet?" Yori asked.

Megumi immediately clamped herself onto her with a pout. "Mou. Oniichan and I don't know what to buy, neechan."

Yori's heart melted faster than one of her speedy volleyball spikes. And that was fast. This little girl was too adorable for words.

"Can I tell you a little secret?" Yori squatted down to Megumi's level as she gave an exuberant nod. "A lot of people go here with no idea on what cake to give. They just seem like they do."

Megumi giggled as Momoshiro smiled.

"Well, first of all, what's the occasion?" She asked them.

Momoshiro shrugged. "No occasion. We wanted to get the family something nice, that's all."

Yori gave a little smile of appreciation. "That's a nice thought." She turned to the display. "Well, you don't have to limit yourself on cakes. Although cakes are good for any, even no, occasion, there are a number of desserts you can give. There's a-"

"Kiddo?"

"Just a sec," Yori said to the siblings before standing up. "Otousan?"

"There you are," Yori's father said as he approached while wiping his hands. "Entertaining customers?"

Yori nodded as Megumi and Momoshiro looked over to see what's happening.

Yori's father gave Momoshiro a glance. "Hmm… I've seen you before, kid. You're from the kiddo's school, eh?"

Momoshiro bowed his head. "Momoshiro Takeshi, a classmate of Yori-chan. This is my imouto, Megumi. It's nice to meet you, sir." Megumi smiled.

"Yeah, I thought I recognized you," Yori's father said with a smile. "Call me Masato-san, kids. Everyone does. So, what's bugging you?"

"They want a no-occasion cake, otousan," Yori said with a smile.

"Ahh, one of our popular cake requests," Masato said with a smile at the kids. "For whom, may I ask?"

"For okaasan and otousan and for our other brother, Naga-nii," Megumi cheerfully said.

"I see…" Masato crouched down and tapped at the glass. Yori stepped back to watch her father. He always took great pride in his creations.

"Well, we have a large variety of desserts here. We have the malted chocolate cake and the ravishing red velvet cake. There are also our apple raisin muffins and peppermint mocha cupcakes. There are truffles and cookies and doughnuts too."

"Mmm… that's a lot." Momoshiro commented.

"But if you want something a little bit different, I suggest this," Masato said, pointing out a particular cake.

"Raspberry-chocolate cake," Megumi read the tag. "Ooh…Is it good?"

"Oh, it's very good, definitely." Masato smiled at the little girl. "I'll admit. It's not among our best-sellers, probably because people get a bit put-off when looking at the raspberry." He chuckled. "If they give it a try, though, I'm sure they'd love it."

Megumi turned to Momoshiro, a large smile on her face. Momoshiro knew what that meant. "We'll take it, then," he said.

Masato smiled and stood up. "Good choice."

"I'll get right on it, then," Yori said and walked off. She got to work, taking the cake out of the display case and informing her okaasan of the sale. She walked off to the kitchen to put it in a box.

When she walked out, the siblings were in conversation with her parents.

"What's your favorite cake, Yuina-san?" Momoshiro asked.

"Carrot cake…" Yuina answered with a little laugh. "…which my husband and daughter absolutely dislike."

"How about you, Masato-san?" Megumi asked.

Masato smiled. "Well, I made a good show of displaying the raspberry-chocolate cake, didn't I?" He laughed.

"How about Yori-chan?" Momoshiro suddenly asked.

Masato grinned. "Kiddo doesn't like cakes. Her favorite's definitely a-"

"Here's the cake. It's all wrapped-up and ready to go." Yori popped in the conversation, deftly making sure not to reveal her favorite dessert.

"Oh, arigatou." Momoshiro took it with a smile. "And thanks for your help."

Megumi gave Yori and adorable smile. "Arigatou, neechan!"

"You too, Masato-san, Yuina-san," Momoshiro added. "I'm sure we're going to love it."

"Oh, wait," Yuina said. She took out a card and wrote on it. "Here's our number. We don't do delivery, but in case you want a special cake done just call us up." She handed it to Momoshiro with a smile.

Momoshiro glanced at it and smiled. "Arigatou."

He and Megumi gave one last smile and bow before leaving.

"Takeshi-kun's a nice boy," Yuina commented. "And Megumi-chan was very cute. Don't you think so, dear?"

Masato nodded. "I hope they come back. You should invite them over some time, kiddo."

Yori shrugged, a little surprised at how quickly the Momoshiro siblings made an impression with her parents. "Sure, whatever."

Masato stretched his arms. "Anyway, back to work. Come on, kiddo."

* * *

**Cinema Complex**

**Saturday; 03:25 p.m.**

"Kimiko-chan?" Fuji and the others looked past Kimiko to see who had approached.

"It's an honor to finally meet the famous Katayama Kimiko-san. Your reputation precedes you."

Fuji glanced at the girls Kimiko was talking to.

There were two of them. One of the girls was about the same height as Kimiko, with long blonde hair that was dyed pink at the tips. She was in a pair of red shorts and a white shirt. A noticeable tribal tattoo of some sort – real or otherwise Fuji wasn't sure – encircled her neck.

The other girl was about half a foot shorter with red hair in a pixie-cut style. She was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and ripped black pants. She had about five or so silver necklaces on her with two leather belts.

Both of them were wearing the distinct green and black jackets of Itokawa Chuu.

"Hello, Amaya-san, Kame-san," Kimiko said, her voice taking on a sharp edge. She gave them a slightly bitter smile. "It's good to finally meet you. Truth be told though, I never thought I'd see any Ito Chuu players slithering around here."

"Syuusuke-nii?" Jun asked softly.

"Jun, you and Yuuta go on ahead." Fuji motioned off to the two. "We're going to catch up." The two knew how to read the atmosphere and walked off, albeit reluctantly.

The taller girl crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, we thought we'd look around and see the tacky competition…" She looked Kimiko up and down. "Not to mention cowardly."

Kimiko's eyes narrowed. "Why you…" Fuji stepped closer to Kimiko, in case something happened.

The shorter one let out a howl of laughter. "Nice one, Amaya." She gave Kimiko a feral grin. "But you know, I never thought the day would come when you of all people, Katayama-san, would take the coward's way out. I heard you never back out of a match. I was looking forward to competing against you that last time too. Aww…"

Fuji could almost feel Kimiko boiling.

"Oh well," Amaya shrugged. "I guess we're just going to have to wait until we get the chance to crush them."

"Don't you mean it the other way around, Amaya-san?" Kimiko gave them a fierce glare which Kame returned. "What ever made you think amateurs like you could beat us? Three years of not playing… well, that kinda makes you rusty and pathetic, doesn't it?"

Kame jerked forward, fist in the air. Amaya didn't even try to stop her companion. Fuji quickly jumped in front of Kimiko. Kame's fist flew straight before stopping about two inches from Fuji's face at the last minute. She grinned and snapped her fingers at him.

"Well, I see they're getting all defensive over running away from us," Kame said. "If you aren't all that spineless, how about a match then?"

Fuji glanced back at Kimiko, who bit her lip in hesitation. In the end, she remained silent.

"No? No takers? Aww…" Kame cooed. "How pitiful."

Kimiko flexed her fingers. They were seriously asking for it.

"We can just wait for the regional schools tournament," Amaya said. "It'll be much better crushing them there where we can take away their chances of being in the national tournament"

"That is if they even make it to that level," Kame added.

"Make sure to get there, sweetie," Amaya said. "We'll be waiting."

With those words, the two walked off.

* * *

"I'm really sorry."

"_It's all right, as long as you promise that we can get together again sometime soon."_

Kimiko didn't hesitate to answer, "Of course, definitely."

"_Ok, ja ne."_

When Jun hung up on the other end, Kimiko handed Fuji's phone back to him. She sighed heavily, taking off her hair ties and started running her hands through her hair. Messing up her hair calmed her a little but it did nothing to quell her boiling blood.

Fuji, who knew better than to bother her when she was obviously distressed, simply waited.

"I could just…arg!" Kimiko stomped her feet twice and leaned back on the bench. "It was my first time meeting them, but they're a more stuck-up than I thought." She took a deep breath. "Still… lashing out like that was very unlike me."

Fuji neither agreed nor denied. "I guess volleyball is a more competitive and complicated sport than I assumed."

"Is it?" Kimiko gave him a bitter smile. "With Ito Chuu back in business, it just seems that way."

"Are they really that aggressive?" Fuji asked.

"Oh, they were a lot worse back in the day," Kimiko answered, absentmindedly toying with a lock of her hair. "I might not have been at Seigaku yet when they were still active three years ago but I knew the sport. Although for them, it wasn't a sport, merely a bloodthirsty game."

"Why do they have such a group of players?" Fuji asked. He knew that schools with teams like this, whether in tennis, volleyball, or any sport for that matter, were usually banned from participating in competitions.

"Don't think the Board hasn't tried to get them to stop," Kimiko said, as if reading his mind. "And it's not really their fault, I guess. It's the culture of the school to be forceful at the sport, although it is a little too much, obviously. When you're in that type of school, you really have no choice but to adopt what they do." She gave him a confused look. "Don't you guys encounter teams like them?"

Fuji thought about it. "I think so. It's just that it's a little difficult to compare, especially since most tennis players I know prefer to show their aggressiveness on court."

"I see," Kimiko said. She looked down at her feet and sighed. "The varsity, especially Ree-chan, did a little snooping on their team. Those two earlier, senior students Kame Yuki and Amaya Bunko, have been a member of Ito Chuu's varsity since they were freshmen. They usually pair up and have strong moves, not to mention a killer right hook." She gave him a meaningful and thankful look.

Fuji nodded, remembering when Kame Yuki attempted to punch him. He couldn't believe someone would be that hostile.

"I kind of wished we competed against them."

Fuji gave her a look. "Well, I can't say whether you should or shouldn't have but volleyball is a team sport. It's a lot more difficult to weight the pros and cons when six players are involved. In tennis, there's only you, and your partner in the case of doubles."

He leaned back on his seat. "In fact, Kimiko-chan, that's probably why even Inui admitted that you're a bit better than we are. It takes more mentality and skill to carry a group and play in a large team."

Kimiko was taken aback. "As flattering as that is, I don't think that's all that accurate. After all, volleyball and tennis are two different sports."

"Are they?" Fuji asked, looking up at the sky. "After all, both games use a ball and a net. We aren't all that different as athletes."

"But we have different rules," Kimiko interjected, standing up and dusting her pants off. "Rules make all the difference."

Fuji gave her an observant gaze. "Saa, then why not break the rules? Your rules and mine aren't unbreakable, you know."

"I don't know about you, but to me rules are rules. Break it, and you really have no business playing in the first place."

"Then, why not let me play your game? Let's see if I have any business in it then."

Kimiko felt a little disconcerted at his words. It felt like they were suddenly talking about two different things. She gave a light laugh to diffuse the situation.

"I don't think you fit in volleyball, Fuji. No doubt, I'd beat you there. It's my forte after all."

Fuji was silent for a moment before smiling and standing up. "I guess you're right."

One more second in that conversation and she had a feeling things might have turned into something different.

"I know I'm right," Kimiko said, slinging the strap of her backpack higher up her shoulder. "Time to go."

Fuji raised an eyebrow at her. "It's not even four yet. Do you want to get rid of me that much?"

Kimiko eye-roll was evident behind her glasses, though a small smile was on her lips. "Funny. I was going to ask if you wanted to join me. I want to drop by the VB Gear Shop to get some stuff." She checked her watch. "I need to be home by five, but it's still pretty early."

Fuji nodded. "Sure. Does this count as my consequence from the bet earlier?"

"Don't push your luck," Kimiko said. "I'm still thinking about what I want you to do in return for forcing me into the movie thing in the first place."

Fujii chuckled. "Fine. Fine. Come on."

* * *

**Shindo Residence**

**Saturday; 05:00 p.m.**

"See you in school, Kaidoh-senpai."

"Fsshh… Ja." Kaidoh gave a little wave as he ran off.

As soon as Kaidoh was well out of her sight, Erina walked inside.

"I'm home," she called out, tossing her duffel to the corner and taking off her shoes.

_THUMP… THUMP… THUMP…THUMP…_

Erina looked up just in time to see two dogs running towards her. They jumped on her and Erina, although used to this everyday routine, almost lost her balance. She smiled and patted the two.

"Hi boys," she said. "Have you eaten yet?" They gave out a lour bark and nodded, nuzzling her legs.

The feisty terriers, an Airedale terrier and an American Staffordshire terrier, were two of the three animals they brought in from America when they moved. They were among the many, many animals taken in by her mother, Mieko, who was a dedicated veterinarian. In fact, Erina doesn't think much about having siblings because she already had dozens of them in the many pets they owned.

She walked to the kitchen with the dogs following her. She poured a glass of water for herself and gave the dogs some treats just as their parrot, Ike, flew in. Erina reached out a hand, where it landed with a loud squawk.

"Here. Here. Here," Ike chanted. He was the third pet they brought in from the States.

Erina raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Who's here?"

A whistle came from the other room and Ike immediately flew off. Erina followed, as well as the dogs, and walked into the living room.

"Hey aniki." Erina eyed the figure across the couch, as Ike landed on his stand in the corner. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey," the figure turned away from the television and sat up. Erina saw that their third dog, a small puppy, cradled to his chest. Beside him, perched on the arm of the couch, was their iguana, Kiju. "Mom's upstairs getting ready. Dad's taking her out. Where were you?"

Erina walked over to grab the iguana. She held it to her chest and patted it. It trained its large beady eyes on her. "Training. I was at the gym at the park and met a senpai. We trained together. While you're here, did you feed all the pets?"

"Yup, 'cept these two are hungry…again." Her brother pointed to the two large dogs that are now lying down at his feet and looking up at the little puppy. He placed it on the ground and the little puppy immediately bounded over and cuddled up to its big brothers.

"Honey?" A voice called out. Footsteps on the stairs were heard. Erina's mother, Mieko, peeked inside the living room, wearing a fancy white blouse, black slacks and sandals. "Hi honey, how was practice?"

"Fine," Erina answered. "Where are you going with Dad tonight?"

"We're going to the cinema complex for a show and then dinner," Mieko answered. "I'll be home by nine-thirty. Masaharu will be looking after you while I'm gone."

"Are you staying for the night?" Erina asked, knowing full-well what his answer was.

"Duh, of course I am," Niou answered, eye already trained back to the television. He looked at Mieko. "… Can I?"

"Of course, dear," Mieko answered. The sound of the doorbell suddenly cut through her. "That must be your father." She walked out of the living room to get the door.

"What are you watching, anyway?" Erina asked, sitting down next to Niou and placing the iguana on his leg. It crawled over his legs and settled on one corner of the couch.

"Don't know," Niou answered, changing channels and occasionally patting the lizard. "There's nothing interesting on, anyway."

Erina rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. "Why not watch a movie then, duh."

"Erina? Masaharu?"

"Hey, Dad," Erina turned away from the television to see her soon-to-be-father looking in the room. "Have a good night out with Mom."

"Of course," Niou's father, Takeyo, said. "Look after Erina and the house while your Mom's gone, Masaharu."

"Sure," Niou answered, changing channels on the television.

"I got my purse." Mieko appeared. She closed her purse and walked over to the two on the couch. She gave them each a hug, patted the dogs, and walked out with Takeyo.

"Bye." Erina said.

"Bye. Bye. Bye." Ike squawked.

Erina leaned back on the couch. Ever since her father died a couple of years ago, it's always been only her and her mother. It was difficult to cope and even now, Erina's thankful she and her mother managed to get through it together. Now, her mother's happier than she's ever been and Erina owed it all to Niou Takeyo, her soon-to-be-father and Masaharu, her soon-to-be-older-brother.

Erina was shocked out of her musings when Niou suddenly grabbed her.

"HEY!" Erina struggled in his arms. "Let me go, aniki!"

"Come on, Eri. Let's make popcorn and watch some movies," Niou said, giving her a light noogie on the head. "I'm in the mood to watch something gory and violent." He let out an evil laugh and let go of her before standing up and ambling off to the kitchen.

Erina rolled her eyes and followed after him. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just make sure you don't blow up the microwave this time."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Niou said. "Popcorn packs should come with an instruction manual."

"They do. You just didn't bother to read it." Erina showed him the back of a microwavable popcorn packet. It indeed contained instructions. "Then again, it's not like you know how to read anyway."

"Why you little…" Niou grabbed her and gave her a devilish smirk.

"No tickling!" Erina shouted, dropping the packets.

"Fine," Niou said, letting her go.

Erina gave him a half-hearted glare. "I hate you."

"Love you too, little sis. Now, come on. I know the perfect movie." He let out another evil laugh and bounded back to the living room, leaving Erina to pop the corn. "We're going to watch some of my favorite movies!"

Erina rolled her eyes. "Fine, but get a box of tissues ready. I don't want you blubbering all over me when you cry because of those drama flicks you like."

"I'm not gonna cry! I told you! That last time, there was just something in my eye! So there!"

Erina shook her head fondly and popped the corn packet in a microwave. She also took out two tissue boxes for good measure.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it. Done. For now.

See? It's crappy and totally fails based on my standards. Hopefully I'll get back into perfect writing shape as I start writing again.

Gown pics are at: triple-w (dot) yosa (dot) com. Ok?

I'm looking for some anime pictures that look like Kimi and the girls, but I have very little time on my hands. Hopefully, I can look for some soon. I'm also thinking of looking for some for the Ito Chuu girls and all the other characters. Picturing them makes me write them easily.

Anyway, enough of that. Please leave a review and critique. It'll make me happy, even if you say the chapter bombs.

I promise to try even better next time.

P.S. Now that I think about it, are there any teams like Ito Chuu in the POT world? I kinda have difficulty thinking about some teams. My friend said Higa Chuu, but I don't get the same

* * *


End file.
